Change The Past and Future
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU-AR] Bagaimana seandainya Dumbledore tidak menitipkan Harry pada keluarga Dursley tapi malah membawanya ke tahun 1927 dan membuatnya bertemu dengan Tom Riddle? SLASH TMRHP. Time Travel Fiction. [COMPLETE]
1. Dumbledore's Plan

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** this fic contain SLASH, AU in future chapter and a bit Canon in the beginning, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry Potter

**Author's note: **Ini adalah fic dengan pair TMR/HP dalam bahasa Indonesia. Seperti kebanyakan fic dengan pair ini, akan ada Time Turner-nya juga. Tapi jangan anggap saya menjiplak atau apa. Ini murni ide saya sendiri yang idenya bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Di chapter ini, saya menyisipkan sedikit Canon di buku 1, tapi untuk selanjutnya akan menjadi AU.

Karena saya yakin fic dengan pair ini terutama yang bukan berbahasa Inggris sangat sedikit, saya bermaksud kalau seandainya tidak ada satu pun review yang saya dapat, fic ini tidak akan saya lanjutkan, XD. Jadi saya mohon ketersediaan readers untuk menanggapi fic ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima.

:::

**Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Plan**

**31 Oktober 1981**

Seekor kucing dengan bulunya yang berwarna kekuningan duduk diam di sudut sebuah jalan bernama Privet Drive. Kedua iris matanya menatap lekat ke arah sebuah rumah di jalan itu. Tepatnya ke rumah bernomor empat. Kucing itu tidak bergerak sejak tadi pagi yang jelas-jelas membuat seorang Vernon Dursley sedikit mengerut heran. Namun pria bertumbuh gemuk itu segera mengenyahkan pikirannya dari kucing tersebut. Saat menjelang tengah malam, barulah kucing itu bergerak dari tempatnya sejak tadi berada.

Kucing itu baru bergerak setelah seorang pria muncul dari sebuah sudut lain yang sejak tadi siang diamati oleh kuncing tersebut.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang sering terlihat di Privet Drive, pria ini tinggi, kurus dan terlihat sangat tua dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang yang berwarna keperakan. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang dan mantel berwarna ungu yang ujungnya menyapu tanah serta sepatu berhak tinggi. Sepasang iris mata birunya tersembunyi di balik sebuah kacamata bulan separuh yang ia kenakan. Pria ini tidak lain adalah Albus Dumbledore.

"Senang melihatmu di sini, Profesor McGonagall," sapa pria itu ke arah di mana kucing berbulu kuning tadi berada. Tapi bukannya mendapati seekor kucing, di tempat tadi kini tengah berdiri seorang wanita berkacamata persegi. Ia juga mengenakan jubah tapi berwarna hijau. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah aku?" tanya wanita itu.

"_My dear Professor_, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat seekor kucing duduk sangat kaku."

"Kau tidak akan kaku jika kau tidak duduk di atas tembok sepanjang hari," kata Profesor McGonagall.

Kedua orang itu kemudian terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang membicarakan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini. Wanita yang dipanggil Profesor McGonagall itu mengomentari tingkah bodoh seorang pria bernama Dedalus Diggle yang katanya membuat bintang jatuh di daerah Kent. Ia juga menyebut pria itu tidak mempunyai selera yang bagus.

"... Burung hantu yang berkeliaran sama sekali tidak ada artinya dibandingkan rumor yang kudengar," kata wanita itu lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan? Mengenai mengapa 'Dia' menghilang? Tentang 'apa' yang akhirnya menghentikan 'Dia'."

Dumbledore tidak berkata apa-apa. Pria itu hanya diam sambil menatap jauh ke depan.

"Mereka berkata kalau semalam Vol-Voldemort datang ke _Godric's Hollow_. Ia ingin menemukan Potter. Rumor mengatakan kalau Lily dan James Potter bahwa mereka... mereka... mati."

Dumbledore menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat Profesor McGonagall seketika itu juga tersentak.

"Lily dan James... Aku tidak bisa percaya... Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya... Oh, Albus..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu...," ujar pria itu dengan nada berat. Ia mencoba menenangkan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Bukan itu saja. Mereka mengatakan kalau ia mencoba untuk membunuh anak Lily dan James. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membunuh anak laki-laki itu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa, atau bagaimana, tapi mereka mengatakan ketika ia mencoba membunuh Harry Potter, kekuatannya hancur... dan itu yang menyebabkan ia menghilang."

Dumbledore hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi... jadi itu benar?" kata wanita itu tidak percaya. "Setelah apa yang ia lakukan... semua orang yang telah ia bunuh... ia tidak bisa membunuh seorang anak laki-laki? Hanya saja ini sangat mengejutkan... setelah apa yang dilakukan untuk menghentikannya... bagaimana mungkin anak itu selamat?"

"Kita hanya bisa menduga," kata Dumbledore. "Kita mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu."

McGonagall terdiam cukup lama. Ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar tadi sampai pada akhirnya suara gemuruh rendah memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Suara gemuruh itu semakin lama semakin keras saat mereka melihat ke atas dan ke bawah jalan dan mendapati ada seberkas sinar yang menyorot ke arah tempat di mana mereka berdiri; suara gemuruh itu membengkak menjadi raungan saat mereka berdua menatap langit dan sebuah sepeda motor besar jatuh dari udara dan mendarat di jalan di depan mereka.

"Hagrid," kata Dumbledore, terdengar lega ke arah seorang pria bertubuh seperti raksasa. "Di mana kau mendapat sepeda motor ini?"

"Membawanya, Profesor Dumbledore, _sir_," kata si raksasa. Memanjat hati-hati keluar dari sepeda motor sambil membicara. "Sirius Black muda memberikannya padaku. Aku mendapatkan benda ini darinya, _sir_."

Di dalam keremangan jalan, pria bernama Hagrid itu mengulurkan sebuah benda mirip buntalan kepada Dumbledore dan kalau dilihat lebih dekat, benda itu bukanlah buntalan biasa melainkan sesosok tubuh mungil yang tertutup oleh selimut tebal. McGonagall kembali tersentak saat kedua matanya menatap bayi laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas. Di dahi bayi itu ia bisa melihat sebuah bekas luka seperti kilat.

Dumbledore mengambil bayi itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Kedua iris biru cerahnya menatap lekat bayi dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Albus?" tanya McGonagall saat melihat pria itu berjalan menjauh. "Kau tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan bayi itu di depan pintu rumah Muggle itu 'kan? Dumbledore... kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah mengamati mereka sepanjang hari. Anak laki-laki mereka... Aku melihat anak itu menendang Ibunya sepanjang jalan, berteriak untuk permen! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan mereka untuk me-"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu, Minerva?" potong Dumbledore cepat.

McGonagall menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah pria berambut keperakan itu. "Ku-Kupikir kau akan—"

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Aku akan membawanya ke tempat lain," katanya. "Aku akan membawa anak ini ke masa di mana semuanya bermula."

McGonagall yang sama sekali tidak mengerti atas apa yang dibicarakan pria itu hanya bisa diam saja. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah Dumbledore yang mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya dari balik jubah. Ia semakin mengerut tidak mengerti ketika mendengar Dumbledore menggumamkan semacam mantra yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Semacam sinar keperakan muncul dari ujung tongkat pria itu dan kemudian semakin lama semakin melebar sampai akhirnya sebuah lubang berwarna hitam dengan pinggirannya yang mengeluarkan pendar kebiruan muncul di mana ujung tongkat pria itu berada.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Albus?" tanya McGonagall; menghiraukan suara pekik keras dari sosok Hagrid yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dumbledore memandang ke arah lubang berwarna hitam pekat di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram sedikit erat selimut yang menutupi sosok bayi di dalam pangkuannya sehingga menyebabkan bayi itu bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali menatap ke arah dua orang di belakangnya.

"... Kau pernah mendengar kalau masa lalu dan masa depan bisa dirubah kalau kita tahu caranya, Minerva?" tanya Dumbledore. Ia kembali melanjutkan ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari wanita itu. "Aku bermaksud membawa anak ini ke tahun di mana Tom dilahirkan."

McGonagall tersentak begitu juga Hagrid.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukannya, _sir_," kata sosok bertubuh besar itu. Rambut dan jenggot yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya bergerak seirama gelengan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pria berambut keperakan di depannya.

"Ya, aku bisa, Hagrid. Aku ingin anak ini merubah apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Dumbledore kembali menatap lubang di hadapannya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Sejak ramalan mengenai takdir yang harus dijalani anak laki-laki dalam pangkuannya. Dan saat inilah saatnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan semua yang telah terjadi sekarang semakin bertambah buruk. Bukan hanya baginya, tapi juga seluruh dunia sihir.

Ia tahu kalau Voldemort sepenuhnya hancur dan meninggal. Ia tahu kalau suatu saat nanti pria itu akan kembali dan menebarkan teror di tempatnya berada dan Dumbledore tidak ingin hal itu kembali terjadi.

"Albus, jangan macam-macam. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Apa kau tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi?" bentak McGonagall. "Lebih baik aku membiarkan anak itu dirawat oleh Muggle itu daripada membiarkanmu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Apa yang kaupikirkan, Albus Dumbledore?"

"Mengubah apa yang seharusnya bisa kurubah," guman pria itu pelan. Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata McGonagall, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lubang hitam tersebut. Segera saja ia merasakan lubang di belakangnya menutup ketika seluruh tubuhnya sudah melewati ambang lubang itu. Melirik lewat bahunya, ia bisa melihat raut terkejut, tidak percaya dan ketakutan di wajah kedua orang itu; namun sekali lagi, ia mencoba tidak memedulikan semua itu.

Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada sosok bayi mungil yang menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika merasakan udara dingin yang membelalai kulit halus bayi tersebut. Kedua iria mata biru cerah milik pria itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap lekat ke arah sebuah sinar keperakan yang berada di depannya. Semakin lama, sinar keperakan tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan dalam waktu yang singkat, sinar itu berhasil membungkusnya.

**xoxoxo**

**31 Desember 1927**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Dumbledore saat membuka matanya adalah sebuah bangunan besar dengan cat pada dindingnya yang terlihat pudar.

Suram.

Itu adalah kesan pertama yang selalu ia rasakan ketika melihat gedung ini. Walau ini bukan kali pertamanya ia mengunjungi bangunan tersebut, kesan itu tetap melekat di benak pria berambut keperakan itu. Menghiraukan udara dingin yang kembali membelai kulitnya, Dumbledore mulai menapaki satu per satu tangga beton bangunan tersebut. Ia cukup yakin tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya mengingat saat ini sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam. Orang-orang di kota ini tidak akan mau berada di luar rumah apalagi dengan udara musim dingin yang harus mereka hadapi.

Di anak tangga paling teratas, ia mendadak terdiam. Ia memandangi sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat yang catnya juga sudah mulai memudar. Ia berpikir apakah kali ini apa yang ia rencanakan akan berhasil? Apakah mengirim anak laki-laki di pangkuannya ini ke setengah abad yang lalu merupakan keputusan yang tepat?

Ia kembali menggeleng. Bukannya ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama? Bukankah ia sudah yakin kalau seandainya apa yang dilakukannya ini berhasil maka apa yang ia takutkan nanti tidak akan terjadi? Ia kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia kembali mengulurkan tongkat sihirnya ke depan. Menggumamkan mantra sehingga membuat sebuah keranjang bayi muncul dari udara yang kosong. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan bayi yang sejak tadi berada dalam pangkuannya ke dalam keranjang tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati kalau anak laki-laki itu ternyata tidak juga terbangun karena perjalanan mereka tadi.

"_Good luck, Harry,"_ bisik Dumbledore kepada bayi mungil itu. Ia sempat mengetuk pintu cokelat di hadapannya sebelum melangkah menjauhi bangunan tersebut.

Hanya satu yang ia harapkan saat meninggalkan Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup itu di depan sebuah panti asuhan Wool. Hanya satu. Semoga anak itu bisa merubah apa yang terjadi saat ini.

**To be Continued**

So, what do you think?

Edited: **09/03/2011**


	2. Wool's Orphanage

**Author's Note: **saya tidak bisa percaya kalau saya mendapat review lebih dari yang saya kira *peluk reader dan reviewer* Berhubung tanggapannya positif, sesuai janji fic ini saya lanjutkan XD

**Special thanks to:** N.h, Sandy, Rafi Orion Black, Roxeus Wams, ayu de lunar, MoonSacrifier, YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake, ELLE HANA, Just reader, tama no kiseki, and Aurora Fujimine.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** this fic contain SLASH, AU in future chapter and a bit Canon in the beginning, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry Potter

:::

**Chapter 2: Wool's Orphanage**

**November 1934**

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak berlari di koridor!"

Susan Cole membentak dua orang anak yang berlari melewatinya di koridor. Kedua anak yang dibentaknya segera menghentikan langkah kaki kecil mereka. Dua anak itu membalikkan tubuh mereka dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mereka kembali berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari koridor itu; meninggalkan wanita tersebut sendirian.

Ia menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak-anak asuhnya. Terkadang anak-anak di panti asuhan yang dikelolanya ini bisa bersikap baik dan penurut. Tapi terkadang, mereka benar-benar menjadi anak nakal dan sangat susah diatur. Tidak jarang ia harus memberi mereka hukuman terlebih dahulu untuk mengontrol kenakalan mereka.

"Tidak baik menghela nafas di pagi hari seperti ini, Mrs. Cole."

Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Martha—pekerja yang membantu di panti asuhan ini—sedang membawa sebuah keranjang penuh dengan cucian para penghuni tempat ini.

"Katakan pada anak-anak itu agar tidak membuatku seperti ini, Martha. Tidak bisakah satu hari saja mereka tidak membuat ulah?"

Martha terkekeh. "Anda tahu sendiri kalau mereka masih anak-anak."

Mrs. Cole tidak menjawab. Ia tahu benar apa yang dikatakan pekerjanya mengingat berapa lama ia sudah mengelola panti asuhan ini. Tapi tetap saja terkadang tingkah laku anak-anak itu sering membuatnya mengurut kening.

"... Apa sarapan sudah siap?" tanya Mrs. Cole; berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mendapati gadis di hadapannya itu mengangguk singkat. "Kalau begitu suruh anak-anak untuk sarapan. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka masih berada di kamar ataupun di luar."

Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Martha berjalan melewati Mrs. Cole. Lewat sudut matanya, matron panti asuhan itu melihat Martha berjalan ke arah ruangan yang sering digunakan sebagai ruang bermain. Menghela nafas pelan, Mrs. Cole berjalan ke arah tangga panti asuhan itu; bermaksud untuk menyuruh anak-anak yang masih berada di kamar mereka untuk turun sarapan.

**xoxoxo**

"Billy Stubbs, letakkan kelincimu di lantai dan makan makananmu atau aku terpaksa akan menyita peliharaanmu."

Anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu segera melakukan apa yang diminta ketika Mrs. Cole menatap tajam padanya. Ia meletakkan kelinci peliharaannya di pangkuannya sementara mulai menyantap sarapannya. Seolah-olah anak laki-laki bernama Billy itu tidak ingin menjauh dari peliharaannya. Melihat anak asuhannya menurut, Mrs. Cole tersenyum tipis. Sepasang matanya kemudian beralih ke arah anak-anak lain di ruang makan itu. Hampir semuanya terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

Ya, hampir semuanya kecuali seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang duduk di ujung meja. Anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu terlihat tidak berniat untuk sarapan. Tidak berminat lebih tepatnya karena sejak tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di atas piring miliknya.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan makananmu, Harry?" tanya Mrs. Cole kepada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlang tertangkap oleh mata wanita itu. Mrs. Cole sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika anak bernama Harry itu kembali menunduk sambil menghela nafas.

"Tom," kata anak itu nyaris berupa bisikan, "sampai kapan Anda akan mengurungnya di Ruang Hukuman, Mrs. Cole?"

Wanita itu mendengus mengingat seorang anak laki-laki yang sejak kemarin menerima hukuman darinya karena melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap peliharaan Billy. "Sampai nanti malam," kata wanita itu.

Harry mendongak. Kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya menatap tidak percaya ke arah wanita itu.

"Anda tidak bisa mengurungnya selama itu, Mrs. Cole!" pekik Harry sehingga ia menarik perhatian seluruh anak-anak di ruang makan tersebut. "Tidak bisakah Anda menyudahi hukumannya? Kumohon... ia sudah berada di dalam sana seharian penuh."

"Hukuman itu pantas untuknya, Harry. Sekarang berhenti memohon untuk anak itu atau kau akan mendapat hukuman. Nikmati sarapanmu kemudian mandi."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu tidak membantah. Walau enggan, ia mulai memakan sarapan paginya. Sesekali ia melirik ke sekitarnya. Anak-anak yang lain terlihat menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap. Di ujung meja yang satunya, kedua iris mata hijau cemerlangnya mendapati Mrs. Cole dan juga Martha juga sedang sibuk dengan makanan di depan mereka. Tanpa suara, anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah sebuah keranjang yang penuh berisi roti yang terlihat lezat.

Ia mengambil dua potong roti berukuran besar dan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, ia memasukkan roti tadi di balik jaket yang ia pakai. Ia tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang diam-diam mengamati apa yang dilakukannya.

**xoxoxo**

Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan kedua lantai di gedung itu. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri, anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor yang ia lalui. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, ia mengulurkan jemari kecilnya untuk membuka pintu yang memang hanya dikunci dari luar sementara kuncinya tetap tergantung pada lubang kunci.

"Tom..."

Harry kecil memanggil seseorang yang berada di ruangan temaram tersebut. Ruangan yang hanya diterangi sinar matahari dari sebuah jendela kecil di ruangan tersebut. Mrs. Cole memang sengaja tidak memberi penerangan berupa lampu atau semacamnya di ruangan ini.

"Tom... kau masih di sana kan?"

Suara gemerisik dari arah salah satu sudut ruangan sudah cukup bagi anak laki-laki berambut berantakan untuk tahu kalau orang yang dicarinya masih berada di ruangan ini. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekat ke arah asal suara. Ia segera menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Tom..."

"Mau apa kau kemari, Bocah?"

Harry merenggut kesal mendengar panggilan yang paling tidak disukainya meluncur mulus dari bibir anak laki-laki yang bahkan umurnya sama dengannya. Walau mendengar ia dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, tidak membuat Harry menjauhi sosok di depannya. Malah ia semakin mendekat lalu berjongkok di depan sosok itu.

"Aku datang membawakanmu sarapan. Kau pasti belum makan, Tom," kata Harry. Ia mengulurkan dua buah roti yang diambilnya dari meja makan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya tampak berbinar-binar walau penerangan di ruangan ini sangat minim.

Ia mendengar anak laki-laki di depannya itu mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dinding. Merasa diacuhkan, Harry menarik lengan anak laki-laki bernama Tom tersebut sehingga akhirnya sepasang iris mata hitam menatap tajam ke arahnya. Namun, ia yang sudah biasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak ambil pusing.

"Makan," suruhnya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Bocah."

Harry mengeram. "Aku tahu kau pasti lapar jadi jangan protes dan makan saja apa yang kubawakan. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau memanggilku Bocah, Tom. Umur kita bahkan sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku kau tetap seorang Bocah."

Sebuah telapak tangan melayang dan mengenai kepala Tom. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya ke arah Harry.

"Kalau kau hanya kemari untuk menggangguku," desis Tom. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk, "sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum kau bernasib sama dengan hewan peliharaan Stubbs bodoh itu."

Harry terdiam mendengar ancaman Tom. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri. Tom sudah mengira anak laki-laki itu akan pergi dari ruangan ini. Tapi sayangnya ia salah. Bukannya menjauh, Harry malah mendekat ke arah anak laki-laki itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tom dengan punggung yang menempel pada dinding yang dingin. Sekali lagi ia tidak memedulikan raut wajah tidak suka dari sosok di sampingnya.

"Dasar keras kepala," dengus Tom sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela kecil yang sering digunakan sebagai penerangan di ruangan tersebut.

"... Tom," panggil Harry lagi setelah beberapa lama keduanya hanya diam. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada kelinci milik Billy?"

Tom tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk memandang dinding tebal di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya jadi tidak perlu menghindar lagi."

Tom memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perkataan Harry. "Harus kukatakan berapa kali kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya," katanya.

Harry mengeram. "Jangan mencoba berbohong. Aku tahu kalau kau yang melakukannya karena bekas lukaku lagi-lagi sakit," kata Harry dengan suara berbisik.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai di bawah kakinya. Ia tahu kalau Tom mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan dan semua itu memang benar. Sejak dulu ia tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kali Tom marah atau kesal, bekas luka di dahinya akan sakit bahkan terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia benar-benar tidak suka kalau keadaannya seperti itu.

"... Bekas lukamu yang sakit sama sekali tidak membuktikan apa-apa, Evans. Mengapa kau tidak berhenti saja mengurusi orang lain dan urusi saja masalahmu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kaukatakan barusan."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu kembali merenggut. Mengapa Tom sama sekali tidak pernah mau tidak berbicara ketus kepadanya?

Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti dan sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan perilaku teman sekamarnya. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Tom bukanlah orang yang jahat. Tom juga bukanlah orang yang tidak mau peduli pada orang lain. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan para penghuni panti asuhan ini.

Harry tahu Tom memiliki sedikit kepedulian padanya. Buktinya ketika ia mengalami mimpi buruk, Tom mau membagi tempat tidurnya untuk Harry walau gerutuan dan nada tidak suka selalu mengawali terlebih dahulu. Tapi pada akhirnya, anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut mempersilahkan Harry untuk tidur di sampingnya. Bukankah itu pertanda kalau Tom setidaknya memiliki sedikit kepedulian?

"... Kalau kau di sini hanya diam dan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik kau keluar dari tempat ini, Bocah."

"Ugh, mengapa kau tidak pernah berhenti berbicara ketus seperti ini, Tom. Memang apa salahnya untuk sekali saja tidak berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Daripada kau hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, mengapa tidak kau makan saja sarapanmu sebelum Mrs. Cole datang."

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi dari tempat ini saja dan tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba Harry berdiri sehingga membuat Tom sedikit menjauh karena gerakan Harry yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Melirik lewat sudut matanya, Tom melihat Harry berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" bentaknya sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai yang keras. "Apa salahnya untuk sedikit ramah pada orang yang mau peduli padamu? Apa salah untuk bersikap ramah, Tom?"

Tom tidak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kecil yang saat ini sedang menampilkan langit cerah di luar sana. Sepertinya hari ini salju tidak berniat turun sama sekali.

Ia tertegun mencerna apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sejak kapan ia menjadi peduli terhadap suaca di luar sana? Sejak kapan ia bersikap seperti ini? Ia mengerang dalam hati; berusaha mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia juga terlihat tidak memedulikan Harry yang saat ini berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya. Terkadang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tahan berlama-lama dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan ini.

Tom kecil menghela nafas panjang. Telinganya sudah berdenging sejak tadi karena mendengar ocehan Harry yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya. Sepasang mata hitamnya segera beralih dari pemandangan di luar sana ke arah Harry. Ia menatap tajam ke arah anak laki-laki itu sehingga membuat Harry sedikit tersentak.

"Bisakah kau diam, Bocah? Kau membuat kepalaku sakit," katanya.

Harry terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Habiskan roti ini maka aku akan diam."

Mendecak pelan, Tom menerima dua potong roti yang diulurkan kepadanya. Dalam diam, ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang mengawasi apa yang ia lakukan. Kalau dengan ini ia bisa membuat anak laki-laki di hadapannya tutup mulut untuk sementara, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya ia lakukan.

Harry tersenyum senang ketika Tom mau menghabiskan sarapannya. Dalam diam ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Tom sehingga membuat kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan. Ia yang tidak mendengar keluhan dari sosok di sampingnya menduga Tom tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Menguap pelan, Harry menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Tom dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mengantuk karena sejak semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebab ia terus menerus memikirkan Tom yang dikurung di ruang hukuman. Belum lagi mimpi buruk mengenai sinar hijau dan teriakan seorang wanita sempat membangunkannya semalam sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Bahuku ini bukan bantal yang bisa kau pakai seenaknya," gerutu Tom sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Harry dari bahunya. Tapi bukannya menyingkir, Harry malah semakin beringsut mendekat.

"Aku mengantuk, Tom. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Lagi pula aku tidak mau ke ruang belajar. Pelajaran Martha membosankan."

Tom mengacak helaian rambut hitamnya saat melirik ke arah Harry dan mendapati kalau anak laki-laki itu sudah terlelap di bahunya. Ia hendak menyingkirkan sosok Harry tapi urung saat mendapati anak itu memegang erat bagian depan kaos yang dipakainya seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi.

"Ck! Dasar bocah merepotkan," gerutunya namun tidak berusaha menjauhkan Harry dari bahunya. Malah ia ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Harry dengan kedua matanya mengamati langit biru di luar sana.

**xoxoxo**

Mrs. Cole menatap kedua sosok anak laki-laki yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Menggeleng pelan, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan yang sering dipakai sebagai ruang hukuman. Dalam diam, ia berjalan ke arah ruangannya yang berada satu lantai dari tempatnya sekarang.

Di dalam ruangannya, Mrs. Cole tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah jalan raya dari balik jendela. Pikirannya berputar ke tujuh tahun yang lalu. Hari itu, saat malam tahun baru ia kedatangan seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung. Wanita yang ia duga umurnya tidak jauh berbeda darinya terlihat sangat menahan sakit ketika ia membuka pintu panti asuhannya.

Merope. Ia ingat sekali nama wanita itu karena baginya nama tersebut terdengar sangat jarang di pakai. Ia ingat sekali setiap detik, menit dan jam yang ia lalui untuk menolong wanita itu melahirkan bayinya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana di detik-detik terakhir sebelum ajal menjemputnya, wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk memberi nama anak laki-laki yang ia lahirkan tepat saat malam pergantian tahun.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ya, nama yang diambil dari nama Ayah dan nama Kakek anak laki-laki yang tahun ini menginjak usianya yang ketujuh. Ia ingat betul kalau ia sempat mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar nama tengah yang diberikan wanita itu untuk anak laki-lakinya. Marvolo bukanlah nama yang bagus bagi di zaman seperti ini. Bahkan nama itu terdengar sangat kuno dan menggelikan. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sepasang mata almond milik wanita itu lagi-lagi tertuju ke arah jalan raya yang tertutup salju bulan November. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela nafas saat mengingat anak laki-laki tersebut. Selama tujuh tahun ia merawat Tom Riddle, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa mengerti tingkah anak itu.

Sejak Tom dilahirkan, ia sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. Bahkan bukan hanya dia jasa yang berpikir seperti itu. Martha, yang hanya seorang gadis yang tidak menamatkan pendidikan sekolahnya pun berpendapat sama dengannya. Tom yang baru lahir sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bayi-bayi pada umumnya. Ia jarang bahkan tidak pernah menangis sejak masih bayi. Saat usianya menginjak lima tahun, ia bertingkah tidak seperti anak-anak seusianya. Tom terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari yang terlihat. Belum lagi kejadian-kejadian aneh yang sering terjadi di sekitar anak itu.

Tom kecil sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku. Anak itu tidak seperti anak lain yang lebih mementingkan bermain daripada belajar. Terkadang ia juga menemukan perilaku aneh dari Tom. Pernah beberapa kali ia memergoki Tom mendesis di sudut ruangan kemudian segera diam ketika ia mendekatinya.

Dan kemarin pagi, terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menghukum anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut. Pasalnya, kelinci peliharaan Billy Stubbs ditemukan dalam keadaan tergantung di rusuk-rusuk bangunan oleh Amy. Bukan tanpa sebab ia akhirnya mengurung Tom di ruang hukuman. Dua hari yang lalu, Tom sempat bertengkar dengan Billy karena sesuatu hal yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu. Kedua anak itu menolak untuk berbicara. Dan satu hari setelahnya, terjadilah hal tersebut. Billy yang tidak terima peliharaannya diperlakukan seperti itu menuduh Tomlah yang melakukannya.

Mrs. Cole memijat perlahan tengkuknya. Memikirkan anak laki-laki Riddle itu membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tepi jendela menuju ke arah sebuah lemari yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Dikeluarkannya satu botol Gin dari dalam lemari dan kemudian meneguk langsung dari botolnya. Minuman keras memang menjadi salah satu cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan stres yang dialaminya sekarang.

Wanita yang rambutnya sudah mulai beruban itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa tunggal. Tidak sengaja kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang ditempelkan di dinding kantornya. Foto yang ia ingat diambil kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu di sebuah taman yang berada di dekat panti asuhan tersebut saat ia dan Martha mengajak anak-anak itu untuk berjalan-jalan.

Kedua mata wanita itu menatap lekat ke arah dua orang anak laki-laki yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda. Kedua anak tersebut berdiri di ujung rombongan panti asuhan di mana terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan iris mata hijau cemerlangnya tengah memeluk bahu seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap.

Harry Evans.

Mrs. Cole kembali meneguk minumannya. Pikirannya kembali ke enam tahun yang lalu di mana pada hari yang sama—di malam pergantian tahun—ia menemukan sesosok bayi di dalam sebuah keranjang di luar pintu panti asuhan.

Tidak ada satu pun benda yang dijadikan pengenal bayi tersebut selain sebuah surat yang menyebutkan untuk merawat bayi itu. Di baris terakhir surat tersebut, menyebutkan nama bayi itu. Harry Evans. Hanya itu. Tidak ada nama tengah maupun barang-barang yang lainnya.

Mrs. Cole tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ada dua bayi yang dititipkan di panti asuhan yang dikelolanya dua tahun berturut-turut dan di hari yang sama. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan? Ia menggeleng. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan.

Lalu apakah ini takdir?

Sekali lagi ia menggeleng. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa di dunia ini takdir benar-benar ada.

Ia mengingat bagaimana ia membesarkan Harry selama enam tahun ini dan membandingkan kedua anak itu. Tidak seperti Tom yang pendiam, Harry adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang _hyperactive_. Tidak jarang anak itu lebih memilih untuk bermain di luar ruangan daripada menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan dongeng yang ia atau para pekerja di panti asuhan ini.

Harry adalah anak yang cerdas. Bahkan kalau mau belajar, Mrs. Cole yakin kalau anak itu bisa menyamai kepintaran Tom. Harry juga anak yang ceria dan ramah. Walau terkadang ia juga nakal dan membuat onar sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi tidak pernah kenakalan anak itu menyebabkan teman-temannya menangis.

Saat ia menemukan Harry di dalam keranjang bayi, ia sangat penasaran ketika melihat di dahi anak itu ada bekas luka mirip sambaran kilat. Ia berpikir mungkin saja luka itu di dapatnya saat ia lahir dan akan hilang saat ia tumbuh. Tapi, enam tahun berlalu bekas luka itu tidak pernah memudar. Bahkan kalau diamati, bekas luka itu seolah-olah baru terbentuk kemarin.

Ia juga penasaran karena sering kali anak laki-laki bermata hijau cemerlang itu sering menggaruk bekas lukanya. Pernah ia bertanya mengapa Harry sering menggaruk bekas luka tersebut. Anak itu menjawab kalau bekas lukanya sakit.

Bukankah itu aneh? Ia tidak pernah mendengar kalau bekas luka bisa menimbulkan rasa sakit padahal sudah selama ini.

Mrs. Cole kembali teringat apa yang ia lihat di ruang hukuman barusan. Sejak ia melihat Harry mengambil dua potong roti dari ruang makan, ia mengawasi kepergian anak itu dan mendapati kalau ia pergi ke ruang hukuman untuk menemui Tom padahal ia sudah dengan jelas melarang siapa pun untuk menemui anak itu.

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat penasaran kedua anak itu mengingat Harry adalah satu-satunya anak yang mau berteman dengan Tom. Bukan karena mereka teman sekamar tapi karena Harry adalah satu-satunya anak yang bisa tahan berada di samping Tom untuk waktu yang lama dan Tom sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan kalau Harry berada di dekatnya.

Ia ingat sejak kecil Tom seakan-akan menarik diri dari pergaulan anak-anak lain di panti asuhan ini. Jika anak-anak di usianya lebih memilih untuk bermain di halaman, Tom akan lebih memilih berada di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Ada beberapa orang anak yang mencoba mengajak Tom untuk bermain bersama namun anak laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali ajakan tersebut.

Berbeda jika Harry yang mengajaknya. Walau pertamanya mereka akan berdebat dan Tom berusaha membuat Harry kesal dengan ejekan yang keluar dari bibirnya, pada akhirnya Tom akan mengalah dan memenuhi ajakan Harry walau ia akan lebih memilih untuk tetap diam dan hanya mengamati.

Mrs. Cole kembali menghela nafas. Memikirkan kedua anak itu membuat pikirannya kusut. Sepertinya sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah mengerti hubungan kedua anak itu.

**To be Continued**

Edited: **09/03/2011**


	3. Ability

**Terima kasih banyak untuk: N.h, Rafi Orion Black** (yang sudah mau repot-repot nge-PM saja karena lama update), **Nona, ELLE HANA, puputkawaii, dewi enggak login, MoonSacrifier, rinura14, Celtic Megami, mutmutte, Confeito, camaporra, Erochimaru.**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU in future chapter and a bit Canon in the beginning, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter

_Italic = Flashback_

"_**italic&bold" = parseltongue**_

:::

**Chapter 3: Ability**_._

**Juli 1936**

"_Jangan! Jangan Harry!"_

Harry tersentak bangun. Nafas anak laki-laki itu memburu dengan keringat menetes dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia mengerang pelan ketika lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama menghantuinya. Lagi-lagi, suara seorang wanita yang berteriak dan kilatan sinar berwarna hijau muncul di dalam mimpinya. Siapa wanita itu, Harry tidak pernah tahu.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan tersebut memeluk kedua lututnya. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia menutup matanya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia selalu bermimpi hal yang sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Mengapa mimpi itu terus menghantuinya? Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa takut ketika memimpikan hal yang sama. Bukankah seharusnya mimpi tidak bisa menyakiti seseorang?

Selama beberapa saat, Harry hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya kemudian melirik ke arah sebuah ranjang yang berada di samping ranjang miliknya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika sosok yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut sama sekali tidak terbangun. Itu berarti kali ini ia tidak berteriak karena mimpi buruknya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Setiap malam, ia selalu bermimpi buruk dan terkadang membuat bekas luka di dahinya berdenyut sakit. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa bekas lukanya sakit ketika merasakan amarah dari Tom. Bukankah mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah?

Harry yang sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya memilih untuk membaringkan diri. Di dalam kegelapan, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tahu kalau setelah bermimpi buruk seperti tadi, ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Ia takut kalau ia akan terbangun kembali karena mimpi buruk itu. Biasanya ketika ia terbangun di tengah malam, ia akan turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati ranjang Tom kemudian tertidur di sana. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda. Mereka sedang bertengkar dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin tergantung pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang," gumam Harry sambil menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tahu kalau sampai nanti pagi, ia tidak akan bisa memejamkan matanya.

**xoxoxo**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan. Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan diri dari kelompok dan berjalan sendirian. Jangan berbuat keributan serta merusak apa pun. Kalian mengerti?"

Harry berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Mrs. Cole yang sedang berbicara di bagian depan bus yang ia tumpangi bersama anak-anak lain yang berada di panti asuhan Wool. Ia tahu kalau wanita itu akan marah kalau tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Tapi berkali-kali ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan matron-nya karena ia sangat mengantuk. Salahkanlah mimpi buruk semalam serta kondisi dirinya dan Tom yang sedang bertengkar.

Tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Cole mengenai aturan entah-apa-namanya, Harry melirik ke arah bangku paling di urutan paling belakang dan mendapati Tom tengah duduk sambil memandang ke luar jendela dengan dagu yang tertumpu pada tangannya. Anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu seolah-olah sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tidak mau repot-repot mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Mrs. Cole.

"... Ada apa, Harry?"

Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Tom ke arah Amy Benson. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dan lebih memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya. Pikiran anak laki-laki itu tertuju pada teman sekamarnya yang sudah seminggu terakhir tidak berbicara dengannya.

Memang, ini bukan kali pertama Harry bertengkar dengan Tom. Sejak mereka kecil, mereka sudah sering kali bertengkar dan beradu mulut karena tingkah laku Tom yang menurut Harry terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Ia masih ingat apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar seperti sekarang.

Semuanya bermula ketika seminggu yang lalu Harry mendapati Tom tengah mengambil _yo-yo_ milik Eric Whalley tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada anak laki-laki itu. Memang, ini bukan kali pertama Harry memergoki Tom mengambil barang yang bukan miliknya dan kemudian menyimpannya di balik papan terbawah lemari pakaian mereka. Selama ini Harry diam saja karena berpikir anak laki-laki itu akan mengembalikannya. Sayang, sampai saat ini semua benda-benda itu masih tersimpan di tempatnya dan tentu saja membuat Harry kesal.

"_Kembalikan semua benda yang kau ambil, Tom!" bentak Harry sambil berusaha merebut yo-yo dari genggaman tangan teman sekamarnya._

"_Tidak. Ini milikku."_

_Harry mengeram. Didorongnya tubuh anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut ke dinding terdekat. "Itu bukan milikmu. Benda itu milik Eric dan kau hendak mencurinya. Sama seperti benda-benda yang kau sembunyikan di bawah lemari. Kembalikan semua benda itu, Tom! Kau mau Mrs. Cole menghukummu?"_

_Kedua bola mata gelap Tom melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Harry. Disentaknya keras jemari mungil yang mencengkeram erat bagian depan kemeja bekas-pakai miliknya._

"_Bukan urusanmu, Evans," desis anak laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun tersebut._

"_Bukan urusanku? Kau temanku, Tom Marvolo Riddle! Aku tidak ingin sampai kau dikurung lagi di kamar hukuman!" bentak Harry. Sepertinya ia tidak mau kalah dengan anak laki-laki di hadapannya._

"_Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai temanku," kata Tom lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terkesan dingin. "Kau tidak lebih hanyalah pengganggu yang selalu mengggangguku setiap malam dengan teriakan-teriakan konyolmu. Kau hanyalah seorang bocah yang terlalu paranoid terhadap mimpi buruk. Kau tidak lebih dari sekadar pengganggu dalam hidupku, Harry Evans."_

_Harry kecil hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar apa yang Tom katakan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau teman sekamarnya berpikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Tom hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang pengganggu._

_Ya, hanya pengganggu._

"_Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi, Evans."_

_Harry tidak menanggapi kata-kata Tom. Ia terlalu syok dengan apa yang dilontarkan anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut._

Bocah berambut hitam berantakan itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Amy tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi untuk bertanya kepada gadis itu.

"... Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun, Harry," kata gadis itu sambil menggandeng tangan Harry dan menuntunnya bangkit dari tempat duduk kemudian mengajaknya turun dari bis.

Sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap kagum ke arah bangunan besar di depannya. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa, Harry menyusul teman-teman satu panti asuhan dengannya yang saat ini sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah bangunan yang merupakan salah satu museum yang berada di London.

Kegiatan seperti ini merupakan kegiatan tahunan yang dilakukan panti asuhan Wool. Setiap tahun di minggu pertama musim panas, Mrs. Cole akan mengajak anak-anak asuhnya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar London. Bahkan terkadang mereka bisa berjalan-jalan ke daerah pedesaan di pinggir kota kalau dana mencukupi. Tapi untuk kali ini, Mrs. Cole mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke salah satu museum di kota tersebut.

Harry belum pernah sekalipun ke museum sehingga saat ini ia begitu antusias. Ia tidak peduli perkataan Dennis Bishop yang mengatakan kalau pergi ke museum sangat membosankan. Ia tidak peduli selama ia akan mengunjungi tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi.

Berkali-kali kedua mata anak laki-laki itu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat benda-benda asing seperti ini. Baju perang, pedang dan bahkan artefak-artefak begitu menarik perhatian anak itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya terpisah dengan teman-teman serta Mrs. Cole dan Martha.

Ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya terpisah ketika ia tidak mendapati satu pun orang yang ia kenal berada di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya melihat wajah-wajah asing dari orang-orang yang mengunjungi museum tersebut sehingga membuatnya kalut. Di mana yang lain? Begitulah yang Harry pikirkan saat ini. Berkali-kali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari mereka. Malang baginya, tidak satu pun wajah yang dikenalnya sehingga membuat ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke pintu masuk museum; berharap ia akan menemukan mereka.

Tapi sampai di sana, Harry tidak juga menemukan Mrs. Cole atau Tom. Ia hampir saja menangis ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar berambut hitam menghampirinya.

"... Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya pria itu. Harry menggeleng pelan sambil memainkan ujung kemeja putih kusam yang ia pakai.

"Sa-Saya terpisah dengan teman-teman saya, Sir," kata Harry kecil. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap pria berkulit gelap di hadapannya. "Saya tidak tahu di mana mereka. Saya pikir mereka pasti sudah meninggalkan saya di sini."

"Oh—_poor kid_," gumam si pria. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu. Kau tahu di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

Harry mengangguk. Raut wajahnya yang sempat murung kini berubah cerah. "Saya tinggal di panti asuhan Wool tidak jauh dari sini. Apa Anda mau mengantar saya ke sana, Sir?"

"Tentu," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi, Nak."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut segera meraih tangan pria yang terulur kepadanya. Ia yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan curiga berjalan bersama pria itu. Dalam diam ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat gedung-gedung mewah di kanan dan kiri badan jalan. Dalam hati ia berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa ke tempat itu.

"Anda akan mengantarku pulang, Sir?" tanya Harry sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tuan-tanpa-nama tersebut.

"Tentu, Nak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Harry mengangguk kecil. Walau saat ini ia penasaran dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang lebih sepi dari keadaan di dekat museum, ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Barulah ketika ia menyadari kalau pemandangan sekitarnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ia tersentak. Di sekitarnya tidak ada lagi gedung-gedung mewah seperti tadi. Tidak ada lagi keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Semuanya terlihat berbeda.

Saat ini di sekitarnya hanya ada daerah pemukiman yang terlihat kumuh dengan beberapa cat pada gedung-gedungnya sudah pudar. Bahkan ada beberapa rumah yang tidak berjendela sama sekali. Di jalan yang ia lalui sekarang pun terlihat sempit dan kotor.

"Sir," panggil Harry. "Kita mau ke mana?"

Tuan-tanpa-nama itu menoleh. "Tentu saja kita akan pulang," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat aneh.

Harry merinding melihat senyum pria itu. Senyumnya berbeda dari yang ia lihat pertama kali. Anak laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan pembicaraannya yang dilakukan Mrs. Cole dan Martha yang tidak sengaja ia dengar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_... Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa anak-anak di pinggir kota yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba," kata Mrs. Cole yang sedang membaca koran paginya sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi._

"_Benarkah? Lalu apa kata polisi?" Martha bertanya._

"_Tentu saja mereka masih menyelidikinya. Kau sendiri pasti tahu bagaimana kerja mereka. Lambat seperti siput!" bentak Mrs. Cole._

Mengingat hal itu membuat Harry kecil menyentak keras genggaman pria berkulit gelap tersebut. Sayangnya, genggaman pria itu tiba-tiba saja semakin keras sehingga membuatnya meringis karena sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Nak? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau tenang saja."

Harry menggelengkan kepala; masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu. "Le-Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh sehingga mau menerima tawaran orang asing. Bukankah seharusnya ia menunggu saja di museum atau menghubungi petugas keamanan dan bukannya malah pergi dengan orang asing seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata pria itu. Kali ini ia menyeret tubuh Harry sehingga membuat anak laki-laki itu mengerang sakit.

Harry berusaha memberontak dengan memukul badan pria itu. Sayang, karena tubuh pria tersebut lebih besar darinya, pukulannya hanya terasa seperti pijatan lembut bagi pria itu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia mencoba peruntungannya dengan menendang kaki pria itu. Pria bertubuh besar tersebut merasakan sakit di tulang keringnya namun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya melepaskan tangan mungil Harry.

"Jangan melawan, Nak. Kau mau aku melakukan hal buruk padamu?" desis pria itu.

Harry mencoba menulikan telinganya. Sambil berusaha menahan perih di tangannya, ia kembali menendang pria tersebut. Cukup mujur sehingga tendangannya mengenai selangkangan pria itu dan membuat tangan Harry terlepas. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Harry mulai berlari; tidak mengacuhkan teriakan pria itu yang menyuruhnya untuk diam di tempat.

Harry berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah agar ia bisa melepaskan diri dari pria berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Kembali kau, Bocah sial!"

Harry melirik dari balik bahunya. Dilihatnya pria itu berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tidak memedulikan nafasnya yang mulai terputus-putus dan paru-parunya yang berteriak meminta pasokan udara, Harry terus berlari sambil sesekali menghindari tong-tong sampah yang diletakkan secara sembarangan di gang-gang sempit yang dilaluinya.

Tidak sengaja, di saat ia berlari menghindari beberapa benda yang menghalangi jalannya, kakinya terantuk ujung balok kayu besar yang melintang di gang tersebut sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke depan dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Ia meringis merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan lemah, ia mulai berdiri dan berniat kembali berlari untuk menghindari pria itu.

"Jangan mencoba melarikan diri dariku, Bocah."

Harry tersentak ketika mendengar suara pria besar tadi terasa begitu dekat. Menolehkan kepala dengan takut, ia mendapati tubuh besar pria itu menjulang di hadapannya. Ia beringsut menjauh namun hanya beberapa jengkal saja karena pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kerah kemejanya dan membuat anak laki-laki itu terangkat ke atas.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!" seru Harry sambil berusaha menggapai wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh dan diam saja. Kau itu barang bagus. Sayang kalau sampai ada bekas luka di kulitmu."

Kedua bola mata anak laki-laki itu membelalak. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu.

"Ka-Kau mau apa dariku?" tanya Harry dengan suara parau. Ia tidak sadar kalau air mata mengalir di pipinya. Pandangan matanya mengabur karena air mata tersebut.

"Mau apa?" pria besar tersebut membeo. "Tentu saja aku akan menjualmu. Saat ini perdagangan anak bukan hal aneh lagi."

Ia akan dijual? Harry berusaha untuk tidak percaya. Ia menggeleng keras; tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Ini bohong, 'kan? Ia tidak mungkin diculik kemudian dijual! Bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman di panti asuhan kalau dirinya akan dijual? Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Mrs. Cole dan Martha lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu... bertemu Tom.

'_Tom,'_ ulang Harry dalam hati. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu lagi kalau ternyata tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkannya sekarang. Harry menangis. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin bertemu Tom. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya karena ia bahkan belum meminta maaf atas pertengkaran mereka seminggu yang lalu.

"Tom...," panggil Harry pelan

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Tom...," panggilnya lagi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil itu, Nak? Tidak ada yang datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Harry menggeleng sambil terisak. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia kembali memberontak. Kakinya menendang ke segala arah dengan gerakan liar. Ia tidak peduli kalau tendangannya mengenai pria itu atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Ia ingin kembali ke panti asuhan dan bertemu dengan Tom.

"Berhentilah bergerak, Bocah!"

Harry mendadak berhenti. Bukan karena kata-kata pria itu tapi karena saat ini pria besar tersebut tengah mengangkat tangan besarnya tinggi-tinggi. Harry menatap horor tangan besar yang akan segera mengayun ke arahnya. Takut. Ia yang takut kalau tangan besar tersebut mengenainya sehingga memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

'_Siapa saja tolong aku!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas sebuah kubangan air yang kotor. Ia tidak merasakan sama sekali datangnya pukulan atau tamparan ke arah tubuhnya. Bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa selain sakit akibat terjatuh tadi.

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kedua matanya melebar dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah pria besar tadi yang sekarang terbaring beberapa meter tidak jauh darinya dengan posisi yang aneh. Kedua kaki pria itu terlipat ke belakang dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa—"

Harry menatap horor ke arah pria tadi. Kedua mata pria itu masih terbuka dan bergerak-gerak liar dengan tangan kanan pria itu mencoba menggapai ke arahnya. Menggeleng keras, Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Pergi sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Bukan aku...," ulangnya terus menerus. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan pria tadi dari dalam kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Mengapa pria itu bisa tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti tadi? Harry sungguh tidak mengerti.

Sambil berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit, ia berusaha membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor dengan telapak tangannya namun gagal karena telapak tangannya tidak begitu bersih akibat terjatuh tadi. Mengerang atas usahanya yang sia-sia, Harry memilih untuk membiarkan saja tubuhnya kotor seperti ini. Saat ini ia hanya ingin kembali ke panti asuhan. Ia tidak ingin datang ke tempat ini lagi.

**xoxoxo**

"Tom, apa kau melihat Harry?"

Tom mendongakkan kepalanya dari brosur museum yang diberikan secara gratis oleh petugas museum. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat kepada Martha yang bertanya padanya. Ia yang tidak peduli dengan wanita itu memilih untuk menjauh sedikit. Mengapa wanita tua itu mengajak mereka ke tempat seperti ini?

"Mrs. Cole, aku tidak menemukan Harry di mana-mana," kata Martha lagi.

Tom yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus. Ia tidak peduli dengan anak laki-laki berambut berantakan tersebut. Paling-paling ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan si Benson bodoh dan anak-anak lain. Itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Sayang, ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan salah. Harry tidak bersama anak-anak itu dan sekarang anak itu menghilang entah ke mana. Tom ingin tidak peduli tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ingin tahu di mana anak itu berada.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," gumam anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut sambil membuang brosur yang sejak tadi digenggamnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada dua pengasuhnya, Tom berjalan keluar museum. Sepasang iris mata gelapnya menyusuri jalan raya di depan gedung museum.

Anak itu tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

Tom mendecak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga baru. Langkah kakinya seketika terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok hewan yang sedang menggelungkan diri dengan nyaman di semak-semak tidak jauh dari tangga museum.

"_**Hei, ular kecil,"**_ kata Tom dengan suara mendesis. _**"Apa kau melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki lewat ke sini?"**_

Ular itu seketika menegakkan kepalanya. Sepasang mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah Tom. _**"Kau mengerti bahasaku?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Aneh,"**_ kata si ular.

Tom tidak menanggapi kata-kata hewan melata tersebut. Ia sudah tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan ular berwarna hijau menyala tersebut memang benar. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia mendengar kalau ada manusia yang bisa berbicara dengan ular. Tapi ia berbeda. Ia sudah bisa berbicara dengan hewan tersebut ketika ia berumur empat tahun. Ia tahu dirinya berbeda sehingga membuatnya tidak mau mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang 'bakat' tersebut. Tidak juga kepada 'pengganggu' yang menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"_**...Berbicara mengenai anak laki-laki yang kautanyakan,"**_ kata si ular, _**"banyak anak yang lewat di sini. Bisa kau katakan lebih jelas?"**_

Tom terdiam sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana penampilan anak laki-laki itu pagi ini. _**"Rambut hitam berantakan, bertubuh pendek dan memakai kemeja berwarna putih,"**_ kata Tom.

Ular hijau itu meliukkan badannya sedikit. _**"Aku rasa aku melihatnya. Dia di bawa pergi oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar ke arah utara. Kurasa ke arah Sungai Thames."**_

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi, Tom mulai berjalan ke arah yang dimaksud. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin bocah itu bisa terpisah di museum yang sama sekali tidak sebesar lapangan sepak bola? Tom sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang perlahan-lahan menyempit sehingga sekarang jalan tersebut sudah hampir menyerupai gang sempit. Ia mengernyitkan alis ketika samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah kaki. Dalam diam, ia menunggu siapa yang datang. Alisnya mengerut ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan... mengenaskan?

**xoxoxo**

"TOM!"

Harry berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa walau saat ini udara di paru-parunya sudah hampir habis. Senyum di wajahnya mengembang ketika melihat anak laki-laki itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ketika mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter, Harry menghambur ke arah Tom.

"Menyingkir dariku, Evans. Kau mengotori pakaianku," desis Tom kepada Harry yang tengah memeluknya. Selama beberapa saat ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil tersebut sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika mendengar isak tangis dari Harry.

Tom hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika merasakan kalau kaos hitam yang dipakainya basah oleh air mata dan cengkeraman pada bagian depan tubuhnya semakin keras. Ia ingin segera menyingkirkan tubuh Harry darinya tapi tidak bisa karena Harry menangis semakin keras.

'_Ck! Merepotkan,'_ batin Tom sambil mengacak helaian rambut hitamnya.

**To be Continued**

**Author's note: **kinda sort again? Yeah, I know :kick'd:Untuk **Erochimaru** yang bertanya apa Harry akan masuk Hogwarts? Yep. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Penjelasannya akan ada. Tapi masih berchapter-chapter lagi :timpuked: Saya sudah membuat draft untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Kemungkinan besar, dua chapter lagi Harry dan Tom akan masuk ke Hogwarts. Mungkin sedikit cepat karena saya tidak ingin bertele-tele :grins:

Review atau concrit please...

Edited: **09/03/2011**


	4. Happy Birthday and Unusual Visitor

**Terima kasih banyak untuk: **MoonSacrificer, Rafi Orion Black, mutmutte, Erochimaru, Ellechi, Nona, N.h, Lillya Hozikawa, Celtic Megami, CCloveRuki, dfaFallenAngel, Confeito, zeany's malfoy, dan Arisu KuroNeko** atas reviewnya.**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU in future chapter and a bit Canon in the beginning, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter

"_**italic&bold" = parseltongue**_

:::

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday and Unusual Visitor**

**31 Desember 1937**

"Tom, bangun!"

Harry setengah berteriak kepada sesosok anak laki-laki di hadapannya yang masih menggelung dirinya dalam selimut tebal. Tidak juga menanggapi kata-katanya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu menguncang-guncangkan sosok tersebut hingga pada akhirnya selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi sosok seorang Tom Riddle tersingkap; membuat Harry sedikit terkejut karena sepasang iris hitam menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Evans?" Tom berkata dengan nada sinis.

Harry kecil seketika menggembungkan pipinya menanggapi sikap sinis teman sekamarnya. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan anak laki-laki tersebut kepadanya, ia menaiki tempat tidur Tom dan duduk tepat di hadapan anak tersebut.

"_Happy birthday, Tom!_" serunya.

Tom hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Jadi alasan anak itu membangunkannya pagi-pagi seperti ini hanya untuk itu? Hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Oh, Tuhan! Ia tidak butuh ucapan konyol semacam itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya atau bukan. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya tidur. Tidak bisakah teman sekamarnya itu membiarkannya untuk tidur di cuaca sedingin ini?

"Menyingkir dari tempat tidurku, Evans," kata Tom yang menghiraukan uluran tangan anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Merasa Harry tidak juga menyingkir membuat Tom akhirnya mendorong keras tubuh anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke arah ujung tempat tidur. Sekali lagi, tanpa memedulikan seruan marah dan kesal yang dilayangkan kepadanya, Tom kembali menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Ia berniat untuk tidur kembali sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar yang ia tempati terbuka.

Tom mengerang dalam hati.

"_Wake up, boys!_ Waktunya sarapan."

Dengan malas, Tom akhirnya kembali menyingkap selimutnya. Sepasang iris matanya menatap bosan ke arah Martha yang tersenyum sambil menurunkan Harry dan tempat tidurnya.

"_Well_, cobak tebak hari apa sekarang?"

Tom memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia tidak peduli!

"Hari ulang tahun kami?" Harry menjawab pertanyaan pengasuhnya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika gadis di hadapannya tertawa pelan.

"Tepat sekali, Harry!" seru Martha. "Ayo, Mrs. Cole dan aku punya hadiah untuk kalian."

Harry melonjak senang atas perkataan Martha. Ia berniat untuk mengikuti pengasuhnya keluar kamarnya sebelum ia ingat kalau Tom masih terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bosan.

"Ayo, Tom!" seru Harry sambil menarik tangan anak laki-laki tersebut. Tidak ia pedulikan decak kesal serta gerutuan teman sekamarnya ketika ia menyeret Tom ke arah ruang belajar yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar mereka.

Tom kecil menyentak tangan anak laki-laki di depannya. Dengan enggan ia berjalan ke arah ruang belajar di mana saat ini para penghuni panti asuhan tersebut sudah berada di ruangan itu. Ia yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa pun yang sedang semua orang lakukan hanya diam sambil menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu. Ia terlihat bosan ketika satu per satu anak-anak memberi selamat ulang tahun kepada Harry. Ia juga hanya menanggapi dengan bosan ketika Martha memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Tidak satu pun anak panti asuhan selain Harry yang memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua ucapan itu.

Merasa tidak berkepentingan berada di ruangan tersebut, Tom memilih untuk berjalan ke arah taman belakang panti asuhan. Sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghindari udara dingin di bulan Desember, Tom berjalan seorang diri sambil bertelanjang kaki karena ia tidak sempat memakai alas kakinya. Terima kasih kepada teman sekamarnya yang tidak sabaran itu. Ia baru menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia sampai di dekat bangunan yang dijadikan gudang oleh matron panti asuhannya.

"_**Mengapa kau suka sekali berada di sini?"**_ tanya Tom kepada sesosok ular berwarna hijau menyala yang menggelung diri di dekat tumpukan kayu-kayu yang tidak terpakai. Ular tersebut adalah ular yang sama yang ditemuinya ketika acara wisata ke museum beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, ia membawa ular tersebut pulang.

"_**Aku suka di sini. Tempat ini nyaman dan hangat,"**_ kata ular itu. Sepasang mata merahnya tersembunyi di balik selaput pelindung; menghindarinya dari udara dingin.

"_**Di dalam jauh lebih hangat,"**_ kata Tom yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan kalau piyama tidurnya kotor.

"_**Di dalam memang jauh lebih hangat,"**_ ular berwarna hijau itu kembali mendesis sambil menjulurkan lidah merahnya yang bercabang, _**"tapi berisik. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."**_

Tom kecil tidak berkomentar. Apa yang dikatakan ular itu memang benar. Ia sendiri terkadang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan, tangisan dan bahkan seruan yang biasa ia dengar dari anak-anak di panti asuhan ini. Namun karena sudah tinggal lama di tempat ini, ia yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan semua hal tersebut.

"TOM!"

Anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut merutuk pelan ketika mengangkap sosok teman sekamarnya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Tidak bisakah untuk sehari saja anak itu tidak menganggunya?

"Mau apa lagi kau, Evans?"

Harry merenggut kesal ketika mendapat pertanyaan bernada sinis tersebut. Entah mengapa Tom sama sekali tidak pernah bisa bersikap sedikit baik padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan perhatian dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin Tom mau sedikit saja bersikap ramah padanya. Mereka sudah menjadi teman sekamar selama sepuluh tahun tapi mengapa sikap anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mau sedikit melunak?

Kata-kata sinis dan tatapan tajam seolah-olah berkata 'pergi-dan-jangan-mengggangguku' adalah hal yang selalu ia dapat ketika ia berniat untuk sedikit bersikap baik kepada Tom. Apakah Tom selalu bersikap menjauh seperti itu? Memasang sebuah dinding tebal yang membatasi dirinya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak dan tidak memedulikan kata-kata sinis yang dilontarkan Tom padanya, ia pun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di samping anak laki-laki tersebut. Bertengkar bukanlah maksud kedatangannya ke sini. Ia yang tadi menyadari kepergian tiba-tiba Tom di saat perayaan hari ulang tahun mereka berdua segera meminta izin untuk mencari teman sekamarnya. Ia sempat mencari Tom ke kamar mereka namun sayangnya anak itu tidak berada di sana. Ia terus mencari di mana Tom berada sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat Tom mendudukkan diri sendirian di tempat ini dari balik jendela koridor di lantai dua. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia pun menyusul anak laki-laki itu ke sini.

Harry sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa belakangan ini Tom senang menyendiri di tempat ini walau Mrs. Cole sudah berkali-kali melarangnya untuk keluar di tengah udara musim dingin yang menusuk seperti sekarang.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, Tom?" tanya Harry. Ia mendengar Tom hanya mendengus pelan. "Padahal Mrs. Cole dan Martha ingin memberimu hadiah. Lihat, aku mendapatkan apa dari Mrs. Cole?"

Lagi-lagi Tom tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia yang saat itu mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari balik saku piyamanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah benda di tangannya.

Kacamata itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Mrs. Cole dan juga Martha karena beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sempat mengeluh karena tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mungkin akibat ia terlalu sering membaca di tengah penerangan yang minim di kamarnya. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti. Yang pastinya, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan mengalami kesulitan melihat lagi.

"_**Mengapa kau selalu menghiraukan bocah di sampingmu itu, Tom?"**_

Kedua iris mata Harry melebar ketika mendengar suara tadi. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil menarik lengan piyama milik Tom.

"Apa maksudmu, Evans?" Tom bertanya dengan sedikit bingung. Disentaknya lengan Harry yang menarik pakaiannya.

"A-Aku mendengar suara barusan. Ada yang berbicara padamu," kata Harry lagi sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya; mencari-cari siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Mendapati tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya dan Tom di tempat tersebut membuatnya berpikir kalau suara yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah perasaannya.

"_**Hei,apa anak itu bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"**_

Tom melirik lewat sudut matanya ke arah ular hijau yang menggelung diri di dekatnya. Pandangannya teralih ketika kembali merasakan anak laki-laki di sampingnya menarik keras pakaiannya.

"Tom... kau mendengar su-suara itu?"

Tom tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini hanya kebetulan kan? Pikirnya ketika mengamati Harry yang masih sibuk mencari dari mana asal suara barusan. Tidak mungkin kalau anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan ular tadi.

"_**Dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan."**_

"_**Tidak mungkin,"**_ Tom mendesis pelan sambil menatap tajam ular bermata merah di dekatnya.

Harry mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar Tom berbicara entah dengan siapa. Ia yang penasaran mengikuti ke mana mata tertuju dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya terpaku pada sesosok hewan bertubuh panjang yang sepasang manik merah makhluk itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"_**Halo, Nak."**_

Harry terpekik kaget dan terjungkal ke belakang; membuatnya merasakan sensasi dingin karena terduduk di atas tanah bersalju. Ia terkejut bukan karena ular bersisik hijau menyala tersebut tengah melata ke arahnya sambil menegakkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia terkejut karena sapaan ular barusan. Ular itukah yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan Tom?

"_**Ka-Kau bisa bicara?"**_ tanyanya dengan sangat gugup. Ia tidak pernah mendengar ada binatang yang bisa berbicara sebelum ini. Apa ini mimpi? Ya, ini pasti mimpi. Ia pasti bermimpi. Bagaimana mungkin ada ular yang bisa berbicara? Ini sungguh sangat aneh.

"_**Hmm... satu lagi anak yang bisa berbicara denganku. Kalian berdua sangat aneh. Kau Harry. Teman sekamar Tom, bukan?"**_ Harry mengangguk dengan kaku setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. _**"Aku Vippra. Senang bertemu denganmu, Harry."**_

Tom hanya menatap tidak percaya atas pemandangan yang saat ini dilihatnya. Vippra, ular yang selama ini menemani dan menjadi temannya selama hampir enam bulan itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan teman satu kamarnya dan tampaknya Harry juga mengerti apa yang dikatakan ular tersebut.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

Tom sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan belaka? Apakah ini takdir?

Anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut tertawa dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang namanya takdir. Mungkin semua ini hanya kebetulan saja. Kebetulan kalau mereka lahir di hari yang sama. Hanya kebetulan mereka ditempatkan di kamar yang sama. Hanya kebetulan pula anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu bisa berbicara dengan ular. Sama seperti dirinya.

"_**... Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini. Apa kau tersesat?" **_Harry bertanya kepada hewan di hadapannya. Walau saat ini tidak mengerti mengapa ada ular yang bisa berbicara, ia tidak peduli. Ini adalah hal yang menarik yang pernah dialaminya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Tom dan mendapati anak laki-laki itu tengah mengamatinya.

"_**Tidak,"**_ kata Vippra. _**"Tom membawaku ke tempat ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu tapi aku sering pergi dengan seenaknya dan sekarang aku kembali karena udara di luar sana terlalu dingin. Kau tidak pernah melihatku karena aku sering berada di luar."**_

Harry mengangguk mengerti. _**"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"**_ tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu. Dilihatnya ular tersebut bergerak ke arahnya. Sedikit ragu, Harry mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai sisik-sisik tipis ular di depannya.

"_**Terasa nyaman,"**_ kata ular itu. _**"Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Nak."**_

**xoxoxo**

**Juli 1938**

Waktu berlalu dengan amat cepat. Satu bulan terasa sangat cepat sehingga tidak terasa musim dingin dan musim semi telah berlalu dan orang-orang mulai mempersiapkan diri menyambut musim panas.

Di sudut jalan yang sepi di mana saat ini orang-orang lebih suka menikmati waktu libur musim panas mereka di pantai, seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dan jenggot kemerahannya tengah berjalan dengan santai. Orang-orang mungkin akan menatap heran ke arah pria itu mengingat pakaian yang ia pakai. Di saat semua orang lebih memilih untuk memakai pakaian tipis untuk menghindari udara panas yang menyengat, pria dengan jenggot tebalnya itu memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi dan terlihat flamboyan.

Tidak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya, Albus Dumbledore berjalan melewati jalan setapak dan sebuah pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi. Sepasang iris mata birunya menatap sebuah bangunan di hadapannya. Sebuah bangunan besar dengan atapnya yang tinggi menjulang. Terlihat sedikit suram namun tetap kokoh. Ia baru menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hitam.

Albus Dumbledore mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

"Selama siang," katanya kepada seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan _apron_ yang terpasang di pinggang gadis itu. "Saya ada janji bertemu dengan Mrs. Cole yang saya tahu adalah matron di tempat ini."

"Oh," Martha sedikit mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat penampilan eksentrik pria di hadapannya yang tentu saja terbilang sedikit aneh baginya. Menyadari kalau pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu tengah menatap ke arahnya, Martha buru-buru mengalih pandangannya dari pria itu. "Um—tunggu sebentar. Mrs Cole! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Terdengar sahutan dari arah dalam bangunan sehingga membuat Martha berbalik ke arah pria tadi. "Masuklah. Sebentar lagi dia datang."

Benar saja, tidak lama setelah Albus Dumbledore menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut, seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dengan rambutnya yang hampir semua berubah putih berjalan ke arahnya. Sesekali wanita itu membentak seorang anak yang meletakkan mainan dengan sembarangan di koridor tempat itu.

"Selamat siang," Albus Dumbledore menyapa sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita tadi. Mrs. Cole segera menerima uluran tangan pria nyentrik di hadapannya. "Saya Albus Dumbledore, orang yang telah mengirimkan surat untuk bertemu dengan Anda."

"_Well_, kalau begitu silahkan ikut ke ruangan saya," kata Mrs. Cole sembari menunjukkan jalan kepada pria berjenggot tersebut di mana ruangannya berada. Dalam hati wanita itu tidak henti-hentinya bertanya apa sebenarnya yang pria bernama Albus Dambeldon—atau apalah namanya—itu inginkan. Ia hanya tahu kalau ada orang yang akan berkunjung ke panti asuhan yang dikelolanya ini setelah menerima sebuah surat kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada keterangan apa pun sehingga awalnya ia mengira surat itu adalah surat yang salah dikirimkan ke tempatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat selanjutnya, kedua orang itu terlibat sedikit pembicaraan mengenai apa yang diinginkan pria bernama Albus tersebut. Berkali-kali Susan Cole mengernyit tidak mengerti ketika pria di hadapannya ternyata membicarakan tentang pendidikan yang akan didapatkan oleh anak asuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Tom mendapat penawaran untuk masuk ke sekolah tempat di mana—seperti yang Albus Dumbledore katakan—tempatnya mengajar.

"Hogwarts? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar nama sekolah itu," kata Mrs. Cole dengan nada menyelidik. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya begitu saja, Mr. Dam-Dambeldon. Apa aku bisa yakin kalau Anda bukan salah satu orang yang berniat jahat?"

Albus Dumbledore menganggukkan kepala. Diambilnya sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dari balik saku pakaiannya dan meletakkan benda tersebut tepat di atas meja Mrs. Cole. "Ini," katanya. "Saya rasa semuanya sudah tertulis jelas di kertas ini."

Selama beberapa saat, Mrs. Cole meneliti beberapa baris paragraf yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas panjang ketika menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya itu sepertinya bukan suatu kebohonga.

"Jadi," katanya sambil meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut di atas meja. "Tom akan masuk ke sekolah tempat Anda mengajar. Bukan begitu?"

"Sejujurnya," kata Albus Dumbledore sambil memainkan kedua tangannya yang terkait satu sama lain. "Saya datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk memberitahu hal tersebut kepada Tom Riddle tapi juga Harry Evans. Kedua anak itu diterima di sekolah kami."

"Harry? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kedua nama anak itu sudah terdaftar di sekolah kami, Mrs. Cole. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, bolehkan saya bertemu dengan mereka?"

Mrs. Cole terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya ia juga cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja anak asuhnya secara kebetulan diterima di sekolah yang sama. Mungkinkah ini memang-memang takdir seperti apa yang dipikirkannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, Mr. Dumbertone," katanya sambil meraih sebotol gin tidak jauh darinya. "Apa kau yakin akan keputusan ini? Mak-Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua ini tapi mungkin ada beberapa hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu tentang Tom Riddle."

"Dan apa itu, Mrs. Cole?" Albus Dumbledore bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wanita di hadapannya.

"_Well_—" Mrs. Cole terlihat sedikit ragu. "Ada beberapa hal yang pernah terjadi dan semuanya sedikit... aneh kalau menurutku. Tom memiliki beberapa perilaku aneh sejak ia berada di sini. Ada juga kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi ketika anak itu marah. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kelinci milik salah satu anak di sini tergantung di langit-langit dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tidak ada yang melihat siapa pelakunya namun banyak yang mengira kalau Tom adalah pelakunya. Aku harap apa yang kuceritakan ini tidak merubah keputusan Anda untuk menerima Tom."

"Tentu tidak, Mrs. Cole. Anda jangan khawatir. Mereka berdua akan tetap diterima walau apa pun yang terjadi," kata Albus Dumbledore yang sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu barusan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry Evans sendiri?"

Mrs. Cole kembali meneguk minuman miliknya. "_Well_, Harry... tidak ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Ia anak yang ramah dan ceria. Cukup pintar dan mudah berbaur. Ia tidak seperti Tom yang suka menyendiri. Menurut pendapatku sendiri, mereka seperti dua kutub yang berbeda."

"Ah, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, boleh saya menemui mereka berdua? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya katakan kepada mereka."

**xoxoxo**

"_**Tom terkadang memang menyebalkan,"**_ desis Harry kepada Vippra yang menggelung diri di atas selimut abu-abu yang menutupi tempat tidurnya. Ia mengerling sekilas ke arah Tom hanya untuk mendapati anak laki-laki itu mendecak pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. _**"Tapi terkadang ia bisa bersikap baik."**_

"_**Sudah kuduga seperti itu,"**_ kata ular tersebut yang membuat Harry tersenyum tipis.

"_**Kalian bisa berhenti untuk tidak membicarakan hal yang tidak penting?"**_ kata Tom yang sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan pembicaraan dua penghuni lain kamar tersebut. _**"Vippra, kau harusnya tidak perlu menanggapi kata-kata Evans."**_

Harry merenggut kesal. Dengan kasar, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Tom, meraih buku entah-apa yang sedang dibaca anak laki-laki itu dan membuangnya begitu saja ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Riddle!" teriaknya. Sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bundar yang dipakainya berkilat marah ke arah Tom. "Mengapa aku bisa tahan berlama-lama berteman denganmu?"

"Karena kau bodoh. Harusnya kau sadar itu."

Harry mendecak keras. Ia benar-benar kesal terhadap anak laki-laki di hadapannya. dengan kasar, ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tempat tidur anak itu sehingga membuat Tom segera melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Harry yang merasa kesal segera melemparkan selimut usang tersebut ke arah Tom dan menyebabkan tubuh anak laki-laki itu tertutupi oleh selimut.

"Oi! Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?" seru Tom sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Harry yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur miliknya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kau yang lebih dahulu mencari masalah, Tom!" seru Harry tidak kalah keras. Tidak ia pedulikan sepasang mata hitam Tom menatap tajam kepadanya. Dalam hati ia tertawa senang karena Tom akhirnya tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Tom sama sekali tidak tahu betapa membosankannya ketika ia hanya berbicara dengan ular peliharaan Tom dan anak laki-laki itu lebih memilih diam sambil membaca buku.

"_**Kau akan membayar karena telah menggangguku, Evans,"**_ Tom mendesis pelan dalam bahasa ularnya yang tentu saja dimengerti oleh Harry.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut."

Tom hendak beranjak ke tempat di mana Harry berdiri ketika ia mendengar ketukan pelan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Detik selanjutnya pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok orang dewasa yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mendecak ketika melihat matron-nya dengan seorang pria berpakaian aneh yang tidak ia kenal mulai berjalan memasuki kamar mereka.

"Tom, Harry, ada yang berkunjung mencari kalian. Kalian berbincanglah," kata wanita itu sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut; meninggalkan Tom dan Harry dengan seorang pria asing.

"Halo, Tom, Harry. Apa kabar kalian?"

Harry otomatis bergerak ke arah Tom dan kemudian menyembunyikan diri di belakang sosok anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut. Sejak kejadian setahun yang lalu dengan orang asing bertubuh besar yang berniat menyakitinya, ia selalu merasa ketakutan jika berhadapan dengan orang asing apalagi pria di hadapan mereka sekarang terlihat sangat aneh dengan penampilannya yang tidak seperti orang umumnya.

Jangan salahkan Harry yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang sosok Tom.

"Namaku Profesor Dumbledore."

"'Profesor'?" kata Tom sambil menatap pria berjenggot dengan pakaiannya yang aneh. Apa yang diinginkan wanita tua itu dengan membawa pria aneh ini ke sini? "Semacam dokter?"

Albus Dumbledore menatap kedua anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Sedikit penasaran mengapa seorang anak bersembunyi dan terlihat ketakutan di belakang sosok anak lainnya.

"Dokter? Tentu saja bukan. Aku adalah seorang pengajar di sebuah sekolah tempat kalian berdua akan belajar. Nah, katakan padaku siapa dari kalian yang bernama Tom Riddle dan yang mana Harry Evans," kata Albus sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak laki-laki itu.

Tom menerima uluran tangan pria bernama Albus tersebut. "Tom Riddle," katanya sambil menarik tubuh Harry yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. "Dan ini Harry Evans."

"_Well_—senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua."

Tom tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Ia tetap diam sambil mengamati sosok pria yang saat ini mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya sofa tua di kamar tersebut. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

"Kau barusan mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang pengajar?" tanya Tom membuka percakapan.

"Benar, Mr. Riddle."

"Di mana?"

"Sebuah sekolah bernama Hogwarts dan berhubung aku akan menjadi gurumu, aku harap kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Profesor' atau 'Sir'," kata pria itu yang membuat Tom memutar kedua matanya. Bosan. Namun ketika melihat sorot mata biru itu menatapnya, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sedikit tergidik.

"Di mana itu, Sir?" tanya Tom pada akhirnya.

"Tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sini dan mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, semua itu bisa menunggu nanti. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian," kata pria itu. "Hogwarts, sekolah tempat di mana aku mengajar adalah sekolah khusus yang akan kalian masuki saat kalian berumur sebelas sampai delapan—"

"Tu-Tunggu... sir. Apa Anda mengatakan 'kalian'? Maksud Anda?"

Albus Dumbledore mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja kau dan juga Harry. Kalian berdua akan memasuki sekolah yang sama mulai tanggal 1 September nanti. Dan kalau boleh aku melanjutkan, di sana kalian akan didik oleh pengajar-pengajar yang lain. Kalian hanya akan kembali ke sini setiap musim panas."

Harry yang sejak tadi tidak berkata sepatah kata pun hanya diam saja mendengar pembicaraan Tom dan orang asing tersebut. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Ia hanya mengerti kalau mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan keluar dari panti asuhan ini untuk belajar. Ia juga sempat mendengar beberapa hal yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

Ditatapnya sosok Tom yang terlihat antusias ketika berbicara dengan pria bernama Dumbledore tersebut. Ia tidak menangkap sedikit pun apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia terpaku pada raut wajah teman sekamarnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Harry melihat raut antusias di wajah Tom. Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram erat ujung kaos biru pudar yang dipakai anak laki-laki itu. Ia tahu kalau Tom sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini dan ketika sekarang ada kesempatan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini walau hanya delapan bulan setiap tahunnya, Harry tahu, Tom tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Tapi apakah ia juga akan senang ketika harus pergi dari panti asuhan ini?

Ia tidak tahu.

Harry juga merasa takut. Apa sekolahnya nanti akan menyenangkan? Apa ia bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang itu? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya saat ini.

"... Aku tahu aku berbeda. Aku tahu ada yang berbeda dengan diriku sendiri," kata Tom yang membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepasang iris matanya menatap sosok Tom dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Aku tahu aku istimewa."

"Well, kau hampir benar," kata Dumbledore. Senyum di wajah pria itu menghilang tapi kedua mata pria itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap kedua anak laki-laki di dekatnya. "Itu karena kalian berdua adalah seorang penyihir."

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: **maaf updatenya lama dan tolong jangan pertanyakan mengapa pendek seperti biasa. 'kay? **#burned!** Saya membuat ini di tengah-tengah tugas makalah yang menumpuk. Walau pendek, asal saya sudah update kan? **#inoccentface **Dan sekali lagi maaf belum ada hint TMR/HP-nya, mohon bersabar sebentar lagi. Next chapter. I promise!

Review or constructive critism please...

Edited: **09/03/2011**


	5. Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

**Auhor's note: **well, well, saya akhirnya kembali **#shot** maaf bagi yang sudah bosan menunggu saya untuk update. Akhirnya UAS selesai~. Tidak perlu ramblingan, please enjoy and thanks a lot for your awesome reviews **(HUGS)**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR in future chapter and a bit Canon in the beginning, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter a bit Abraxas/Harry.

"_**italic&bold" = parseltongue**_

**:::**

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat**

**1 September 1938**

Sejak kecil, Harry pernah memercayai apa yang namanya sihir dan makhluk-makhluk gaib semacam peri dan kurcaci dari cerita-cerita yang pernah dibacakan oleh Martha kepada anak-anak di panti asuhan. Namun ketika Tom mengatakan kalau semua itu hanyalah cerita bohong, Harry mulai berhenti untuk membaca dan mendengarkan isi buku-buku semacam itu.

Namun sekarang, tampaknya apa yang pernah dipercayainya dulu memang benar.

Kedua bola mata hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata milik anak laki-laki itu menatap sebuah kereta api uap berwarna merah di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang terlihat berbinar. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana ia dengan ragu-ragu menembus palang di antara peron 9 dan 10 di stasiun _King's Cross_. Ia sudah menyangka kalau dirinya akan menabrak palang itu. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia malah mendapati sebuah peron lain di balik palang seperti apa yang diceritakan seorang wanita yang membantunya mencari di mana peron 9 ¾ berada.

Ia belum bisa mempercayai apa yang saat ini dilihatnya.

Orang-orang dewasa yang berpakaian aneh di mana-mana terlihat sedang menuntun anak-anak mereka untuk memasuki kereta uap berwarna merah, suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari hewan-hewan yang dibawa anak-anak itu, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Harry belum pernah melihat semua itu sebelumnya.

"... Hentikan tatapan anehmu, Evans. Cepat masuk ke dalam atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu merenggut kesal atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tom padanya. Dengan enggan, ia mendorong troli yang berisi barang-barang miliknya dan mengikuti Tom menuju ke arah sebuah pintu kereta tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang terlihat antusias dengan apa yang saat ini ia lihat, Tom tampak bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Padahal ia yakin sangat kalau teman sekamarnya itu akan senang berada di sini; jauh dari panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kau terlihat sama sekali tidak menikmati semua ini, Tom," kata Harry yang menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan ketika mereka mencari sebuah kompartemen kosong. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan anak-anak lain yang sejak tadi mengamati ia dan Tom sejak menaiki kereta tersebut.

Jujur saja, awalnya ia meragukan apa yang dikatakan pria bernama Dumbledore itu ketika kunjungannya dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa pun yang dikatakan pria berjenggot tersebut. Bagaimana Dumbledore mengatakan kalau mereka adalah penyihir, menceritakan sekolah yang akan mereka masuki dan bagaimana mereka akan membeli perlengkapan sekolah mereka di sebuah tempat bernama _Diagon Alley_.

Harry ingin tertawa ketika pertama kali mendengarnya.

Barulah ketika pria itu mengantar Tom dan dirinya untuk berbelanja dengan uang yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah dan melihat sendiri hal-hal aneh yang pernah diceritakan Dumbledore kepada mereka, ia mempercayai semuanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal-hal yang pernah ia baca melalui buku-buku cerita itu benar.

Mungkin hal itu juga yang dapat menjelaskan hal-hal aneh yang sering terjadi padanya dan Tom.

Harry tersadar ketika mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Tom memasuki sebuah kompartemen. Tidak ingin bicara apa pun sehingga membuatnya akan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tom, Harry mengikuti anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut masuk ke dalam dan setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya di tempat barang yang berada tepat di atas tempat duduk di ruangan tersebut, Harry segera menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik ke arah Tom yang duduk di hadapannya.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela kereta api. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia merasakan kalau kereta yang ia tumpangi bergerak perlahan dengan bunyi peluit yang melengking; menandakan kalau mereka akan segera meninggalkan stasiun _King's Cross_. Ke mana tujuan akhirnya, Harry tidak pernah bisa membayangkan.

Ia hanya tahu kalau ia sangat tidak sabar untuk sampai di Hogwarts.

"Hei, Tom," panggil Harry kepada sosok Tom yang duduk dalam diam dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Tidak bisakah sekali-kali Tom meletakkan saja buku itu dan mengobrol dengannya? "Apa Vippra bersamamu?"

Tom mendongak sedikit dari buku Sejarah Sihir yang sedang dibacanya. Mendecak pelan, ia membuka resleting jaket hitam yang ia pakai dan merogoh saku bagian dalam jaket tersebut; mengeluarkan makhluk kecil berwarna hijau menyala dari dalam sana.

"_**What?"**_ desis Vippra namun diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Tom. Dengan enggan, ia menyodorkan hewan melata itu ke arah Harry dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Ia berniat untuk kembali membaca sebelum sesuatu hal melintas di pikirannya.

"Evans," panggil Tom. Dilihatnya Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari Vippra. "Aku ingin kau tidak menceritakan apa pun mengenai kita yang bisa berbicara dengan Vippra. Kau mengerti? Jangan pernah menarik perhatian atau menimbulkan masalah di sana. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kembali ke panti asuhan hanya gara-gara kau yang tidak bisa menjaga sikap."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah semua orang—maksudku, penyihir bisa berbicara dengannya? Bukan hanya kita saja, kan? Aku juga bukan orang yang bodoh, Tom. Aku bisa menjaga sopan santunku sendiri."

Tom memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. "Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Turuti saja apa yang kukatakan dan jangan berbuat macam-macam di sana."

Harry kembali merenggut; tidak mengerti mengapa Tom menyuruhnya seperti itu. Ia ingin membantah kata-kata Tom sebelum ia mendengar pintu kompartemen yang mereka tempati terbuka lebar. Harry menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat seorang anak yang mungkin seusia dengannya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Well_, apa masih ada tempat yang kosong di sini?" tanya anak itu. Harry melirik sekilas ke arah Tom. Saat melihat teman kecilnya malah berkutat dengan buku di hadapannya, Harry akhirnya mengangguk; membiarkan orang asing itu untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Kalian berasal dari kalangan _Muggle_?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu saat ia mendudukkan diri di samping Harry. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya mengamati dari atas ke bawah penampilan dua anak laki-laki di kompartemen tersebut.

"Apa itu '_Muggle'_?"

"Manusia biasa. Orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Di sini disebut dengan istilah '_Muggle_'. Dilihat dari penampilan kalian, aku menduga seperti itu. Perkenalkan. Aku Abraxas Malfoy. Dan kalian?"

Harry bertukar pandang ke arah Vippra yang menggelung diri dengan malas di atas pahanya. Ular itu mendesis pelan sebelum menyembunyikan kepala pada tubuhnya yang melingkar. Dengan sedikit ragu, Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tom. Tersentak ketika anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu ternyata sedang menatap tajam ke arah si Pirang.

"Tom Riddle dan dia, Harry Evans," kata Tom menggantikan Harry untuk menjawab. Kedua mata gelapnya mengamati orang asing yang baru saja masuk ke kompartemen mereka. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Harry yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans biasa dan baju kaos tanpa kerah yang tersembunyi di balik jaket yang mereka kenakan, anak laki-laki bernama Abraxas—Tom merutuk ketika melafalkan nama si Pirang—itu mengenakan pakaian mirip jubah. Dilihat sekali pun, Tom menduga kalau Abraxas bukanlah berasal dari kalangan biasa. Gaya bicaranya yang terkesan congkak dan sorot matanya yang terkesan meremehkan sudah cukup membuatnya tidak menyukai anak laki-laki itu.

"Humm, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Apa ini tahun pertama kalian di Hogwarts?" tanya Abraxas lagi. Kali ini sepasang iris kelabunya memandang ke arah Harry karena entah mengapa ia sedikit tergidik ketika pandangan Tom mengarah kepadanya. "Kalau aku, ini adalah tahun pertamaku. Aku harap nanti aku bisa masuk ke Slytherin. Orangtuaku bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai masuk ke Gryffindor."

"Apa itu 'Slytherin' dan 'Gryffindor'?" tanya Harry. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Tidak satu pun ada yang pernah ia dengar sebelum ini. Dengan rasa penasaran yang dingin, ia diam sambil mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan Abraxas padanya. Ia hanya bisa menganga ketika mendengar hal-hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang pernah ia jalani selama di panti asuhan.

Tom mendengarkan dengan seksama apa saja yang dikatakan Abraxas kepada Harry. Ia mengernyit sedikit ketika mendengar ada hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan dengusan pelan saat Abraxas terdengar menyombongkan nama keluarganya—Malfoy—di hadapan Harry. Dalam hati Tom berniat mencari tahu sehebat apa nama Malfoy sehingga si Pirang itu terdengar begitu bangga akan keluarganya.

Memang benar selama ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun mengenai dunia sihir dan hal itu sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengejeknya hanya karena sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tidak terasa, hari sudah beranjak siang. Samar-samar Tom mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak dari arah luar kompartemen. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk sambil mendorong sebuah troli berhenti di depan pintu kompartemen. Sekali lagi, Tom mengernyit ketika wanita itu menawarkan apa yang ia bawa.

_Well_, jangan salahkan ia bersikap demikian ketika wanita itu menawarinya Kue Labu, Cokelat Kodok atau apa pun nama-nama makanan tersebut. Ia bahkan ragu apa makanan itu bisa dimakan atau tidak.

"... Kalian tidak membeli makan siang?" Abraxas bertanya ke arah Harry dan dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

"Kami sudah membawa makan siang," jawab Harry dengan suara pelan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya memang benar. Martha sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka. Lagi pula, ia sama sekali tidak membawa uang yang pernah dipakai Dumbledore untuk membayarkan perlengkapan sekolah mereka. Yang ia bawa hanyalah beberapa lembar uang dolar pemberian Mrs. Cole yang ia tahu tidak akan bisa dipakai di sini.

Ketika anak laki-laki bernama Abraxas itu tidak lagi bertanya kepadanya karena sibuk berbelanja di luar kompartemen, Harry beranjak ke arah Tom dan duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu. Sepasang iris matanya menatap lekat ke arah Tom; menunggu anak itu selesai membaca buku.

"Asrama apa yang ingin kau masuki?" tanyanya pelan. Setelah mendengar cerita Abraxas mengenai Hogwarts yang mempunyai empat Asrama yang harus dipilih, Harry merasa penasaran. Ia ingin tahu asrama mana yang ingin dimasuki oleh teman kecilnya.

"Tentu saja Slytherin," ujar Tom tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tom tidak menjawab. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Sebelum Abraxas menceritakan tentang Hogwarts kepada Harry, ia memang sudah tahu dari buku-buku Sejarah Sihir yang ia baca.

Hogwarts dibagi menjadi empat buah Asrama yang akan dimasuki setiap anak-anak tahun pertama melalui sebuah seleksi. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw adalah nama-nama asrama yang ia tahu. Dari yang pernah ia baca, Slytherin adalah asrama yang cocok dengannya. Bukan karena latar belakang di balik pendiri asrama tersebut—Salazar Slytherin yang adalah salah satu penyihir hebat—tapi karena lambang dari asrama itu yang membuatnya memilih Slytherin dibandingkan asrama yang lain.

Ya, karena lambang asrama Slytherin adalah ular. Mengingatkannya tentang kemampuannya yang bisa berbicara dengan ular. Memang bukan sesuatu yang menurutnya terlalu istimewa, tapi Tom merasa kalau Slytherin adalah asrama yang cocok untuknya.

**xoxoxo**

Harry memandang gugup ke arah sebuah kastil mewah yang menjulang di hadapannya. Walau saat ini langit di sekitarnya sudah bertambah gelap ketika kereta yang ia tumpangi sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade (Abraxas memberitahunya apa nama stasiun tersebut), tidak membuat kemegahan kastil itu surut. Malah membuatnya semakin mendecak kagum. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan, pikir Harry.

Apakah ini tempatnya akan menuntut ilmu selama tujuh tahun ke depan? Ia berpikir lagi.

Diam-diam, Harry mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat raut gugup di wajah anak-anak lain yang bersama dengannya saat ini. Tidak semuanya tentu saja. Seperti biasa, Tom terlihat tenang, begitu juga dengan Abraxas. Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak gugup? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts!"

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Di sana, di ujung tangga, Dum—Profesor Dumbledore berdiri dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Seperti biasa, pria berjenggot itu mengenakan pakaian yang menurut Harry sendiri sangat tidak cocok. Sebuah jubah merah bata khas penyihir bermotif polkadot hijau-kuning dan sepatu hak tinggi. Harry merasa geli melihat penampilan pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menjalani acara Seleksi," kata Dumbledore memecah kesunyian di antara murid tahun pertama. Kedua iris matanya menatap beberapa calon murid-murid sebelum akhirnya terpaku ke arah dua orang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Ia mengedip sekilas ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah anak lain. "Seleksi adalah hal terpenting untuk menentukan di asrama mana kalian akan tinggal. Ingat, di mana pun asrama yang akan kalian masuki, semuanya tergantung pada diri kalian sendiri."

Dengan gugup, Harry mengikuti perintah Dumbledore ketika pria itu meminta mereka untuk berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu besar yang berada di belakang sosok pria berjanggut tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu besar tersebut terbuka. Harry terkesiap saat ia melihat lautan orang-orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya—jubah berwarna hitam dan topi penyihir—memandang ke arah di mana Harry dan anak-anak di tahun yang sama dengannya berdiri. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkesiap, ia juga melihat makhluk-makhluk tembus pandang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar Aula Besar. Ia tergidik membayangkan makhluk apa itu.

Hantukah?

Albus Dumbledore meletakkan Topi Seleksi di sebuah kursi di depan meja para Pengajar. Kedua matanya kemudian beralih ke arah Armando Dippet—sang Kepala Sekolah—dan melihat pria itu mengangguk; mempersilahkan acara Seleksi untuk segera di mulai. Tidak menunggu waktu lagi, sang pengajar Tranfigurasi itu memunculkan gulungan perkamen dari udara yang kosong dan mulai membacanya.

"Avery, Anthony!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan raut wajah datar menyeruak dari kerumunan. Ketika anak laki-laki itu duduk di atas kursi, ia meletakkan Topi Seleksi di kepala anak itu. Tidak lama kemudian, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya—

"SLYTHERIN!"

—topi tersebut menjalankan tugas untuk menyeleksi anak-anak tahun pertama.

Albus Dumbledore kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke perkamen di tangannya ketika Avery mendudukkan diri di meja panjang milik asrama Slytherin.

"Black, Walburga!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Broclkehurst, Laura!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry mengamati satu per satu anak-anak yang diseleksi oleh sebuah topi tua yang compang-camping. Dengan gugup ia menunggu saat di mana namanya akan dipanggil. Ia berkeringat dingin ketika membayangkan di mana ia akan berada.

"Evans, Harry!"

Harry maju ke arah Dumbledore dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah pria berjenggot itu sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dan membiarkan Dumbledore meletakkan topi di atas kepalanya. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya beralih ke arah sosok Tom; melihat bagaimana keadaan teman kecilnya.

"_**Jangan tegang, Nak. Tidak akan ada yang menggigitmu."**_

Harry mencoba menahan tawanya saat mendengar Vippra mendesis di balik saku jubah penyihir yang ia pakai. Saat ini ia masih gugup. Bagaimana kalau seandainya ia tidak satu asrama dengan Tom? Hal itu menjadi pikirannya sejak acara Seleksi dimulai.

"Aku harap aku masuk ke asrama Slytherin," bisiknya pelan.

**xoxoxo**

"... Aku harap aku satu asrama dengan Harry. Dia anak yang menarik."

Kedua mata milik Tom menyipit. Dengan cepat ia menengok ke arah sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya dan mendapati Abraxas Malfoy tengah menatap lurus ke arah Harry yang masih diseleksi.

Tom mendengus pelan sebelum memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kudengar dari Harry, kalian sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Apa itu benar, Riddle? Apa kalian bersaudara? Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak mirip."

Tom hendak menjawab dengan sindiran khasnya sebelum ia melihat mulut topi aneh yang bisa berbicara itu terbuka dan—

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ternyata dia masuk ke Slytherin, eh?"

Sekali lagi, anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu mendecak. Kalau saja saat ini mereka tidak berada di tempat umum, ia akan menyumpal mulut Abraxas dengan sesuatu karena sudah mengganggunya. Ia sama sekali akan peduli kalau saat ini Malfoy akan menceritakan tentang anak lain yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi ketika anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu membicarakan tentang Harry, ia sama sekali tidak suka. Ia tidak suka ketika Abraxas tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Evans.

"Malfoy, Abraxas!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Riddle."

Tom tidak membalas kata-kata Abraxas. Ia tetap diam dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Dalam hati ia mengumpat ketika Topi Seleksi meneriakkan kalau anak laki-laki itu masuk ke asrama Slytherin; sama seperti Harry.

Harry tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah di mana acara Seleksi berlangsung. Dengan sabar ia menunggu sampai giliran Tom untuk diseleksi. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Abraxas yang mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya. Tidak sekarang.

"Riddle, Tom!"

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang miliknya mengamati sosok Tom yang berjalan ke arah Topi Seleksi. Cukup lama ia menunggu sampai akhirnya topi itu meneriakkan di asrama mana Tom akan ditempatkan. Ia adalah orang yang paling pertama bertepuk tangan ketika Topi Seleksi menempatkan Tom di asrama yang sama dengannya.

Slytherin.

.

.

"...Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Albus?"

Pria berkacamata bulan separuh itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah kerumunan murid-murid yang hendak meninggalkan Aula Besar ke asrama mereka masing-masing ke arah Kepala Sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan atasannya itu; tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lebih tepatnya.

Pikiran guru Tranfigurasi itu tertuju ke saat di mana ia mengantar kedua anak laki-laki yang ia temui di panti asuhan Wool's. Harry dan Tom tentu saja. Bagaimana ia mengantar kedua anak laki-laki itu berbelanja ke Diagon Alley dan membeli seluruh perlengkapan sekolah mereka.

"_Ini sungguh aneh, aku tidak pernah menemukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dua orang pembeli membeli tongkat yang berinti sama, di hari yang sama. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang aneh, Profesor Dumbledore."_

Kata-kata Ollivander terngiang di kepala Albus saat pembuat tongkat tersebut menyerahkan sebuah tongkat sihir yang terbuat dari _Yew_ kepada Tom dan tongkat _Holy_ kepada Harry. Kedua tongkat itu berinti sama. Bulu burung Phoenix milik Fawkes.

Dumbledore menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menyeruput Jus Labu dari piala miliknya. Tidak seorang pun yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan guru Tranfigurasi itu selain dirinya sendiri.

**xoxoxo**

Harry menghela nafas panjang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama seorang murid lagi. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa sekamar dengan Tom. Kalau saja ia bisa bertukar kamar, tentu dengan segera ia akan dengan segera meminta Abraxas untuk bertukar dengannya. Ia memang tidak mempermasalahkan kalau sekarang ia harus sekamar dengan seorang anak bernama Rodolphus Lestrange. Apa boleh buat, selama ini ia sudah terbiasa untuk berbagi kamar dengan Tom dan sekarang tiba-tiba harus sekamar dengan orang lain, ia perlu menyesuaikan diri.

"_Well_, tidak selamanya aku bisa berada di dekat Tom," gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri sembari mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur bertiang empat. Ini baru kali pertama baginya tidur di kamar semewah ini.

Kamar untuk dua orang itu didominasi oleh warna hijau dan perak, warna dominan asramanya. Di setiap sudut kamar, panji-panji berlambang ular didirikan. Tidak lupa, dua buah meja belajar dan lemari pakaian yang ditempatkan di dekat tempat tidur. Tidak jauh dari tempat tidur miliknya, Harry menemukan sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Ia menyadari kalau tidak ada satu pun jendela di kamarnya. Berhubung asrama Slytherin berada tepat di bawah Danau Hitam, tentu tidak mungkin sinar matahari bisa masuk.

"...Dari sikapmu, sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari kalangan penyihir."

Anak laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu terlonjak ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh. Terkejut ketika seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat lumpur berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lestrange," kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Harry. "Kau pasti Evans. Abraxas sempat menceritakan tentangmu saat makan malam."

Harry menjabat tangan anak laki-laki di hadapannya. "Panggil saja Harry. Aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu. Kau mengenal Abraxas?"

"Sesama Darah Murni, keluarga kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kau tidak akan heran ketika melihat kami saling menyapa satu sama lain," kata Rodolphus sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur di sebelah milik Harry. "Kau terlihat bukan berasal dari salah satu dari kami. Dari mana asalmu? Apa keluargamu juga penyihir?"

Harry terdiam cukup lama. Kedua iris mata anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan tersebut bergantian menatap kedua iris hitam milik Rodolphus.

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu," ujar Harry dengan suara berbisik. "Aku tidak mengenal keluargaku. Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan."

.

.

Tom benar-benar mengutuk nasibnya kali ini. Di antara seluruh anak tahun pertama, bagaimana mungkin ia harus sekamar dengan Malfoy sombong itu? Tidak bisakah ia sekamar dengan orang lain? Siapa pun boleh asalkan bukan dengan Malfoy.

"Kau kenapa, Riddle?"

Tom memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Abraxas. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur miliknya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik saku jubah. Ia menggumamkan mantra dan membuat seluruh pakaiannya yang masih tersusun rapi di dalam koper masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika mendapati sang Malfoy menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"Kapan kau belajar melakukan mantra seperti tadi? Itu pelajaran untuk tahun kedua!" seru Abraxas. "Dan kita sama sekali tidak diizinkan untuk memeraktekkan mantra di luar sekolah!"

Tom memutar kedua matanya. "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku memeraktekkan mantra di luar sekolah?" katanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Aku baru mempelajarinya tadi. Ini bukan mantra yang sulit."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Tom mencibir. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untukku, Malfoy."

Yah, semuanya memang benar. Ia baru saja mempelajari mantra itu saat di kereta dari buku yang ia beli di _Flourish and Blotts_—atau apalah nama toko tersebut—karena Dumbledore berbaik hati membelikannya sebuah buku lain dan baru memeraktekkannya sekarang. Cukup beruntung mantra itu berhasil setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan pakaiannya.

Anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut merenggangkan badannya. Ia menguap pelan karena merasa mengantuk. Dengan cepat ia mengganti jubah yang dipakainya dengan piyama kemudian merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Abraxas dan mendapati si pirang masih berkutat dengan peralatan sekolahnya. Ia berniat untuk tidur karena besok adalah hari pertama sekolahnya dimulai sebelum mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Mengerang pelan, Tom membenamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan bantal. Biarlah si Malfoy itu yang membuka pintu.

"... Sedang apa kau di depan pintu kamarku, Harry?"

"Err—apa Tom sudah tidur?"

Tom mendongak sedikit ke arah dua orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Dilihatnya Harry yang sudah memakai piyama tidurnya berbicara dengan Abraxas. Entah mengapa, melihat Harry berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa dengan si pirang membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Evans?" tanya Tom dengan nada ketus. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin ada orang lain yang membuatnya kesal lagi. Cukup si Malfoy itu saja.

"Kau belum tidur?" Harry bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Tom lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Tom mendengus. "Kau tidak lihat? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di kamarmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Boleh aku menginap di sini? Untu—"

"Tidak."

Harry merenggut kesal ketika Tom memotong kata-katanya. "Untuk sekali saja."

"Kubi—"

"Kau bisa tidur denganku, Harry."

Baik Tom dan Harry segera menatap ke arah Abraxas yang baru saja berbicara. Entah sejak kapan, anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang sudah tersibak.

"Kalau Riddle tidak memperbolehkanmu, aku bersedia membagi tempat tidurku," kata Abraxas dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Tom mengeram pelan. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah Abraxas.

"Evans tidak akan tidur denganmu," ujar Tom dengan nada dingin sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Harry. "Kau boleh tidur di sini tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja."

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Tom untuk merasakan Harry menaiki tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti diri sendiri dengan selimut miliknya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar anak laki-laki itu menggumamkan selamat malam dan terima kasih kepadanya. Tom tahu, satu hal yang akan membuat Harry tidak ingin tidur sendiri bukan karena tidak terbiasa dengan tempat tidur baru. Tapi karena mimpi buruk yang sering membuatnya terbangun karena teriakan Harry.

"_Well_, kau sepertinya mempunyai sisi yang berbeda kalau menyangkut Harry, Riddle," kata Abraxas sesaat setelah mendengar deru nafas teratur dari sosok Harry. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau bersikap sangat bertolak belakang ketika aku menawarkan tempat tidur untuk Harry. Kau tidak suka?"

Tom menatap tajam ke arah Abraxas sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kecil. _**"Itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy,"**_ desisnya tanpa sadar. Mengacuhkan wajah terkejut pewaris Malfoy itu, Tom menyelimuti dirinya sendiri; membiarkan kantuk menguasai dirinya.

**To be continued**

**Note: **ada beberapa karakter yang saya tempatkan dalam waktu berbeda dari buku aslinya. Mohon jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan. Nikmati saja ceritanya. 'kay? Dan, Harry masuk ke Slytherin! Saya perlu Harry di sana untuk mempermudahkan cerita. Jangan ada yang protes ya? **#sepaked**

Review please! XD


	6. Distance and Difference

**Author's note: **chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk **Lillya Hozikawa** yang berulang tahun hari ini. Happy birthday, dear ^^

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR in future chapter and a bit Canon in the beginning, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter a bit Abraxas/Harry.

"_**italic&bold" = parseltongue**_

:::

**Chapter 6: Distance and Difference**

Abraxas Malfoy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia terbangun. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan sedikit mengerutkan alis saat mendapati kalau ruangan ini bukanlah kamarnya di Malfoy Manor. Ia segera tersadar ketika matanya menangkap panji-panji berlambang ular yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. _Well_, ia tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di Hogwarts.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah tempat tidur bertiang empat yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Terheran-heran ketika dua orang anak laki-laki terlihat sedang tertidur nyenyak. Ia mendecak pelan karena mengingat apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, ia terus menerus menatap kedua anak itu. Terutama seorang anak berambut gelap. Tom Riddle lebih tepatnya.

Ia tertegun ketika mengingat apa yang dialaminya semalam. Bukan tentang Riddle yang melarang Harry untuk tidur bersamanya, tapi karena ia mendengar bagaimana anak laki-laki itu berbicara. Ia pernah mendengar kakek dan ayahnya menyinggung hal seperti itu.

Abraxas sedikit merinding saat mengingat bagaimana Riddle mendesis kepadanya.

Ya, ia tahu kalau murid satu angkatannya itu berbicara dengan bahasa ular kepadanya. Setidaknya ia pernah membaca dan mendengar hal tersebut sehingga ia tahu kalau anak laki-laki itu mengucapkan _Parseltongue_. Bakat yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan langsung dari Salazar Slytherin—salah satu pendiri Hogwarts.

"... Kau tahu, tidak sopan terus menerus menatap orang lain, Malfoy."

Sang pewaris nama Malfoy tersebut sedikit tersentak. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya melebar ketika mendapati kalau anak laki-laki yang dikiranya masih tertidur kini menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain hanya karena teringat dengan apa yang menjadi pikirannya.

Tom menyunggingkan senyum sinis ke arah Malfoy yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang masih terbaring di sampingnya. Ia mendecak pelan dan kemudian mengguncang tubuh anak itu.

"Bangun, Evans!"

Dilihatnya Harry menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya untuk beberapa saat. Tom mengerang kesal ketika Harry malas semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan bantal yang pada akhirnya membuat Tom menarik bantal tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian kedua kelopak mata anak itu setengah terbuka. Tom hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya menganggapi sikap Harry.

"Bukan salahku kalau kau akan terlambat, Evans," katanya sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Kembali ke kamarmu sebelum aku menendangmu keluar."

Harry mendecak pelan. "Aku sudah tahu dan tidak perlu mengingatkanku," gumamnya sambil meraih kacamatanya yang semalam ia letakkan di meja di samping tempat tidur milik Tom. Begitu penglihatannya membaik, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Abraxas yang masih terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. "'_Morning_."

"Selamat pagi, Harry."

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamarku sebelum Tom keluar dari kamar mandi. Sampai jumpa saat sarapan, Abraxas."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari anak laki-laki itu, Harry segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu kamar tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sepasang iris kelabu menatap lekat punggungnya sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

**xoxoxo**

Hari pertama bersekolah di Hogwarts menjadi hal yang tidak begitu buruk bagi Harry. Setelah sarapan di Aula Besar bersama Tom dan Abraxas—dengan tambahan beberapa teman seasrama—ia berjalan menuju kelas pertamanya pagi ini. Ramuan.

"... Sangat aneh," ujarnya pelan ketika melihat anak tangga yang bisa bergerak ke beberapa arah tertentu dan lukisan-lukisan yang bisa berbicara dan bergerak bahkan berpindah dari satu lukisan ke lukisan yang lain. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua keanehan yang dilihatnya sejak kemarin.

"Kau akan segera terbiasa, Harry. Tidak ada yang aneh di dunia sihir."

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang kulihat. Di tempatku tidak ada yang seperti ini," kata Harry sambil menatap Abraxas yang berjalan di sampingnya ke kelas Ramuan. Ke mana tujuannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu karena ia hanya mengikuti anak-anak lain yang mungkin lebih tahu.

"'Tidak ada yang seperti ini'? Maksudmu tidak ada lukisan yang bergerak atau baju besi yang bisa bernyanyi?" Harry mengangguk singkat. "Sangat membosankan. Aku heran bagaimana Muggle bisa hidup tanpa sihir."

"Nah, tidak seburuk yang kau sangka, Abraxas."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina di sampingnya hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas dan sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Harry. Selama beberapa saat selanjutnya, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun lagi karena sebagian besar teman satu angkatannya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka; menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang sedikit suram. Harry sedikit tergidik karena suhu ruangan yang dingin mengingat kelas mereka berada di bawah tanah.

Harry menjalani kelas Ramuannya dengan tidak begitu buruk. Profesor Slughorn—pria gemuk yang mirip sekali dengan anjing laut—pengajar Ramuan sekaligus Kepala Asrama Slytherin adalah orang yang sedikit aneh menurut Harry. Pria itu terus menerus menanyai murid-murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor mengenai asal usul keluarga mereka. Termasuk Harry sendiri.

"Dia guru yang aneh, bukan?" Abraxas berbisik di sampingnya. "Aku heran mengapa Dippet mempekerjakan orang semacam itu."

Harry tidak mengomentari kata-kata Abraxas. Ia hanya diam karena menurutnya itulah yang terbaik. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya mencuri pandang ke arah Tom yang duduk dua meja di depannya. Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya sejak ia keluar dari kamar Tom. Tidak juga saat sarapan karena Tom lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan seorang anak perempuan beralis tebal—Eileen Prince kalau ia tidak salah ingat—dan sekarang anak perempuan itu duduk tepat di samping Tom. Terlihat terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan teman kecilnya.

"_**... Di sini terlalu dingin, Harry."**_

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar desis pelan dari arah saku jubah Slytherin-nya; melihat kepala Vippra yang sedikit menyembul. _**"Kau sendiri yang ingin pergi mengikutiku ke kelas, Vippra,"**_ ia mendesis pelan agar Abraxas tidak mendengar. Teringat dengan kata-kata Tom yang menyuruhnya untuk bersikap tidak terlalu menyolok membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tidak berbicara terlalu keras saat bersama ular hijau tersebut.

"_**Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku akan memilih untuk tinggal di kamarmu."**_

Harry mendecak pelan ketika merasakan Vippra bergerak di saku jubahnya untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Tidak ingin mendapat tatapan tajam dari guru Ramuan-nya, ia memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya ke arah Profesor Slughorn; mulai mencatat apa yang ditulis Kepala Asrama-nya di depan kelas. Sesekali ia mengerang pelan ketika tinta menetes di atas perkamennya. Menulis dengan pena bulu di atas sebuah perkamen sama sekali hal yang baru baginya.

Setelah jam Ramuan berakhir dengan beberapa tugas yang diberikan Profesor Slughorn, Harry mengikuti kelas selanjutnya yaitu Sejarah Sihir bersama Profesor Binns yang notabene adalah seorang Hantu. Bayangkan saja betapa membosankannya kelas tersebut sehingga membuat Harry akhirnya tertidur karena tidak tahan akan kantuk yang menderanya. Sungguh, diajar oleh hantu adalah pengalaman pertama dalam hidupnya dan harus ia akui, hal itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Tom!"

Harry berlari mengejar anak laki-laki di depannya setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Sama seperti sebelumnya, anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun kepadanya dan lebih sering berbicara dengan anak-anak lain. Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Tom. Didiamkan sepanjang hari seperti tadi membuatnya sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Apa maumu, Evans?" Tom berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Harry. Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekadar mendengarkan ocehan anak laki-laki di depannya. Ia perlu ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas esai dari Slughorn dan Binns.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Tom memutar kedua matanya. "Aku tidak punya waktu," ujarnya sembari melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ke arah Perpustakaan seperti yang ditunjukkan salah seorang murid yang ia tanyai beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kembalilah dan jangan menggangguku."

Kedua iris gelapnya melihat Harry merenggut. Ia mendecak pelan sembari membalikkan badannya; berniat melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan sekarang. Namun belum sempat ia berjalan lebih jauh, ia merasakan tarikan pada bagian belakang jubahnya.

"_**Apa yang kaulakukan, Evans?"**_ Tom mendesis marah dan menyentak keras cengkeraman tangan Harry pada bagian belakang jubahnya. Tidak adanya orang di sekitar mereka membuat ia leluasa berbicara dengan Harry seperti itu. _**"Berhenti berkeliaran di sekitarku karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukai berada di dekatmu. Sekarang, pergi ke tempat di mana aku sama sekali tidak perlu melihatmu."**_

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya, Tom berjalan menjauhi Harry. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan ketika Harry memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi. Ya, sejak kapan ia mulai mendengarkan kata-kata anak itu? Tidak perlu, bukan?

Tom mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sudut perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya mencari buku-buku yang ia perlukan untuk tugasnya dengan bantuan petugas Perpustakaan (ia sama sekali tidak perlu repot-repot untuk tahu siapa nama petugas tersebut). Diraihnya gulungan perkamen kosong, botol tinta dan pena bulu dari dalam tasnya dan mulai untuk mengerjakan tugas esai. Ia sama sekali tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sehingga tidak menyadari kalau seseorang mendudukkan diri tepat di kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"...Entah perasaanku saja atau kau terlihat lebih rajin jika dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatan kita, Riddle."

Tom mendecak pelan dan melirik orang yang baru saja menyapanya. Ekor matanya mendapati sosok Araminta Meliflua—teman satu asramanya—tengah menatap penuh tanya padanya. "Kau hanya terlalu melebihkan, Meliflua," katanya dengan nada pelan dan kembali menekuni esai mengenai _'Manfaat _Acronite_ dan Bagaimana Cara Mengolahnya'_.

"Ah, mengapa kau terlalu formal? Kau bisa memanggilku Araminta, Tom. Boleh kupanggil dengan nama depanmu saja?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap setiap gerak-gerik Tom. Ia mendesah pelan ketika selama beberapa saat ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon dari anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Padahal ia sudah mau merepotkan dirinya untuk menyapa Tom. Tapi, anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat memedulikan dirinya.

**xoxoxo**

"_**...Kau hanya akan membuang waktumu dengan melamun di sini, Nak."**_

Harry tidak tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Vippra kepadanya. Dengan kesal ia melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil ke arah Danau Hitam—begitu nama yang ia dengar dari Rodolphus—sehingga menciptakan bunyi gemericik pelan ketika kerikil tersebut bersentuhan dengan permukaan danau. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar di tengah-tengah angin yang bertiup di sekitar danau tersebut. Harus ia akui, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"_**Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,"**_ Harry akhirnya berkata sambil melirik Vippra yang menggelung diri di atas rumput tidak jauh darinya, _**"mengapa Tom bersikap menyebalkan?"**_

"_**Memang ia sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Apa kau lupa?"**_

Ia mengerang pelan dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengacak helaian rambut hitamnya. Sekali lagi, ia melemparkan kerikil yang ukurannya lebih besar ke arah danau. Tidak memedulikan kalau apa yang ia lakukan bisa mengganggu apa pun makhluk yang berada di dalam danau tersebut.

"Tapi ia jauh lebih menyebalkan jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya!" teriaknya kesal. Ia tidak ambil pusing kalau ada yang mendengar teriakannya dan menganggapnya aneh karena berbicara seorang diri.

"_**Tom sangat aneh hari ini,"**_ kata Harry lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. _**"Ia tidak mau berbicara denganku. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatap sedikit ke arahku. Apa aku membuatnya kesal?"**_

"_**Jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu. Perasaan manusia bukan keahlianku."**_

Harry kembali mengerang karena ular peliharaannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Tom. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar anak laki-laki itu, Tom bersikap lebih dingin dibandingkan yang biasanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sudah membuat Tom kesal secara tidak langsung atau tidak karena teman masa kecilnya sama sekali tidak mau berbicara sehingga membuatnya kebingungan atas sikap Tom.

"_**... Kau mau ke mana, Vippra?"**_ Harry bertanya ketika melihat ular betina itu bergerak menjauhinya.

"_**Hanya ingin mencari makan malam,"**_ ujar Vippra dan kemudian bergerak ke arah kerimbunan semak-semak; menghilang dari pandangan Harry.

Harry terdiam seorang diri dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke Danau Hitam. Ia beruntung karena hanya ada satu pelajaran setelah makan siang dan itu pun masih setengah jam lagi. Ia terduduk tanpa melakukan apa pun sampai pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Menoleh, ia melihat sosok Abraxas Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Hei. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Abraxas mendudukkan dirinya di samping Harry. Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari anak laki-laki di sampingnya membuat ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry memilih untuk mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada niat untuknya menceritakan apa yang sedang menjadi pikirannya saat ini. Lagi pula masalah hal itu adalah masalahnya dengan Tom. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu, bukan?

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ingin mencari udara segar," kata Harry pada akhirnya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita harus segera ke kembali ke kastil."

"Terserah padamu saja. Aku memang mencarimu karena tidak menemukanmu di Ruang Rekreasi atau Perpustakaan. Kukira kau bersama Riddle karena aku melihatnya di sana. Tapi ternyata ia malah sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Araminta. Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah berada jauh darinya."

"Araminta?"

Abraxas mengangguk sambil membersihkan bagian belakang jubahnya. "Murid satu angkatan dengan kita. Kau tidak ingat? Dia sepupu Walburga Black."

Harry yang saat itu hendak meraih tasnya yang teronggok begitu saja di dekat kakinya terdiam sejenak. Ia teringat dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah cantik yang ia temui ketika pembagian kamar di Asrama Slytherin kemarin malam. Rasanya ia ingat kalau Rodolphus pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang anak perempuan tersebut saat ia kembali ke kamarnya tadi pagi.

"Oh, sepertinya aku ingat dan kau harusnya tahu kalau tidak selamanya aku menempel pada Tom, Abraxas," kata Harry. Ia menyampirkan tasnya pada bahu kanan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Danau Hitam. Saat ini, ada banyak sekali hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

**xoxoxo**

Herbologi bersama Profesor Beery Herbert bukanlah hal menyenangkan bagi Tom. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti tentang nama-nama tanaman yang dijelaskan oleh pengajarnya tersebut namun karena bagaimana Profesor Herbert menjelaskan tentang drama pantomim yang berjudul entah-apa (Tom sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut). Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Sehingga sepanjang pelajaran Herbologi, Tom lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan pot-pot tanaman _Belladona_ di hadapannya.

Namun perhatian anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut tidak bisa sepenuhnya tertuju kepada pot-pot di depannya karena kedua matanya berkali-kali menangkap sosok Harry yang terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan si pirang di bagian ujung meja di dekat meja yang digunakan anak-anak Ravenclaw. Ia sampai tidak sadar meremas terlalu keras batang tanaman berwarna kemerahan di hadapannya.

Ia sungguh tidak suka melihat Evans berada di dekat Malfoy dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan tanaman itu, Riddle."

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

Tom tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Avery di sampingnya dan memilih untuk mengenyahkan pikiran apa pun yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Butuh kesabaran yang lebih baginya untuk tidak melayangkan pot di tangannya ke arah si pirang karena sudah berani menyentuh rambut Harry.

Tom tertegun atas pemikirannya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia begitu peduli pada Harry? Pada anak laki-laki berisik yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan selalu ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain? Tom merutuk dalam hati. Tidak sepatutnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Bukankah ia harusnya senang karena Evans tidak lagi berada di dekatnya dan membuatnya terbebas menjalani apa pun yang ingin ia lakukan?

Ia memijit pelan dahinya dengan jemari yang masih berbalut sarung tangan. Ketika Profesor Herbert menyudahi pelajaran hari ini, ia segera meninggalkan rumah kaca setelah sebelumnya membereskan apa yang sudah ia kerjakan barusan. Sekali lagi, ia bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Harry dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kastil.

Harry memandang kepergian Tom. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat anak laki-laki itu bersikap tidak peduli padanya. Mengapa ketika seharusnya mereka bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain karena berasal dari latar belakang yang tidak jauh berbeda Tom malah menjauh darinya? Meninggalkan jarak yang lebar di antara mereka? Terkadang, Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tom.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tiga hari pula Tom menolak berbicara dengannya dan membuat ia terjaga sepanjang malam karena terbangun oleh mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Cukup beruntung baginya karena ia sudah memasang mantra Peredam di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Ia berterima kasih atas mantra yang ia dapatkan dari Kelas Mantra dua hari yang lalu sehingga tidak perlu membangunkan Rodolphus karena teriakannya.

Harry mendesah panjang di sudut tempat tidur karena lagi-lagi terbangun. Diliriknya sekilas ke arah tempat tidur di sampingnya di mana teman sekamarnya masih terlelap.

Ia berpikir selama beberapa saat dan memilih untuk berjalan keluar kamar hanya untuk mencari udara segar. Siapa tahu ia bisa kembali tertidur mengingat sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia sama sekali tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup. Bahkan, beberapa teman asramanya menanyakan mengapa ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

Anak laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut terdiam di sebuah sofa di depan perapian. Tidak terlihat siapa pun di Ruang Rekreasi mengingat saat ini sudah hampir mendekati pagi. Ia mendesah pelan sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa berwarna hijau tersebut. Dalam hati ia menyesal tidak membawa Vippra turun ke sini. Siapa tahu dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa kesepian.

Memikirkan bagaimana dirinya saat ini membuat Harry kembali memikirkan Tom. Anak itu sama sekali sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tom terlihat seolah-olah marah padanya dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu. Tom selalu menolak untuk menjawab dan bersikap sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Ini sungguh menyebalkan," gumam Harry dengan nada kesal.

**xoxoxo**

"Apa kau tidak sebaiknya pergi ke Hospital Wing, Evans? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kau bisa belajar hari ini."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan enggan kemudian menempelkan dahinya di atas permukaan meja panjang. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menolak saran Eileen Prince dan berkeras kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Kurang tidur tidak akan membuatnya tumbang. Setidaknya itu keyakinan Harry sendiri. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan Tom karena membuatnya seperti ini.

"_Well_, aku hanya menyarankan jika melihat kantung di bawah matamu, Evans," kata Eileen lagi sambil menyuapkan kentang tumbuk ke mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah. "Atau kau bisa meminta ramuan kepada matron sekolah agar kondisimu membaik."

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya pelan.

Sepanjang waktu sarapan, Harry menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba memejamkan mata sampai Abraxas menepuk pelan bahunya dan mengingatkan ia kalau jam pelajaran pertama mereka pagi ini. Ia mengerang pelan dan mulai berjalan mengikuti anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. _Well,_ mungkin aku bisa tidur saat pelajaran Profesor Binns berlangsung, pikir Harry.

Setidaknya apa yang ia inginkan hari ini terkabul. Sepanjang pelajaran Sejarah Sihir ia sukses mengabaikan pengajar hantunya dan tidur nyenyak sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Kau tidur seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah tidur, Harry."

Ia hanya menyungingkan senyum yang menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya ketika mendengar komentar dari Abraxas. "Aku memang tidak bisa tidur," Harry berujar. Dengan cepat ia membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan berniat untuk pergi ke kelas selanjutnya.

"Aku sedikit penasaran mengapa kau sampai tidak bisa tidur. Bukankah tugas-tugas sekolah tidak terlalu banyak?"

Anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya sering bermimpi buruk yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

"_Well_, aku yakin mimpi itu sangat-sangat buruk."

Harry berniat untuk kembali berkomentar sebelum ia menangkap sosok Tom yang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas Tranfigurasinya hari ini. "Kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sedikit," kata Harry dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari si pirang, ia segera berjalan menyusul Tom. Begitu ia berada cukup dekat dengan anak laki-laki itu, ia menarik lengan Tom.

"Evans!" Tom berteriak dengan sedikit terkejut. Beberapa buku-buku yang berada di pangkuannya terjatuh di atas lantai akibat perbuatan Harry. _**"Kau seharusnya menjaga sikapmu, Evans."**_

Harry tidak memedulikan desis marah yang dilontarkan Tom padanya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu dan kuharap kali ini kau berhenti menghindariku karena aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang kaulakukan belakangan ini. Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

"Bukannya kau yang lebih menyebalkan?"

"_What—"_

"Ya, kau yang lebih menyebalkan, Evans," potong Tom dengan cepat. Kedua iris gelapnya terpaku ke arah sepasang iris _emerald_ di hadapannya. Sepanjang tiga hari terakhir, ia memikirkan mengapa ia bisa bersikap aneh ketika Harry berada di dekat Malfoy namun sekali lagi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya. Katakan saja ia memang bodoh mengenai urusan semacam ini. "Kau dan Malfoy benar-benar membuatku muak."

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang melebar ketika merasakan dorongan di bagian depan tubuhnya dan membuat punggungnya menghantam dinding batu. Harry mengernyit ketika sensasi dingin menembus lapisan jubah yang ia kenakan. Sambil meringis pelan, ia menatap tajam ke arah Tom yang baru saja mendorongnya. Ia tersentak saat menyadari Tom tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka kau berada di dekat Malfoy, Evans. Hal itu yang membuatku kesal dan muak padamu."

**To be continued**

:::

Berhubung ada reviewer anon yang review-nya perlu saya balas, saya jawab di sini saja ya? **#slapped**

**Ra Lucifer:** err—Abraxas di sini hanya sebagai orang ketiga. Pair utamanya tetap Tom/Harry kok. Tidak seru juga kalau tanpa orang ketiga, bukan?

**El:** Mr. Potter tidak akan ada di Hogwarts karena menurut yang saya tahu, kakek Harry jauh lebih dulu sekolah di Hogwarts dibandingkan Voldemort. Masalah mencari jati diri, sudah saya pikirkan kok ^^a dan, well, bukannya saya tidak mau update cepat, hanya saja saya menulis tergantung mood. Ya, maka dari itu update-nya bisa cepat bisa juga lama.

**Erochimaru:** Abraxas dan Rodolphus memang terkesan 'ramah' untuk penyihir yang bukan darah murni di sini. Ada alasan tersendiri tentunya. Well, ditunggu saja kapan alasan itu dijelaskan. Soal Vippra, perannya saat ini memang tidak banyak XD

**Nyasararu:** yang salah timeline yang saya maksudkan bukan Rodolphus. Walburga Black lebih tepatnya karena ia seharusnya 2 tahun lebih tua dari Tom. Ah, tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya? **#plak!** Penggemar allxharry di sini? Saya malah penggemar xxxharry **#facepalmed**

**Lillya Hozikawa: **Abraxas memang kakeknya Draco dan Happy Birthday ya, Lil~ maaf telat. XD

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-review. Update selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih cepat untuk itu... silahkan di-review. Kritik dan saran masih tetap saya terima. **(SMILE)**


	7. Looking for Identity

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own storyline and Vippra.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR in future chapter and a bit Canon in the beginning, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter a bit Abraxas/Harry.

"_**italic&bold" = parseltongue**_

:::

**Chapter 7: Looking for Identity**

Harry menghela nafas panjang. Kedua iris matanya bergantian menatap lembaran perkamen di hadapannya ke arah Tom yang duduk di salah satu sofa panjang di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Ia mengacak helaian rambut hitamnya ketika anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia yang ragu untuk menghampiri Tom memilih kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada tugas esai Tranfigurasi miliknya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Tom mengatakan kalau anak laki-laki itu tidak suka ia berada di dekat Abraxas. Harry masih ingat jelas bagaimana sorot mata Tom—tajam dan dingin—ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Bahwa Tom muak padanya. Muak atas hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti. Apa ia salah kalau berteman dan berbicara dengan si pirang? Bukankah harusnya ia bebas berbicara dengan siapa saja?

Harry mendesah pelan. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada buku Tranfigurasi yang terbuka di atas meja; tidak memedulikan suasana ramai di Ruang Rekreasi tersebut. Tidak ada gunanya ia mencoba mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Dumbledore kalau ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sungguh, sikap Tom belakangan ini membuatnya serba salah.

"—Kau baik-baik saja, Evans?"

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal suara. Ia kembali mendesah saat melihat Rodolphus mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Abraxas yang biasanya terlihat bersama anak laki-laki di sampingnya tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Uh—aku baik-baik saja," Harry berujar. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Tom yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Terlihat jelas kalau anak laki-laki tersebut sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Eileen yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sebelah Tom.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Riddle?" Rodolphus bertanya. "Kulihat kalian sedikit menjaga jarak belakangan ini. Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Tanpa sadar, Harry menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ragu ketika ingin bercerita kepada Rodolphus tentang bagaimana Tom yang tidak menyukai ia berada di dekat Abraxas. Harry terdiam cukup lama dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tom hanya bersikap menyebalkan belakangan ini," kata Harry. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menarik sebuah bantal yang berada di dekat Rodolphus; menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal tersebut. _Well_, bagi Harry, sikap Tom memang menyebalkan. Sejak dulu ia sudah tahu kalau Tom bisa bersikap menyebalkan tanpa disangka-sangka. Namun kali ini, sikapnya jauh dari menyebalkan. Harry bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran anak laki-laki tersebut.

Harry mengerang keras dengan bantal yang meredam erangannya. Ia masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di ruangan ini karena kekesalannya terhadap sikap Tom. Ia baru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah cukup puas meluapkan kesal yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu memusingkan sikap Riddle. Kurasa ia juga sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu," kata Rodolphus. Kedua iris matanya melirik sekilas ke arah sosok Tom Riddle sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Harry. "Lebih baik kau tidak perlu memedulikan Riddle dan bersenang-senang bersama aku dan Abraxas. Kau mau bermain Catur Sihir? Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Harry terdiam sejenak namun tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera membereskan perkamen, botol tinta dan pena bulunya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Tom padanya.

**xoxoxo**

Tom mendecak dengan kedua matanya yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arah Harry dan Rodolphus yang sedang sibuk dengan permainan mereka. Dengan kasar ia menutup buku Sejarah Sihir-nya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya; mengabaikan begitu saja panggilan Eileen Prince mengenai tugas esai Ramuan dari Slughorn. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamarnya dan segera membanting pintu kamar tersebut tanpa peduli suara keras yang ia timbulkan.

"—_**Kau bisa membuat seluruh penjuru asrama bergetar karena kelakuanmu."**_

"_**Memangnya aku peduli?" **_Tom mendesis pelan ke arah Vippra. Kedua matanya menyapu ke sekitar kamarnya. Bersyukur karena sekarang ia tidak harus melihat si pirang berada di sini. Memikirkan teman sekamarnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal dan mengakibatkan buku tebal di tangannya melayang ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Vippra yang melihat kelakuan Tom segera menegakkan kepalanya. Ular betina itu mendesis keras dan bergerak ke arah bantal Tom; memilih untuk mengamankan diri daripada terkena lemparan barang-barang dari anak laki-laki itu.

"_**Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu dengan amarah yang sama sekali tidak beralasan,"**_ Vippra kembali mendesis; tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari Tom. _**"Lebih baik kau duduk dan tenangkan dirimu."**_

Tom memutar bosan kedua matanya namun tetap mendengarkan kata-kata ular hijau tersebut. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke langit-langit batu di atas kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya. Hanya terdengar deru nafas pelan di ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

"—_**Aku cukup sering melihat kau merasa kesal tapi ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap aneh sampai melempar buku seperti tadi."**_

Tom tidak membalas kata-kata Vippra. Murid Slytherin tersebut hanya diam sambil kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada sosok Evans dan Lestrange yang terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Evans bahkan juga terlihat akrab dan bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan anak-anak lainnya. Satu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia pikirkan dan entah mengapa melihat itu semua membuatnya tidak senang.

Bukankah seharusnya Tom senang karena akrabnya Evans dengan anak-anak lainnya membuat anak itu tidak terus-menerus menempel padanya? Tapi mengapa malah sebaliknya?

Sudut mata Tom melirik ke arah ular di dekatnya. _**"Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang?"**_ ia berbisik pelan. _**"Karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku."**_

"_**Sedikit," **_ular itu menjawab._** "Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan perasaan manusia. Kami mengandalkan insting dan instingku mengatakan kalau kau... bagaimana bahasa manusia terhadap hal ini? Cemburu? Ya, sepertinya memang itu."**_

"Cemburu? Perasaan menggelikan macam apa itu?" Tom bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri karena tahu ular betina itu sama sekali tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Ia cemburu? _Christ!_ Untuk dan karena apa ia harus cemburu?

Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus cemburu karena apa? Karena Evans tidak lagi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu bersamanya dan lebih banyak bersama anak lain? Jangan bercanda karena hal itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Tom mengerang keras dan meremas rambutnya. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara decit pintu kamarnya. Memutar kedua matanya saat melihat sosok Abraxas Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

"—Menyendiri seperti biasa, Riddle? Aku heran mengapa kau betah dengan kesendirianmu. Pantas Harry memilih untuk menjauhimu. Mungkin karena ia sudah bosan karena hanya berbicara dengan patung?"

Tom mendesis. "Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy atau—"

"Atau apa? Mau mengumpankanku pada ular mungilmu?" potong Abraxas. Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar saat melihat Tom hanya diam saja. "Jangan terlalu menganggap dirimu hebat di depanku, Riddle. Hanya karena kau bisa _Parseltongue_, tidak lantas membuatmu hebat."

"_**Kau akan menyesal sudah menyinggungku, Malfoy,"**_ desis Tom tanpa sadar. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap tajam ke arah sang pewaris Malfoy berdiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Abraxas sedikit merinding ketika mendengarnya mendesis. Ia terlalu kesal dan bisa merasakan kalau sihir di sekitarnya bergerak tidak terkendali; bersiap untuk meledak. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia segera menenangkan dirinya. Memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya hanya agar tidak berada di satu ruangan dengan si pirang.

Ia bukannya takut untuk memberi pelajaran terhadap si pirang. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia akan mencabik-cabik tubuh Malfoy saat itu juga. Namun ia cukup tahu konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat kalau berbuat seperti itu. Ia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts dan berakhir kembali di panti asuhan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berharap untuk kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Tempat yang hanya membuatnya ingat bagaimana kedua orangtua yang tidak pernah dikenalnya meninggalkannya begitu saja di sana.

"Ternyata Riddle cukup pengecut untuk tidak membalas," bisik Malfoy tepat ketika ia melewati anak laki-laki tersebut. Tom hanya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Membuat Abraxas semakin menyeringai senang. Ia bersumpah suatu saat nanti akan membalas si pirang atas kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"_**Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai anak itu,"**_ desis Vippra yang segera menggelung diri di lengan Tom saat anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi. _**"Ini hanya instingku saja tapi ada baiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya."**_

Tom menghela nafas panjang. _**"Tidak perlu kau ingatkan karena aku sudah tahu,"**_ ujarnya dengan suara berbisik. Dalam diam ia menaiki tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Berada satu ruangan dengan si pirang hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal.

Tom menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Ruang Rekreasi yang sudah hampir kosong. Ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini sudah mendekati tengah malam ketika salah satu anak tahun Kelima sekaligus Prefek asramanya menanyakan mengapa ia masih berada di luar di saat seperti ini. Tom berbohong dengan mengatakan ada bukunya yang tertinggal di Ruang Rekreasi. Ia mengangguk singkat kepada Prefek tersebut kalau ia akan segera kembali ke ruangannya begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Sejak kapan orang lain bisa memerintahkan dirinya berbuat sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan?

Anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi empuk di depan perapian. Diletakkannya begitu saja dasi asramanya di sampingnya. Dalam diam, ia memandang kosong ke arah perapian yang masih menyala; merasakan radiasi api di perapian tersebut. Tanpa melihat sekeliling pun ia tahu kalau saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Vippra di ruangan ini. Memang sekarang, menyendiri adalah hal yang ia inginkan. Keberadaan Abraxas Malfoy sungguh merusak suasana hatinya dan ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bila perlu, ia akan tidur di sini.

**xoxoxo**

Harry terbangun ketika malam sudah menginjak dini hari. Seperti biasa, nafasnya memburu karena terbangun oleh mimpi buruk itu. Lagi-lagi, ia harus menghabiskan sisa malam ini dengan terjaga sendirian karena tidak bisa tidur. Ia mengumpat pelan sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Harry melirik tempat tidur yang berada di samping tempat tidur miliknya. Melihat bahwa kelambu di tempat tidur Rodolphus masih tertutup, ia menduga anak laki-laki tersebut tidak terbangun karena teriakannya. Harry termenung sendiri; memikirkan kembali mimpi itu.

Sampai saat ini, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu merasa ketakutan setiap kali melihat kilatan cahaya hijau dari mimpinya. Bukankah itu hanya sebuah cahaya? Bahkan rasanya sangat janggal ia begitu ketakutan hanya karena hal itu.

"—Aku benar-benar merasa aneh," bisik Harry. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu setelah sebelumnya meraih buku Ramuan-nya di atas meja; memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar di Ruang Rekreasi.

Harry menautkan kedua alisnya melihat sosok Tom yang tertidur dengan tangan kanannya yang terjulur menyentuh lantai di sebuah sofa panjang di dekat perapian. Ia heran karena tidak biasanya anak laki-laki itu berada di luar kamarnya di jam seperti ini apalagi dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sambil melangkah pelan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas permadani di dekat sofa tersebut; mengamati sosok Tom yang sedang tertidur. Di atas tubuh Tom, Vippra menggelung dirinya. Ia tahu ular betina itu sama sekali tidak menyukai udara yang dingin.

Harry terdiam cukup lama. Hanya diam sambil mengamati sosok anak laki-laki berambut gelap di hadapannya. Tom mungkin sangat lelah sampai sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya berada di sana. Harry bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya saat ini ia tidak mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tom.

Anak laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu mendudukkan dirinya setelah cukup lama hanya diam mengamati Tom. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan buku Ramuan yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, ia menyerah karena tidak ada satu pun kata-kata yang bisa dicerna apalagi ketika ia merasa mengantuk. Mendesah pelan, Harry meraih sebuah bantal yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas permadani. Ia merasa sedikit ragu ketika ingin menggenggam tangan Tom yang terjulur di samping tubuhnya sehingga memutuskan hanya menggenggam pelan ujung jemari Tom dengan tangan mungilnya. Perlahan, Harry memejamkan matanya; berharap kalau ia tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi sekarang.

Keesokan harinya, Harry terbangun karena dorongan pelan di salah satu tubuhnya. Ia mengerang sambil menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan dorongan yang cukup keras. Membuat Harry segera membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Evans?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Harry tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk menguap karena masih merasa mengantuk. "Tentu saja tidur," Harry berkata dengan suara serak; menatap bosan ke arah Tom yang menyandarkan diri pada sandaran sofa dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang sopan? Jangan memakai kakimu dan menendangku."

Tom hanya mendecak pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika bangun tidur ia menyadari sesuatu menggenggam erat jemarinya dan segera mendesis melihat sosok Evans yang tertidur di atas permadani—tidak memakai selimut tentunya. Apa Evans ingin mati karena udara dingin di tempat ini?

"Apa kau sudah gila tidur di tempat ini, huh?" Tom bertanya. "Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab kalau kau mati kedinginan di sini, Evans."

"Uh—kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Sekali lagi, Tom mendecak. "Mengkhawatirkanmu? Jangan bercanda," ujarnya dengan senyum sinis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Tidak ingin menunggu tanggapan dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya, Tom berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin mandi dan sarapan sebelum murid-murid lain bangun lalu menemukannya masih berada di Ruang Rekreasi di jam seperti ini. Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah di mana Harry berada dan melihat anak laki-laki itu masih mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

"_**Dia itu anak yang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Dasar manusia."**_

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap heran ke arah Vippra. Sebelum ia bisa menanggapi kata-kata ular tersebut, Vippra sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak ke arah sudut sofa sebelum akhirnya menggelung diri di sana. Hanya desis pelan yang didengar Harry dari sosok hewan peliharaan Tom.

.

.

Harry menjalani kegiatan belajarnya hari ini dengan cukup baik. Tidak ada insiden yang sampai membuatnya masuk ke Hospital Wing dan mendapat perawatan dari matron sekolah. Kecuali, sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang ia dapat saat di kelas Terbang karena salah satu murid asrama Gryffindor tidak sengaja kehilangan kendali atas sapu terbang miliknya sehingga hampir saja sapu terbang tersebut mengenai Harry kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menunduk.

Setidaknya Harry beruntung karena sapu tersebut mengenai dinding di belakangnya.

"—Wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah hari ini, Evans."

Harry melirik sekilas ke arah Eileen dan menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. "Setidaknya aku mendapat tidur yang cukup semalam," kata Harry saat menikmati makan siangnya. Ia kembali menyantap daging cincang yang terhidang di atas piringnya sebelum menyadari seseorang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Hai, Abraxas."

"Hai, Harry," Abraxas membalas sapaan anak laki-laki beriris _emerald_ tersebut. Ia meletakkan sebuah lambaran mirip koran di hadapannya sebelum membalik piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan yang terhidang di atas meja. Harry menelengkan kepala ke kanan ketika menatap benda berwarna cokelat pudar tersebut.

"_Daily Prophet?"_ Harry mengeja dua kata besar yang tertulis di atas kertas.

"Hum—yeah, kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Harry menggeleng pelan. "Oh, aku lupa kalau kau dibesarkan oleh _muggle_. _Daily Prophet_ semacam surat kabar di sini. Aku memutuskan berlangganan sejak kemarin karena ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Tentu saja di sini—di Hogwarts—kita akan aman dari apa pun tapi bukan berarti kita tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di luar."

Harry meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja dan meminum Jus Labu dari piala miliknya. "Memang apa yang terjadi di luar sana?"

"Perang," ujar Abraxas; melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah gambar bergerak di surat kabar tersebut.

"Huh?"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, Evans," Abraxas berkata. Ia mendorong pelan piring miliknya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Harry. "Di dunia sihir tidak setenang yang kau kira. Perang dan teror terjadi di luar sana. Sejak beberapa tahu terakhir, Penyihir Hitam membunuh penyihir-penyihir yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kita tidak akan bisa menduga apa yang terjadi saat ini, Harry. Siapa tahu besok kau akan mendengar salah satu keluargamu mati karena dibunuh."

Mau tidak mau, Harry menelan ludah dengan terpaksa mendengar penuturan anak laki-laki pirang di hadapannya. "Kau bercanda 'kan?"

Abraxas tertawa hambar. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya terpaku ke arah Harry. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakan kepada orang lain apa yang terjadi di luar sana, Harry. Mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Di luar sana, seorang Penyihir Hitam bernama Gellert Grindelwald," Abraxas berbisik ketika mengatakan nama tersebut, "tengah meneror seluruh komunitas Sihir dengan Sihir Hitamnya. Kudengar kalau dulu, Profesor Dumbledore adalah sahabat baik orang itu. Yah, walau hal itu hanya sekedar desas-desus orang-orang di sekitarku."

"—Jadi Grindelwald membunuh penyihir-penyihir lain?"

Abraxas mengangguk sebelum kembali ke makan siangnya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Harry tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

**xoxoxo**

Tom menutup pelan buku di hadapannya dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya langil-langit Perpustakaan setelah ia mendorong buku tersebut. Sudah satu jam lebih ia mencari namun hanya sedikit sekali yang ia dapatkan.

"_**Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Tom?"**_

Anak laki-laki itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dicarinya. Tidak ada ujung pangkal yang jelas dari mana ia harus mencari.

Mencari siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Sejak Dumbledore mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyihir, ia sudah menetapkan kalau ia akan mencari tahu latar belakang dirinya. Siapa sebenarnya keluarganya dan mengapa kedua orangtuanya meningalkan ia di panti asuhan. Ia mungkin akan mendapatkan sesuatu bila mencari di sini, karena Mrs. Cole sama sekali tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa pun mengenai bagaimana ia berakhir di panti asuhan.

Namun, tidak satu pun yang ia dapat. Tidak ada satu pun informasi yang bisa menuntunnya mencari keluarganya. Mungkinkah tidak ada di sini ataukah kedua orangtuanya bukanlah berasal dari komunitas sihir dan hanya pasangan _muggle_ yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya karena keanehan yang ia miliki? Pemikiran tersebut mengganggu Tom karena selama ini ia menganggap kalau ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir dan ibunya adalah _muggle_.

"_Hanya karena kau bisa _Parseltongue_, tidak lantas membuatmu hebat."_

Kata-kata Malfoy terngiang di kepalanya—bahkan bukan kali ini. Ia merasa pernah mendengar kata _'Parseltongue'_ namun entah di mana. Ia ingin tahu mengapa sepertinya ia merasa mengenal kata tersebut. Mungkinkah ia melewatkan sesuatu?

Tom memijat pelan pundaknya, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru Perpustakaan sampai ia menangkap sosok Araminta Meliflua yang duduk beberapa kursi darinya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah teman sekelasnya.

"Araminta..." panggil Tom. Dilihatnya anak perempuan di hadapannya mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Araminta terdiam sambil melirik sekilas ke arah kursi kosong di sampingnya; meminta Tom untuk duduk. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa kau bisa mengatakan padaku sesuatu tentang _'Parseltongue'_?" Tom bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ia cukup peka untuk menyadari kalau tubuh anak perempuan di sampingnya menegang namun ia tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menunggu sampai Araminta berkata sesuatu.

"Ah, _Parseltongue_," kata Araminta. Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya yang tergerai, "adalah bahasa yang biasa digunakan untuk berbicara dengan ular. Orang yang bisa _Parseltongue_ dinamakan _Parselmouth_. Dari yang kutahu, hanya sedikit orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini dan itu pun tidak mudah lagi ditemukan. Orang bilang, kalau ada yang bisa _Parseltongue_, orang itu adalah keturunan Salazar Slytherin—salah satu pendiri Hogwarts. Namun sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang pernah melihat seorang _Parselmouth_ lagi sejak keturunan terakhir Salazar mengalami kemunduran di dunia sihir. Mereka memilih, yah, katakan saja menyendiri."

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

Araminta menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang pernah mendengar siapa keturunan terakhir Salazar, Tom," Araminta berbisik. "Bahkan keluargaku saja tidak tahu. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau—"

"—Bukan," potong Tom sedikit cepat. Wajahnya tetap datar ketika Araminta menyipitkan matanya. "Maksudku, aku—"

"—Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Keturunan terakhir dari Salazar Slytherin sama sekali tidak menarik minatku. Lagi pula, belum tentu keluarga tersebut masih ada. Kalau kau ingin mencari mereka untuk apa pun yang saat ini kau kerjakan, kurasa tidak akan ada artinya."

Tom memilih diam. Sudut matanya mengamati gadis berambut hitam panjang di sampingnya. "Terima kasih atas waktumu, Araminta," ujar Tom dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sepasang iris mata gelapnya bisa melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Salazar Slytherin, huh?" gumamnya pelan setelah mengingat dari mana ia harus mulai mencari.

**xoxoxo**

Abraxas menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di luar Aula Besar. Kedua kelopak mata pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut terpejam sampai ketika ia merasakan seseorang penepuk pelan bahu kanannya. Ia memutar bosan kedua bola matanya ke arah sosok Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rodolphus yang ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping si pirang.

"Riddle," ujar Abraxas. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya menatap bosan ke arah kerumunan murid-murid yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan bersiap ke kelas selanjutnya.

"Yeah, apa apa dengan Riddle? Anak itu membuatmu ketakutan, Malfoy?" Rodolphus tersenyum mengejek. "Atau kau takut dengan ular mungilnya?"

Si pirang mendesis sembari menatap tajam ke arah Rodolphus. Ia bergerak sehingga bisa berada tepat di hadapan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat lumpur tersebut; menempelkan ujung telunjuknya di depan dada Rodolphus. "Riddle seorang _Parselmouth_," bisiknya.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya kemarin. Lalu apa? Hanya karena Riddle _Parselmouth_ apa yang kita bicarakan akan berakhir begitu saja?" Rodolphus mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Malfoy seorang pecundang."

"_Shut. Up!"_

Senyum sinis tersungging di wajah Rodolphus. Ia menurunkan tangan Abraxas yang menuding ke arahnya dan menghela nafas. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau beranggapan kalau Riddle adalah Darah-Murni, Malfoy. Riddle? Kau pernah mendengar Darah-Murni dengan nama belakang seperti?"

"Tidak. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ada hubungan dengan keturunan Salazar. Dia _Parselmouth_! Salazar sendiri menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Lidah-Ular'. Bagaimana kalau ia ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Gaunt? Mereka satu-satunya keturunan Salazar yang masih hidup. Kita—"

"—Keluarga Gaunt berada di Azkaban, Malfoy," desah Rodolphus. "Kalau dia seorang _Parselmouth_ dan bahkan keturunan Slytherin, kau mau apa? Kau mau menyembah dan mencium sepatunya?"

Keterdiaman Abraxas cukup membuat Rodolphus menarik kesimpulan atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya, Abraxas," kata Rodolphus setelah mereka diam cukup lama. "Fokuskan saja apa yang sudah pernah kita bicarakan. Kau mau kalah kali ini?"

Abraxas menghela nafas panjang. "Tentu saja tidak, Lestrange. Kali ini aku yang akan menang."

Rodolphus mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita lihat nanti. Jangan mengatakan kata-kata sombong seperti itu kalau belum mendapatkan hasilnya, kau tahu?" Lestrange berkata. Ia kembali tersenyum sinis ketika melihat senyum di wajah Abraxas memutar dan digantikan dengan sindiran yang keluar dari bibir si pirang.

Yah, tidak ada orang yang akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya 'kan?

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: **ah, ternyata saya lupa menjelaskan. Rodolphus di sini bukanlah Rodolphus yang sama dengan yang masuk Hogwarts bersama Severus Snape. Rodolphus di sini kemungkinan besar adalah ayah dari Lestrange bersaudara. Karena tidak tahu harus diberi nama seperti apa, saya samakan saja namanya **#headbangs**. Oke, kalau ada yang ingin bertanya, silahkan disampaikan di kotak review. Terima kasih banyak atas semua review untuk fanfiksi ini dan maaf reviewnya tidak bisa saya balas satu per satu **(HUGS)**

Review? And thank you for reading.


	8. Restart

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own storyline and Vippra.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR, OOC and typo. So if you** don't like, please don't read!** 'kay?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter a bit Abraxas/Harry.

"_**italic&bold" = parseltongue**_

:::

**Chapter 8: Restart**

"Bisa aku berbicara denganmu sebentar, Mr. Evans?"

Harry yang saat itu hendak keluar dari kelas Tranfigurasi dan bermaksud untuk makan siang di Aula Besar segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah sosok Albus Dumbledore. Ia bertukar pandang ke arah Abraxas sebelum menyuruh anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu untuk pergi terlebih dulu. Dengan sedikit penasaran, Harry berjalan ke arah meja di mana guru Tranfigurasinya berada yang tengah sibuk dengan bergulung-gulung perkamen hasil esai yang diberikan pria itu.

"Ada apa, Profesor?" Harry bertanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan mengapa tiba-tiba pria berkacamata bulan separuh di hadapannya ingin berbicara hanya berdua seperti sekarang. Apakah ia baru saja berbuat kesalahan atau ada hal yang kurang dengan esai miliknya, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu.

Albus Dumbledore menatap Harry dari balik kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ia mengayunkan tongkat di tangannya dan membuat sebuah kursi bergerak ke depan mejanya. "Duduklah, Harry," kata Dumbledore. "Mungkin aku akan menahanmu selama beberapa saat. Kita mungkin bisa menghabiskan makan siang selagi kita berbicara di sini."

Sang Slytherin muda itu menautkan kedua alisnya; memilih duduk saat Dumbledore mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Ia juga hanya bisa mengangguk singkat ketika dua peri rumah muncul di dekatnya dengan membawa beberapa piring hidangan untuk makan siang. Ia masih tidak tahu mengapa pria berjenggot itu menginginkan keberadaannya di sini.

"Makanlah, Anakku," kata Dumbledore dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Sepasang iris biru cerahnya mengamati Harry yang dengan ragu mulai menyantap makan siang yang terhidang di atas meja setelah ia menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran perkamen di sana.

"... Bagaimana hari-harimu di sini? Kau tidak mengalami kesulitan belajar, bukan?"

"_No, sir_," Harry berujar pelan setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. "Umm... kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Profesor?"

"Ah!" Dumbledore berseru; mengelus jenggot cokelat kemerahannya sebelum menyeruput Jus Labu dari piala miliknya. "Tidak ada hal yang penting sebenarnya, Harry. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu dan juga Tom. Aku sedikit cemas kalian berdua tidak bisa beradaptasi. Tapi dari yang kuamati sejak kalian sampai di Hogwarts, kurasa kecemasanku terlalu berlebihan."

Tanpa Harry sadari, sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya saat melihat Dumbledore mengedipkan matanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Harry cukup menyukai pria di hadapannya selama ia berada di Hogwarts. Walau awalnya tentu saja ia menganggap seorang Albus Dumbledore adalah orang yang aneh. Harry menyukai bagaimana pria itu mengajar dibandingkan dengan pengajar-pengajar lain di sini.

"_Lemon Drop_, Harry?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya saat Dumbledore menawarinya beberapa buah permen. Ia mengernyitkan alis menyadari kalau permen tersebut adalah salah satu permen yang sering diberikan Martha saat dirinya masih berada di panti asuhan. Lagi-lagi Harry hanya bisa terheran-heran dari mana pria itu bisa mendapatkan permen _muggle_.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu, Nak?" dengan sedikit ragu, Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa... apa kau melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dengan Tom? Apa Tom pernah menceritakan sesuatu hal padamu?"

Kalau saja Harry tidak cukup peka, ia pasti tidak menyadari nada suara Dumbledore yang menyiratkan sedikit keraguan. Dalam diam, sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya mengamati sosok sang pengajar Transfigurasi di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Dumbledore melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Ada yang aneh dengan Tom?

Apakah sikap Tom yang masih mendiamkan dirinya bisa dikatakan aneh?

"Harry...?"

Ia tersentak ketika Dumbledore memanggil namanya. "Memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sir?" ia berbalik bertanya; mendapati pria berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"Tidak...," Dumbledore nyaris bergumam. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa tahu kalau Mr. Riddle mengalami kesulitan dalam bergaul. Aku tidak akan memertanyakan kemampuannya di kelas. Semua pengejar mengetahui kalau Tom adalah anak yang cerdas dan mungkin tergolong ke dalam kelompok anak yang jenius. Ah! Lupakan saja apa yang baru kutanyakan, Harry. Kau boleh keluar karena aku tidak ingin kau sampai terlambat ke kelas selanjutnya."

Kedua mata pengajar Tranfigurasi itu mengamati sosok Harry yang mengangguk ragu kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih tas yang anak itu letakkan di dekat kaki kursi. Dumbledore menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari Harry berhenti di depan pintu kelas sembari membalikkan tubuh.

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya, Profesor Dumbledore," ujar anak laki-laki itu. Dumbledore hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya sebelum Harry menghilang sepenuhnya di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa pun hal yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini; jauh sebelum kedatangan kedua anak yang ditemuinya di panti asuhan tersebut.

**xoxoxo**

"—_**Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kau terus bersikap dingin pada anak itu, Tom,"**_ Vippra mendesis pelan agar anak Slytherin yang duduk si samping Tom tidak menyadari keberadaannya. _**"Tidak biasanya kau tidak mengacuhkannya selama ini."**_

Tom memutar bosan kedua matanya. Ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ular berwarna hijau yang sekarang menggelung diri di saku kemeja miliknya. Ia tetap diam dan memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan Profesor Merrythought—pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam—yang mengajarkan tentang _werewolf_ dan vampir di depan kelas. Tidak sekali pun ia berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama beberapa saat lalu dilontarkan oleh ular betina tersebut. _Well_, ia masih cukup bisa menjaga sikapnya untuk tidak memancing perhatian orang-orang di kelas karena ia bisa berbicara dengan ular.

Berbicara tentang kemampuannya berbicara dengan Vippra atau ular-ular lain yang pernah ditemuinya saat masih berada di panti asuhan membuat Tom teringat dengan apa yang dicarinya selama tiga hari terakhir di Perpustakaan; berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal mengenai sejarah-sejarah Hogwarts dan Dunia Sihir.

Bagaimana akhirnya ia tahu sedikit mengenai kemungkinan siapa dirinya.

Keturunan Salazar Slytherin atau haruskah ia menyebutnya sebagai Pewaris Slytherin?

Tanpa sadar Tom mendengus; membuat sosok Druella Rosier menatap heran ke arahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terlalu senang mengetahui kemungkinan tersebut. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu seberapa hebat sosok Salazar Slytherin tapi karena hal lain. Memang apa istimewanya dengan hanya menjadi keturunan langsung dari salah satu pendiri Hogwarts tersebut? Ia merasa tidak ada.

Belum lagi kalau ia bukan saja satu-satunya _Parselmouth_ di sini membuatnya sedikit ragu.

Anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut melirik sosok Harry yang duduk di urutan paling belakang bersama dengan Eileen Prince dan terlihat sedang menekuni buku yang terbuka di atas meja. Anak laki-laki itu sama sepertinya; seorang _Parselmouth_. Apakah itu berarti kalau Harry juga keturunan Salazar? Sama-sama seorang Pewaris Slytherin seperti apa yang ia baca di buku-buku itu?

"Mr. Riddle...?"

Dengan cepat, Tom mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Harry ke arah pengajar yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Bisa kau memberitahuku ramuan apa yang biasa digunakan _werewolf_ saat masa transformasinya?"

Tom mendengus pelan. Pertanyaan yang sangat mudah baginya. "Ramuan _Wolfsbane_, Profesor," katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke arah pengajar tersebut.

Profesor itu mengangguk singkat atas jawaban yang diberikan Tom lalu kembali menghadap ke papan tulis setelah sebelumnya bergumam "Sepuluh angka untuk Slytherin" dengan cukup pelan.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya hari ini, Tom segera kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Tidak sekali pun ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia masih tetap melakukan perang dingin terhadap Abraxas Malfoy sejak terakhir kalinya mereka berkonfrontasi langsung dan membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak memberi pelajaran kepada pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu. Si pirang sendiri pun sepertinya tidak lagi melemparkan ejekan langsung kepadanya dan hanya diam sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyum sinis kepadanya. Tom menyadari ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Abraxas. Apa pun itu, ia hanya bisa menunggu.

Tom mulai berkutat dengan tugas-tugas esainya dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah beranjak malam. Ia hampir saja melupakan jam makan malam kalau saja tidak mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan enggan ia menoleh; mendapati sosok Avery berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"...Kau tidak makan malam, Riddle?" tanya Avery. Belakangan ini, Tom memang cukup sering bergaul dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Tentu saja bukan menjalin hubungan yang ia sebut dengan 'pertemanan' atau semacamnya. _Hell_, ia tidak butuh hal semacam itu. Mereka hanya bersikap seperti layaknya orang yang berada di perahu yang sama—tentu saja hal itu menurut pandangan Tom. Lagi pula, Avery tidak bersikap menyebalkan seperti Malfoy sehingga membuatnya tidak keberatan anak laki-laki itu berada di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Oke. Terserah padamu."

Sepeninggal Avery, Tom menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia yang merasakan gerakan kecil di saku kemejanya mengerang pelan seraya mengeluarkan Vippra dari sana. Ia sama sekali melupakan keberadaan ular itu. Sepasang iris gelap miliknya terpaku ke arah kedua mata merah Vippra yang menatap tajam kepadanya.

"_**Kau mau membuatku mati di dalam sana, Riddle,"**_ desis Vippra. Ular betina itu tetap menegakkan kepalanya walau kini Tom meletakkannya di atas meja dan mengelus ujung kepalanya; satu hal yang disukai ular hijau tersebut.

"_**Kalau aku menginginkanmu mati, sudah kulakukan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Vippra,"**_ Tom membalas dengan nada tidak peduli. **"Kau terlalu berlebihan."**

Vippra mendesis marah. _**"Kau menyebalkan."**_

"_**Sudah sepantasnya."**_

Vippra menjulurkan lidah bercabangnya dan menjilati telapak tangan Tom yang masih mengelus puncak kepalanya. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku ular peliharaannya, Tom sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan dan menarik tangannya dari kepala Vippra. Ular di hadapannya sama sekali tidak akan menyakitinya.

"_**Tidakkah seharusnya kau berbaikan dengan anak itu?"**_ Vippra bertanya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari sentuhan Tom dan menggelung diri di atas buku yang terbuka di atas meja. _**"Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang kaulakukan terhadapnya. Memang ia membuat kesalahan apa padamu?"**_

"_**Mengapa kau terlihat peduli, huh?"**_

Vippra mendesis pelan. _**"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat sikap kekanakanmu, kau tahu? Kalau dia memang berbuat kesalahan padamu, mengapa kau tidak memaafkannya? Aku beri sedikit nasehat, Nak, jangan sampai kau menyesal atas apa yang kaulakukan."**_

"_**Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku dan Evans, Vippra,"**_ desis Tom dengan kedua mata yang menatap tajam ke arah ular hijau di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan nasehat dari siapa pun terlebih dari ular hijau peliharaannya.

**xoxoxo**

"Harry!"

Anak laki-laki tahun pertama itu menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar seruan yang memanggil namanya. Alis kanannya terangkat saat menyadari kalau Abraxas Malfoy tengah berlari menyusulnya; membuat Harry terpaksa menunggu anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau mau ke mana membawa piring itu?"

Pandangan Harry tertuju ke arah jari telunjuk Abraxas tertuju di mana saat ini ia sedang membawa sebuah piring berisi makanan yang sengaja ia siapkan saat makan malam tadi. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya."

"Aku ingin membawakan Tom makan malam," kata Harry dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak yakin ia sudah makan malam mengingat aku tidak melihatnya di Aula Besar tadi. Ada urusan apa memanggilku? Kalau tidak ada apa pun, aku akan ke kamar Tom."

Harry berniat untuk membalikkan tubuh dan menuruni tangga yang menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin sebelum ia merasakan tangan Abraxas yang menahan lengannya. Sedikit heran, Harry menatap penuh tanya ke arah si pirang; menyadari kalau saat ini wajah Abraxas berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ab—"

"—mengapa kau sangat baik pada Riddle?" si pirang bertanya sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku heran melihat sikapmu pada anak itu. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memedulikanmu beberapa hari terakhir tapi mengapa kau selalu memikirkannya? Mengapa tidak kau acuhkan saja dia dan bersikap seolah-olah kalian sama sekali tidak saling mengenal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Abraxas menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu maksudku, Harry," katanya sembari mendekatkan wajah ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan di hadapannya; membuat Harry mundur selangkah. "Berhentilah memikirkan Riddle. Ia bukan orang yang pantas yang bisa kau perlakukan dengan baik melihat bagaimana sikapnya selama ini. Kau tidak sedih diperlakukan seperti itu, Harry?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Harry hanya diam saja sampai pada akhirnya ia mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang ditahan oleh Abraxas. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang miliknya menatap lekat sepasang iris kelabu Abraxas. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya saat ini menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Tom temanku, Abraxas. Sudah sepantasnya aku bersikap baik padanya dan tidak sepantasnya kau mengatakan bagaimana aku harus bersikap terhadap apa yang Tom perbuat padaku. Itu semua urusanku, Malfoy," ujar Harry dengan tegas sembari membalikkan tubuh. Ia bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah di mana Abraxas berdiri. Ia juga sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah si pirang saat ini.

Abraxas menggeretakkan giginya sepeninggal Harry. Tanpa berkata apa pun, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari asramanya. Kedua tangan anak laki-laki itu terkepal erat menahan kesal yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah berbicara seperti itu padanya dan tidak mengacuhkannya begitu saja di saat ia bersikap baik seperti tadi. Tidak juga Rodolphus ataupun keluarganya. Tidak ada.

Harry menghela nafas pelan sesaat setelah ia berada di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati Tom dan Abraxas. Ia kembali menghela nafas mengingat apa yang sudah ia katakan kepada si pirang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia berbicara seperti itu kepada temannya. Ia juga tidak bermaksud berkata demikian. Bagaimana kalau Abraxas malah mengambil hati apa yang terucap dari mulutnya dan marah padanya?

_Oh, good, Harry. Kau baru saja membuat dua orang membencimu_, batinnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di depan kamarku, Evans?"

Harry mendongakkan kepala ke arah asal suara. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat sosok Tom yang berbaring dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal yang berada di pangkuannya. Dengan ragu, Harry berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut dan berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Tom. Dalam diam, ia mengulurkan piring berisi makanan ke arah Tom.

"Hanya ingin mengantarkan makan malam untukmu," kata Harry. Ia bisa melihat salah satu alis Tom terangkat dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya. Ia mendengus karena anak laki-laki di hadapannya tidak juga mengambil makanan yang ia sodorkan. "Aku bisa menebak kalau kau belum makan malam. Makanlah sebelum makanan ini dingin."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menyuruhku, Evans?"

"Sejak kau bersikap sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini, Riddle," balas Harry dengan tatapan tajam di matanya. Sudah cukup baginya terus menerus diabaikan oleh Tom. Ia punya batas kesabaran dan Tom harus tahu akan hal itu. Tom harus tahu kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai saat-saat di mana Tom mengabaikan keberadaannya hanya karena anak itu tidak suka ia bergaul dengan Abraxas atau Rodolphus. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai sikapmu itu."

Tom menyipitkan matanya dan menutup buku yang ia baca. "Oh, rupanya bergaul dengan Lestrange dan Malfoy sudah membuat sikapmu berubah ya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berubah!" seru Harry. Kalau saja ia tidak diajarkan untuk menghargai makanan, ia pasti sudah melemparkan isi piring di tangannya ke kepala Tom. "Kaulah yang sudah membuatku bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu, Riddle! Padahal kaulah yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berada di dekatmu. Aku mencoba melakukannya dan mulai berteman dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Tapi sekarang, kau malah kesal saat aku bergaul dengan Abraxas dan Rodolphus. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, hah!"

Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar sampai ia tidak bisa lagi menahan piring di tangannya dan membuat makan malam milik Tom terjatuh di atas lantai dan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Harry berusaha keras menahan diri agas tidak menangis karena kesal dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Tom bersikap menyebalkan. Mengapa Tom bersikap bertolak belakang dan membuatnya serba salah.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh saja," bisik Harry. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Tom ke arah lantai di kamar itu. "Aku heran mengapa aku masih bisa tahan berada di dekatmu dengan segala sikap menyebalkan yang ada pada dirimu."

"Karena kau bodoh, Evans."

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Bisakah kau diam dan—"

"—Kau itu orang yang bodoh, suka ikut campur dan sama menyebalkannya dengan Vippra. Padahal aku sudah berharap kalau dengan berada di sini, aku bisa menjauh darimu dan menjalani kehidupanku dengan tenang tapi kau malah membuatku merasa tidak suka kau menjauh dariku, Harry..."

Mau tidak mau, kedua iris matanya melebar ketika mendengar nama depannya terucap dari bibir Tom serta alasan yang dikemukakan anak laki-laki itu. Selama ia mengenal Tom, anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut sangat amat jarang memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Tom memanggilnya seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat kalau entah sejak kapan Tom sudah mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Harry kembali menggigit bibirnya ketika Tom memilih untuk tetap diam.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tepi tempat tidurnya. Tidak sepatah kata pun terucap dari dirinya ataupun sosok Evans. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bahkan lebih menyukai untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan semuanya seperti sekarang.

Ia masih tidak menyangka akan mendengar Harry berteriak kepadanya dan meluapkan apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Ia juga sulit untuk percaya kalau ia baru saja—secara tidak sadar—mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Harry berada jauh darinya. Oh, Tuhan, mengapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu? Bukahkah itu artinya secara tidak langsung ia mengakui kalau dirinya cemburu melihat Harry bersama dengan anak lain? Cemburu terhadap Malfoy? _Hell no_! Ia tidak sudi. Dan... dan sejak kapan ia memanggil Evans dengan nama depannya?

Oh, ia benar-benar merasa aneh dan ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Aku baru saja tidak salah mendengar 'kan, Tom?" Tom memilih tidak membalas dan menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi kelambu kamarnya. "Aku tidak salah mendengar kalau kau tidak suka aku menjauh darimu?"

Saat Tom berniat menyangkal pertanyaan Harry, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan membuatnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia meringis pelan menyadari kalau sesuatu yang berat menimpanya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Segera saja ia menyadari kalau sekarang Harry tengah menindih tubuhnya ketika mendengar anak laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Evans... menyingkir dari tubuhku," ancam Tom dengan suara pelan. Hanya gelengan kepala dari sosok di atasnya yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban. "Menyingkir sekarang juga."

Harry kembali menggelengkan kepalanya; menolak keinginan Tom. Sambil berusaha meredam kekehannya, Harry menyurukkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Tom. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya walau saat ini ia tahu kalau Tom tidak menyukai keadaan mereka sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir panjang saat mengerti Tom tidak suka ia berada di dekat Abraxas karena Tom merasa... cemburu dan membuatnya memeluk anak laki-laki itu. Senang. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja," bisik Harry di lekuk leher Tom. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari anak laki-laki itu.

**xoxoxo**

Kedua iris kelabu milik Abraxas sedikit melebar ketika ia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat sosok Harry yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur Tom. Dengan cepat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ia tidak melihat Riddle di ruangan namun dari suara air yang berasal dari kamar mandi, ia menduga kalau anak laki-laki itu berada di sana.

Dengan langkah kaki tanpa suara, Abraxas melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Riddle. Kedua iris matanya memandang lekat ke arah sosok Harry yang tertidur lelap dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia berniat untuk menyentuh wajah anak laki-laki di hadapannya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok ular berwarna merah yang menggelung diri tepat di samping kepala Harry. Kepala ular itu tegak dengan sepasang iris merah menatap lurus kepadanya.

Ia mendecak dan meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

Tidak lama setelah ia mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur miliknya, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu kalau pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah Riddle.

Tom hanya diam sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Malfoy ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur sementara tangannya sibuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa air yang menetes dari rambutnya. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah Evans yang tertidur tidak jauh darinya dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana anak laki-laki itu bisa tertidur di atas tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya harus membaringkan Evans di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Harry, Riddle?"

Tom menatap bosan ke arah si pirang. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya heran melihat Harry berada di sini dan bahkan tertidur pulas," jawab Abraxas sambil mengedikkan bahunya; berpura-pura merasa tidak tertarik.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada gunanya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, Malfoy."

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang pewaris nama Malfoy itu padanya, Tom menurunkan kelambu tempat tidurnya dan berniat untuk tidur. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menyadari sosok Vippra yang saat ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan beristirahat bersama Harry untuk mandi, kini terjaga.

"_**Ada apa?"**_ tanya Tom sembari menyelimuti dirinya dan menyamankan tubuh di tempat tidur tersebut.

"_**Tidak ada. Hanya saja tadi teman sekamarmu berniat untuk menyentuh Harry sebelum menyadari keberadaanku."**_

Tom terdiam sejenak; menatap ke arah tempat tidur Malfoy yang tertutupi kelambu miliknya. Senyum sinis terpatri di wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau harus belajar untuk tidak bermain-main denganku, Malfoy."

**To be continued**

Sedikit balasan review untuk reviewer anon.

**No Name:** untuk reviewer tanpa nama ini, kalau kamu membaca, tolong lain kali isi nama di review kamu ya? Saya bingung bagaimana harus memanggilmu dan err—kalau bisa, tolong jangan hanya meninggalkan 'cepet updet' di kotak review juga. Kritik, saran, komentar apa pun boleh kok. Saya tidak akan menggigit kalau kamu memberikan review lebih dari dua kata itu **#dor**

**Erochimaru:** apakah Abraxas dan Rodolphus bertaruh untuk mendapatkan Harry? Ah, tidak juga. Silahkan ditebak saja dulu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya (:

**Nyasararu:** saya juga niatnya mau membuat 'macam-macam' di bagian itu. Sayang, saya belum tega membuatnya. Hei, mereka baru sebelas tahun. Jangan berbuat macam-macam dulu **#inianak** Rekuesnya belum bisa dikabulkan. Menurut saya mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk kissing **#eaaaa**

**Reviewer:** sepertinya di chapter 7 saya sudah menjelaskan kalau Rodolphus di sini bukan Rodolphus yang sama dengan suaminya Bellatrix atau saudara dari Rabastan 'kan? Dari yang saya dapat di HP Lexicon, tidak ada nama depan yang pasti untuk 'Lestrange' di masa Tom. Jadi saya pakai saja nama Rodolphus. Maaf kalau ternyata membuatmu bingung.

...

**Author's Note: **oke, saya sudah update dan maaf sedikit pendek. Saya langsung mengerjakan ini setelah pulang dari liburan (carrying several bags full of souvenirs) dan semoga cukup fluff. Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih mau menunggu dan membaca fanfiksi ini serta terima kasih banyak atas semua reviewnya (HUGS). Oke, review please...


	9. Heir of Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own storyline and Vippra.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, violence, a bit Drama, AU/AR, OOC and typo.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter a bit Abraxas/Harry.

"_**italic&bold" = parseltongue**_

:::

**Chapter 9: Heir of Slytherin**

**Januari 1939**

Abraxas pertama kali melihat sosok Harry adalah saat ia menunggu keberangkatan _Hogwarts Express_ di stasiun _King Cross_. Hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja, ia tahu kalau anak laki-laki itu bukanlah anak dari kalangan yang sama dengannya. Penyihir Darah Murni.

Ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana penampilan Harry waktu itu. Berbeda dengannya yang mengenakan jubah sutra mahal, anak berambut hitam berantakan itu hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa dan bahkan terlihat sama sekali tidak ada kesamaan dengan pakaian para penyihir. Tentu saja, ia langsung tahu bahwa pakaian tersebut adalah pakaian khas muggle.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan di kompartemen mana Harry berada. Dengan berpura-pura bahwa kompartemen yang lain penuh, ia menanyakan apakah masih ada tempat kosong di kompartemen anak laki-laki itu. Tentu ia tahu, masih ada tempat lain mengingat hanya ada Harry dan seorang anak lain di sana. Abraxas sempat terkejut melihat sosok Riddle berada di sana. Bukan karena takut. Jangan bercanda. Ia hanya sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok lain bersama Harry.

Abraxas dengan cepat tidak menyukai Riddle. Entah mengapa, melihat tatapan anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. _Hell_! Memang siapa anak itu? Hanya seorang keturunan muggle dan bahkan mungkin saja keturunan Darah Lumpur.

Anak yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pantas duduk atau berdekatan dengannya.

Dugaan Abraxas tentang Harry yang berasal dari kalangan muggle tentu saja terbukti. Anak laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut terlihat bersemangat dengan mata berbinar ketika ia menceritakan segala sesuatu mengenai Hogwarts. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Abraxas berinteraksi dengan kalangan yang bukan berasal dari derajat yang sama dengannya.

Abraxas sedikit terkejut ketika Harry memasuki asrama Slytherin saat Acara Seleksi berlangsung. Ia hanya bercanda dengan mengatakan kepada Riddle bahwa semoga Harry masuk di asrama Slytherin dan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Harry memang benar-benar masuk ke Slytherin yang terkenal dengan keturunan Darah Murninya.

Mungkinkah Harry berasal dari salah satu keturunan Darah Murni?

Ia mulai ragu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"... Kau terlihat sedang tidak berada di sini, Malfoy."

Dengan enggan, Abraxas mendongakkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Rodolphus yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan angkuh yang mengarah ke sekitarnya. Hari ini adalah hari di mana mereka kembali ke Hogwarts setelah menghabiskan liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Anak laki-laki beriris kelabu mendecak pelan. "Aku masih berada di hadapanmu, Lestrange. Apa kau buta?" tanyanya sembari menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan memasuki kastil Hogwarts. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam sambil bersandar di pohon terdekat untuk menunggu Rodolphus yang belum juga turun dari kereta.

"Tubuhmu memang berada di sini," Rodolphus berkata sambil mensejajari langkah dengannya, "tapi aku menjamin kalau pikiranmu bahkan tidak berada di sini. Apa yang kaupikirkan? Memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan Evans, huh?"

Abraxas mendelik kesal ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Sejak menghabiskan liburan di luar Hogwarts, pewaris Lestrange itu tidak henti-hentinya menanyai hal seperti itu. Kalau saja keluarga Lestrange bukanlah kenalan dekat keluarganya, ia pasti tidak segan-segan meluncurkan beberapa kutukan kepada anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Berhentilah menanyaiku hal itu, Lestrange," desisnya pelan. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya menyipit. "Masih ada waktu untukku menyelesaikan taruhan kita. Atau kau takut kalah denganku, hmm?"

"Jangan harap aku takut dengan gertakan omong kosongmu, Abraxas," kata Rodolphus sambil mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak akan semudah itu memenangkan taruhan ini."

Si pirang memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. Tidak mengacuhkan Rodolphus, ia berjalan menaiki undakan kastil yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Berbagai hal terlintas di pikiran sang pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Ia tidak akan pernah sudi mencium ujung sepatu Lestrange di hadapan seluruh murid-murid Hogwarts. _Jangan pernah meremehkan Malfoy_, ia membatin.

**xoxoxo**

"Abraxas!" Harry berseru sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya saat melihat sosok si pirang yang memasuki Aula Besar. Ia sempat mendengar geraman kecil dari Tom yang duduk di sampingnya di meja panjangn Slytherin namun tidak mengacuhkan hal itu begitu saja. Baginya, ia sudah terbiasa melihat sikap tidak bersahabat dari Tom yang ditujukan kepada Abraxas.

"Hai, Harry. Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Abraxas sembari mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Harry. "Kuharap kau menghabiskan liburanmu dengan menyenangkan. Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan di sini sementara semua orang menikmati liburan mereka di rumah?"

"Liburan yang menyenangkan!" kata Harry dengan nada antusias. "Profesor Dumbledore mengajak kami berkeliling Hogwarts dan makan malam bersama saat malam Natal. Dia juga memberi kami hadiah Natal."

"Benarkah?"

Harry mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tidak berbohong. Tepat saat Profesor Slughorn menanyakan siapa anak-anak asrama Slytherin yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts, Harry sedikit terkejut ketika tahu kalau Tom sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali ke panti asuhan. Merasa kalau Tom pasti akan kesepian di sini, Harry pun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Ini juga merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya tidak merayakan Natal di panti asuhan bersama Mrs. Cole, Martha dan anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain.

Awalnya Harry merasa aneh ketika pertama kali menghabiskan liburan Natalnya di Hogwarts. Sekolah yang biasanya ramai dengan seluruh aktivitas sekolah mendadak terasa sepi. Ia hanya melihat beberapa anak yang menghabiskan liburan di sini selain dirinya dan Tom. Di Slytherin sendiri hanya ada tiga orang anak dari tahun di atasnya yang memutuskan berada di sini; membuat Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin sangat sepi. Dan berhubung Rodolphus serta Abraxas memutuskan untuk pulang, Harry menghabiskan seluruh malam di Hogwarts dengan menginap di kamar yang ditempati Tom dan si pirang. Tentu saja awalnya Tom melarang Harry untuk menginap di kamarnya. Namun bukan Harry Evans namanya yang langsung mengiyakan begitu saja perintah Tom. Ia tetap menginap di kamar anak laki-laki itu walau ia harus tidur di atas tempat tidur milik si pirang.

"Memang kau mendapat hadiah apa dari Profesor Dumbledore, Harry?" Abraxas bertanya; membuat Harry segera menatap anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya.

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Ia memberiku dan Tom masing-masing dua kotak besar cokelat dari _Honeydukes_," ujar Harry. Ia agak terkejut saat bangun tidur dan menemukan dua kotak berukuran besar di atas meja belajar milik Tom dengan sebuah kartu ucapan Natal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Profesor Transfigurasi itu akan memberinya hadiah Natal. Ia bahkan tidak sempat membelikan pria itu hadiah balasan.

Dan pada saat ulang tahunnya—yang kedua belas—beserta Tom di malam Tahun Baru, peri rumah muncul di kamar mereka dengan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dan mengatakan bahwa Profesor Dumbledore menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada mereka berdua. Keesokan harinya, Dumbledore mengajak mereka berdua untuk berkeliling Hogwarts. Harry sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa pria itu begitu baik pada mereka.

"... Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika tanpa sadar dirinya melamun mengingat kebaikan Dumbledore padanya. "Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal," kata Harry. "Kau harus mencoba sesekali tinggal di Hogwarts saat liburan. Sangat menyenangkan sekali."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Evans. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan sama sekali kecuali kita sangat lelah terus menerus mengikuti pria itu berkeliling."

Harry segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Tom yang tampak sibuk dengan buku tebal yang terbuka di atas meja. Ia melihat Tom bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli terhadap sekelilingnya; membuat Harry pada akhirnya nekat merebut buku Tom kemudian menutupnya sehingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras serta tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan kekesalan karena Harry mengganggu apa yang sedang Tom lakukan.

"Huh, benarkah? Padahal seingatku kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau tidak ada salahnya sesekali melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Jangan mengigau, Idiot."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengigau, Tom!" Harry berseru; membuat beberapa pasang mata di Aula Besar mengarah padanya.

Harry mendengar Tom mendecak. "Terserah padamu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli," kata anak laki-laki itu sembari merampas buku di tangan Harry kemudian beranjak dari meja panjang dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Harry hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Tom. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris kelabu di belakangnya yang segera berubah ketika ia membalikkan tubuh.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Abraxas?" ia bertanya; berusaha mengabaikan sikap seenaknya dari Tom. "Apakah menyenangkan?"

Si pirang hanya mengangguk sambil menumpukan dagu pada tangan kanannya. "Tentu saja. Father memberiku sebuah sapu terbang keluaran terbaru sebagai hadiah Natal tahun ini dan Mother memberiku beberapa buku yang ingin sekali kumiliki. Ia sedikit kesal karena Father membelikanku sapu terbang. Katanya terlalu cepat bagiku untuk mendapat hal semacam itu."

Harry hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah si pirang. Ia sedikit, ah tidak. Ia iri kepada Abraxas tapi bukan karena hadiah yang didapatkan anak laki-laki itu. Ia iri karena bagaimana ekspresi Abraxas yang terlihat senang ketika mengucapkan kata 'Father dan Mother'. Sejak kecil, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu. Memang kepada siapa kedua kata itu ditujukan?

Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai orangtua. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa kedua orangtua yang sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan pintu panti asuhan seperti apa yang pernah diceritakan Mrs. Cole padanya.

Harry menghabiskan sepanjang sisa waktu sore itu dengan mengobrol bersama Abraxas sampai jam makan malam hampir tiba. Ia sempat kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan menyapa Rodolphus yang saat itu terlihat sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan salah satu anak tahun ketiga sebelum ia kembali lagi ke Aula Besar untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Setelah dua minggu lebih hanya makan berdua dengan Tom di Aula Besar yang sepi, kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih suka ruangan besar ini lebih sepi.

**xoxoxo**

"Di mana Evans?"

Rodolphus hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas sebelum kembali membongkar barang-barang miliknya yang masih tersusun rapi di dalam peti kayu miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak sempat membereskan barang-barangnya karena Lucas Flint sudah terlebih dahulu mengajaknya mengobrol sepanjang sore.

Slytherin muda itu mendengar tempat tidurnya berderit pelan. Tanpa mendongakkan kepala pun, ia sudah tahu kalau Abraxas tengah mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Ia hanya mendecak pelan dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu dia ada di mana?" Abraxas kembali bertanya.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, Malfoy. Aku bukan pengasuh anak itu. Lagi pula kau pasti tahu di mana Evans berada kalau kau tidak menemukannya di Ruang Rekreasi atau Perpustakaan," ujar Rodolphus sembari menjentikkan tongkat miliknya dan membuat lemari pakaiannya tertutup sendiri. Sang pewaris keluarga Lestrange tersebut segera menyandarkan diri di tepi meja belajar miliknya.

"Riddle."

Sudut bibir Rodolphus terangkat membentuk seringai kecil. Ia sangat tahu kalau si pirang sangat tidak menyukai teman sekamarnya. "Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua, Abraxas," katanya pelan. "Aku rasa kau akan sedikit kesulitan mendapatkan Evans melihat bagaimana sikap Riddle terhadapmu."

Kedua iris kelabu milik Abraxas menatap tajam ke arah Rodolphus. "Jangan terlalu yakin. Sudah kukatakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa yang diinginkan seorang Malfoy, pasti akan didapatkan walau apa pun caranya. Taruhan masih berlaku, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalau kau terus menundanya, kau harus bersiap menanggung malu atas tantanganku, Mister Malfoy."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Rodolphus ketika melihat raut kesal di wajah Abraxas. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak takut oleh kata-kata Abraxas yang mengatakan akan melemparkan kutukan kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah bosan untuk menggoda sang pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

Rodolphus merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sepeninggal Abraxas. Ia masih tertawa namun cukup pelan mengingat bagaimana kesalnya si pirang atas kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Sepasang matanya melirik sekilas ke arah tempat tidur milik Harry; mendapati ranjang itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sejak kecil, Rodolphus sudah mengenal si pirang karena keluarganya termasuk ke dalam keturunan Darah Murni di komunitas sihir. Setiap keluarga seperti mereka dibesarkan dengan aturan yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan hanya memandang sebelah mata orang-orang yang dianggap memiliki derajat yang lebih rendah darinya.

Begitulah sistem di kalangan Darah Murni dan ia tidak memersalahkan hal itu.

Kembali ke dirinya dan Abraxas. Sudah sejak dulu mereka sering melakukan hal-hal yang menantang dan terkadang memberikan tantangan kepada satu sama lain dengan hadiah yang juga terkadang tidak masuk akal.

Mereka tidak mempertaruhkan uang tentu saja. Siapa yang mau uang ketika bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah? Mereka cukup mengatakan saja maka kedua orangtua mereka akan memberikannya. Mereka berdua tahu akan hal itu.

Ia masih ingat sekali kejadian saat ia berumur sembilan tahun di mana tepat pada hari ulangtahunnya, Abraxas memberi tantangan siapa yang lebih lama berada di dalam air. Abraxas tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan menang. Ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana raut wajah kedua orangtuanya saat ia harus bersujud di hadapan peri rumah keluarganya karena ia kalah oleh tantangan bodoh itu.

Abraxas tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Rodolphus harus mendapat tatapan tajam karena telah membuat malu keluarga Lestrange di hadapan orang-orang yang datang saat ulangtahunnya.

Ia memang bisa saja tidak menerima tantangan semacam itu yang hanya akan membuat dirinya malu kalau kalah. Namun setiap keturunan Darah Murni apalagi pernah masuk ke asrama Slytherin sangat menjunjung harga diri. Ia tidak mau diolok-olok pewaris Malfoy itu karena takut oleh tantangan tersebut. Tidak. Ia masih punya harga diri walau hal itu membuatnya harus berakhir dengan menyembah peri rumah yang bahkan sangat tidak berarti di matanya.

Dan kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi. Ia pasti akan membuat Abraxas mencium ujung sepatunya di hadapan orang-orang. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luthien Malfoy—ayah Abraxas—mendengar putra tunggalnya berlutut karena kalah taruhan adalah satu hal yang sangat ingin ia lihat.

Sungguh, balas dendam adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

**xoxoxo**

"Hei, Tom," Harry berkata dengan suara pelan sembari menggaruk puncak kepala Vippra dengan tangannya. "Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya siapa kedua orangtuamu?"

Tom yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan soal esay dari Profesor Merrythought segera menghentikan apa yang ia kerjakan. Tom memutar tubuhnya sedikit sehingga bisa melihat ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan yang memilih mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Vippra menggelung diri tidak jauh dari sosok Harry.

"Untuk apa, huh?"

"Tentu saja itu penting! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan mengapa... mengapa mereka meninggalkan kau atau aku di sana? Apa kau pernah bertanya kepada Mrs. Cole tentang hal ini?"

Tom menyipitkan matanya. "Itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar, Evans," desis Tom yang kembali menekuni tugas esainya. "Aku tidak mau peduli kepada siapa pun yang sudah meninggalkanku di tempat itu. Siapa yang pernah mau peduli terhadap orangtua yang bahkan rela meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di tempat seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

Tom sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata Harry, "—aku tidak ingin mendengar hal seperti itu lagi dan sebaiknya kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Harry tidak membantah. Dengan enggan ia turun dari tempat tidur Tom untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Tom marah dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Ia sungguh tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti itu.

"Selamat malam, Tom," ujar Harry yang tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari Tom.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tidak terlihat ada yang berubah dari hubungan Tom dan Harry; seolah-olah apa yan mereka bicarakan semalam tidak pernah ada. Seperti biasa pula, kedua anak laki-laki tahun pertama itu menjalani kegiatan belajar mereka.

Tom membuka sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat sudah usang di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya pula, ia akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu istirahatnya di sini; di tempat yang menurutnya tenang. Petugas Perpustakaan pun sudah terbiasa mendapati Tom berada di sana dengan bertumpuk buku-buku tebal di hadapan anak laki-laki tersebut.

Walau ia mengatakan tidak peduli terhadap kedua orangtuanya seperti yang ia katakan kepada Harry, sesungguhnya sampai saat ini ia masih menyelidiki segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Pewaris Slytherin. Tidak banyak yang ia peroleh dari buku-buku yang sudah dibacanya mengingat Salazar Slytherin tidak meninggalkan banyak hal ketika pria itu meninggalkan Hogwarts; membuat Tom kesal karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Tom sempat berpikir untuk mencari di Seksi Terlarang namun akhirnya ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu apa yang sedang dicarinya.

Anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu termenung sejenak. Selain masih mencari sesuatu mengenai Pewaris Slytherin, ia juga memikirkan hal lain. Ia masih memikirkan mengenai Harry yang juga seorang _Parselmouth_. Mungkinkah anak laki-laki itu juga keturunan Slytherin sama sepertinya?

Memang masuk akal mengingat Salazar juga adalah seorang Parselmouth. Mereka juga di seleksi masuk di asrama Slytherin bukan? Jadi mungkin saja kalau Harry memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya.

Tom mendengus pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka berdua memiliki hubungan darah. Ia tidak bisa memastikan hal itu sebelum mendapatkan bukti yang pasti.

"—Aku bertaruh kalau kau sudah menghabiskan separuh lebih buku-buku di sini, Riddle."

Tom mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah asal suara. Ia mendecak pelan melihat sosok Rodolphus Lestrange yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana; menyandarkan tubuh di salah satu rak buku. Tom yang melihat keberadaan Lestrange hanya diam, tidak berniat berurusan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap ramah?" Rodolphus berkata. Ia berjalan ke arah Tom dan berdiri tepat di seberang meja yang dipakai anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut. "Tidak baik memasang ekspresi tidak bersahabat seperti itu, Riddle."

"Apa maumu?"

Rodolphus mendengus pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada urusan penting denganmu, Tom," katanya. Ditumpukannya kedua tangan pada meja kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tom. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Siapa tahu kau tertarik dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Tom tidak bergerak sedikit pun hanya sebuah seringai kecil terukir di wajah tampannya. "Apa yang mungkin membuatku tertarik, Lestrange? Kau tidak tahu apa pun mengenai diriku."

"Ah, tidak juga," Rodolphus berujar dengan suara cukup pelan. "Aku tahu kalau kau adalah _Parselmouth_. Tidak perlu kau sembunyikan dariku."

Kalau saja Tom tidak cukup pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi sesungguhnya yang ia rasakan, saat ini juga pasti raut terkejut terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Namun mengingat ia pandai dalam hal itu, ia hanya bersikap wajar.

"Aku sudah menduga dari mana kau mengetahuinya. Malfoy kurasa," kata Tom sembari mengayunkan tongkat miliknya dan membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Malfoy adalah seorang pengadu. Apa yang kau inginkan setelah tahu aku adalah _Parselmouth_? Mau mengadukannya kepada Dippet?"

Tidak disangka bagi Tom, Rodolphus tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan satu hal padamu."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Tom membuat Rodolphus mendecak pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Tom dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Abraxas sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepada teman kecilmu, Riddle. Kami melakukan pertaruhan kecil sesaat setelah surat yang memberitahukan kami akan masuk Hogwarts datang. Kami akan menentukan satu anak yang menurut kami menarik untuk dijadikan 'mainan' dan Abraxas menentukan Evans orangnya."

Kedua mata Tom menyipit. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat kursi yang diduduki Rodolphus terjungkal ke belakang. Ia bisa mendengar anak laki-laki itu mengumpat atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak membuang waktu, Tom berjalan ke arah Rodolphus yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ia yang berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Rodolphus segera menendang dada anak laki-laki itu sehingga membuat ringis kesakitan meluncur dari bibir anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Tom mendesis. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihat apa yang terjadi di sini mengingat mereka berada di bagian paling dalam yang jarang dimasuki orang lain. "Katakan padaku atau aku tidak segan-segan memberi pelajaran padamu, Lestrange."

Rodolphus membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan tekanan keras di dadanya akibat sepatu Tom yang menginjak tubuhnya. Ia mengumpat keras kepada Tom yang saat ini berdiri di atas tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas kilat kemarahan di mata anak laki-laki itu. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, detik selanjutnya ia merasakan kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya; membuat ia berteriak keras.

Hal seperti ini sama sekali bukan hal yang ia harapkan terjadi. Ia hanya berharap kalau dengan memberitahu Riddle apa yang akan diperbuat Abraxas dengan teman kecilnya, Tom akan menghentikan Abraxas sehingga membuatnya menang taruhan. Ia sudah tahu kalau hari ini si pirang akan menyelesaikan tantangan yang ia berikan.

Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar teriakan dari Rodolphus. Sudah sejak lama ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyakiti orang lain hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Ia sudah berulang kali bereksperimen dengan hewan-hewan kecil saat masih berada di panti asuhan. Kelinci milik Billy Stubs yang menggantung di langit-langit panti asuhan pun adalah perbuatannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?" ia berkata dengan suara berbisik. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke arah wajah kesakitan Lestrange. "Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus terbatuk keras saat tiba-tiba saja seluruh persediaan oksigen di sekitarnya mulai menipis; seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang kasat mata sedang mencekik lehernya. Kedua mata pewaris Lestrange tersebut melebar melihat Tom mengacungkan tongkat ke wajahnya.

"Ab-Abraxas... dia..."

**xoxoxo**

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau cari, Abraxas?" Harry bertanya sembari mengimbangi langkah kaki si pirang saat berjalan ke arah kamar yang ditempati Tom dan Abraxas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja si pirang memintanya untuk menemani mencari sesuatu di kamarnya. "Abraxas...?"

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang diberikan Mother padaku tapi lupa di mana aku meletakkannya."

Harry hanya mengangguk pelan dan memasuki kamar yang sudah dibuka oleh Abraxas. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang miliknya melihat sosok Vippra yang menggelung diri di atas bantal tidur Tom. Ia menatap heran ke arah ular peliharaannya. Tidak terbiasa karena Vippra hanya berada sendirian di sini. Biasanya ular hijau itu akan bersama dirinya atau Tom.

"_**Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini? Di mana Tom?"**_

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vippra karena Abraxas berada tidak jauh darinya; berkutat dengan koper kayu. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Gelengan kepala dari si pirang adalah jawaban pertanyaan Harry. Ia pun segera mendekati Abraxas. Namun begitu ia berada di belakang anak laki-laki itu, Abraxas berdiri dan membuat Harry sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari kalau sepasang iris kelabu anak laki-laki di hadapannya menyiratkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" Harry bertanya. Belum sempat ia mendapatkan jawaban, ia sudah terlebih dahulu merasakan tubuhnya terdorong. Ia meringis pelan saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur milik si pirang. Kedua matanya melebar melihat kalau sekarang Abraxas duduk tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau ini sangat polos sekali, Evans," Abraxas berbisik. "Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap kalau orang lain itu tidak semuanya baik. Entah bagaimana kau dibesarkan selama ini. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada orang jahat di dunia ini, Harry?"

Harry menatap horor ke arah sosok Abraxas yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa si pirang bersikap aneh seperti sekarang. ia bahkan sangat ketakutan melihat kilat aneh di iris kelabu Abraxas; mengingatkannya tentang kejadian yang pernah terjadi saat dirinya bertemu dengan sosok pria besar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa sadar, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia merasa kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"_**Harry!"**_

Dengan cepat, Harry menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ia bisa melihat Vippra bergerak ke arahnya. Gumam pelan juga sempat ia dengar dari sosok Abraxas sebelum ia melihat tubuh mungil ular peliharaannya melayang ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Harry setengah berteriak kepada Abraxas yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan si pirang. "Menyingkir dariku, Malfoy!"

Sekali lagi, Abraxas terlihat tidak mendengarkan perintah Harry. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memerintahnya begitu saja. Si pirang mendecak keras merasakan tubuh di bawahnya meronta. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan Evans dan sekarang kesabarannya sudah habis.

Semalam, ia sudah merencanakan kalau ia akan segera menyelesaikan tantangan Rodolphus sebelum batas waktu taruhan—saat pertengahan bulan Januari—habis. Ia tidak mau kalau dirinya kalah dan sampai menyembah Rodolphus. Tidak. Ia tidak membiarkan harga dirinya hancur begitu saja.

Ketika dirinya memilih Harry sebagai bahan taruhan antara dirinya dan Rodolphus, ia sudah berpikir kalau ini akan sangat mudah dilakukan. Siapa yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut di kaki seorang Malfoy dan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan? Ia sangat yakin membuat seorang Harry Evans bertekuk lutut dan menjadi 'peliharaan'-nya adalah hal mudah. Dan setelah tahu kalau Harry adalah anak yang polos dan bahkan selalu menganggap kalau semua orang adalah orang yang baik, bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

Sayang, perhatian anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah tertuju padanya. Selalu Riddle dan Riddle. Ia bahkan sangat yakin ketika mereka bertengkar beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia bisa membuat perhatian Harry teralih kepadanya dan meninggalkan Riddle sendirian.

Lagi-lagi ia menyayangkan kalau ternyata mereka sudah berbaikan. Harry bahkan semakin dekat dengan _Parselmouth_ itu daripada dirinya; membuatnya kembali harus bersusah payah mendapat perhatian dari Harry walau membuatnya merendahkan harga dirinya.

Ia harus berpura-pura memaafkan Harry ketika anak laki-laki itu meminta maaf atas sikap ketusnya. Jangan pernah beranggapan kalau seorang Malfoy akan memaafkan orang lain begitu saja. Tidak mudah baginya. Walau demikian, ia yang tidak ingin perhatian Harry kembali sepenuhnya kepada Riddle, memutuskan untuk berbuat sebaliknya. Ia memaafkan Harry—walau hanya pura-pura.

"Kau itu," bisik Abraxas sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Ia bisa melihat jelas raut ketakutan di wajah anak laki-laki itu, "sangat menarik, Evans. Sayang, aku sudah menentukan kalau kau adalah mainanku sekarang. Dan harus kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak akan peduli kalau mainanku yang sudah kugunakan rusak setelah berulang kali kupakai."

Walau tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata Abraxas, pikiran di kepalanya mengatakan kalau apa pun yang dilakukan si pirang apalagi sampai menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik. Dengan ketakutan, ia mulai berteriak namun tidak ada satu pun anak yang datang ke kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat pandangannya mulai mengabur ketika Abraxas melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Lepaskan aku!" ia kembali berteriak. Ketakutan saat merasakan hembusan napas yang menggelitik di tengkuknya. Harry hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berharap Tom datang melihat keadaannya.

Suara keras menggema di dinding di kamar tersebut; membuat Harry terkejut dan segera membuka matanya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menyadari kalau saat ini Abraxas sudah tidak berada di atas tubuhnya lagi. Dengan cepat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati sosok si pirang yang terduduk di depan lemari pakaian milik Tom sambil meringis kesakitan.

Kedua iris gelap Tom menyapu ke sekitarnya. Senyum puas terpatri di wajahnya melihat pewaris nama Malfoy itu tergeletak begitu saja di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Harry; menyadari kalau anak laki-laki itu baik-baik saja. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan mendekati si pirang dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah pada sosok tidak berdaya itu.

Ia cukup terkejut ketika Rodolphus mengatakan apa yang mungkin terjadi kepada Harry. Tanpa menunggu apa pun dan bahkan membiarkan Rodolphus tergeletak begitu saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan, Tom mulai mencari di mana Harry berada. Beruntung, Druella Rosier mengatakan kalau ia melihat Abraxas dan Harry berjalan ke arah kamar anak laki-laki. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan kedua orang itu.

Tom berlutut di depan sosok si pirang. Ia menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya melihat raut ketakutan dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia hanya melemparkan Malfoy ke arah lemari pakaian namun sudah cukup membuat tubuh ringkih itu kesakitan.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Malfoy?" Tom berbisik di depan wajah pucat Abraxas. "Kau sudah melakukan satu hal yang membuatku marah. Aku sangat tidak suka ada orang yang berani macam-macam dengan...," Tom terdiam sejenak dan melirik ke arah Harry yang terduduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. _**"...apa yang menjadi milikku."**_

Kedua iris _emerald_ Harry melebar mendengar jerit kesakitan dari sosok Abraxas. Kedua matanya bergantian menatap Tom yang sudah berdiri dan Abraxas yang menjerit di atas lantai. Mendadak, luka di dahinya berdenyut sakit; membuatnya juga ikut berteriak. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Tom sedang marah dan ia tidak suka hal itu.

Tom mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mendecak pelan saat tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Abraxas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Harry yang baru saja berteriak sehingga membuat konsentrasinya untuk memberi pewaris Malfoy pelajaran hilang seketika.

Anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu kembali berlutut di samping tubuh gemetar Abraxas. Sepasang iris kelabu milik anak laki-laki itu menyorot ketakutan ketika ia menyeringai. Ditariknya bagian depan jubah yang dipakai Abraxas sehingga membuat jarak wajah keduanya cukup dekat.

"Kau dengar aku, Malfoy," ujar Tom. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu berada di dekat Evans lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini kalau kau mencoba macam-macam denganku. Temanmu Lestrange sudah mengerti akan hal itu. Apa kau juga demikian?"

Abraxas menelan ludah paksa melihat sosok di depannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau nasibnya akan seperti ini. Seorang penyihir yang berusia sama dengannya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Tubuh si pirang merinding ketika mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya tadi. Bagaimana tubuhnya terasa begitu kesakitan hanya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari sosok Tom Riddle. Ia pernah merasakan kutukan Cruciatus yang diberikan ayahnya karena pernah berbuat kesalahan. Apa yang dilakukan Riddle padanya mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

Abraxas mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Malfoy."

"_Y-Yes, My Lord,"_ ujarnya cukup pelan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Tanpa melihat pun ia bisa tahu kalau Riddle tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Sepertinya memilih Harry sebagai bahan taruhan adalah hal yang salah baginya.

Tom melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah pintu, mengunci pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Ia masih bisa merasakan mantra Peredam di kamarnya sehingga tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada orang yang mendengar teriakan si pirang. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah tempat tidur Abraxas dan mendudukkan diri di dekat sosok Harry. Ia bisa melihat jelas raut ketakutan di wajah anak itu.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya masih mengusap luka sambaran kilat di dahinya yang masih berdenyut. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Abraxas berbuat seperti itu padanya? Apa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan?

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada rambutnya. Ia menatap Tom yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan cepat, ia menundukkan kepala; menolak untuk menatap ke arah Tom sembari berusaha meredam gemetar tubuhnya.

Tom menghela napas panjang. Dengan hati-hati ia menuntun tubuh Harry ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, Evans. Aku akan mengurus Malfoy dan Lestrange," ujarnya. Harry hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum menutupi tubuh dengan selimut miliknya. Ia yang bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh anak laki-laki itu sehingga membuatnya menunggu.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menolongku," Harry berujar pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu terdiam di tempat. Raut wajahnya tetap datar dan tampak tidak peduli. Ia masih tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat Harry berterimakasih kepadanya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti tadi dengan merepotkan dirinya melihat keadaan anak laki-laki yang tertidur di hadapannya.

Apakah karena dugaan kalau Harry adalah kerabatnya?

Atau hanya karena kasihan semata? Dan lagi, mengapa ia mengatakan kalau Harry adalah miliknya?

Suara desis menyadarkan Tom dari pikirannya. Alis kanannya terangkat mendengar desis yang begitu ia kenal berasal dari arah kamar mandi. Dengan ayunan tongkat singkat, Tom membuka kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tidak lama kemudian, ular berwarna hijau menyala bergerak liar ke arah ruangan.

"_**Kemari kau anak sialan!"**_ Vippra mendesis marah dengan kepala yang terangkat. _**"Aku akan—"**_

"_**Apa yang kaulakukan di dalam sana?"**_ Tom memotong kata-kata ular peliharannya. Sepasang iris merah menatap tajam ke arahnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan. Vippra melihat sosok Abraxas yang terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin.

"_**Anak itu baru saja melemparku ke dalam kamar mandi. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran karena berbuat seperti itu padaku!"**_ desis Vippra sambil bergerak ke arah si pirang namun Tom sudah terlebih dahulu menghalangi jalan. _**"Menyingkir, Tom."**_

"_**Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Vippra,"**_ desis Tom dengan nada bosan.

Vippra menjulurkan lidah bercabangkan untuk membaui udara di sekitarnya. _**"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Bagaimana Harry? Aku melihat si pirang melakukan sesuatu padanya."**_

Tom merunduk untuk memungut Vippra dan membawa ular betina itu ke tempat tidurnya. Segera saja ular hijau tersebut bergerak ke arah kepala Harry sebelum menggelung dirinya di atas bantal tidur. Tom yang sedang tidak ingin menceritakan apa pun yang baru saja terjadi sehingga memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Abraxas; mendapati anak laki-laki itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"_**Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini? Kulihat kau menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi,"**_ ujar Vippra.

Tom terdiam cukup lama sebelum menghela napas panjang. _**"Akan kupikirkan nanti."**_

**To be continued**

:::

Balas review lagi.

**Erochimaru:** ah, berhubung Tom coretmalu-malu kucingcoret kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan, jadi terpaksa Harry saya buat sedikit agresif #dikubur

**El:** chapter kemarin memang Tom OOC. Kalau tidak begitu, sudah sekali supaya mereka bisa baikan. Gellert Grindelwald memang sempat berjaya di masa Tom sebelum dikalahkan Dumbledore tahun 1945. Tapi itu urusan nanti ya. Sabar. Rencananya setelah tahun pertama selesai, langsung loncat ke tahun kelima. Mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai tahun kelima. Cukup diterimakah hal itu?

Dan untuk Quidditch, berhubung fanfik ini masih sangat panjang dan konflik utama bahkan belum muncul, terpaksa saya tiadakan. Game Quidditch tetap ada hanya saja tidak saja ceritakan. Title Harry anak yang dihampiri masalah? Masih berlaku juga tapi nanti. Ah, semoga pertanyaan El cukup terjawab ^^a

**Nyasararu:** masalah timeline tenang saja. Mungkin chapter depan sudah bisa memasuki tahun kelima. Terpaksa di skip tiga tahun karena sepanjang tahun itu sama sekali tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Jadi untuk timeline tidak usah khawatir ya?

...

**A/N (PLEASE READ)**: seperti di balasan review di atas, tahun pertama berakhir di sini. Chapter selanjutnya akan langsung ke tahun kelima. Masih ada beberapa masalah sehingga takutnya nanti fanfiksi ini membosankan kalau dilanjutkan per tahun ajaran. Semoga tidak ada yang keberatan ya? Dan terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah bersedia membaca serta mereview sampai chapter ini **(HUGS)**

Review?


	10. Fifth Year

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own the storyline and Vippra.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR, OOC and typo.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

**Author's Note: **hanya mengingatkan kalau Tom dan Harry berada di tahun kelima. Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews and helpful comments, pals!** #wink**

:::

**Chapter 10: Fifth Year**

**1 September 1942**

Suara peluit yang berbunyi nyaring terdengar dari Hogwarts Express ketika kereta api berwarna merah tersebut berhenti di stasiun Hogsmeade. Tidak lama setelah kereta tersebut berhenti, perlahan-lahan anak-anak penyihir yang bersekolah di Hogwarts turun dari kompartemen kereta. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan mengenai apa saja yang mereka lakukan sepanjang liburan musim panas yang baru saja usai. Tentu, bagi mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengenyam pendidikan di Hogwarts sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

Ada pun anak-anak tahun pertama—seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya—mereka tampak canggung dan sedikit gugup melihat kerumunan di sekitar mereka.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya untuk mencari teman-teman satu asramanya. Ia menghela napas ketika tidak menemukan satu orang pun di antara penumpang kereta; membuatnya melangkahkan kaki dengan malas ke arah kereta tanpa kuda yang berada tidak jauh dari stasiun tersebut.

"... Sendirian, Evans?"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sekilas atas pertanyaan Eileen Prince setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu. Memang sejak naik kereta dari stasiun King's Cross ke Hogsmeade, ia memilih untuk duduk di kompartemen yang terpisah dengan teman-teman asramanya. Hanya Vippra yang menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan dan Harry tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

"Di mana Riddle?" Eileen kembali bertanya padanya. "Jarang sekali aku melihatmu tanpanya."

Harry menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan Prefek, Eileen." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kereta saat kereta tersebut mulai bergerak. Kedua matanya teredar ke arah sekelilingnya; melihat siapa saja yang duduk bersamanya. "Tom bahkan tidak duduk bersamaku sepanjang perjalanan ke sini."

Tawa pelan Eileen menyapa pendengaran Harry. "Oh _dear_, kalau aku tahu Tom mencampakkanmu begitu saja, aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu. Kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktumu hanya dengan diam seorang diri."

"Mencampakkanku? Yang benar saja, Eileen. Kami bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti apa yang kau sangka selama dua tahun belakangan ini, kau tahu? Lagi pula aku tidak sendirian," kata Harry sambil mengerling ke arah gadis di sampingnya sementara salah satu tangan sedang sibuk membelai kepala Vippra yang melingkarkan tubuh di lengannya. Hal seperti ini sudah sering ia alami jika bersama gadis dari keluarga Prince tersebut. Sejak tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, Eileen memang sering menanyakan apa hubungan di antara dirinya dan Tom melihat bagaimana sikap pemuda itu yang selalu melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah orang-orang yang berbicara dengannya.

Tentu saja, Harry selalu mengatakan kalau tidak ada hubungan lebih di antara mereka dan hal itu memang benar. Mereka hanya teman sejak kecil di panti asuhan dan teman sekamar ketika mereka berada di Hogwarts. Ya, setelah kejadian yang pernah ia alami dengan Malfoy, entah bagaimana caranya Tom bisa membuat mereka menjadi teman sekamar. Ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana Tom melakukannya. Asal ia tidak perlu berada di dekat orang itu lagi, apa pun tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

"—Arry!"

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu tersentak ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di bahu kanannya. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepada sosok Eileen. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengerling ke kereta yang mereka tumpangi; membuat Harry mendengus menyadari kalau tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya dan Eileen di kereta. Ia sungguh tidak menyadari kalau sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Hogwarts—sekolah yang selama ini sudah dianggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau melamun." Harry menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Eileen. Setelah menggumamkan permintaan maaf, ia membantu gadis itu turun dari kereta dan bersama-sama berjalan menuju Aula Besar di mana sudah sebagian besar murid-murid Hogwarts sudah mendudukkan diri di asramanya masing-masing.

"Senang bisa kembali ke sini," gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengikuti Eileen yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Mendadak—saat melihat di mana gadis itu duduk—Harry menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan napas yang tertahan. Ia merutuk dalam hati mengapa gadis itu memilih untuk duduk di sana; duduk tepat di antara sosok Abraxas Malfoy dan Rodolphus Lestrange.

Dengan cepat, Harry kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Demi para pendiri Hogwarts, duduk di dekat Malfoy adalah satu hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Walau dibayar beberapa ratus galleon pun ia tidak akan mau duduk di samping pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

"Kenapa kau diam di sana, Harry?"

Harry tetap diam saat Eileen bertanya padanya. Kedua iris matanya bisa melihat raut heran di wajah gadis itu. Tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika menangkap sepasang kilau kelabu yang menatap lekat ke arahnya. Sepasang mata yang selalu ia hindari sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"... Apa yang kaulakukan dengan berdiri di sini sementara Acara Seleksi sudah hampir dimulai? Hogwarts sudah punya cukup banyak patung sebagai koleksi, Evans."

Harry merasakan seseorang mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya ke arah meja panjang asrama Slytherin. Ia yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena kejadian tadi hanya pasrah saja saat sosok itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Anthony Avery. Harry menghela napas panjang karena sekarang ia duduk di tempat yang cukup jauh dari si pirang.

"_Thanks,"_ gumamnya pelan ke arah sosok di sampingnya. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Tom. Seperti biasa, hanya dengus pelan yang didapat Harry dari pemuda berambut gelap tersebut dan Harry sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu.

Lewat sudut matanya, Tom mengamati sosok Harry yang duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu bagaimana raut wajah pemuda itu saat ini. Tegang dan resah ketika harus bertemu dengan Abraxas. Ia tahu kalau apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kedua orang itu tidak akan dengan mudah dilupakan oleh Harry. Ia pun masih ingat jelas bagaimana reaksi pemuda di sampingnya setelah kejadian di tahun pertama mereka. Harry menjadi lebih banyak diam dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Vippra dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain.

Tentu saja, perubahan Harry yang drastis membuat banyak orang mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin dijawab oleh pemuda itu. Tom pun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya kepada siapa pun. Biarlah apa yang terjadi hanya mereka yang tahu. Tom pun mempunyai pemikiran sendiri mengapa ia tidak melaporkan apa yang Abraxas lakukan kepada Kepala Sekolah.

Sejak saat itu pula, Abraxas Malfoy dan Rodolphus tidak lagi berada di dekat Harry. Tom menyeringai tipis mengingat bagaimana wajah kedua orang itu ketika bertatapan dengannya. Rupanya mereka cukup pintar untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengannya dan ia senang akan hal itu. Ia sungguh menyukai melihat raut gugup dan ketakutan di wajah mereka.

"Tom...?" Sudut mata Tom melirik sekilas ke arah Araminta—gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya—mendapati gadis berambut panjang itu entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kita harus mengantar anak-anak tahun Pertama ke asrama."

Tom mengangguk singkat sembari berdiri. Ia menghela napas panjang karena teringat bahwa ada tugas prefek yang menantinya. Sepasang iris gelap pemuda itu kemudian tertuju ke arah Harry yang masih sibuk menikmati hidangan penutup yang tersaji. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu mendongak; membuat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tom membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah Araminta yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu Aula Besar bersama anak-anak tahun Pertama.

Harry hanya menatap heran kepada punggung teman sekamarnya sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah puding cokelat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Apa pun yang ingin diucapkan Tom akan ia tanyakan saat kembali ke kamar mereka nanti.

**xoxoxo**

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang sedikit licin menuju asrama Slytherin. Ia menarik napas panjang ketika samar-samar mendengar suara keramaian yang berasal dari Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Ia mengedarkan kedua matanya ke sekeliling ruang rekreasi untuk mencari wajah-wajah yang tidak dijumpainya sejak liburan musim panas. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya ketika melihat sosok Orion Black—salah satu anak tahun ketiga Slytherin—yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama, Harry?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Slughorn." Harry berujar singkat dan mendudukkan dirinya di antara Orion dan Avery yang sedang sibuk bermain _Exploding Snap_ bersama Walburga—sepupunya. "Dia memintaku untuk datang ke pesta yang akan diadakannya akhir minggu ini."

"Ah, Klub Slug itu?" tanya Walburga kepada Harry yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Kudengar Eileen juga diundang Slughorn. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu suka mengadakan acara bodoh yang tidak ada gunanya."

Orion mengedikkan bahunya. "Katakan saja kau iri, Sepupu. Kau tidak diundang oleh Slughorn, bukan? Kudengar hanya anak-anak yang menarik perhatian Slughorn yang bisa datang."

Gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu mendesis pelan ke arah Orion. "Aku? Iri? Oh, _come on_, Orion! Aku justru merasa senang tidak harus datang ke acara di mana anak-anak Gryffindor pun diundang. Aku pasti sudah gila untuk datang ke tempat semacam itu."

"Dia iri," bisik Orion di telinga Harry agar Walburga tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu menggelengkan kepalanya atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Orion. Siapa anak-anak asrama Slytherin yang tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan Walburga dan Orion. Kedua anggota keluarga Black itu memang selalu berdebat hanya karena urusan sepele yang berujung kepada kesalnya Walburga atas apa yang dikatakan Orion padanya. Namun di belakang itu semua, Harry cukup mengenal Orion yang dikenalnya sejak tahun pertama pemuda itu. Harry tahu kalau sebenarnya Orion menaruh perhatian khusus kepada sepupunya.

Ya, Orion memang menyukai Walburga yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya bahkan sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke Hogwarts.

"—Apa yang membuat Slughorn mengundangmu ke pesta itu?" Harry mendongak ke arah Avery yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu-kartu yang berserakan di atas permadani.

Harry menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Pria itu mengatakan kalau nilai Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitamku sangat baik dibandingkan dengan anak-anak yang lain. Ia juga mengatakan kalau aku berbakat di Ramuan. Padahal selama ini Eileen yang lebih banyak membantuku dalam pelajaran itu," ujarnya. Diraihnya bantal duduk yang berada di dekat kaki Orion kemudian memeluknya. Pandangan pemuda itu teredar ke sekeliling ruang rekreasi; mencari sosok Tom yang tidak ditemuinya sejak makan malam berakhir. Harry akhirnya menangkap sosok Tom yang sedang bersandar di dinding tidak jauh darinya. Ia berniat memanggil pemuda itu sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sosok lain yang berada di samping Tom, membuat Harry mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sejak kapan Tom terlihat akrab dengan Meliflua?" tanya Harry setelah melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia menatap ketiga orang yang cukup dekat dengannya secara bergantian.

Walburga mengedarkan kedua iris cokelat gelapnya ke arah yang ditunjuk Harry. "Oh, apa kau tidak tahu kalau sepanjang liburan ini Araminta saling mengirim surat kepada Riddle?" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah senang dan gembira gadis itu saat seekor burung hantu membawa surat untuknya. Araminta mengatakan sendiri padaku kalau Riddle sering mengiriminya surat. Kau yakin tidak tahu-menahu tentang ini, Harry? Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama?"

Harry memilih untuk diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Walburga barusan. Ia memang tahu kalau sepanjang liburan musim panas Tom pernah mendapat kiriman surat dari seekor burung hantu berwarna abu-abu namun ia tidak tahu kalau surat itu berasal dari Araminta karena Tom tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun padanya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu selalu mengusirnya dari kamar mereka setiap kali surat itu datang.

"—Apa mereka berkencan?"

Kepala Harry otomatis berputar ke arah gumaman pelan Orion. "Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Ini hanya dugaanku saja," ujar Orion. "Araminta adalah sepupu jauhku dan aku cukup mengenalnya. Seperti kata Walburga, baru pertama kali kulihat ia begitu senang dengan pipi yang bersemu saat ditanyai mengapa belakangan ini ia jarang mengunjungi kami seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat liburan musim panas. Araminta memang tidak menjawab secara terus terang. Bukankah seperti itu, Walburga?"

Walburga mengangguk. "Mungkin saja mereka memang berkencan. Lagi pula bukan hal yang aneh melihat bagaimana Araminta dan Riddle begitu dekat sejak tahun pertama di sini, bukan?" ujar Walburga dengan suara berbisik dan tubuh yang dicondongkan ke arah Harry. "Jujur saja, siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang Tom Riddle? Anak emas Slughorn, pemuda yang tampan serta pintar dan bahkan seorang Prefek. Harus kau tahu kalau Araminta mempunyai selera yang cukup tinggi untuk urusan semacam itu."

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Tom dan Araminta berada. Kedua matanya menyipit ketika melihat gadis berambut panjang itu tertawa karena Tom berbisik di telinganya. Sang Slytherin itu hanya terdiam dan mengamati sampai pada akhirnya ia berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada ketiga orang yang menemaninya, Harry berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju asrama anak laki-laki; tidak mengacuhkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Orion.

Dalam diam dan mengabaikan sekelilingnya, Harry berjalan seorang diri. Secara tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sampai di dekat kamar yang ditempati Avery. Bukan karena ia melupakan sesuatu tapi karena melihat dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang dulunya ditempati Tom.

"Evans."

**xoxoxo**

Kedua iris kelabu Abraxas menatap lekat ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Seperti biasa—ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan—ia akan melihat reaksi yang sama dari pemuda itu. Tegang dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Ia tahu sekali apa yang menyebabkan sikap seperti itu dari seorang Harry Evans.

Abraxas melirik Cygnus Black yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya. "Aku rasa kita akan membicarakannya lain kali," katanya. Sudut mata Abraxas mengamati Cygnus Black mengangguk singkat kemudian berlalu; meninggalkan dirinya dan Harry di koridor yang menghubungkan kamar-kamar anak laki-laki di asrama Slytherin.

Sejak apa yang dilakukan Tom Riddle terhadap dirinya dan Rodolphus, tidak sekalipun ia mendekati pemuda itu lagi untuk sekadar mengucapkan salam atau berbasa-basi. Ia masih cukup menyayangi nyawanya setelah mendengar ancaman yang diberikan Parselmouth itu padanya. Baik dirinya dan Rodolphus tidak menganggap apa yang dikatakan Riddle sebagai angin lalu.

Ia bukan orang yang bodoh. Namun harus ia akui, ia sedikit menyesal atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau Harry adalah anak yang menarik baginya. Ia memang tertarik kepada anak laki-laki yang sekarang menjelma menjadi pemuda yang cukup tampan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu itu dan bahkan terkadang tanpa sadar ia selalu mencari di mana sosok di hadapannya berada—walau itu berarti ia hanya bisa memandang sekilas agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh Prefek Slytherin tersebut.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu sendirian, Evans. Biasanya ada orang yang selalu menemanimu. Apa Avery terlalu sibuk dengan Lucretia sehingga tidak bisa mengawalmu?" Abraxas berjalan mendekati Harry yang tentu saja segera mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa kau masih takut padaku? Sudah hampir empat tahun."

Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya terpaku ke arah iris hijau cemerlang yang menatap tajam kepadanya. "Jangan harap aku bisa melupakan apa yang kaulakukan padaku, Malfoy," desis pemuda di hadapannya. Abraxas hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil menyisir helaian rambut pirangnya dengan tangan.

"Aku tahu," desah Abraxas. "Tapi bisakah kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Harry memilih untuk diam. Ia memang masih tidak bisa berada di dekat si pirang namun bukan berarti ia harus bersembunyi di dalam ketakutannya seumur hidup. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang semacam itu. Dengan cepat Harry meraih tongkat sihir miliknya dan mengacungkannya tepat ke wajah Abraxas saat pemuda itu berniat untuk mendekatinya.

"Mundur, Malfoy," desis Harry. Kedua iris matanya menatap tajam dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan; membuat pemuda itu mengiyakan apa yang diperintahkannya. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah memaafkan orang sepertimu dan jangan harap aku akan memberikan kesempatan kedua untukmu."

Sudut mata Abraxas menatap sosok Harry yang segera berjalan menjauhinya. Ia bisa mendengar jelas suara pintu kamar pemuda itu tertutup dengan keras sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang rekreasi. Mungkin sudah tidak ada harapan baginya untuk mendekati pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan yang pernah kukatakan kepadamu, Malfoy?"

Kedua iris pewaris Malfoy itu melebar ketika menangkap suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal suara; menelan ludah paksa mendapati sosok Tom Riddle yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar di dinding di ujung anak tangga yang mengarah ke ruang rekreasi asramanya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau kau tidak boleh mendekati Evans lagi. Apa kau lupa?" Tom berjalan mendekati si pirang dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. "Kau ingin kuingatkan sekali lagi?"

Abraxas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, _My Lord_. Aku hanya menyapanya. Bukan bermaksud buruk," bisiknya pelan. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat menyadari tatapan tajam dan dingin yang dilayangkan pemuda berambut gelap itu kepadanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tom sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku harap kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi walau hanya sekadar menyapa ataupun berbasa-basi. Kau mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan?"

"_Yes, My Lord."_

**xoxoxo**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mr. Potter? Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun sejak lima menit yang lalu."

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan segera menggumamkan permintaan maaf kepada Profesor Merrythought yang sedang mengajari anak-anak tahun Kelima Slytherin dan Gryffindor mengenai bagaimana cara menciptakan mantra Patronus. Ia menghela napas panjang karena sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tidak juga bisa menciptakan Patronus yang benar. Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian, Harry hanya bisa menciptakan asap putih keperakan dari tongkat miliknya.

"Wow, seorang Harry Evans gagal dalam Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam?"

Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya atas pertanyaan Eileen yang berjalan di sampingnya setelah jam pelajaran usai. "Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, Prince," renggutnya kesal. Oke, ini mungkin kali pertamanya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diajarkan Merrythought dengan baik seperti apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama empat tahun terakhir. Memang apa yang harus ia perbuat jika disuruh untuk mengingat kenangan yang menyenangkan sementara bayangan Abraxas Malfoy dan interaksi Tom bersama Araminta terus berenang-renang di kepalanya?

Harry yang setelah pelajaran barusan tidak mendapatkan pelajaran sampai jam makan siang usai nanti memilih untuk berjalan ke arah Danau Hitam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendirian di tempat di mana selama ini ia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan hanya berbaring bersama Vippra atau membaca buku. Ia tidak sadar dengan kedatangan seseorang dari arah kastil sampai mendengar desis pelan yang begitu dikenalnya. Dengan cepat ia mendongak; melihat Tom berjalan ke arahnya bersama Vippra yang menggelung diri di leher Tom.

"_**Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian di sini, Harry?"**_ tanya Vippra padanya.

"_**Bersantai?"**_ jawab Harry dengan sedikit ragu. Ia bisa mendengar dengus pelan dari Tom walau pemuda itu berada cukup jauh darinya. _**"Kalian sendiri mengapa berada di sini?"**_

"_**Vippra ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia mengancam akan menggangguku kalau tidak mengantarmu ke sini."**_ Tom mendudukkan dirinya tidak jauh dari Harry. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia melepaskan lilitan Vippra di lehernya kemudian melemparkan ular yang ukurannya sudah sebesar setengah lengannya ke arah Harry. Ia sedikit terkejut karena pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu bisa dengan mudah menangkap Vippra sebelum ular hijau menyala itu mengenainya. "Refleks yang bagus," gumamnya pelan; tidak memedulikan desis marah ular betina tersebut.

Harry yang mendengar desis marah Vippra segera menggaruk lembut puncak kepala hewan peliharaannya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan ular tersebut di atas buku yang terbuka. Sudut matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengamati sosok Tom yang saat ini sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Rambut gelap pemuda itu bergerak seirama angin yang bertiup di sekitar mereka.

"Kau terlihat lelah," ujar Harry sembari menatap sosok teman masa kecilnya. "Apa tugas Prefek membebanimu?"

Tom mendengus pelan. "Jangan bercanda. Tugas semacam itu tidak akan pernah membuatku lelah, Evans." Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Memang benar kalau ia merasa lelah bukan karena tugas-tugas seperti itu namun karena hal lain.

Hal yang selama tiga tahun ini menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Sejak ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah Pewaris Slytherin dan mengetahui tentang apa yang ditinggalkan Salazar Slytherin sebelum meninggalkan Hogwarts, ia berusaha mencari informasi mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyihir tersebut sampai ia menemukan satu hal yang menarik perhatian.

Mengenai Kamar Rahasia yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh keturunan langsung Slytherin.

Di tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, ia sudah pernah mendatangi Binns untuk mencari tahu kebenaran kamar yang disebut-sebut tempat persembunyian monster milik Salazar Slytherin. Namun seperti literatur yang ia baca, pengajar berwujud hantu itu tidak tahu banyak. Bahkan hantu tersebut mengatakan kalau Kamar Rahasia hanyalah sebuah omong kosong untuk menakuti penghuni Hogwarts.

Tentu saja Tom tidak semudah itu percaya dan mencoba untuk menemukan kemudian membukanya seorang diri. Ya, ia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu Harry tentang hal itu.

"—Apa benar kau berkencan dengan Araminta?"

Kelopak mata Tom yang sejak tadi terpejam segera terbuka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati Harry menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, Evans?"

Harry menghela napas sejenak. "Kudengar kalau sepanjang liburan musim panas kau selalu berkirim surat kepada gadis itu dan kemarin aku melihat bagaimana interaksi kalian. Apa yang dikatakan Orion dan Walburga itu benar? Kalau... kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, huh?"

Iris hijau cemerlang Harry melebar. "Te-Tentu saja bukan!" serunya dengan cepat sembari berdiri dan membuat tubuh Vippra terjatuh di atas tanah.

"_**Oh, apa yang kaulakukan padaku, Harry! Pertama Tom yang sudah melemparku seperti sebuah barang dan sekarang kau menjatuhkanku begitu saja! Kalian pikir siapa kalian, Bocah!"**_ desis Vippra. Ular betina itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidah bercabangnya ke arah Harry; membuat pemuda itu segera memungut Vippra dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"_**Sorry, Vippra," **_bisik Harry. "Dan, Tom, aku sama sekali tidak cemburu, kau tahu? Aku hanya bertanya karena kau tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadaku. Apa—"

"—hubunganku dengan Araminta bukanlah urusanmu, Evans," potong Tom dengan nada bosan. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Harry selanjutnya.

**xoxoxo**

"Jadi..." Tom melirik ke arah Araminta yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya ketika mereka sedang melakukan patroli di sekitar koridor lantai tiga kastil Hogwarts, "apa ada sesuatu yang kaudapatkan? Mengenai—"

"—Salazar Slytherin?" Araminta memotong sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya. Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap Tom lewat kedua iris biru pucatnya. "Aku mendapatkan sesuatu di perpustakaan keluargaku. Katanya Kamar Rahasia memang ada tapi aku belum menemukan di mana jalan masuknya."

Tom mendesah pelan. "Tidak ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab gadis itu. "Tapi mungkin kita bisa mencarinya di Seksi Terlarang. Slughorn pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk memberimu ijin jika kau memberi alasan apa yang kau cari berhubungan dengan masalah akademik. Dia orang yang suka anak asramanya lebih unggul dibandingkan asrama yang lain."

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampan Tom. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap lekat ke arah Araminta yang baru saja memberikan ide yang cukup bagus kepadanya. Memang tidak ada salahnya untuk mendekati Slughorn demi apa yang dicarinya selama ini.

"_Well_, aku sudah membantumu sebisaku," ujar Araminta yang berjalan lebih cepat kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Tom; membuat sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Apa aku bisa mendapatkan bayaran atas bantuanku, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom kembali tersenyum tipis di balik bayang-bayang koridor yang temaram. Tangan kanannya terulur dan membelai sisi wajah gadis di hadapannya. "Dan apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Miss Meliflua?" bisiknya di telinga gadis itu. "Aku hanyalah seorang yatim-piatu yang bahkan tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku."

Araminta tertawa pelan. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan menyelidik dari beberapa lukisan di sekitar mereka, gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Tom. Kedua iris biru pucatnya terpaku kepada kedua mata Tom yang sejak dulu sangat ia sukai.

"Sebuah ciuman tentu bukan hal sulit bagimu, bukan?"

Tom mengedikkan bahu sekilas sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Araminta. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, ia sempat menangkap sosok yang berdiri di dekat di persimpangan koridor. Keadaan di sekitar mereka memang tidak terlalu terang namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengenali siapa sosok tersebut.

Sosok yang memiliki iris hijau cemerlang yang kini membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhinya.

**To be continued**

**Erochimaru:** ah, maaf, saya tidak suka ada adegan rape atau semacamnya jadi sampai di situ saja ya? #nyengir

**Devil's eye's:** kamar kebutuhan? Mungkin maksudnya Kamar Rahasia bukan? Kalau itu, ditunggu saja. Ramalan Trelawney masih berlaku, tapi itu urusan nanti. Harry ada di pihak hitam atau putih? Let me think... maybe Grey!Harry. Saya juga masih mempertimbangkan apakah Harry akan masuk tim Quidditch. Jadi bersabar saja untuk semua pertanyaannya ya?

**El:** ah, maafkan saya. Fic ini tidak akan naik rate hanya karena ada adegan yang menjurus ke rape. Jujur, saya tidak suka membuat scene semacam itu. Abraxas yang seperti itu pun terpaksa saya lakukan untuk membangun karakter Harry seperti sekarang #halah. Dan untuk Dumbledore, saya jamin dia bukan orang yang jahat. Hanya... manipulatif mungkin? Di tahun ini Tom memang membuka Kamar Rahasia dan saya akan mengubek-ubek ceritanya. Jadi jangan mengharapkan akan berakhir sama seperti di buku =D

**Back-total yaoi addict:** yah, mungkin bisa dikatakan inti konfliknya berpusat di tahun kelima. Gomen terpaksa di-skip 3 tahun ya?

**Nyasararu:** ah, Abraxas sebenarnya ga bejat kok *ngelus kepala Abraxas* kalau dipikir-pikir, justru Rodolphus yang harus disalahkan. Dan rupanya Anda membaca pikiran saya mengenai 'loncat yang ga nanggung-nanggung'. Tangan saya udah gatal membuat Tom/Harry. Lagi pula akan sangat panjang kalau diteruskan per tahun #headbangs

**Oke, review please!**


	11. This Is A Game

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own the storyline and Vippra.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR, OOC and typo.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

**Author's note:** update tercepat yang pernah saya lakukan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun **Lexy** hari ini **#orz** Happy birthday, hun! Umm... oke, terima kasih banyak atas review dan segala bentuk apresiasinya. Enjoy!

:::

**Chapter 11: This is a game**

Mengendap saat jam malam sudah berlalu bukanlah hal yang biasa Harry lakukan seperti sekarang di mana ia harus bersembunyi dari penjaga sekolah atau para Prefek yang setiap waktu akan memergoki dirinya. Belum lagi para pengajar yang pasti akan memberinya detensi. Kalau saja ia tidak kasihan kepada Vippra yang mengaku kelaparan, ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"_**Kau tahu di mana kita bisa menemukan makanan?"**_

"_**Dapur?"**_ Harry melongkarkan jeratan Vippra pada lehernya. Kedua mata pemuda itu teredar ke sekeliling koridor yang ia lewati. Sedikit khawatir kalau dirinya akan bertemu dengan para pengajar yang sedang berpatroli.

"_**Aku tahu kalau kita pasti mencari makanan di dapur,"**_ desis Vippra sembari mencari kehangatan di tubuh Harry. _**"Maksudku adalah, di mana letak dapur yang kaumaksudkan? Apa kau pernah ke sana sebelumnya? Jangan sampai kita tersesat dan berakhir dengan bertemu makhluk aneh di tempat ini."**_

Harry tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Vippra. Kalau ia tidak tahu di mana letak dapur Hogwarts, mana mungkin ia akan mengajak Vippra untuk berkeliling ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak pasti? Tentu saja Harry tahu di mana letak dapur Hogwarts. Terima kasih banyak kepada Profesor Dumbledore yang pernah mengajaknya berkeliling Hogwarts saat tahun pertamanya di sini. Pria itu sudah berbaik hati dengan menunjukkannya tempat-tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"_Kau hanya perlu menggelitik buah pir sampai buah itu terkikik,"_ kata Dumledore saat pria itu menunjukkannya sebuah lukisan semangkuk buah-buahan yang berada di sebuah koridor batu luas. Koridor itu didominasi oleh lukisan makanan yang tidak pernah didatangi Harry sebelumnya. _"Pintu menuju dapur tepat tersembunyi di baliknya."_

Sekembalinya Harry dari dapur setelah memberi makan Vippra dengan beberapa potong paha ayam serta meminta selusin kue kering untuknya—yang diberikan Peri Rumah dengan senang hati—ia berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Ia menggumamkan mantra Tempus dan menyadari kalau saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia harus segera kembali ke asrama Slytherin sebelum ada yang melihatnya berkeliaran.

Namun malam ini rupanya ia tidak sedang bernasib baik. Samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah koridor menuju Aula Besar. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Memutar adalah pilihan yang tersisa untuknya walau itu berarti akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama.

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi mengendap seperti ini. Kalau kau lapar, harusnya kau bisa mencari makanan sendiri seperti yang biasa kaulakukan,"**_ desis Harry kepada Vippra. Ia merutuk pelan ketika tiba-tiba saja anak tangga yang ia turuni bergerak sehingga membuatnya malah berakhir di lantai dua; sangat jauh dari asramanya. Ia berniat untuk berbalik arah sebelum telinganya menangkap suara yang berasal tidak jauh darinya; suara yang begitu ia kenal.

"—Aku hanyalah seorang yatim-piatu yang bahkan tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku."

"Tom...?" gumamnya setelah mendengar suara itu dan berjalan ke arah asal suara di mana ia mendapati sosok Tom yang berdiri saling berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang. Tentu saja Harry tahu siapa yang sedang diajak berbicara oleh pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"—Sebuah ciuman tentu bukan hal sulit bagimu, bukan?"

Harry merasakan napasnya tertahan melihat Tom yang menundukkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah wajah Araminta. Kedua iris matanya melebar saat menyadari apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan. Mengapa kedua orang itu melakukan hal semacam itu di tempat seperti ini?

Bagaimana mungkin Tom bisa mencium Araminta?

Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya diam dan tidak bergerak melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya. Pemandangan Tom yang mencium seorang gadis. Harry sungguh tidak tahu apa dan mengapa kedua orang itu berciuman dan mengapa ia merasa sangat terkejut melihat itu semua.

Bukankah hal seperti ini sangat wajar terjadi di antara dua orang yang berlawanan jenis? Bukankah ini juga bukan kali pertamanya ia melihat orang yang sedang berciuman? Oh, ayolah, ia sudah pernah beberapa kali memergoki sosok Avery yang berciuman dengan Lucretia Black atau Druella Rosier dan Cygnus Black di sudut ruang rekreasi. Bukankah hal semacam itu adalah suatu kewajaran?

Tapi mengapa saat melihat Tom mencium Araminta ia merasa... tidak senang? Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Araminta menjauhi Tom.

"_**Harry...?"**_

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah panggilan Vippra. Ia mendengus pelan dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa sekalipun melirik ke belakang. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan mencari anak tangga sebelum ia kembali menangkap suara langkah kaki serta dua buah sinar kecil di dekat tikungan koridor tidak jauh darinya.

"—Benarkah? Sayang sekali, kurasa. Itu artinya tahun ini mungkin asrama Gryffindor yang akan kembali memenangkan Piala Quidditch, Horace."

'Profesor Dumbledore!' Harry berteriak dalam hati. Ia merasa panik setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak mau kalau pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut memergokinya sekarang apalagi setelah mendengar siapa yang diajak Dumbledore berbicara.

"_**Berbalik arah, Nak."**_ Harry yang tidak tahu harus berpikir apa pun segera menuruti begitu saja ucapan Vippra. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari kecil ke arah sebaliknya. Ia juga tidak memedulikan kalau seandainya ada lukisan—yang saat ini sedang tidur—mendengar langkah kakinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi; memasuki pintu pertama yang ditemuinya.

"_Merlin...,"_ desah Harry menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang.

**xoxoxo**

"...Aku rasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama, Araminta," kata Tom sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir gadis di hadapannya. Kedua iris gelap Tom menatap lekat ke arah wajah memerah Araminta. "Kau kembalilah terlebih dahulu."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mau kembali bersamaku?" Tom menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Selamat malam, Tom." Araminta berjinjit dan mengecup lembut pipi pemuda di hadapannya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Tom sendirian di koridor yang temaram. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan suara-suara yang berasal dari lukisan di sekitarnya yang mungkin terbangun karena langkah kakinya.

Tom menghela napas panjang setelah tidak melihat lagi tubuh Araminta. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; mendapati sebuah lukisan seorang bangwasan tengah menahan senyum di wajahnya. Satu-satunya lukisan yang masih terjaga dan terlihat menyimak pembicaraan yang ia lakukan bersama Araminta di koridor tersebut.

"Anda rupanya tidak mengenal privasi, Sir," ujar Tom dengan nada bosan sembari memainkan tongkat sihir yang tersembunyi di balik jubah asramanya.

"Aku tidak mendengar dan melihat apa pun. Kau tenang saja. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan di sini. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu sepanjang hidupku di dalam lukisan."

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu tersenyum tipis, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubah. "Ah, terima kasih, Sir. Tapi ada baiknya Anda melupakan semua itu." Tom mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah lukisan dan berbisik, _"Obliviate."_

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka ada orang yang mengganggu privasiku," gumam Tom pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah hasil kerjanya barusan; melihat sekilas kepada sosok pria dalam lukisan yang menatap hampa ke arahnya. Tangan pemuda itu kemudian bergerak ke arah bibirnya dan menyentuh sekilas sebelum menggosok bibir tersebut dengan punggung tangan. Tidak lupa ia juga berusaha menghilangkan bekas ciuman Araminta di pipinya—yang tidak ia sukai—sebelum berjalan ke arah di mana Harry baru saja menghilang. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti saat melihat dua orang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Profesor," sapa Tom kepada sosok Slughorn dan Dumbledore. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi dengan baik, kedua pengajar itu akan melihat jelas bagaimana raut tidak sukanya terhadap kedua orang itu.

"Ah, Tom Anakku!" seru Slughorn. "Sedang berpatroli? Kau memang siswa teladan yang bisa kubanggakan. Benar begitu, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore tersenyum tipis ke arah rekan kerjanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok Tom. "Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asramamu, Mr. Riddle. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Apa yang kaulakukan sampai berpatroli di jam seperti ini?"

Tom membuka mulut hendak menjawab pertanyaan pengajar Transfigurasi itu sebelum melihat Slughorn mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu, Albus," kata Slughorn sambil mengerling ke arah Tom. "Malah aku merasa itu bukan hal yang aneh. Mungkin saja Tom tadi sibuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya dan baru sempat berpatroli sekarang. Aku tidak salah 'kan, Anakku?"

Tom menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata Albus Dumbledore sedikit menyipit di balik kacamata bulan separuh yang dipakai pria itu.

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke asrama, Tom. Selamat malam!" Slughorn menepuk pelan bahu pemuda di hadapannya sebelum mengajak Albus berjalan kembali menuju ke arah di mana kantor para pengajar berada.

Tom hanya menatap sekilas punggung kedua pria yang baru saja berlalu. "_Point me_, Harry Evans," bisiknya kepada tongkat sihir miliknya. Alis pemuda berambut gelap itu bertaut satu sama lain ketika tongkat miliknya malah berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dan bukannya menunjuk ke arah tertentu. Menyadari kalau mungkin saja ia salah, Tom kembali mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Ia mendesis ketika untuk kelima kalinya mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Apa ada yang salah dengan tongkatnya?

"_Point me, Vippra,"_ kata Tom lagi dan tidak seperti ketika ia ingin mengetahui di mana keberadaan teman sekamarnya, tongkat itu menunjuk tepat ke arah di mana Slughorn dan Dumbledore baru saja berlalu. Ia mengerutkan kening menyadari ke pintu mata tongkatnya tertuju.

"—Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka masuk ke kamar mandi mandi anak perempuan, Evans," kata Tom setelah membuka pintu di hadapannya. Kedua iris matanya menatap sosok Harry yang terlihat sedang mendudukkan diri di pinggiran wastafel. Ia bisa melihat perubahan dari raut terkejut ke lega di wajah pemuda itu. "Sebaiknya kita segera keluar sebelum penjaga sekolah memergokimu berada di sini."

"Apa kau tidak bisa datang tanpa mengagetkanku?" Tom mendengus pelan. "Aku hampir mengira kalau kau adalah penjaga sekolah, kau tahu?"

Prefek Slytherin itu memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Sejak kapan aku harus mengabarkan kalau aku akan datang?" tanya Tom saat Harry sudah berada di sampingnya. "Kalaupun kau tertangkap, itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri, Evans. Apa yang kaulakukan dengan berkeliaran di jam seperti ini?"

Harry menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak suka kalau Tom menyalahkannya seperti sekarang. Bukan keinginannya untuk berakhir di kamar mandi anak perempuan yang berada di lantai dua seperti sekarang. Ia pun sama sekali tidak mempunyai hobi seperti apa yang dituduhkan Tom padanya.

"Vippra lapar dan ingin makan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan," Harry berujar sembari menuding ular hijau menyala yang menggelung diri dengan nyaman di lehernya. "Apa kau mau dia mati kelaparan?"

"Ular tidak mati hanya karena tidak makan selama satu hari, Evans," desis Tom. Ia menarik lengan Harry dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. "Kita harus segera kembali ke asrama."

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia ingin keluar dari kamar mandi, telinganya mendengar suara nyanyian sumbang dari koridor di depannya dan ia tahu dari apa suara itu berasal. Dengan cepat ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi sebelum mendorong tubuh Tom hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

"_**Peeves,"**_ desis Harry kepada sosok Tom yang terduduk di atas lantai dengan tatapan tajam pemuda itu mengarah padanya. _**"Dia sedang bermain-main dengan baju besi di ujung koridor."**_

Tom mengumpat pelan mengingat _poltergeist_ yang sering membuat kekacauan di Hogwarts. Bertemu dengan hantu itu sekarang hanya akan membuat keadaan lebih kacau karena Peeves pasti akan berteriak dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts jika melihat dirinya dan Harry masih berada di luar asrama di jam seperti ini.

"Kita terpaksa harus menunggu sampai dia pergi," ujar Tom sembari berdiri. Ia membersihkan jubahnya yang sedikit kotor dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tidak ada air yang keluar dari keran di hadapannya.

"Keran itu rusak," Harry berujar setelah ia berdiri di samping di samping sosok Tom. "Aku sudah mencobanya tadi untuk mencuci tangan. Tidak kusangka kalau ternyata ada bagian dari Hogwarts yang rusak dan sama sekali tidak diperbaiki."

"Itu semua bukan urusan kita, Evans."

"Aku tahu dan hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu."

Tom tidak berkomentar; memilih untuk diam sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan menyandarkan dirinya di pinggiran wastafel. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara nyanyian Peeves dari koridor di luar sana. Oh, ia tidak mungkin terjebak di sini sepanjang malam, bukan? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada anak perempuan yang melihat mereka berdua berada di tempat seperti ini?

Harry melirik sosok Tom lewat sudut matanya. Ia berpikir cukup lama dan berbisik, "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Araminta sedang err—kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan. Jadi... jadi kalian memang benar-benar berkencan? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau tipe gadis yang kau sukai adalah yang seperti Araminta."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dada dan perutnya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya memang tidak tahu apa pun mengenai sosok di sampingnya selain apa yang pernah mereka jalani selama lima belas tahun tinggal di tempat yang sama—di bawah atap yang sama pula. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang selalu dipikirkan Tom. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa warna, makanan, mainan atau hal lain yang disukai pemuda itu.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

Tom yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata Harry hanya menatap heran ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Ia mendengus pelan dan membalikkan tubuh ke arah wastafel; menganggap benda-benda di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menarik sampai kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Ia tersentak saat menyadari apa yang saat ini dilihatnya.

Wastafel di hadapannya memang terlihat seperti wastafel kebanyakan; terbuat dari keramik yang dihiasi ornamen besi dan tembaga yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu—serta pipa air yang juga terbuat dari bahan yang sama—sampai Tom mengamati lebih jelas di bagian pangkal. Sebuah goresan terpatri di salah satu sisi keran yang terbuat dari tembaga; goresan berbentuk ular.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Tom?"

Tubuh Pewaris Slytherin itu tersentak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mundur selangkah saat melihat tubuh Harry yang berada sangat dekat dengannya; sangat dekat sampai ia bisa mencium aroma sabun mandi yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Aku—"

"_Well, well_, siapa yang sedang kulihat di sini? Dua murid Slytherin di kamar mandi anak perempuan? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini, hmm?" kata sebuah kepala yang muncul tepat di tengah-tengah pintu kamar mandi; membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut.

Belum sempat Tom mencegah, Peeves sudah menghilang menembus pintu kamar mandi. Detik selanjutnya, poltergeist itu sudah berteriak di sepanjang koridor bahwa ada dua orang anak berkeliaran melewati jam malam.

**xoxoxo**

Harry menatap tajam ke arah Orion yang sedang tertawa di depannya. "Aku rasa apa yang kualami bukanlah sesuatu yang patut kau tertawakan, Black," desis Harry sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah anak tahun ketiga di hadapannya yang tepat mengenai kepala Orion.

Orion meringis atas apa yang dilakukan Harry. Melihat tatapan tajam yang masih mengarah padanya membuat pemuda itu berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Ayolah, Harry. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula aku merasa hal itu lucu. Dipergoki berada di kamar mandi anak perempuan oleh Peeves apalagi di tengah malam merupakan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan bersama Riddle di sana?"

Harry mendesis pelan. Ia kemudian mengumpat ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Akibat Peeves, ia terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan Profesor Dumbledore dan membuatnya terkena detensi membersihkan seluruh piala di Ruang Piala akhir pekan ini. Tentu saja Tom juga terpaksa terkena detensi dan melakukan pekerjaan itu bersamanya. Beruntung, guru Tranfigurasi itu cukup menerima alasan bahwa ia lapar dan ingin menyelinap ke dapur sampai akhirnya bertemu Tom di tengah jalan.

Namun keberuntungan Harry yang hanya menerima detensi menggosok piala tidak berlaku lama. Terima kasih untuk Peeves yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dan membuat seluruh penghuni Hogwarts mengetahui mengapa ia bisa terkena detensi. Harry hanya bisa meringis ketika ada beberapa anak perempuan yang menatap aneh ke arahnya hanya karena ia tertangkap basah berada di kamar mandi anak perempuan.

Oh Merlin, kalau saja kutukan yang pernah dipelajarinya berlaku untuk hantu, ia akan dengan senang hati memberikannya secara cuma-cuma kepada Peeves.

Orion mendeham pelan untuk menghentikan tawanya. Kedua mata Slytherin muda itu teredar ke arah ruang rekreasi; melihat apakah sosok Walburga Black berada di sana. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Harry dan berbisik pelan. "Hari sabtu ini adalah kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade," katanya, "dan aku berencana mengajak Walburga. Apa kau bisa memberi saran padaku? Aku baru pertama kali pergi ke sana dan tidak tahu apa yang ada di tempat itu."

Harry menyunggingkan senyum sinis ke arah Orion. "Aku tidak memberikan saran secara gratis, Orion. Aku juga bukan pemberi saran masalah pasangan, kau tahu?" kata Harry. Kedua iris matanya melebar saat Orion memukul pelan bahunya. Bukan karena sakit tentunya. Ia tahu Orion tidak serius memukulnya.

"Harry? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

Pemuda Slytherin itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menjauh ketika tangan Orion terulur ke arahnya. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuhnya dengan seenaknya seperti tadi. Harry mendadak berdiri; membuat Orion melayangkan tatapan heran.

"A-aku teringat ada yang harus kulakukan," katanya cepat. "Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti, Orion."

Orion Black hanya bisa menatap bingung sosok Harry yang menghilang dengan cepat di pintu masuk asrama.

"—_**Hanya perasaanku saja atau wajah Harry sedikit pucat?"**_

Tom menatap sekilas ke arah Vippra kemudian kembali menatap pintu asrama Slytherin. Ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ular betina yang sedang bermalas-malasan—seperti biasa—di atas sebuah bantal bercorak ular di dekat kakinya karena di dekat pemuda beriris gelap itu ada Araminta yang tengah berbicara dengan sosok Walburga Black. Ia berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Araminta sampai gadis berambut panjang tersebut mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku baru pertama kali melihat ular yang kudengar menjadi hewan peliharaanmu, Tom. Dia hewan yang menakjubkan jika dilihat dari dekat."

Tom menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Araminta menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Vippra dan terpekik kaget karena ular berwarna hijau menyala itu menegakkan kepala serta mendesis keras. "Dia tidak suka disentuh oleh orang yang tidak disukainya," Tom berkata dengan nada tidak peduli. Pandangan pemuda itu terpaku ke arah buku di tangannya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari Araminta.

"_**Yeah! Dan sayang sekali aku tidak menyukaimu, Nona manis."**_

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu berdeham pelan; mencoba untuk tidak kembali menyeringai ataupun berkomentar atas perkataan Vippra. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup buku di tangannya dan beranjak dari kursi tunggal yang nyaman di ruang rekreasi.

"Kau mau ke mana, Tom?" tanya Araminta padanya yang dijawab oleh Tom dengan lambaian tangannya.

**xoxoxo**

Harry tidak sadar ke mana langkah kakinya tertuju. Ia baru menyadari hal itu saat mendengar seruan serta teriakan tidak jauh darinya. Ia mendongak dan kemudian menghela napas panjang karena tanpa sadar berada di lapangan Quidditch. Ia teringat kepada kata-kata Eileen tapi pagi kalau tim Quidditch asramanya akan mengadakan latihan sore ini. Tidak ingin kembali ke ruang rekreasi, Harry memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan anak-anak asrama Slyhertin tersebut.

"—Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa bertanding besok, Cygnus."

Saudara kandung Orion Black itu memutar kepalanya ketika Harry menyapa pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang miliknya mengamati sosok Cygnus yang mendengus kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah lapangan Quidditch. Di samping sosok itu, sebuah sapu terbang teronggok begitu saja; tidak terlihat akan dipakai mengingat pemiliknya—Cygnus—tengah mengalami patah tulang di tangan kanan akibat terjatuh dari sapu terbang. Matron sekolah melarang keras pemuda itu untuk ikut bertanding dan tentu saja hal itu membuat tim Quidditch Slytherin kehilangan Seeker berharga mereka.

"Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu berada di sini," Cygnus bertanya kepada sosok yang mendudukkan diri tidak jauh darinya. Pandangan pemuda itu tengah tertuju ke arah sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang sedang sibuk menghadang Quaffle yang diarahkan Marcus Dolohov dan Lucretia Black secara bergantian. Tidak jauh dari ketiga orang itu, Rodolphus Lestrange dan Avery tengah memukul Bludger yang datang ke arah mereka. Cygnus mendengus saat matanya menangkap sosok kecil di angkasa yang terlihat sibuk mencari Snitch. "Aku tak yakin kalau Slytherin bisa menang dari Gryffindor di pertandingan Quidditch jika melihat bagaimana kemampuan Noah Flanning sebagai seorang Seeker."

Harry mengikuti ke mana pandangan Cygnus tertuju. "Kulihat dia tidak terlalu buruk"

"Itu sangat mengerikan, Evans!" Cygnus berseru histeris kepadanya. "Sudah tiga jam ia terus seperti itu, kau tahu? Entah di mana Dolohov mendapatkan Seeker semacam itu!"

Harry memilih untuk diam mendengar seruan dan umpatan yang dilayangkan Cygnus kepada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak kebingungan di atas sana. Ia memang bukan orang yang termasuk menyukai permainan Quidditch mengingat ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak mempunyai bakat semacam itu. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu yakin bisa terbang dengan baik walau Madam Hooch—pengajar terbang di tahun pertama—mengatakan padanya kalau ia mempunyai bakat terbang yang lumayan baik.

Kilatan cahaya keemasan membuat Harry tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya ke atas langit dan tersentak ketika melihat Snitch terbang dengan pola acak. "Aku rasa aku melihat Snitch," ujarnya sambil menatap Cygnus.

"Kalaupun kau melihat Snitch, hal itu tidak ada gunanya, Evans." Cygnus membetulkan penyangga tangannya. "Apa kau tidak lihat tanganku diperban seperti ini? Dan kalau kau menyuruh Flanning pun, aku rasa ia tidak akan bisa menangkapnya walau Snitch terbang tepat di depan wajahnya. Ah, apa kau mau mencoba? Akan kutraktir cokelat di Honeydukes kalau kau bisa menangkap Snitch itu."

Harry terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap Cygnus yang menyodorkan sapu terbang miliknya. Sudah lama sekali Harry tidak menyentuh sapu terbang mengingat ia tidak memiliki satu pun. Dengan ragu, Harry meraih sapu terbang tersebut dan berusaha mengingat pelajaran terbang saat tahun pertamanya.

Cygnus Black mau tidak mau terkejut saat pemuda tahun kelima itu melesat di udara setelah mengambil posisi untuk terbang. Mulutnya menganga lebar menatap sosok Harry yang melesat menembus udara. Ia tahu kalau sapu terbang miliknya adalah model terbaru dan membuatnya terbang dengan cepat. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang, ia tidak berpikir kalau sapu terbangnya yang bisa bergerak secepat itu apalagi saat Harry terbang ke arah di mana Snitch terakhir kali terlihat.

"_Bloody hell!"_ seru pemuda berambut hitam itu ketika melihat betapa mudahnya seorang Harry Evans menangkap Snitch yang sudah berjam-jam tidak bisa ditangkap Noah. Dengan langkah lebar ia menuruni tribun penonton dan berlari ke arah Harry yang baru saja mendaratkan diri di atas lapangan sembari menggenggam bola keemasan di tangannya. Ia melihat kalau bukan dirinya saja yang mendekati pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

"Kurasa kau harus menraktirku cokelat di Honeydukes, Cygnus," pemuda itu berkata sambil tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang mengacungkan Snitch ke arahnya.

Cygnus menggeleng. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kepada teman sesama timnya; melihat wajah terkejut mereka. "Apa ini pemikiranku saja kalau kita menemukan seorang Seeker yang baru?" tanya Cygnus kepada Dolohov—kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin.

**xoxoxo**

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Tom melakukan patroli sebagai seorang Prefek. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak meminta Araminta menemaninya karena ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan seorang diri. Tom mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar koridor lantai dua dan setelah mendapati tidak ada siapa pun, ia bergegas memasuki kamar mandi di hadapannya. Berhenti tepat di depan wastafel.

Akhirnya, ia bisa menemukan pintu menuju Kamar Rahasia yang sudah dicarinya selama tiga tahun. Namun satu permasalahan baginya. Kalau benar pintu masuknya adalah di sini, bagaimana caranya ia membuka pintu tersebut? Salazar tidak mungkin menggunakan sebuah kunci, bukan? Kecuali jika memang—

Ah, mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Kamar Rahasia hanya bisa dibuka oleh keturunan Salazar, Pewaris Slytherin lebih tepatnya, dan tentu saja pasti ada satu hal yang bisa membuat pintu masuk itu terbuka.

_Parseltongue_, ia membatin. _**"Buka,"**_ desisnya pelan menggumamkan kata pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar suara gemuruh dari deretan wastafel di hadapannya yang perlahan terbuka; memperlihatkan sebuah lubang besar mirip terowongan yang mengarah ke bawah tanah. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Gelap dan terlihat tidak berujung.

Tom sedikit ragu ketika ia berniat untuk memasuki terowongan tersebut. Bukankah ia sudah lama mencari keberadaan Kamar Rahasia dan ingin mengetahui monster apa yang ditinggalkan Salazar Slytherin? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia terlihat ragu?

Pewaris Slytherin itu menggelengkan kepalanya atas apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. _"Lumos!"_ ia bergumam sembari mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel.

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurungkan niatku masuk ke sana, Tom."

**To be continued**

**El:** masalah ramalan baru bisa muncul setelah Kamar Rahasia ya? *spoiler* Duel? Ah, akan ada jadi request-nya bisa dipenuhi. Dan semua pertanyaan di kotak review-nya hanya bisa saya jawab sejalan dengan update-an. Tidak mau membuka semuanya sekarang #shot

**Erochimaru:** haha, jangan mengharapkan fanfiksi ini akan berakhir sama seperti di buku #melirikjudul yang pastinya mau saya ubek-ubek cerita di canon #ngek ah, Vippra milik saya! Jangan dibawa kabur!

**Devil eye's:** oh, tak apa kalau reviewnya hanya berisi pertanyaan karena dengan begitu saya juga tahu apa ada yang saya lewatkan atau tidak. Oke, jangan bete lagi karena permintaan Harry main Quidditch saya penuhi #mengalah

**:** halo juga VaL! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dari awal walau baru pertama kali me-review ^^

**risa-chan-amarfi:** err—Tom selingkuh? Wah, Harry bahkan belum jadian dengan Tom jadi sepertinya kata 'selingkuh' tidak tepat. Mungkin Tom lebih cocok disebut manipulatif.

**anyway, reviews, comments and questions are welcomed!**


	12. The Chamber of Secret

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own the storyline and Vippra.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR, OOC and typo.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secret**

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengurungkan niatku masuk ke sana, Tom."

Harry bisa melihat kedua mata pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu membelalak karena menyadari keberadaannya. Ia terdiam mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Tom. Dari terkejut lalu kembali ke ekspresi datar yang biasa ia perlihatkan di depan Harry.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di luar asrama pada jam seperti ini?" tanya Tom padanya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor Slughorn dan tidak sengaja melihat kau memasuki tempat ini." Harry berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan berhenti tepat di samping Tom; tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Sepasang mata pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah lubang mirip pipa yang menganga di tempat yang sebelumnya adalah deretan wastafel. "Aku tidak tahu lubang apa ini. Tapi aku bisa menduga kalau apa pun yang hendak kaulakukan bukanlah hal yang baik."

Tom mendecakkan lidah. "Semua ini bukan urusanmu, Evans," kata Tom dengan tangan tersilang di depan dadanya. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun—"

"—Aku memang tidak tahu apa pun, Tom. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, apa yang akan kaulakukan, semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa pun," potong Harry sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tapi aku cukup mengenal siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku heran melihat ekspresi wajahmu kemarin. Ekspresi wajah terkejut yang sangat jarang kauperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Dan aku bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang sedang kausembunyikan. Aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah bisa kaubodohi, Tom."

Untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Tidak Harry yang masih menunggu Tom untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tom sendiri memilih untuk tetap diam; berpikir mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi.

Semuanya terasa seperti déjà vu bagi Tom. Bagaimana Harry memergokinya sedang membuka Kamar Rahasia sama seperti ketika pemuda itu melihatnya berciuman dengan Araminta. Mengapa Harry harus muncul di saat yang tidak tepat? Di saat yang tidak seharusnya dilihat pemuda itu?

Tinggal selangkah lagi, ia bisa memasuki Kamar Rahasia.

Suara jalan masuk ke Kamar Rahasia yang mulai tertutup sendiri membuat Tom kembali tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia mendongak ke arah Harry dan mendapati pemuda itu masih menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya lupakan apa yang baru saja kaulihat, Evans," kata Tom pada akhirnya. Tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa masuk ke Kamar Rahasia kalau Harry masih berada di sini, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya di asrama sebelum ada orang yang memergokinya berada di sini. Namun saat melewati pemuda berambut berantakan itu, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya karena Harry sudah terlebih dahulu menahan sikunya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" desis Tom.

Harry segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada siku Tom ketika melihat kedua mata pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Apa kaupikir aku akan melupakan apa yang kulihat tadi begitu saja, Tom?" Harry berbalik bertanya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kausembunyikan selama ini."

Tom kembali mendecak. "Dengar, Evans. Apa pun yang sedang kulakukan, apa pun yang kusembunyikan darimu, semua itu bukan urusanmu. Berhentilah ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Kau—"

"—Aku hanyalah orang luar. Bukan begitu?" Tom tidak menjawab sehingga membuat Harry mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu kalau aku tidak berhak ikut campur dengan apa pun yang sedang kaulakukan. Tapi bisakah untuk sekali saja kau kesampingkan harga dirimu, Tom? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau apa yang sedang kaurencanakan bisa membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Kau pasti tahu berapa banyak peraturan yang baru saja kaulanggar dengan berada di tempat seperti ini."

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu membuka mulutnya—berniat untuk berargumen dengan Harry—sebelum samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan orang yang sedang berbicara di luar koridor kamar mandi.

"—Aku tidak berbohong, sir. Aku baru saja mendengar percakapan dari arah kamar mandi."

"Ah benarkah, Peeves? Aku harap kau benar karena kau baru saja membangunkanku di tengah malam seperti ini. Kau tidak ingin Baron Berdarah mendengar kalau kau mengganggu waktu tidur staf pengajar bukan?"

Tom yang langsung mengenali siapa pemilik kedua suara barusan mendesis tanpa sadar. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar mandi saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Tidak membuang waktu untuk dipergoki oleh poltergeist Hogwarts, ia segera menarik lengan Harry dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke arah sebuah bilik di ujung ruangan; menutup pintu bilik tersebut tepat sebelum pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

**xoxoxo**

"Ah, kaulihat, Peeves. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini." Albus Dumbledore mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia mengerling lewat sudut matanya ke arah Peeves yang melayang di sampingnya. Kerutan terlihat jelas di tubuh keperakan penghuni Hogwarts tersebut. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau kembali berkeliling sementara aku akan kembali menikmati waktu tidurku."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku sangat yakin kalau suara yang kudengar berasal dari dalam sini. Jangan-jangan kedua murid yang kupergoki semalam datang lagi ke sini." Peeves tampak bersikeras dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

Albus merapikan jenggot kemerahannya sambil sekali lagi melihat ke sekeliling. "Mungkin saja kau hanya mendengar suara lukisan di koridor dan mengasumsikannya sebagai suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Aku sempat melihat kalau Mr. Riddle dan Mr. Potter—dua orang yang semalam kaubicarakan—sudah kembali ke asrama mereka sejak makan malam berakhir. Ah, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantorku saja, Peeves."

Albus bisa melihat _poltergeist_ di sampingnya hendak membalas namun ia segera mengibaskan tangan dengan enggan. Peeves hanya merengut dan tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Tidak lama kemudian, _poltergeist_ itu segera melayang menembus dinding dan menghilang; meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Ketika menyadari _poltergeist_ itu tidak terlihat, Albus Dumbledore berjalan ke tengah-tengah kamar mandi; melupakan niatnya untuk kembali ke kantornya. Kedua iris biru cerah pengajar Tranfigurasi yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata meneliti satu per satu benda-benda di tempat itu sebelum berhenti pada wastafel di depan bilik-bilik yang berjejer teratur. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Segelas Jus Labu terdengar sangat menyegarkan di tengah malam seperti ini, pikir pria itu.

**xoxoxo**

Harry baru bisa menghela napas setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ia sangat ingin berterimakasih kepada Tom karena telah menariknya masuk ke bilik kamar mandi untuk bersembunyi dari Profesor Dumbledore dan Peeves. Sangat tidak lucu sekali kalau ia sampai kedapatan berada di sini dua hari berturut-turut.

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu memutar kepalanya yang sejak tadi menatap cemas pintu di hadapannya jika saja Peeves muncul tiba-tiba. Napas pemuda itu tercekat ketika dirinya mendapati wajah Tom yang berjarak sangat dekat dari wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi tubuhnya saling menempel dengan tubuh Tom akibat sempitnya bilik yang mereka masuki. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Tom yang menerpa wajahnya; membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

Mau tidak mau—dengan tidak memedulikan apa yang terjadi padanya—Harry berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya namun gagal saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras tepat berada di belakangnya. Oh, ia lupa kalau sejak tadi ia bersandar pada dinding kayu bilik tersebut.

"Err—"

Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar gumaman aneh serta gerakan gelisah dari tubuh Harry. Dengan cepat ia menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu; membuatnya menurunkan kedua tangan yang sejak tadi menempel pada sekat bilik di kedua sisi tubuh Harry dan menjauhkan dirinya. Kedua iris gelap Pewaris Slytherin tersebut sempat melihat semburat merah di telinga Harry sebelum teman sekamarnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke asrama," ujar Tom. Dibukanya pintu bilik di hadapannya dan mengintip melewati celah kecil dari pintu yang terbuka. Ia baru saja berniat keluar sebelum lagi-lagi merasakan sesuatu menahan langkahnya. Tom mendecak pelan menyadari Harry yang menahan ujung lengan jubah yang ia kenakan. "Apa lagi, huh?"

"Kau... kau tidak akan mengatakan apa yang sedang kaulakukan dengan lubang yang baru saja kulihat walau sekeras apa pun aku memohon, bukan?"

Tom tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar kedua matanya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Evans. Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau tahu."

Kening Harry berkerut karena tidak begitu suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Tom. Mengapa ia tidak boleh tahu dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Tom terhadap lubang mirip pipa itu? Apa karena berbahaya?

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Harry pada akhirnya. "Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan yang kaulakukan selama kau tidak membuka lubang tadi ataupun kembali ke tempat ini. Jika kau melakukannya, jangan harap aku akan tinggal diam. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau tahu?"

"Evans..."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun lagi. Itu kesepakatannya."

.

.

Hampir satu minggu, lebih tepatnya enam hari, sejak Slytherin muda itu memergoki Tom di kamar mandi anak perempuan. Sejak saat itu pula pikiran Harry bercabang ke mana-mana. Mulai dari latihan Quidditch, tugas-tugas sekolah yang sangat berat karena tahun ini ia harus menjalani ujian O.W.L dan pikiran mengenai apakah Tom akan memenuhi kesepakatan di antara mereka atau tidak. Harry tidak pernah berpikir kalau Tom akan mengindahkan kata-katanya karena itu ia meminta Vippra untuk lebih sering berada di dekat Tom walau ular betina itu tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"—Jangan terlalu tegang seperti itu, Evans. Santai saja."

Harry melirik sekilas ke arah Cygnus yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu loker di ruang ganti para pemain Quidditch. Ya, hari ini musim permainan Quidditch akan dimulai sekaligus pertama kalinya Harry akan bermain sebagai Seeker untuk asrama Slytherin. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arah Cygnus yang mengucapkan semoga beruntung kepadanya.

Saat jam mulai menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seluruh murid-murid Hogwarts beserta para pengajar sudah terlihat mengambil tempat di tribun penonton. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ke arah tribun di mana sebagian besar murid Slytherin berada. Ia bisa melihat Orion bersama Walburga. Tom tidak terlihat di manapun dan hal itu membuat Harry sedikit kecewa. Ia tahu kalau Tom tidak terlalu suka menonton Quidditch dan entah mengapa setiap ia akan pergi latihan, pemuda itu selalu menatap tajam kepadanya sebelum pergi begitu saja.

"Aku ingin permainan yang adil dari kalian." Madam Hooch—wasit pertandingan kali ini—mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh pemain Quidditch Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Kedua mata Harry juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bisa melihat siapa saja yang menjadi lawan asramanya kali ini.

John Lupin. Ia mengenali pemuda dari tahun keenam itu sebagai kapten tim Quidditch Gyffindor. Di samping pemuda berambut cokelat madu tersebut, sosok Minerva McGonnagall—dari tahun yang sama dengan John—terlihat menatap tajam ke arah tim Quidditch Slytherin. Harry tidak mengenali kelima orang lainnya. Ia hanya tahu kalau seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berada di urutan paling ujung dari barisan adalah Seeker dari Gryffindor.

Saat suara peluit yang ditiup Madam Hooch menggema di seluruh lapangan Quidditch, permainan pun segera dimulai.

Di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan, Harry mengedarkan pandangan dari atas lapangan. Sambil berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tetap berada di atas sapu terbang yang ia pinjam dari Orion, Harry berusaha untuk fokus. Sesekali pandangan pemuda itu melirik ke arah teman satu timnya yang sedang berusaha mencetak angka lebih banyak. Ia juga harus berusaha keras menghindari Bludger yang—entah disengaja atau tidak—diarahkan oleh kedua Beater Gryffindor.

"—Cepat temukan Snicth atau kita akan kalah, Evans!" teriak Avery kepadanya sambil memukul sebuah Bludger yang terbang ke arah Lucretia. Harry dengan cepat melirik ke arah papan skor dan menyadari kalau sekarang Slytherin tertinggal seratus angka dari Gryffindor dan mau tidak mau, Harry menjadi panik. Slytherin pasti akan tertinggal lebih jauh jika ia tidak segera menangkap Snitch.

Barulah saat Abraxas menahan Quaffle yang diberikan McGonnagall, Harry melihat kilatan keemasan dari arah tribun asrama Ravenclaw. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera melesat ke arah di mana Snitch terlihat. Ia juga bisa melihat Seeker Gryffindor terbang ke arahnya.

"_Come on_," desah Harry menyaingi suara angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Snitch itu masih berada di sana; tampak terlupakan oleh penonton yang sedang sibuk melihat para Chaser menaikkan skor masing-masing tim. Harry menyeringai kecil ketika seorang gadis dari Ravenclaw berteriak menyadari ke arah mana laju sapu terbang miliknya. Harry yang tidak berniat untuk menabrakkan diri kepada tribun penonton segera menungkik tajam begitu tangannya berhasil mencengkeram sebuah benda berbentuk bulat. Sepasang iris pemuda itu bersinar penuh kegembiraan melihat sayap berwarna keemasan yang terselip di antara jemari tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, sorakan dan teriakan menggema di seluruh lapangan Quidditch.

Slytherin baru saja memenangkan pertandingan dengan unggul delapan puluh angka dari Gyffindor.

"—Kita menang!"

Lucretia Black menyapa Harry begitu pemuda itu berhasil menjejakkan diri di atas lapangan berumput. Harry segera mundur beberapa langkah sebelum gadis itu berhasil memberikan pelukan erat kepadanya. Sepasang alis mata gadis itu bertaut satu sama lain melihat hal tersebut.

"Tidak percuma Orion meminjamkan sapu terbang kepadamu, Harry," Cygnus berkata kepada Harry. "Aku rasa aku akan rela menyerahkan posisi Seeker kepadamu melihat permainanmu tadi. Aku hampir saja mengira kalau kau akan menabrak tribun, kau tahu?"

Harry hanya tertawa hambar. Setelah acara saling memberi selamat di antara para pemain dan murid-murid Slytherin yang menonton, Harry mulai berjalan ke arah ruang ganti asrama Slytherin.

"Setelah ini, kita akan mengadakan pesta di ruang rekreasi karena kemenangan ini. Kau harus cepat mengganti seragammu, Evans," kata Flint padanya. Harry menganggukkan kepala sekilas kepada kapten Quidditch Slytherin tersebut. Ia bisa melihat kalau semua orang sudah selesai mengganti pakaian. Hanya dirinya dan satu orang lagi yang masih berada di sana. Harry mengumpat pelan menyadari keberadaan Abraxas Malfoy di sudut ruangan; terlihat sibuk meletakkan pengaman siku dan lutut di tempatnya. Harry menimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menunggu pewaris Malfoy itu untuk pergi baru mengganti pakaiannya.

"Permainan yang bagus, Evans," pemuda berambut pirang platina itu berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Harry. Begitu ia selesai merapikan peralatan Quidditch miliknya, ia menutup loker dan menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding terdekat dengan mata yang menatap lekat ke arah Harry. "Kau tidak perlu takut untuk berada di dekatku. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku... aku hanya ingin bisa kembali berteman denganmu."

Dengan segera Harry mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum mendesah pelan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja Abraxas kembali bersikap seperti ini. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini lagi, Malfoy," Harry berkata. "Aku tidak ingin hal semacam itu kembali terulang."

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak memberiku kesempatan—"

Tawa sinis Harry memotong perkataan Abraxas. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang pemuda itu menyipit. Ia tidak suka kalau dirinya diingatkan dengan sesuatu yang hanya membuatnya ketakutan. "Tidak ada kesempatan untukmu, Malfoy," desis Harry sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya kalau orang jahat sepertimu bisa berubah. Mengapa tidak kaulupakan pembicaraan kita ini? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau pergi dari hadapanku sebelum Tom memergoki kau berbicara denganku, bukan?"

Harry bisa melihat jelas sepasang iris kelabu itu melebar. Ia tahu kalau selama ini Tom sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa baik Abraxas dan Rodolphus tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi. Ia masih ingat di tahun ketiga mereka Tom menyakiti Abraxas karena si pirang tiba-tiba saja menahannya di salah satu koridor hanya untuk mengembalikan buku Ramuan miliknya yang tertinggal di kelas. Abraxas memang berniat baik namun Tom tidak memedulikan alasan semacam itu. Harry berusaha menulikan telinganya saat mendengar suara kesakitan pewaris Malfoy karena baginya, ia masih ketakutan dengan apa yang pernah dilakukan Abraxas.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau berteman denganku walau aku tahu sesuatu mengenai keluarga Tom?"

Sepasang iris kelabu Abraxas melihat Harry menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ingin keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh pemuda itu berbalik kemudian menatap heran kepadanya.

"Apa yang kautahu?" tanya Harry dengan suara berbisik dan membuat Abraxas mengulum senyumnya. Ia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan kalau ia ingin berteman lagi dengan Harry. Ia ingin mengulangi semuanya; melupakan perbuatan bodohnya.

Harus ia akui, ia memang bodoh ketika Rodolphus mengajaknya bertaruh dan sekarang ia harus menyesal karena menyadari bagaimana tertariknya dirinya terhadap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya ketika melihat bagaimana wajah gembira Harry hanya karena berhasil menangkap Snitch.

Terlihat hidup.

Ia sudah gila, bukan?

"Apa kautahu kalau Riddle adalah seorang _Parselmouth_? Orang yang mempunyai kemampuan berbicara dengan ular?" Abraxas sedikit terkejut ketika Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Setiap orang bisa berbicara dengan ular, bukan?"

Abraxas mendecakkan lidah. "Tentu saja bukan," katanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Harry namun segera berhenti melihat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. "_Parselmouth_ hanya ada di keluarga yang berasal dari keturunan Salazar Slytherin. Aku tahu satu keluarga yang merupakan keturunan terakhirnya."

"Siapa?" tanya Harry dengan tidak sabar. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata kemampuannya berbicara dengan ular bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa di kalangan penyihir. Apakah Tom tahu kalau dirinya adalah keturunan Salazar Slytherin seperti kata Abraxas? Kalau begitu, itu artinya ia juga punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan Tom, bukan? Ia juga seorang _Parselmouth_.

"Keluarga Gaunt. Terakhir kali aku tahu kalau mereka tinggal di Little Hangleton."

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku? Aku—"

"—Aku tidak berniat berbohong padamu, Harry," desah Abraxas. Ia merasakan bibirnya bergetar ketika melafalkan nama pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau aku bukanlah orang brengsek seperti dulu. Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu walau tentu saja Riddle tidak akan pernah menyetujui hal itu."

Harry menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan paksa. Belum pernah ia melihat raut wajah serius dari sosok Abraxas seperti sekarang. Mungkinkah pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh kali ini? Harry berusaha untuk tidak mudah percaya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun padamu, Malfoy. Tidak pertemanan seperti yang kauinginkan atau apa pun juga. Aku hanya bisa berterima kasih atas informasi yang kauberikan. Sampai jumpa lagi," kata Harry sebelum membalikkan diri dan berjalan ke arah kastil Hogwarts dengan masih memakai seragam Quidditch-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian di asrama saja.

Baru saja Harry berbelok di koridor pertama yang ia jumpai, sang Seeker Slytherin itu terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Beruntung Harry cukup mempunyai refleks yang baik sehingga ia tidak sempat menabrak sosok yang saat itu juga tengah berbelok dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Ow! Maafkan aku!"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tersentak begitu mendongakkan kepalanya; menyadari betapa besarnya sosok yang hampir saja ia tabrak. Merlin, jika dibandingkan dengan sosok di hadapannya, tinggi Harry hanya sebahu sosok itu.

"Err—kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry menganggukkan kepala dengan ragu. Alisnya terangkat melihat sosok besar tersebut tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Harry yang tidak mengenal sosok itu berusaha mengabaikan apa pun yang disembunyikan.

"Kau Seeker Slytherin itu 'kan? Melihatmu tadi. Sungguh hebat!"

"_Thanks_," gumam Harry. Ia baru ingat kalau pemuda yang berada di depannya sekarang adalah salah satu murid asrama Gryffindor yang tidak dikenalnya. Kalau tidak salah, Eileen pernah menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'raksasa' dan 'ayahnya seorang penyihir'. Harry tidak mendengar keseluruhan perkataan gadis itu karena sibuk dengan makan malamnya.

"Err—harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, kurasa."

Harry kembali mengangguk sebelum memberikan jalan kepada sosok tersebut. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu ketika melihat sosok itu mengelus sebuah buntalan yang tadi berusaha disembunyikan. Semua itu bukanlah urusannya.

**xoxoxo**

Tom benci keramaian terutama seperti sekarang di mana seluruh asrama Slytherin sedang berpesta merayakan kemenangan melawan saingan mereka di Hogwarts. Tentu saja yang dimaksud tidak lain adalah Gryffindor. Ia sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan berdiam diri sampai keributan ini selesai. Ya, ia hanya bisa berpikir demikian karena tugasnya sebagai Prefek membuatnya harus mengawasi semua ini.

"—Tidak ada _Firewiskey_, Black," kata Tom dengan nada mengancam. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihir miliknya dengan malas ke arah botol yang dibawa Orion dari dapur; membuat pemuda itu mengerang karena botol di tangannya menghilang tiba-tiba. Oh, ia terkadang benci dengan tugas-tugas semacam ini.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, Tom." Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu mendecak pelan ketika Araminta duduk di sofa kosong di sampingnya. "Sesekali tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang. Ah, di mana Evans? Aku belum melihatnya sejak pertandingan Quidditch. Dia tidak sedang bersembunyi, bukan?"

Mau tak mau, Tom mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang rekreasi. Ia heran karena tidak melihat teman sekamarnya berada di manapun. Bukankah seharusnya Harry sudah kembali dari lapangan Quidditch? Tom tersentak saat menyadari kalau Abraxas Maloy juga tidak berada di manapun.

Baru saja Tom ingin menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya dan mencari keberadaan Harry, pintu masuk asrama Slytherin perlahan terbuka. Detik berikutnya, sosok yang ingin dicarinya muncul lengkap dengan seragam Quidditch berwarna hijau. Tom mengamati Harry—yang seolah-olah tidak memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya—berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar tidur anak laki-laki.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Tom tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Araminta. Dengan enggan ia membereskan buku-buku yang berada di sekitarnya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Harry. Ia sempat terpaku beberapa saat di pintu yang setengah terbuka ketika melihat Harry yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Prefek Slytherin itu dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu di hadapannya sebelum Harry membalikkan tubuh dan memergokinya. Dalam hati Tom merutuk mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia bersikap aneh hanya karena melihat pemandangan seperti tadi. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat Harry terlonjak kaget. Tom bersyukur kalau sekarang pemuda itu sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"—Mengapa kau mengganti pakaian di sini?" tanya Tom yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Harry membuatnya berjalan memasuki kamar mereka sebelum mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu di ruang ganti kalau Malfoy berada di sana."

"_**Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"**_ Tom mendesis tanpa sadar. Ia bisa merasakan sendiri perasaan tidak suka begitu Harry menyebut nama si pirang. Sejak tahu kalau Harry masuk tim Quidditch dengan Malfoy sebagai Keeper di sana, ia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi tidak sukanya namun tentu saja gagal. Ia selalu kehilangan kontrol terhadap ekspresi ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu.

"Tidak ada." Harry mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tom. Ia tidak berminat lagi untuk ikut pesta di ruang rekreasi. "Ia hanya mengatakan beberapa hal padamu. Mengenai... kau tahu, asal-usul keluargamu."

Tom segera memutar kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat Harry dengan jelas. "Apa katamu?"

"_Well_, awalnya Malfoy menanyakan padaku apa aku tahu kalau kau adalah seorang _Parselmouth_ dan ia kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia tahu keluarga yang juga bisa berbicara seperti dirimu. Ia menyebut keluarga Gaunt yang tinggal di Little Hangleton," Harry menjelaskan. Sudut mata pemuda itu melirik ke arah Tom. "Ia juga mengatakan padaku kalau _Parselmouth_ itu sangat jarang dijumpai. Katanya hanya keturunan Salazar Slytherin yang mempunyai kemampuan itu. Apa itu artinya kita mempunyai hubungan keluarga?"

Rahang Tom mengeras mendengar kata-kata Harry. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikan dari mana si pirang tahu mengenai keluarga yang disebut sebagai keturunan Salazar. Ia yang tidak mengetahui sama sekali hal seperti itu akan memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya. Siapa tahu... siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan orangtua yang menelantarkannya di panti asuhan; menelantarkan ibunya dan membuat wanita itu meninggal.

"Keluarga Gaunt, huh?" kata Tom sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinis di wajahnya. "Dan kau mengira kalau kita mungkin mempunyai hubungan keluarga?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit batu di atas kepalanya. "Entahlah. Memangnya apa yang bisa menjadi alasan mengapa aku bisa berbicara dengan ular sama sepertimu?"

Pewaris Slytherin itu tidak menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Harry memang ada benarnya. Mungkin saja Harry memang keluarganya. Bukankah itu berarti kalau ia tidak sebatang kara di dunia ini? Tapi... tapi mengapa hal itu membuat dirinya tidak senang? Ia tidak suka kalau Harry adalah keluarganya.

Harry yang merasa kalau Tom sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya berniat berdiri dan pergi ke ruang rekreasi untuk mencari makanan ringan. Ketika berdiri, tangan pemuda itu tidak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku-buku milik Tom yang tersusun rapi di samping sosok itu. Harry mendesah pasrah dan mulai memunguti buku yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Harry saat memungut selembar perkamen yang terselip di antara buku-buku Tranfigurasi. Kedua mata pemuda itu menyusuri dua baris tulisan yang tersusun rapi di atas perkamen. Ia sangat mengenali tulisan tangan tersebut adalah milik Tom.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Harry membaca baris pertama. Di bawah nama Tom, ada empat kata lain.

"I am Lord Voldemort...?" bisik Harry.

**To be continued**

**Author's note: **maaf tidak ada balasan review kali ini tapi terima kasih atas semua review yang diberikan **(HUGS)** untuk ke depannya, mungkin update-an akan sedikit lambat karena perkuliahan sudah dimulai lagi, orz. Cuma bisa mencuri waktu di malam hari untuk mengetik itupun kalau tidak ada tugas.

As usual, review and concrit are welcomed!


	13. A Stolen Kiss and the First Attack

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline and Vippra.

**Warning(s):** SLASH, AU/AR, OOC and typo.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 13: A Stolen Kiss and the First Attack**

"I am Lord Voldemort...?" bisik Harry. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Tom dan melihat jelas wajah terkejut pemuda itu. Harry tersentak ketika Tom dengan kasar merampas lembaran perkamen di tangannya dan memasukkan begitu saja ke saku jubah. "Apa—"

"—Bukan hal yang penting," potong Tom terlebih dahulu. Sang Prefek Slytherin itu meremas lembaran perkamen di dalam saku jubahnya. Dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kamar melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Harry padanya.

Harry yang melihat hal itu tentu saja tidak mudah percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan Tom. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tom bukanlah orang yang melakukan hal yang hanya akan menghasilkan sesuatu kesia-siaan. Ia selalu mempunyai alasan atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting, Tom." Harry menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di depan pemuda berambut gelap tersebut. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang kaulakukan belakangan ini? Lord Voldemort? Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan dengan anagram namamu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dalam setiap urusanku, Evans?" Tom berkata dengan nada tajam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Harry segera tahu kalau nama Voldemort yang ia tulis itu adalah anagram dari namanya sendiri yang ia tulis ketika kelas Sejarahnya kemarin dan tidak sengaja ia masukkan ke dalam buku Transfgurasi miliknya.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan. Aku bertanya padamu dan berhentilah berbalik bertanya."

"Maka lupakan saja hal ini. Bukankah itu tidak sulit? Ini hanya sebuah nama dan sama sekali tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun, Evans. _Leave it_."

Harry membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali dan menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa kalau berbicara dengan cara seperti ini kepada Tom hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya. Tom selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan jika tidak ingin Harry tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan Prefek Slytherin itu. Haruskah ia mengalah lagi sekarang dan menganggap apa yang ia lihat hanya angin lalu? _Come on_, tidak semua hal yang dilakukan Tom selalu berbahaya, bukan?

"_Well_, aku rasa apa yang kaukatakan ada benarnya. Hanya sebuah nama," kata Harry dalam gumaman pelan. "Sebuah nama tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun. Aku hanya... err—sedikit paranoid, mungkin. Maafkan aku."

Tom menggumamkan kata tidak jelas dari mulutnya sebelum Pewaris Slytherin itu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju lemari pakaiannya. Tepat pada saat itu, terdengar ketukan pelan dari arah pintu kamarnya; membuat Tom membuka pintu—dengan enggan tentunya.

"Ah, Riddle," sapa Eileen. Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar sapaan gadis berambut hitam itu. "Apa Harry ada? Aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau pinjam sesuka hatimu, Prince."

Eileen tertawa pelan mendengar suara Harry dari arah dalam kamar pemuda itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajahnya ketika melihat sang Seeker Slytherin itu muncul kemudian berdiri tepat di samping Tom.

"Aku tahu," kata Eileen lagi. Mendadak, ia menjadi sedikit gugup mengingat mengapa ia datang menemui Harry. Kedua manik kelabu gelap miliknya menatap Tom dan Harry secara bergantian. "_Well_, aku perlu bantuanmu, Evans. Segera."

Belum sempat Harry berkomentar, ketua klub Gobstone itu sudah terlebih dahulu meraih telapak tangannya dan menariknya ke arah ruang rekreasi. Eileen menggenggam erat telapak tangan Harry tanpa menyadari betapa tegangnya tubuh pemuda itu. Yeah, ia tidak tahu kalau Harry sangat tidak merasa nyaman ketika mendapat sentuhan dari orang lain.

"Aku sudah membawanya ke sini." Eileen mengedarkan pandangannya kepada lima orang yang duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar di tengah-tengah ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Selain Eileen, Harry dan kelima orang itu—yang hampir semuanya dari tahun yang sama—masih ada sebagian besar anak-anak asrama Slytherin lainnya yang tentu sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Harry?"

"_Kiss him_!" Suara Araminta menjawab bertanyaan Eileen yang kontan saja membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang Prefek Slytherin tersebut. Orion Black yang saat itu sedang meminum sesuatu dari piala di tangannya segera menyemburkan cairan di mulutnya ke atas permadani. Abraxas dan Rodolphus saling bertukar pandang cemas sementara Walburga hanya terkikik pelan di balik kartu _Exploding Snap_ di tangannya. "Ayolah, kau kalah kali ini, Eileen. Lakukan saja. Hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagimu, bukan? _Just one kiss, Prince_."

Eileen mengerang pelan sembari mendelik kesal ke arah teman satu kamarnya. Ia mendadak menyesal menerima tawaran Orion untuk bermain dan membuatnya meninggalkan buku-bukunya yang tentu lebih penting dari pada permainan _Exploding Snap_ yang konyol. Dan sekarang akibat kekalahannya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkan pemenang permainan. Tentu saja dari Araminta yang menang di putaran kali ini.

"Hanya satu ciuman saja," Eileen mengegaskan yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Araminta. Eileen memutar bosan kedua matanya melihat senyum penuh arti di wajah sepupu Walburga tersebut. "Jangan marah padaku, Harry. Ini hanya permainan."

Harry belum sempat memberikan reaksi apa pun saat melihat Eileen membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam erat bagian depan jubahnya. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar kata-kata Araminta. Berciuman dengan Eileen? Yang benar saja!

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang Harry membulat sempurna ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Napasnya tertahan dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat gadis itu menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua dan mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Ia yang tidak mampu bereaksi dengan sentuhan itu hanya diam mematung dengan tubuh yang perlahan mulai bergetar. Telinganya mendadak tidak bisa mendengar suara apa pun di ruang rekreasi—entah karena semua orang terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi atau telinganya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tuli, ia tidak bisa berpikir.

Setelah beberapa belas detik yang terasa seabad bagi Harry, ia baru merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya mulai menjauh. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan kembali pikirannya.

"—Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" Suara Eileen menyapa telinganya. Dengan tubuh yang masih menegang, Harry segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Tom di ujung anak tangga namun ia tidak memedulikan hal itu. Harry hanya ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Eileen.

Harry tidak akan pernah menduga apa yang terjadi malam itu bisa berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya.

.

.

**Oktober 1942**

Tom berdiri di depan deretan wastafel di kamar mandi anak perempuan. Kedua iris gelapnya memandang tempat yang merupakan jalan masuk ke Kamar Rahasia. Terdiam sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada orang yang memergokinya berada di tempat seperti ini. Sebagian besar murid-murid Hogwarts masih sibuk dengan pelajaran mereka di kelas. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis di wajahnya mengingat bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia mengelabui Slughorn dengan mengatakan kalau ia sedang tidak enak badan dan ingin meminta ramuan di Hospital Wing.

Pria mirip anjing laut itu terlalu mudah percaya begitu saja terhadap orang sepertinya.

Namun, senyum sinis di wajah Pewaris Slytherin itu perlahan mulai memudar. Ia mendesis pelan mengingat kejadian—yang hampir dua minggu berlalu—melintas di kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia selalu merasa seperti itu ketika mengingat hal itu. Marah dan kesal hanya karena melihat sosok Eileen Prince yang mencium Harry. Ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaan seperti ini bisa ia alami. Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah ciuman 'kan? Bukan hal istimewa yang bisa dijadikan masalah besar.

Tapi... tapi walau berulang kali ia menyakinkan dirinya dengan alasan semacam itu, hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Melihat Harry dicium oleh orang lain membuatnya tidak suka; seolah-olah ada benda miliknya yang diambil tanpa izin oleh orang lain.

Ia tidak pernah suka ada orang lain yang berbuat seperti itu padanya.

Namun, Harry bukanlah sebuah barang. Benar, bukan? Harry hanyalah Harry. Pemuda yang selalu berusaha ikut campur dalam setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Harry bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

"_**Buka,"**_ desis Tom ke arah deretan wastafel. Suara familiar segera menyapa gendang telinganya. Dalam diam, ia mengamati pintu masuk ke Kamar Rahasia mulai terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah lubang mirip pipa tertangkap oleh matanya. Kali ini tidak boleh ada orang yang menghentikannya untuk membuka Kamar Rahasia. Tidak Harry, Peeves atau bahkan Dumbledore.

Perjalanan memasuki pipa gelap itu terasa sangat lama bagi Tom. Gelap, berlendir dan tanpa akhir. Ia bisa merasakan pipa yang ia lalui itu mengarah ke segala arah. Terus menurun dengan sangat tajam. Ia harus berusaha melindungi kepalanya agar tidak berbenturan ketika pipa yang ia lalui itu berbelok dengan tajam. Tom sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir ke mana pipa-pipa ini akan membawanya.

Desah napas Pewaris Slytherin itu menggema di sekitarnya ketika kakinya menjejak lapisan padat di ujung pipa. Kembali, ia melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Ia menduga kalau tempatnya berpijak sekarang paling tidak berada bermil-mil di bawah kastil Hogwarts. Mungkin jauh di bawah Danau Hitam.

"_Lumos!"_ bisik Tom. Sepasang iris gelapnya menyadari keberadaan sebuah terowongan yang mengarah lurus ke depan. Dengan langkah pasti dan seolah tidak takut dengan apa pun yang akan ia temui, Tom berjalan membelah kegelapan terowongan tersebut. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Salazar Slytherin di tempat ini.

Selama berjalan melewati terowongan, Tom hanya mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri. Tidak terdengar apa pun di sekitarnya—semuanya sunyi seperti kuburan. Bahkan kuburan pun tidak sesunyi ini, pikir Tom.

Terowongan yang dilewati Tom berbelok dan berbelok lagi. Setiap langkah yang ia lewati semakin membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya mulai bergolak. Ia bisa merasakan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya meningkat ketika sampai di ujung terowongan. Di antara keadaan sekitarnya yang masih temaram, Tom bisa melihat sebuah dinding padat dengan ukiran dua ekor ular besar dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang; mirip dengan mata Harry.

"_**Buka."**_ Kata yang sama meluncur dari bibir Prefek Slytherin tersebut dalam desisan pelan yang menggema di sekeliling terowongan. Sepasang ular yang saling mengait satu sama lain di dinding padat di hadapan Tom mulai bergerak terbuka. Tom memantapkan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Kamar Rahasia tidak jauh berbeda seperti bayangan Tom selama ini. Ruangan itu luas dan dingin. Hembusan udara yang berhembus di sekitar tempat itu cukup membuat Tom bergidik. Di sekitarnya ia bisa melihat patung-patung ular dalam berbagai ukuran berjejer rapi menghiasi ruangan tersebut; membuatnya menduga kalau apa pun yang disembunyikan Salazar Slytherin di tempat ini tidak jauh dari binatang melata tersebut.

"_**Keluarlah apa yang ditinggalkan Salazar Slytherin yang Agung di sini,"**_ desis Tom dalam _Parseltongue_. Ia ingin tertawa keras bagaimana ia memanggil makhluk yang berdiam di sini; sedikit terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya. Ia penasaran sudah berapa lama monster Slytherin itu terkurung di Kamar Rahasia.

Suara desis yang berasal dari atas ruangan—di dekat patung wajah yang Tom duga adalah wajah Salazar Slytherin—membuat Tom mengacungkan tongkatnya. Kedua iris pemuda itu melebar melihat kepala ular yang muncul dari mulut wajah Salazar. Kedua mata ular besar tersebut terpejam dengan lidah bercabangnya yang menjulur membaui udara di sekitar tempat itu.

"_**Siapa kau...?"**_ ular itu bertanya.

"_**Pewaris Slytherin. Orang yang akan menjadi tuanmu."**_

Sekali lagi Tom mendengar ular itu mendesis keras. Dengan cepat ia menutup matanya. Tidak perlu orang yang pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Salazar—leluhurnya—ternyata menyimpan seekor Basilisk di tempat ini. Ah, ternyata dugaannya tidak salah. Monster Slytherin tidak jauh dari seekor ular.

Tom pernah membaca apa itu Basilisk. Ular yang dikenal sebagai raja dari para ular. Basilisk lahir dari telur ayam yang dierami oleh kodok. Sangat berbisa dan mematikan. Hanya dengan tatapan Basilisk saja, seseorang bisa kehilangan nyawanya. Pantas Salazar Slytherin menyimpan makhluk seperti ini.

"_**Tuanku hanya Salazar Slytherin—"**_

"—_**Dan aku adalah keturunannya. Patuhi atau aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai tidak bersisa,"**_ potong Tom masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai kalau monster itu tidak akan menyakitinya dan ia bukan orang yang naif untuk berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

"_**Penyihir yang arogan, hmm? Lalu, apa yang kauinginkan, Young Master?"**_

Tom terdiam sejenak; tidak memedulikan penekanan dua kata terakhir yang seolah-olah mengejeknya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata; menatap pintu masuk yang tadi ia lewati.

Apa yang diinginkannya sekarang? Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tom tahu kalau tujuan Salazar membuat Kamar Rahasia untuk menghilangkan keberadaan Darah Lumpur yang berada di Hogwarts. Namun apakah ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Selama ini ia tidak terlalu terganggu dengan keberadaan para Darah Lumpur walau keberadaan mereka sangat bertentangan dengan prinsip salah satu Pendiri Hogwarts tersebut.

Apa ia akan memerintahkan Basilisk untuk membunuh semua keturunan Darah Lumpur?

Kembali, bayangan mengenai Eileen yang mencium Harry muncul di kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Tom menyunggingkan senyum sinis di wajahnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Basilisk.

"_**Tidak ada peraturan yang membuatmu tidak bisa menyerang Darah Murni, bukan?"**_ Kata-kata bernada dingin Tom menggema di sekitar tempat itu.

**xoxoxo**

"—Evans masih marah padamu?"

Kedua iris kelabu gelap Eileen melirik bayangan Araminta yang terpantul pada cermin di kamar mandi anak perempuan yang berada di dekat Aula Besar. Ia menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut panjang tersebut seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Tentu saja. Kaupikir apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Kau mempermalukanku di depan semua orang, Meliflua," desis Eileen sembari menggenggamkan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran wastafel. "Harry masih menolak berbicara denganku. Ia bahkan menolak untuk berada di dekatku, kau tahu?"

"Tentu aku menyadari hal itu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Evans akan seperti itu. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah panik dan pucat darinya. Apa dia tidak suka dicium? Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah ciuman." Araminta memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku kepada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Apa dia seorang _gay_?"

"Jangan bercanda, Araminta."

"Aku tak bercanda, Prince!" seru Prefek Slytherin tersebut yang segera menutup mulutnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Eileen. "Apa kau pernah melihat Evans dekat dengan seorang gadis? Maksudku, kita sudah tahun kelima dan aku belum pernah mendengar kalau Evans berkencan dengan siapa pun selama ini. Dan—dan, Merlin, aku hanya melihat ia sering bersama Tom. Kau tidak berpikir mereka berkencan, bukan? Itu—"

"—Menjijikkan?"

Araminta menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Bukan. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal seperti itu—hal itu sudah wajar di sini. Maksudku adalah, kalau mereka berkencan seperti yang kupikirkan—ah tidak mungkin. Kalau mereka berkencan, untuk apa Tom menciumku?"

Ah, betapa polosnya pikiran Araminta.

"Riddle menciummu?" Eileen bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kapan?"

"_Well_, hari pertama tahun ajaran ini," jawab Araminta sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau selama ini sepupu Walburga itu menyukai seorang Tom Riddle. Agar bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu, Araminta selalu melakukan apa pun; termasuk membantu Tom mencari sesuatu tentang Kamar Rahasia. _"He's a good kisser."_

Eileen mau tidak mau memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, kau tahu?" rengut Araminta yang kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya. "Tapi kalau Evans memang benar seorang _gay_, kau terpaksa harus membunuh perasaanmu. Bukan begitu, hmm? Tidak ada harapan kalau seperti itu kenyataannya."

"Kau hanya mengada-ada. Kau mau membuatku seperti tidak punya harapan lagi dengannya," Eileen berkata sembari menghela napas panjang. Ia bisa mendengar Araminta mendengus.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang sering mengatakan kepada Evans kalau ia dan Tom mempunyai hubungan khusus. Kau tidak ingat?"

Eileen kembali menghela napas. "Aku hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan hal semacam itu," sanggahnya.

"Maka jangan menyerah dulu kalau belum tentu kebenarannya."

Eileen berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata gadis di sampingnya namun ternyata gagal. Kata-kata Araminta yang menyebutkan kalau Harry mungkin saja seorang _gay_ berputar di kepalanya. Ia membenarkan komentar teman sekamarnya bahwa selama ini pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Eileen tidak tahu apakah alasan Harry itu karena lebih menyukai seorang pria atau tidak ada gadis yang sesuai dengan kriteria pemuda itu di Hogwarts. Eileen tidak pernah bertanya dan Harry tidak pernah membicarakan hal pribadi dengannya. Atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih si luar sana?

Tiba-tiba gadis dari keluarga Prince itu teringan dengan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Harry usai mereka berciuman. Tegang dan tampak panik. Apa pemuda itu tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Ia belum pernah melihat wajah ketakutan Harry yang seperti itu.

Oh, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"—Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Eileen otomatis menatap heran ke arah Araminta. Dilihatnya gadis itu menyapukan pandangan ke arah lain; seolah-olah mencari sesuatu. "Aku tidak mendengar apa pun," ujar Eileen dengan suara pelan.

Araminta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gadis berambut panjang tersebut kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah cermin di hadapannya; bermaksud untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya sebelum jam makan malam dimulai. Kedua iris matanya bisa melihat sosok Eileen yang sedang membilas tangan di sampingnya. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke Aula Besar sebelum sebuah sosok muncul di bilik kamar mandi yang berada tepat di belakangnya dari pantulan cermin di depannya; sosok yang sangat mengerikan. Ia berniat untuk berteriak sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah sepasang kilau kekuningan yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

**xoxoxo**

_Halloween_. Semua orang tahu hari apa sekarang jika melihat dekorasi Aula Besar yang disihir sedemikian rupa. Langit-langit yang biasanya memperlihatkan langit malam di luar Hogwarts lengkap dengan lilin-lilin yang menggantung di udara kini disihir menampilkan langit berawan lengkap dengan bulan purnama yang tersembunyi di balik awan tebal. Kelelawar-kelelawar tiruan yang terbang di antara lilin-lilin berbentuk labu menghiasi suasana malam. Tidak lupa di setiap sudut dan meja para pengajar, hiasan labu berbentuk wajah Jack O' Lantern menambah suasana Halloween tahun ini.

Di salah satu ujung meja Slytherin, seorang Harry Evans tampak tidak begitu bersemangat menikmati makan malamnya. Sejak kejadian di ruang rekreasi saat itu, Harry menolak untuk berbicara dengan Eileen walau gadis itu terus menerus berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya.

Terlalu kekanak-kanakan?

Ya, Harry tahu akan hal itu. Tidak sepantasnya di usianya yang sudah lima belas tahun—menginjak enam belas bulan Desember nanti—ia bersikap seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat, ia sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Eileen padanya. Demi Jenggot Merlin, ciuman itu bahkan merupakan ciuman pertama Harry dan ia melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ia suka.

Oke, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Harry tidak membenci Eileen. Tentu saja. Ia menganggap gadis itu hanyalah seorang teman dan tidak lebih. Harry tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus seperti perasaan Orion ke Walburga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berciuman dengan gadis yang tidak ia sukai—dalam konteks yang berbeda—seperti itu?

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, bukan?

"—Kau belum menyentuh makan malammu, Evans."

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Tom yang duduk di sampingnya. Prefek Slytherin tersebut terlihat menikmati makan malamnya. Tentu saja hal seperti itu sudah sering kali ia lihat. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Beberapa kali Harry memergoki Tom menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Tom yang tersenyum seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa bagi Harry.

Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sadar kalau sejak tadi kau tersenyum lebih sering dari yang biasanya?" Harry bertanya dengan kedua mata menyipit curiga; membuat salah satu alis Pewaris Slytherin itu naik. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Tom yang sejak dulu selalu bersikap tenang, meletakkan peralatan makannya di atas meja sebelum membersihkan bibir dengan serbet bersih. "Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum? Bodoh sekali."

Harry tidak tahan untuk mendengus pelan. Oh, apa ia baru saja salah mendengar? Tom ingin tersenyum? Sejak kapan? Setahunya, pemuda itu tidak suka bersikap yang mencerminkan keramahan seperti itu kalau tidak menghasilkan suatu keuntungan tersendiri. Apa Tom sudah gila?

"Terserah padamu saja," kata Harry sembari menyendokkan kentang tumbuk dan memakannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika merasakan gerakan aneh di dekat kakinya. Ia lupa kalau tadi Vippra meminta ikut ke Aula Besar. Menyadari kalau tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, Harry memasukkan kepalanya ke bawah meja panjang asrama Slytherin. _**"Apa yang kaulakukan, Vippra? Kau sudah menghabiskan makanan yang kuberikan?"**_

"_**Ini bukan masalah makanan, Nak!"**_ ular betina itu mendesis marah. Harry tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja binatang perliharaannya bersikap seperti ini. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Vippra terlihat baik-baik saja. _**"Aku merasakan keberadaan ular lain di sini dan aku tidak menyukainya."**_

"_**Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan ular di sini?"**_ Harry bertanya. Ia masih tidak menangkap maksud dari kata-kata Vippra.

"_**Dia bukan seperti ular kebanyakan. Dia punya aroma yang berbeda!"**_

Harry menatap ular berwarna hijau menyala itu dengan tatapan heran. Ketika Vippra memilih untuk kembali menggelung diri di dekat kakinya dan menolak untuk berbicara, Harry kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara dengan Tom, pintu Aula Besar yang sejak tadi tertutup mendadak terbuka. Ia bisa melihat sosok Apollyon Pringle—penjaga sekolah—berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah meja panjang para pengajar dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kepala Sekolah dan Profesor Dumbledore. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua pria itu meninggalkan Aula Besar. Ia sempat melihat sosok Dumbledore yang menatap ke arah tempatnya berada. Ia tidak tahu kepada siapa tatapan itu ditujukan.

**xoxoxo**

"—Apa yang terjadi?" Armando Dippet menghambur masuk ke Hospital Wing. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu segera berjalan ke arah di mana Madam Marsh—matron sekolah—berdiri. Kedua mata gelap pria itu melebar menatap sesosok tubuh yang terbaring kaku di salah satu ranjang Hospital Wing. "Apa—"

"—Miss Meliflua sepertinya dibekukan, Kepala Sekolah," wanita bertubuh kurus itu berkata; membuat Armando Dippet menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Dibekukan? Oleh apa?" Madam Marsh menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu apa penyebabnya?"

"Tidak, Kepala Sekolah. Sewaktu Apollyon membawanya ke sini, dia memang sudah seperti sekarang. Aku belum bisa menanyai Miss Prince karena gadis itu masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Kalau Anda mau, Anda bisa mencoba menanyainya." Matron sekolah itu mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah sebuah ranjang lain di samping ranjang tempat Araminta terbaring kaku. "Dia tampak ketakutan sekali."

Armando Dippet membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun Dumbledore yang sejak tadi memilih diam sudah terlebih dahulu menahan bahunya. Kepala Sekolah itu kemudian melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut.

"Biarkan aku saja yang menanyainya," kata Albus untuk pertama kalinya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Dippet, pria berjenggot kemerahan itu berjalan ke arah sosok Eileen yang memeluk lututnya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti punggung gadis itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Miss Prince?"

Eileen mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Kedua mata gadis itu sembab oleh air mata. Albus masih bisa melihat bekas-bekas air mata di pipi pucatnya.

"Bisa kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Apa kau yang pertama kali menemukan Miss Meliflua seperti itu?" tanya Albus dengan suara pelan. Pandangan pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut menatap lekat ke arah Eileen.

"—Aku tidak ta-tahu," ujar Eileen dengan nada terbata. "Ka-kami sedang di toilet. Ber-berbicara tapi tiba-tiba saja A-Araminta sudah ter-terbaring di lantai. Ti-tidak bergerak. A-aku tidak tahu apa yang t-terjadi."

"Kau tidak melihat apa pun?" Eileen menggeleng. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang ganjil?"

Jawaban yang sama kembali diterima Albus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eileen ke arah Kepala Sekolah dan juga Madam Marsh sebelum meninggalkan gadis yang tampak ketakutan itu. Selama beberapa menit, tidak satu pun di antara ketiga orang dewasa tersebut ada yang berbicara. Semua masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"—Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Armando memecah keheningan. Ia menatap ke arah sosok salah satu muridnya yang sekarang terlihat seperti patung dengan kedua mata yang masih terbuka. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Tegukan Restoratif Mandrake biasanya manjur untuk hal seperti ini," Madam Marsh berkata. "Kudengar kalau Profesor Beery Herbert baru saja menyuruh anak tahun kedua memindahkan bayi Mandrake ke dalam pot yang lebih besar. Perlu empat atau lima bulan lagi untuk bayi Mandrake siap dipanen."

"Selama itu?"

Albus berdeham pelan. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Armando," katanya. "Menunggu adalah satu-satunya pilihan kita. Sementara itu kita hanya bisa berharap kalau hal seperti ini tidak terulang sampai kita menemukan apa penyebabnya."

"Kau menduga kalau kejadian ini baru permulaan? Apa yang kauketahui, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore terdiam sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa pun. Hanya menduga saja. Lebih baik aku memberitahu para Prefek untuk melarang anak-anak keluar dan menyelinap setelah jam malam. Kita hanya bisa melakukan pencegahan semacam itu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Armando Dippet hanya bisa menyetujui perkataan Albus dan membiarkan pria itu melakukan apa yang disarankan barusan.

Sekembalinya Albus menemui para Prefek dan Ketua Murid keempat asrama, pengajar Transfigurasi itu berjalan ke arah ruang pribadinya di dekat Menara Gryffindor. Wajah sosok Albus Dumbledore terlihat sangat tenang. Ia tidak tampak cemas seperti seluruh pengajar Hogwarts yang mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi kepada Prefek Slytherin tersebut.

Sepasang iris biru cerah pria itu teredar ke sekeliling ruang pribadinya sampai pandangan tersebut menangkap sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela tempat tinggalnya. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau Tom Riddle sudah membuka Kamar Rahasia sehingga membuatmu datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira," kata Albus. Ia tidak berkomentar ketika sosok itu hanya tersenyum. "Ini tidak seperti yang kita duga, bukan begitu?"

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu hal itu, Albus."

**To be continued**

**Rose**: sebenarnya Marvolo sudah dibebaskan dari Azkaban tahun 1926 dan mati 1928-1929 jadi tidak mungkin kalau Tom bertemu dengan kakek dari pihak ibunya. Cuma pamannya yang masih ada. Nanti diceritakan lagi untuk lebih jelasnya.

**Pinkkitten**: terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini dan maaf, tidak ada update kilat untuk selanjutnya tapi diusahakan tidak terlalu lama juga ):

**Erochimaru**: Kamar Rahasia chapter kemarin belum sempat dimasuki. Tapi chapter ini sudah ya? Dan, saya punya tujuan sendiri mengapa Tom sampai sebegitunya menulis namanya yang tidak sengaja dilihat Harry. Vippra sudah saya munculkan lagi.

**VaL Lencia**: kali ini Tom yang cemburu lho, VaL. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu fanfic ini update.

**devil eye's**: wah, jangan yakin dulu Tom bakalan jadi Voledemort *spoiler* dan sepertinya saya sudah pernah memberitahu kalau di sini Grey!Harry. Kemungkinan besar akan jadi seperti itu.

**risa-chan-amarfi:** saya usahakan sebisa mungkin fic ini ditamatkan walau kapan tamatnya itu belum pasti.

...

**A/N: **chapter ini sudah dirombak beberapa kali dan ini hasil terbaik yang bisa saya ketik. Maaf jika ternyata ada kekurangan di sana-sini **#gelundungan** dan jangan bunuh saya atau Eileen karena mencium Harry. Tom perlu sedikit dorongan untuk membuka Kamar Rahasia :P

P.S: err—Basilisk itu jenisnya apa ya? Jantan atau betina? Saya tidak tahu jadi dibuat jantan saja **#eh**

Oke, terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewnya. Saya jadi semangat untuk update secepat yang saya bisa. **Anyway, review and concrit are still welcomed!**


	14. Escape from the Death

**A/N: **hum um... saya membuat err—dua kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya yang sudah saya perbaiki atas koreksi **Tambal Panci **karena saya benar-benar lupa, orz. Terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, minor death chara, and typo.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 14: Escape From the Death**

**November 1942**

"—Jadi benar kalau sesuatu menyerang Meliflua?"

"Yeah, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di Hospital Wing tadi pagi ketika Madam Marsh menyibak tirai. Dia membeku seperti patung!"

"Tidak bergerak? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Harry tidak mendengar lagi kelanjutan dari pembicaraan yang baru saja didengarnya dari dua orang anak perempuan yang duduk tepat di belakangnya karena tiba-tiba saja Profesor Dumbledore bangkit dari kursi empuk di depan kelas dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi kelas Transfigurasi. Harry bisa melihat pria tersebut mengamati seluruh murid-murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang sedang memeraktekkan kegiatan mengubah benda mati ke bentuk benda hidup. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat pandangan pria itu mengarah padanya.

Harry masih ingat sekali kehebohan yang terjadi di Aula Besar tadi pagi. Awalnya semua tampak seperti biasa kecuali raut wajah Tom yang terlihat marah dan kesal—namun Harry sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi ketika kegiatan sarapan murid-murid Hogwarts selesai, tiba-tiba saja Kepala Sekolah berdiri di depan meja panjang para pengajar; mengumumkan sesuatu telah menimpa Araminta. Pria itu mengatakan kalau sesuatu telah menyerang teman satu asramanya dan mulai kemarin malam sudah diberlakukan jam malam yang lebih awal. Para murid-murid Hogwarts dilarang berkeliaran setelah jam makan malam berakhir.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa yang telah menyerang Araminta karena pihak sekolah masih menyelidiki hal itu.

"—Ah, Mr. Evans. Bisakah kau tinggal di kelasku setelah jam pelajaran selesai?"

Seeker Slytherin itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia yang baru menyadari keberadaan pengajar Transfigurasi di sampingnya hanya mengangguk singkat; sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan mengapa ia harus tinggal di kelas.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Harry duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan meja Dumbledore dengan sebuah cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas di tangannya. Berkali-kali Harry melirik ke arah Dumbledore yang saat itu sedang sibuk membuka sebungkus _lemon drop_ sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke mulut.

"Err—apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, sir?" Harry memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini karena kurang dari setengah jam lagi ia harus pergi ke lapangan Quidditch untuk latihan rutin. Ia tidak ingin Flint sampai memberikan latihan ekstra hanya karena ia datang terlambat. "Profesor Dumbledore?"

Albus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Senyum terpatri di wajah pria berjenggot itu ketika melihat Harry menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"_Well_, kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memintamu berada di sini. Bukan begitu, Harry?" Pemuda di hadapannya menggangguk; membuat Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejak kemarin, Albus berulang kali memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Apa kau ingat saat tahun pertamamu aku pernah menanyakan apa Mr. Riddle terlihat melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak wajar?"

Harry yang sedang meminum teh dari cangkir di tangannya mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan ragu ia menggangguk. "Aku ingat, Profesor. Apa ada hubungannya dengan mengapa Anda meminta berbicara denganku?"

"Sejujurnya memang ada." Albus menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya sendiri. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar apa yang menimpa Miss Meliflua kurasa. Aku menduga kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Riddle. Ah, bukan menduga. Aku bahkan yakin dengan hal itu."

Albus bisa melihat tubuh Harry tersentak dengan pandangan yang segera teralih ke arah lain. Mata biru miliknya sedikit menyipit; menduga kalau mungkin saja Harry tahu sesuatu. "Apa ada yang ingin kausampaikan padaku, Harry? Mungkin kau tahu apa yang tidak kuketahui."

Harry memilih untuk diam. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja kembali ke malam sebelumnya di mana ia merasakan kembali rasa sakit pada bekas luka di dahinya. Luka itu tidak pernah lagi sakit sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi semalam, ia merasakan kembali hal itu. Ia tidak perlu berpikir lama mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Tom yang sedang marah besar adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat bekas luka itu sakit.

Dugaannya terbukti ketika Tom kembali dari patroli sebagai tugas Prefeknya. Pemuda itu masuk ke kamar mereka dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Harry hanya bisa menduga-duga apa yang menyebabkan Tom seperti itu. Dan sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkinkah Tom marah karena apa yang terjadi dengan Araminta?

Bagaimana kalau kemarahan Tom tadi malam terjadi karena Araminta diserang?

Harry bisa merasakan hatinya mencelos memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Tom menaruh perhatian lebih kepada gadis itu. Ia tahu akan hal tersebut.

"—Harry, Anakku?" Harry tersentak dan segera menatap pria di hadapannya. "Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Harry menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, Profesor," ujarnya dengan suara pelan. "Mengapa... mengapa Anda berpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan, sir? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Katakan saja itu intuisiku, Nak," Albus berujar sambil kembali menikmati sebungkus _lemon drop_. Senyum tipis di wajahnya menyiratkan kalau ada hal yang hanya dia yang tahu. Ia kembali memikirkan dari mana harus memulai apa yang ia ketahui itu. "Harry... apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kamar Rahasia?"

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk mengerti apa yang ditanyakan pengajar Transfigurasi di hadapannya. Gelengan kepala darinya menjawab pertanyaan Dumbledore. Dalam keterdiamannya, ia mendengarkan cerita Dumbledore mengenai Kamar Rahasia dan apa yang disembunyikan Salazar Slytherin di dalam sana. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu menceritakan hal seperti ini padanya. Awalnya ia memang tidak mengerti. Namun seiring pria itu bercerita, Harry mulai menyadari apa yang ingin disampaikan pria itu.

"—Lubang itu mengarah ke Kamar Rahasia," gumam Harry yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia teringat dengan lubang besar mirip pipa yang dibuka Tom hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Harry memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai Salazar Slytherin, namun ia cukup tahu tentang Sejarah Hogwarts. Salah satu Pendiri Hogwarts itu tidak menyukai keberadaan Darah Lumpur atau _Muggleborn_ dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah penyihir. Hanya satu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Mengapa monster Slytherin menyerang Araminta yang notabene adalah Darah Murni?

"Apa yang kaukatakan memang benar. Lubang itu memang menuju ke Kamar Rahasia dan mungkin kau sudah bisa menebak siapa yang membukanya."

Harry terhenyak. Ia tidak menyadari kalau pria di hadapannya mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Suaranya tidak sekeras itu sehingga bisa didengar oleh Dumbledore.

"Dari—"

"—Aku mempunyai sumber tersendiri, Anakku," kata Dumbledore dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Dan kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada Kepala Sekolah kalau Tom berada di balik semua ini asalkan kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Harry hanya diam saja ketika Dumbledore beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela terdekat. "Seseorang pernah menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau suatu saat nanti, Tom akan membuka Kamar Rahasia dan menebarkan teror di sini," pria itu memulai. "Terdengar sangat tidak masuk akan pada awalnya jika saja aku tidak melihat siapa orang itu. Dia memberitahuku kalau seorang _Muggleborn_ akan meninggal karena Kamar Rahasia dibuka. Tapi semalam orang itu datang menemuiku lagi dan mengatakan kalau masa depan berubah. Bukan hanya seorang _Muggleborn_ yang menjadi korban tapi seorang Darah Murni lain."

"A-Araminta?"

Albus Dumbledore menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua iris matanya menatap langit mendung di luar kelasnya. "Eileen Prince dan seorang gadis dari asrama Ravenclaw. Miss Prince akan meninggal malam ini kalau tidak ada yang menghentikan Tom. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi, Harry?"

Harry menahan napasnya. Masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Dumbledore. Sampai seberbahaya itukah apa yang akan dilakukan Tom? Bukankah kalau hal ini sampai didengar Profesor Dippet pemuda itu akan dikeluarkan?

"Mengapa... mengapa Anda mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan Tom, Anakku."

"Aku? Tapi bagaimana—"

Pengajar Transfigurasi itu tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum ke arah Harry seolah-olah mengatakan kalau jawaban sudah berada di tangan pemuda itu. Dumbledore kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang pribadinya dan meninggalkan Harry sendirian di kelas tersebut.

Harry sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia merasa marah dan bingung karena Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apa pun. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertinya bisa menghentikan monster Slytherin sendirian? Bagaimana ia menghentikan Tom kalau pemuda itu sendiri tidak pernah memedulikannya?

Seeker Slytherin itu mengerang frustrasi; antara bingung dan tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Dumbledore. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Tersentak ketika menyadari langit malam sudah menggantung di luar sana. Mendadak ia teringat apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore.

Nyawa Eileen dan seorang lagi akan hilang kalau ia tidak segera menemui Tom. Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry berlari keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi tersebut. Ia terus berlari sampai langkah kakinya tiba di Aula Besar di mana makan malam akan segera berlangsung. Ia tidak menemukan Tom berada di sana. Hanya melihat Eileen yang duduk dengan Walburga di ujung meja Slytherin. Ia memutar tubuhnya hendak mencari ke asrama. Terdiam di tempat saat menyadari kalau sekarang mungkin saja Tom tidak sedang berada di asrama Slytherin.

Hanya satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh pemuda itu.

Harry menatap pintu yang mengarah ke kamar mandi anak perempuan. Ia yang tidak menunggu apa pun segera memasuki tempat tersebut. Terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan dari arah sudut ruangan.

"—Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini? Kau anak laki-laki dan itu dilarang! Keluar!"

Harry tidak menggubris kata-kata seorang gadis berkacamata dari asrama Ravenclaw di hadapannya. Ia berjalan ke arah deretan wastafel dan menunduk ke arah keran-keran di sana. Seingatnya ia melihat Tom berada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Hei! Jangan menghiraukanku!"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengerang pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis berkacamata yang sekarang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Dengar—err—siapa namamu?"

"Myrtle."

"Dengar Myrtle, tolong jangan menggangguku. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ada baiknya kau keluar dari tempat ini sebelum terlambat," Harry berujar. Ia sekarang ingat siapa gadis di hadapannya. Gadis bernama Myrtle itu adalah gadis yang sama yang hampir ditabraknya di tribun penonton saat pertandingan Quidditch melawan Gryffindor waktu itu.

Myrtle mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Hei! Ini kamar mandi anak perempuan. Harusnya kau yang pergi dari tempat ini, kau tahu? Ah, aku ingat. Kau Evans yang pernah dibicarakan ketahuan menyelinap ke sini oleh Peeves, bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan di sini?"

Oke, Harry sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Kalau ia terus berdebat dengan gadis bernama Myrtle itu, ia yakin kalau ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Tom. Dengan cepat ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah gadis itu.

"Keluar," desisnya. "Keluar atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mengutukmu, Myrtle."

Sepertinya gadis Ravenclaw itu cukup tahu keadaan. Myrtle berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan berlari keluar setelah meneriakkan kalau dirinya adalah orang yang aneh. Harry tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan dengan apa yang akan diceritakan gadis itu nanti. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada deretan wastafel untuk menemukan cara masuk ke Kamar Rahasia. Begitu ia menemukan sebuah simbol ular di tempat itu, ia berbisik. _**"Buka."**_

**xoxoxo**

Tom Riddle terlihat sangat marah. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap tajam ke arah Basilisk yang tampak bersantai di dekat pahatan wajah Salazar Slytherin. Ia belum bisa meredakan amarahnya yang semalam muncul setelah mendengar Dumbledore mengatakan kalau sesuatu menyerang Araminta.

Tentu saja ia bukan marah karena Basilisk telah menyerang gadis itu. Araminta sama sekali tidak ada arti di matanya. Ia marah karena ternyata Eileen bahkan tidak terluka sedikit pun. Tampak terlihat dalam keadaan tanpa luka atau membatu—ia tidak mengacuhkan syok yang masih dialami gadis itu.

Padahal dirinya membuka Kamar Rahasia agar Basilisk bisa menyerang Eileen tapi nyatanya Araminta yang terbaring seperti patung di Hospital Wing. Apa monster Slytherin itu tidak mengerti dengan yang telah ia perintahkan? _Hell_! Ia tidak perlu makhluk yang tidak bisa menuruti perintahnya.

"—_**Kau gagal mengerjakan apa yang kuperintahkan,"**_ desis Tom. Suaranya segera menggema di tempat itu. _**"Kau harusnya menyingkirkan Prince dan bukannya Meliflua."**_

"_**Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, Child,"**_ balas Basilisk dari atas sana. _**"Kau tiba-tiba datang dan membuka tempat ini lalu menyuruhku untuk menyerang seorang Darah Murni? Berikan aku satu korban baru aku akan melakukannya."**_

"_**Korban, huh?"**_ Tom berbalik bertanya. _**"Kau bisa memakan Prince begitu kau membunuhnya!"**_

Basilisk tampak tidak menggubris seruan Tom. Ular besar itu perlahan turun dari tempatnya dan bergerak ke arah Tom; berhenti tepat di depan sang Pewaris Slytherin itu.

"_**Aku dilahirkan bukan untuk memangsa Darah Murni."**_ Kedua kelopak mata Basilisk perlahan terbuka; menampilkan iris berwarna kekuningan. Ular itu mendesis karena pemuda di hadapannya menutup mata tepat sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. _**"Darah Lumpur. Berikan aku Darah Lumpur atau Darah Campuran maka akan kuberikan apa yang kauminta. Ah, bukankah kau sendiri seorang Darah Campuran? Aku bisa menciumnya dengan jelas."**_

Belum sempat Tom membalas kata-kata Basilisk, ia mendengar gerakan dari ular besar itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Kepala ular yang mengarah ke arah pintu masuk—dengan kedua mata ular itu yang terpejam dan lidah bercabang membaui udara—adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya.

"_**Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau membawa makanan ke sini, Child."**_

Tom sontak memutar kepalanya ke arah pandangan Basilisk. Kedua mata pemuda itu melebar melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di depan pintu Kamar Rahasia dengan tongkat sihir yang berpendar menyinari keadaan sekeliling pemuda itu. Napasnya tercekat.

Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Harry untuk berada di sini. Tidak dengan adanya Basilisk di sekitar mereka.

Harry tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ada ular sebesar itu di dunia ini? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak berapa panjang dari makhluk besar dan mengerikan yang sekarang dilihatnya.

Ia benar-benar beranggapan kalau apa yang dilihatnya mungkin hanya mimpi dan ia sungguh berharap untuk segera terbangun; menyadari kalau ia berada di kamarnya di asrama Slytherin yang nyaman. Namun walau sekarang ia berusaha untuk terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, ia tidak bisa. Ia menyadari kalau ini adalah kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa Tom melanggar kesepakatan mereka untuk tidak masuk ke tempat seperti ini.

Jadi makhluk inikah yang disebut-sebut Dumbledore barusan?

"—_**Ini aneh."**_

Tubuh Seeker Slytherin itu tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari makhluk ular yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok Tom. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Harry bahkan bisa melihat wajah ketakutan yang jelas terlihat dari pemuda itu.

"—_**Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa mempunyai aroma yang sama dengannya. Tidak ada yang mempunyai kesamaan seperti itu di dunia ini."**_

Harry hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan makhluk mengerikan itu. Sudut matanya bisa melihat Tom yang berjalan ke arahnya. Raut wajah yang dingin kembali terpasang di diri Tom.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu berada di sini, Evans," desis Tom. Kedua iris gelap pemuda itu berkilat marah. "Apa kau tahu apa yang bisa terjadi padamu jika berada di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghentikan apa yang akan kaulakukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan makhluk itu sampai melukai Eileen. Tidak akan pernah."

Kedua mata Tom membulat. "Dari mana kau—"

"—Aku punya sumber tersendiri, Tom." Harry mengutip kata-kata yang sempat Dumbledore katakan. "Aku tahu semuanya. Jadi ini yang sudah kausembunyikan dariku? Makhluk mengerikan seperti ini? Aku bertaruh kalau monster itu yang sudah menyerang Araminta."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Harry mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tongkat sihir. Kedua matanya menatap tajam kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Ini akan menjadi urusanku jika kau tidak menghentikan semua hal konyol ini, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Aku bersumpah kalau aku sendirilah yang akan melakukannya jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan apa pun dengan monster itu," ancam Harry dengan napas yang mulai tersengal. Perjalanan menuju tempat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan lagi. "Katakan padaku, Tom. Katakan padaku apa alasanmu ingin membunuh Eileen. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Tanpa diduga oleh Harry, Tom tertawa. Namun tentu saja bukan tawa yang seperti biasanya. Tawa itu sanggup membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Perasaan yang sama ketika Tom melakukan sesuatu kepada Malfoy.

"Tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku, huh?" Tom berbicara sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan asing ketika mengingat bagaimana gadis dari keluarga Prince itu mencium Harry. "Dia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar padaku, Harry."

"Apa? Apa kesalahan yang sampai membuatmu melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Rahang Pewaris Slytherin itu mengeras. Ia menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. Namun ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya terdengar membela Eileen, ia merasa... cemburu?

"Dia menciummu," desis Tom setelah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol apa yang ia rasakan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu bergerak dan menyentuh pipi Harry—membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Perlahan, jemari tangan Tom bergerak ke arah bibir Harry dan menyentuhnya. "Dia menciummu tepat di hadapan semua orang. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah suka jika ada orang yang menyentuhmu selain diriku. Tidak ada orang yang boleh menyentuh milikku."

Harry bisa merasakan napasnya tercekat ketika merasakan sentuhan Tom. Ia memang tidak pernah suka jika ada orang yang menyentuhnya setelah kejadian itu. Namun tidak dengan Tom. Ia tidak pernah merasa ketakutan jika pemuda di hadapannya tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Jauh dalam dirinya ia selalu yakin kalau Tom tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Tom adalah orang yang selalu menolongnya walau terkadang pemuda itu selalu menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka atau tidak peduli.

Dan sekarang, ketika Tom mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah milik pemuda itu, ia merasa... entahlah. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau marah. Ia senang ketika mendengar Tom tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya. Tapi ia juga marah. Dirinya bukanlah barang yang bisa dimiliki. Tubuhnya adalah miliknya sendiri. Ia itu manusia, ingat?

"T-Tom—"

"—Apa kau tidak mau membalas apa yang pernah dilakukan Malfoy padamu?" Tom memotong kata-kata Harry. Jemari Pewaris Slytherin itu masih bermain-main dengan bibir Harry. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Harry yang bergetar ketika mengucapkan namanya. "Apa kau tidak ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Malfoy? Aku bisa melakukannya jika itu yang kauinginkan."

Kalimat terakhir dari Tom kembali menyadarkan Harry. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tom dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kecewa ketika jemari dingin itu meninggalkan permukaan kulitnya. Merlin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Jangan lakukan itu," desis Harry dengan nada putus asa. Tidak bisakah Tom melupakan hal semacam itu? "Aku tidak akan merasa senang jika kau menyakiti Malfoy. Apa gunanya? Kau bisa membuat dirimu terlibat masalah yang besar jika tetap melakukan hal ini!"

"Aku sudah terlibat masalah jauh sebelum kau sadari hal itu, Evans!" seru Tom tiba-tiba. "Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Malfoy atau Prince padamu. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Maka hentikan sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Harry balas berteriak. Ia menyentak tangan Tom. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok badan ular yang berada tepat di belakang Tom; berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan apa yang bisa dilakukan ular itu. "Kumohon, kembalilah. Jauhi tempat ini! Apa pun akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membuatmu melepaskan kedua orang itu."

"Apa kedua orang itu begitu penting bagimu?" Tom bertanya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan apa pun di dunia ini, Tom. Kau harus tahu itu."

Harry sudah berpikir kalau Tom akan kembali berdebat dengannya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika pemuda di hadapannya malah semakin mendekat. Belum sempat mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Tom, Harry sudah lebih dulu merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya. Ia tahu itu bukanlah jemari tangan Tom melainkan bibir pemuda itu ketika melihat bagaimana dekatnya wajah mereka. Mendadak, seluruh pasokan udara di sekitarnya lenyap.

Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman yang lembut. Kasar dan bahkan mendominasi dirinya; sangat berbeda dengan ciuman sepihak yang pernah diberikan Eileen padanya. Tom melumat bibirnya sampai ia tidak bisa menghirup udara. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dengan kaki yang mendadak hanya berupa daging tanpa tulang ketika Tom terus menerus menyerang bibirnya. Ia yakin kalau dirinya akan terduduk di lantai jika lengan pemuda itu tidak menahan pinggangnya.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Tom melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Mengapa Tom menciumnya?

Kedua bibir yang saling bertaut itu perlahan terlepas ketika Tom menarik wajahnya menjauh. Kedua kelopak mata Harry yang setengah terpejam menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Pewaris Slytherin tersebut. Banyak pertanyaan yang saat ini muncul di kepalanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Kau... kau milikku. Ingat hal itu baik-baik, Harry."

Suara Tom menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar oleh Harry. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya kembali ketika melihat Tom mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia baru menyadari kalau lengan kanan Tom masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tom...?"

"—_**Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Tidak sehelai rambut pun. Ingat itu."**_ Tom menatap tajam ke arah Basilisk. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia masih punya urusan dengan makhluk penghuni Kamar Rahasia.

"_**Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku termasuk kau, Pewaris Slytherin. Sudah beratus tahun aku terjebak di sini. Berikan anak itu atau kau sendirilah yang akan menggantikannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Bunuh..."**_

Desis marah terdengar dari Basilisk. Ketika melihat ular itu mulai bergerak, Tom segera mencengkeram lengan Harry dan berlari menjauhi Basilisk. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jika seekor Basilisk marah. Ia hanya tahu kalau nyawanya bisa saja melayang kalau tidak cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Harry bertanya padanya. Tom tidak menjawab. Hanya melirik ke belakang di mana Basilisk kini masih bergerak mengejar mereka. Ia bisa melihat makhluk itu mengeluarkan dua buah taring tajam yang sangat beracun. Dengan cepat Tom melemparkan beberapa kutukan ke arah Basilisk yang tentu saja tidak mampu menghalangi gerakan ular tersebut.

"_**Mantra-mantra seperti itu tidak mempan padaku, Child!"**_ Basilisk mendesis marah. Walau tidak membuka matanya, ia bisa tahu keberadaan kedua mangsanya dari menciumi udara di sekitar tempat itu; membuat Tom harus bekerja lebih keras untuk bersembunyi.

Dengan napas terengah-engah akibat berlari, Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar di tempat itu di mana Tom membawanya untuk bersembunyi. "Kita tidak akan mungkin terus berlari seperti ini, Tom," ujarnya. "Makhluk itu akan membunuh kita!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi sebelum Basilisk membunuh kita, aku yang akan menghancurkannya terlebih dahulu. Ingat, jangan menatap kedua matanya jika tidak ingin mati, Harry."

Harry tidak perlu menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Tom. Ia hanya mengamati pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mereka. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara sekecil apa pun di tempat itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa terlibat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Oh, ia ingat karena Dumbledore memintanya untuk menghentikan Tom sebelum Basilisk menyerang Eileen.

Suara gerakan yang berasal tidak jauh dari pilar membuat kedua orang itu tersentak. Tom menarik tubuh Harry mendekat ke arahnya. Tongkat teracung ke arah asal suara. Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu berpikir keras untuk mencari mantra atau kutukan yang bisa melawan Basilisk.

Satu kutukan terlintas di kepala Tom. Dengan cepat ia meluncurkan kutukan itu ke arah di mana Basilisk berada. Sebuah Chimaera yang terbentuk dari kutukan Fiendfyre segera menerjang monster Slytherin itu. Tom tidak tahu apakah kutukan Fiendfyre mempan untuk melawan Basilisk. Ia hanya diam mengamati bagaimana kobaran api dengan bentuk dan panas yang tidak normal itu mengenai ekor Basilisk kemudian mulai membakar habis. Desis marah terdengar dari ular besar tersebut sebelum kulit bersisik itu terbakar sedikit demi sedikit. Tom yang mengakui kalau dirinya tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan api itu memilih untuk menarik tangan Harry dan membawanya ke arah pintu keluar.

"_**Tutup!"**_ desis Tom dengan teriakan keras ke arah dua ekor pahatan ular. Perlahan kedua ular itu bergerak membelit satu sama lain seiring tertutupnya pintu yang menuju Kamar Rahasia. Tom segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas lantai berdebu begitu pintu itu tertutup.

"—Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya kau melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini," kata Harry yang terduduk di sampingnya. Tom menggumamkan 'lumos' untuk menerangi tempat di sekitar mereka. Ia masih bisa melihat wajah Harry yang sedikit memucat dengan keringat menetes di kening pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar Tom mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai wajah pemuda itu; membuat Harry terkejut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan lakukan itu," bisik Harry. Ia berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya; tidak tahu apakah debaran itu karena pengaruh apa yang dialaminya tadi ataukah karena sentuhan Tom. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan panas merambat di wajahnya karena teringat dengan ciuman yang diberikan Tom padanya.

"Aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu, huh?"

Harry tidak menjawab; lebih memilih untuk menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Basilisk?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak berkomentar ketika Tom mendengus.

"Mati kurasa. Kalaupun tidak, Basilisk akan tetap terkurung di sini karena aku tidak berniat untuk membuka lagi tempat ini."

Kali ini giliran Harry yang mendengus; membuat Tom menatap heran kepadanya. "Apa yang kaulihat? Kaupikir aku akan percaya? Aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini tapi kau tidak mengacuhkannya. Sekarang lihat kekacauan apa yang sudah kautimbulkan. Kita hampir mati di dalam sana, kau tahu?"

"Kita tidak akan menghadapi kejadian barusan kalau kau tidak datang ke tempat ini. Lagi pula kapan aku mengiyakan permintaanmu? Jangan bercanda, Evans."

Harry menyunggingkan senyum sinis ke arah Tom. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa perilaku pemuda itu kini berubah. Padahal tadi Tom terlihat begitu baik dan tampak mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi sekarang, pemuda itu kembali ke tingkahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Terserah padamu saja," desah Harry sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membersihkan sisa debu yang menempel di jubah miliknya sebelum berjalan ke arah terowongan gelap yang membentang di hadapannya. Ciuman yang dilakukan Tom di Kamar Rahasia segera terlupakan begitu saja.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tom yang ikut menyusul langkah Harry.

"Tentu saja kembali ke atas. Aku tidak mau berada di sini selamanya. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur."

Tom mendecakkan lidah dan berjalan di sebelah Harry. Barulah ketika mereka sampai di ujung pipa yang dilalui saat datang ke tempat ini, Harry menghentikan langkah kakinya dan terdiam sejenak. Tom melihat kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut satu sama lain.

"Err—kau tahu bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke atas?" tanya Harry dengan wajah polos; membuat Tom memutar bosan kedua matanya sebelum bergumam 'Bodoh!' yang ditujukan untuk pemuda di sampingnya.

**xoxoxo**

**20 Agustus 1994**

Ruangan di sekitar tempat itu terlihat sangat tua dan tidak terawat lagi. Debu menutupi hampir setiap jengkal tempat itu; menutupi semua perabotan yang dulunya pastilah terlihat sangat mengilap dan juga baru. Tidak ada penerangan lebih di ruangan itu. Hanya pendar jingga kemerahan yang berasal dari perapian tua di tempat tersebut. Tidak jauh dari perapian, sesosok tubuh terlihat berlutut di dekat sebuah kursi berlengan yang menghadap ke arah perapian yang menyala. Tidak jauh darinya, ada sosok lain berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang bersilang di dada.

"—Apa kau menemukannya?" Sebuah suara bernada tinggi menggema di ruangan tersebut; membuat sosok yang berlutut di lantai sedikit bergidik. "Di mana dia?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok yang ditanya membuat pemilik suara pertama itu mendesis.

"Apa kau menjadi tuli setelah dua belas tahun dalam bentuk tikus, Wormtail?"

Kedua mata biru berair milik Wormtail seketika melebar ketika menyadari sepasang iris merah menyala mendelik ke arahnya. Nyali pria bertubuh gemuk itu segera menciut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga hampir menyentuh lantai kayu berlapuk di tempat itu. Sosoknya sekarang bahkan bisa disamakan dengan peri rumah yang kedapatan melakukan suatu kesalahan oleh majikannya.

"T-tentu saja tidak, M-My Lord," cicit Wormtail sambil memainkan jemari tangannya yang kotor. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Barty Crouch Jr yang terlihat memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Lalu di mana dia!"

"Dia ti-tidak berada di Hogwarts, M-My Lord," kata Wormtail dengan cepat setelah mendengar teriakan sosok di dekatnya. Suara jerit kesakitan segera terdengar di ruangan tersebut ketika sebuah kutukan Cruciatus mengenai tubuh Wormtail. Pria mirip tikus tersebut mengerang kesakitan di atas lantai berdebu.

"Aku tahu dia tidak berada di Hogwarts sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Wormtail." Pemilik suara pertama mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Wormtail. "Kau sama sekali tidak berguna. Padahal selama dua belas tahun kau bersembunyi di keluarga pecinta Muggle itu tapi tidak satu pun hal berharga yang kaudapatkan? Menyedihkan. Aku lebih baik mengumpankanmu kepada Nagini daripada menghabiskan ruang di sekitarku."

'T-tapi, My Lord. A-aku adalah orang pertama y-yang me-menemukanmu d-dan membawamu ke sini—"

"DIAM!"

Nyali Wormtail kembali menciut. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia tahu kalau sedikit saja salah bicara, ia yakin nyawanya pasti akan segera hilang. Wormtail tidak perlu pintar untuk tahu hal seperti itu.

"Ta-Tapi mungkin aku bisa menebak d-di mana dia berada, My Lord." Wormtail memberanikan diri mendekati sosok yang duduk di kursi berlengan tersebut. Ia berusaha tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok buruk rupa—dan nyaris tidak menyerupai manusia lagi—karena itu hanya akan membuat tuannya merasa dihina. "A-aku mendengar Du-Dumbledore tahu di mana ke-keberadaannya. A-aku bisa membawanya ke-ke hadapanmu, My Lord."

Sosok tuannya mendesis. "Maka bawa dia padaku. Segera jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu sendiri."

Baru saja Wormtail ingin berbicara, terdengar desis lain dari arah pintu ruangan tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, seekor ular berukuran besar muncul dari balik celah pintu yang setengah terbuka. Wormtail merinding ketika mendengar desis dari ular tersebut yang kemudian dijawab dengan desis lain dari sosok tuannya. Ia selalu tidak menyukai mendengar bahasa _Parseltongue_ itu; membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan tuannya. Siapa tahu kalau tuannya akan menyerahkan dirinya kepada Nagini.

"—Rupanya kita kedatangan tamu."

"Siapa, My Lord?" Barty Crouch Jr berbicara untuk bertama kalinya. Pria berambut hitam itu segera mengacungkan tongkat sihir miliknya tanpa disuruh siapa pun.

"Seorang Muggle," sosok itu bersuara. "Nagini mengatakan kalau ada seorang Muggle tua yang berdiri di depan pintu. Menguping tentu saja. Muggle tidak tahu diri. Undang dia untuk masuk, Wormtail."

Tanpa perlu diperintahkan dua kali, Wormtail segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka daun pintu tersebut lebih lebar. Sepasang iris biru berair miliknya menatap terkejut ke arah sosok pria itu yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wormtail hanya diam saja ketika melihat tuannya berbicara dengan Muggle tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah warna hijau cemerlang melintas tepat di depan matanya dan mengenai sosok pria tua itu.

Tidak sampai dua detik, tubuh sosok Frank Bryce sudah terbaring kaku di atas lantai berdebu. Raut ketakutan terpatri jelas di wajah penjaga rumah yang dulunya milik keluarga Riddle itu.

**To be continued**

**Next chapter,** Harry bertemu dengan Voldemort dan para Death Eater **#evillaugh**. Semoga saja chapter ini tidak terlalu membingungkan walau saya sudah mencantumkan tanggal di setiap penggantian setting waktu. Chapter yang, IMO, lebih sulit saya ketik. Dan ah—saya tidak tahu apakah Fiendfyre bisa membunuh Basilisk. Tapi jika dilihat mantra itu bisa menghancurkan Horcrux dan Kamar Kebutuhan, saya rasa itu mungkin. Akan terlihat dipaksakan jika Harry sampai mengeluarkan Pedang Gryffindor dari Topi Seleksi karena dia berada di Slytherin. Yosh! Terima kasih banyak atas semua review yang diberikan selama ini (HAGU) **Review and concrit please!**


	15. The Man with the Snake's Face

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, blood, and typo **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 15: The Man with the Snake's face**

**November 1942**

Harry melihat secercah sinar hijau yang begitu terang menghantam tubuh pria itu; membuat Muggle tua tersebut membeku sejenak. Pria itu kemudian mati bahkan sebelum menyentuh lantai yang berdebu.

"—Evans! Oi, bangun!"

Kedua kelopak mata Harry langsung terbuka. Ia tersentak dengan napas yang memburu seperti sudah berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Kedua iris pemuda itu terlihat jelas menggambarkan ketakutan. Ia kembali berteriak sambil memegangi bekas luka sambaran kilat di dahinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya kembali; takut melihat apa yang baru saja ia alami. Harry tahu kalau dirinya baru saja bermimpi. Tapi entah mengapa, mimpi itu terlihat begitu nyata. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat jelas kilatan berwarna hijau yang menghantam tubuh pria tua itu. Kilatan yang sama yang sering ia lihat di mimpinya yang lain.

Harry tersentak ketika menyadari sentuhan di kedua pundaknya. Kedua mata pemuda itu yang sejak tadi bergerak liar perlahan mulai terfokus. Dengan mata yang berair, ia masih bisa melihat sosok Tom yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan.

"—Hei, itu hanya mimpi. Kau sekarang sudah bangun, Evans."

Harry tahu yang dialaminya barusan hanyalah mimpi; hanya bunga tidur. Namun ia tidak tahu mengapa, ia merasa hal itu adalah nyata. Tanpa peduli dengan apa kata Tom, Harry menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu; membenamkan wajahnya di dada Pewaris Slytherin tersebut dan kemudian menangis.

Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini.

"Dia membunuhnya. Orang itu membunuhnya." Harry mengulangi kalimat-kalimat itu seperti sebuah rapalan mantra. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya menangis. Ia hanya tahu kalau ketika merasakan sentuhan Tom pada punggungnya, ia merasa aman. Ia bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Tom sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dialami pemuda yang sedang terisak di pelukannya. Ia tiba-tiba terbangun mendengar teriakan Harry. Memang, selama hampir lima belas tahun ini ia sudah cukup sering mendengar Harry yang bermimpi buruk kemudian berteriak. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda itu berteriak histeris sambil mengigau dan menangis dalam tidurnya. Tom menduga kalau mimpi kali ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Dalam diam—di tengah isak tangis Harry—Tom mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda itu; mengabaikan kalau sekarang piyama tidurnya pasti sudah basah oleh air mata.

"... Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Harry setelah beberapa saat berlalu; membiarkan Tom melepaskan pelukannya kepada pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat Harry mulai menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah dengan ujung selimut. Tom tetap diam dan hanya mengamati sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang.

"Mimpi buruk itu lagi?" Tom bertanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya repot-repot menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu. Dilihatnya Harry menggelengkan kepala; membuat alis kanannya terangkat. "Lalu apa? Kau tidak akan berteriak seperti itu kalau bukan karena mimpi yang biasa kaulihat."

"Kali ini berbeda, Tom," ujar Harry dengan suara berbisik. "Aku melihat mimpi yang lain. Mimpi yang sangat berbeda."

Harry tidak mengatakan mimpi apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika gambaran sesosok tubuh yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut manusia membunuh seorang Muggle tua yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Harry melihat semua itu seolah-olah ia berada di sana; menyaksikan semua itu. Tentu saja Harry tidak mengenal orang-orang yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Ia tidak pernah mengenal seorang pria bernama Wormtail atau bahkan melihatnya. Namun sosok yang membunuh Muggle tua itu—entah mengapa—terasa familiar. Harry seakan-akan mengenalnya walau mereka belum pernah bertemu.

Dan Harry tidak mengerti mengapa bekas lukanya terasa sakit serta membakar setelah memimpikan hal itu? Dengan ragu ia melirik ke arah Tom. Ia tidak melihat pemuda di hadapannya sedang marah atau bahkan kesal. Lalu mengapa bekas lukanya sakit?

"Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur kalau kau sudah merasa tenang. Ini masih tengah malam."

Harry mengabaikan perkataan Tom dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika melihat Tom beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri, Harry sudah terlebih dahulu menahan lengan pemuda itu; membuat kedua alis Tom bertaut satu sama lain. Harry kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa?" tanya Tom. Sepasang iris gelapnya menatap lekat ke arah Harry. Pemuda itu kembali menggeleng pelan sebelum melepaskan lengannya. Tom mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jangan katakan kalau sekarang kau takut tidur sendirian, Evans. Itu hanya mimpi dan mimpi tidak bisa menyakiti seseorang, kau tahu?"

"A-aku tidak bicara seperti itu!" Harry merenggut kesal dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kalau... kalau—sudahlah, lupakan saja apa yang ingin kukatakan. _Good night_, Tom."

Tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Tom, Harry menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai menutupi kepala. Ia sedikit ragu ketika mulai memejamkan mata karena ia tidak ingin melihat mimpi itu lagi. Ia juga tidak mungkin meminta Tom untuk tidur di sampingnya. Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, ingat? Tom hanya akan mengejeknya kalau ia sampai berbuat seperti itu. Setelah menghela napas sejenak, Harry berniat untuk kembali tidur; tidak menyadari pandangan Tom yang masih menatapnya sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Tom hanya berharap kalau nanti tidurnya tidak terganggu lagi.

**xoxoxo**

Peter Pettigrew adalah seorang pria yang pengecut. Demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, ia rela memberikan informasi mengenai di mana keberadaan keluarga Potter kepada Lord Voldemort. Ia bahkan memasulkan kematiannya sendiri dan melemparkan kesalahannya yang telah membunuh belasan Muggle kepada Sirius Black hanya agar bisa melarikan diri. Ia memang orang yang pengecut, Peter sendiri tahu akan hal itu.

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika harus berhadapan dengan orang sekejam Pangeran Kegelapan? Tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena takut dengan kekuatan orang itu.

Sepasang iris biru berair milik Peter mengamati murid-murid Hogwarts yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor. Wujud _Animagus_-nya yang berupa seekor tikus berbulu kecokelatan bersembunyi dengan baik di dekat kaki baju besi di koridor tersebut. Ia memang tidak pandai dalam hal mantra namun keahliannya bersembunyi dengan baik tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Wormtail—nama panggilan yang diberikan ketiga sahabat baiknya saat di Hogwarts—hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar; melihat satu per satu penghuni Hogwarts yang mulai memasuki Aula Besar untuk menikmati makan siang di hari bersalju seperti sekarang. Ia merasa lelah, tentu saja. Perjalanan melintasi waktu bukan hal yang sering ia lakukan. Bahkan ini baru pertama kalinya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang harus mencari seseorang di sini dan dengan ancaman dari Pangeran Kegelapan jika ia tidak kembali dengan orang itu, tentu saja ia tidak akan mau berada di sini; di waktu yang bahkan dirinya sendiri belum lahir.

Awal bulan Desember tahun 1942.

Wormtail tiba di tahun ini kurang dari tiga jam yang lalu atas bantuan Barty Crouch Jr. yang menyamar menjadi Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody sebagai pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Ia mengutuk dalam wujud tikus berbulu cokelat karena pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencari keberadaan seorang Harry Potter yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupa atau perawakan anak itu? Sendirian dan tanpa mengenal apa yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini? Kalaupun ia berhasil menemukan anak itu, ia tidak bisa langsung membawanya ke hadapan Pangeran Kegelapan karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk pulang ke waktunya. Hanya Barty Crouch Jr. yang tahu dan itu artinya ia harus menunggu sampai pria itu untuk datang ke masa ini.

Oh, betapa ia menyesali kebodohannya dalam hal mantra rumit seperti itu.

Memang kalau diingat-ingat, Peter sudah sering keluar masuk Hogwarts selama masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar apalagi ketika bersama para Marauder. Belum lagi saat ia menyamar menjadi Scabbers dan menjadi peliharaan Percy Weasley—yang kemudian beralih pemilik kepada Ronald Weasley—ia sudah sering berkeliaran di kastil ini. Tapi di delapan belas tahun sebelum ia lahir, ini adalah kali pertama baginya.

Mungkin saja masa ini sangat jauh berbeda dari masa di mana ia hidup, bukan?

"—Oi, Evans! Kau harus mengajariku lagi nanti."

Kepala Wormtail otomatis menoleh ketika mendengar nama itu; mengingatkannya kembali kepada teman satu angkatan sekaligus orang yang ia khianati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lily Evans. Ia sampai sekarang masih sering merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ialah yang menyebabkan suami-isteri keluarga Potter itu meninggal akibat serangan Voldemort malam itu.

"—Kau tidak perlu kuajari lagi, Black. Aku tidak melihat kau kesulitan untuk menangkap Snitch."

"Yang benar saja! Aku kalah untuk yang kelima kalinya darimu, kau ingat?"

"Hmph, itu hanya kau kurang beruntung, Orion."

Kalau saja Wormtail tidak lupa ia sedang berada di lima puluh tiga tahun dari masanya, ia pasti menyangka kalau sekarang ia tengah melihat kedua mantan sahabat baiknya seperti ketika masih berada di Hogwarts. Ia terkejut ketika melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan kedua mantan sahabatnya. James Potter dan Sirius Black yang tengah berlari kecil dari arah luar kastil dengan sapu terbang di masing-masing tangan kedua pemuda itu.

Saat itu jugalah Wormtail menyadari siapa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Harry Potter (atau di masa ini dipanggil dengan nama Harry Evans) terlihat seperti replika James Potter. Rambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata di wajah pemuda itu membuat Wormtail teringat dengan James. Belum lagi perawakannya yang tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja Harry tidak memiliki mata pria itu. Iris hijau cemerlang milik Lily menurun kepada pemuda tersebut.

Dengan mata yang tidak henti-hentinya memandang sosok yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dicarinya, Wormtail mengikuti langkah pemuda itu sambil merapatkan dirinya di dinding batu di sekitar koridor. Ia berniat untuk mengikuti ke manapun pemuda itu pergi sampai menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membawanya ke hadapan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tentu saja ia harus perlu Barty Crouch berada di sini terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, keberadaan Death Eater itu tidak juga terlihat di Hogwarts; membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak berubah ke wujud manusianya. Ia juga tidak bisa berada lebih dekat dengan Harry karena keberadaan seekor ular berwarna hijau menyala yang beberapa kali terlihat membaui udara dengan lidah merah bercabangnya.

Wormtail tahu jika ia berada lebih dekat lagi, ia bisa menjadi santapan ular itu.

Tikus dan ular tidak pernah bisa disandingkan bersama, ingat? Ia pasti akan langsung menjadi santapan ular tersebut jika berada lebih dekat lagi dengan pemuda itu.

**xoxoxo**

"—_**Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"**_ Harry melirik ke arah Vippra yang melingkarkan tubuh bersisiknya di leher Harry yang tertutupi oleh syal perak-hijau khas asrama Slytherin. Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ular betina itu tidak henti-hentinya menjulurkan kepala dan membaui udara di sekitar mereka. _**"Hei..."**_

"_**Hmm... aku mencium bau mangsa di sekitar sini,"**_ ujar Vippra yang perlahan turun dari leher Harry. Tidak seperti ular kebanyakan yang memilih tidur di musim dingin seperti sekarang, Vippra tetap bisa bergerak bebas tanpa takut terserang hawa dingin. Terima kasih kepada Tom yang memantrai tubuhnya agar tetap hangat.

Harry hanya bisa mendengus pelan melihat Vippra yang perlahan bergerak menjauhinya. Ia yang melihat ular betina itu menghilang di balik semak-semak tidak jauh darinya kembali berjalan menuju tepi danau di mana ia berniat untuk bersantai di sana sambil menunggu kelas Astronominya sebelum makan malam nanti. Salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat ketika menyadari seseorang sudah berada lebih dahulu di tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi. Harry kembali mendengus menyadari siapa sosok tersebut.

"—Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berada di sini, Tom," kata Harry yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di samping sosok Tom yang berbaring di atas rumput bersalju dengan mata yang tertutup rapat; tidak memedulikan hawa dingin di tempat itu. "Sejak kapan kau suka berada di sini?"

Kedua kelopak mata Tom perlahan terbuka. Ia mendengus pelan. "Apa aku tidak boleh berada di sini?" Tom berbalik bertanya. "Aku tidak melihat ada papan namamu di tempat ini, Evans."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, kau tahu? Aku hanya bertanya karena tidak biasanya kau berada di sini."

"Hmm... hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang," ujar Tom dengan nada bosan. Sang Prefek Slytherin itu menegakkan tubuhnya sembari melonggarkan dasi. Tidak jauh dari kaki pemuda itu terdapat beberapa buku dan perkamen yang diletakkan begitu saja. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Harry terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Sama sepertimu. Hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menghabiskan waktu. Apa itu salah?"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli," jawab Tom sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Tidak memedulikan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan Harry kepadanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah permukaan Danau Hitam yang membeku; membiarkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan Harry sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berdehem pelan.

"—Kau... kau terlihat berbeda sejak kembali dari Kamar Rahasia," Harry memulai sambil melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau tidak terlihat senang. Aku tahu kalau kau memang tidak selalu terlihat seperti itu. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Apa kau tidak merasa gembira setelah menerima penghargaan dari sekolah?"

Tom tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Harry menyadari perubahan yang terjadi padanya? Memang, sejak kembali dari Kamar Rahasia—atas bantuan seekor burung Phoenix yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu keluar dan ternyata burung itu adalah milik Dumbledore—ia tidak merasa senang sama sekali. Walaupun Kepala Sekolah memberikan penghargaan karena berhasil membunuh Basilisk kepada dirinya dan Harry pun, ia juga tidak merasakan perasaan senang atau gembira. Ia hanya merasa tidak senang setelah mengetahui sesuatu tentang kedua orangtuanya.

Selama lima tahun belakangan ini Tom selalu mengira kalau ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir dan ibunya hanyalah seorang Muggle sampai akhirnya ia tidak melihat sebuah nama keluarganya di tropi atau piala di ruang piala ketika ia melihat penghargaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia tidak menemukan satu pun nama yang berhubungan dengan nama belakangnya.

Tom berusaha untuk tetap memercayai kalau mungkin saja ayahnya hanya seorang murid biasa yang tidak terlalu menyolok. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, mau tidak mau Tom akhirnya mulai memikirkan kalau mungkin saja apa yang dianggapnya selama ini salah. Mungkin saja ayahnya hanyalah seorang Muggle dan ibunya adalah penyihir. Tapi mengapa ibunya dengan begitu mudah meninggal dunia setelah melahirkannya?

Begitu banyak hal yang sangat ingin ia tahu dan pergi ke Little Hangleton adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya ketika masih berada di Hogwats. Ia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari tempat ini.

"—Hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak berarti untukku," kata Tom pada akhirnya. Kedua iris gelap pemuda itu melirik ke arah Harry sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit kelabu di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa...?"

Tom memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Evans. Berhentilah bertanya hal yang tidak penting."

Kalau saja Tom saat ini menatap Harry, ia akan melihat raut kecewa di wajah Harry sebelum pemuda itu memilih untuk bermain dengan rumput di sekitar kakinya.

"Sepertinya percuma saja aku mencemaskanmu," bisik Harry yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Tom. Dengan enggan, ia berdiri sembari membenarkan syal yang membelit lehernya; memilih untuk kembali ke dalam kastil yang hangat daripada harus berargumen dengan Tom yang hanya akan membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

Tom yang menyadari Harry mulai beranjak dari tempatnya memutar kepala untuk melihat ke arah Seeker Slytherin tersebut. "Kau mau ke mana?" ia bertanya yang tentu saja membuat kedua alis Harry bertaut satu sama lain.

"Aku akan kembali ke asrama daripada hanya berdiam diri di sini. Aku berjanji dengan Eileen untuk mengerjakan tugas esai—"

"—Kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis itu?" potong Tom. Nada suaranya yang dingin menyiratkan kalau ia tidak suka Harry menyebut gadis itu. "Bukankah kau tidak suka padanya karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan?"

Harry terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. "A-aku sudah berbaikan kembali dengannya. Sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali kalau aku terus tidak mengacuhkannya hanya karena kejadian itu. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman dan bukan hal yang penting. Lagi pula kami hanya berteman, kau tahu?"

"Setelah dia menciummu tanpa izin seperti itu?" Tom segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah Harry. Kedua irisnya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu mencengkeram lengan kiri Harry; menahan pemuda itu untuk pergi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Harry dengan suara meninggi sambil meringis akibat cengkeraman Tom pada lengannya. "Itu hanya sebuah ciuman biasa. Aku bahkan tidak menghitungnya sebagai ciuman. Ayolah, mengapa kau begitu marah hanya karena hal semacam itu?"

"Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan gadis itu," desis Tom tepat di depan wajah Harry. "Apa kau sudah lupa?"

Harry mendesah pelan. Ia berusaha merenggangkan cengkeraman tangan Tom. Harry sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Tom bersikap seperti ini. Terlihat marah hanya karena ia mulai berteman kembali dengan Eileen. "Aku bukan milikmu, Tom," bisik Harry.

"A-apa...?"

"Aku bukan milikmu, Tom." Harry menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Kau selalu melarangku untuk ikut campur dalam setiap apa yang kaulakukan. Tapi mengapa kau sangat marah ketika aku dekat dengan seseorang. Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak—"

"—Kau milikku, Evans. Harusnya—"

"—Aku bukan milikmu!" seru Harry dengan nada frustrasi. "Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau klaim sebagai milikmu, Riddle. Jangan menganggap dirimu lebih baik daripada siapa pun. Aku muak dengan segala sikap egois, keras kepala dan posesif yang ada padamu. Aku tidak pernah keberatan ketika kau mencium Araminta tapi mengapa kau begitu marah hanya karena Eileen menciumku? Aku lelah, kau tahu? Aku lelah dengan sikap anehmu!"

Tom tercengang; tidak menyangka kalau Harry akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Dengan ragu ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan pemuda itu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Pergi. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang," desisnya tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah Harry. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kaulakukan."

"Ya, kurasa kau tidak akan pernah peduli padaku. Aku yakin kalau kau bahkan tidak peduli jika aku menghilang dari hadapanmu."

Tanpa menunggu tangggapan dari Pewaris Slytherin di hadapannya, Harry membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju kastil Hogwarts. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Saat ini ia sangat kesal. Kesal atas apa yang dilakukan Tom padanya.

Dan kali ini ia tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada pemuda itu.

"Evans!"

Harry merutuk pelan saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan enggan ia menoleh ke arah asal suara; melihat sosok setengah raksasa yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Melihatmu tadi dari arah danau. Kau terlihat kesal."

Harry setengah tersenyum ke arah sosok Rubeus Hagrid yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dua minggu terakhir. Anak tahun ketiga itu sering terlihat menonton latihan Slytherin dari tribun penonton. Tidak banyak yang menjadi teman setengah raksasa itu. Beberapa kali Harry melihat Hagrid bersama John Lupin atau seorang murid tahun ketujuh bernama Septimus Weasley.

"Baik-baik saja?" Hagrid bertanya.

"Yeah, hanya sedang bertengkar dengan Tom," desah Harry. "Ada apa memanggilku?"

Murid tahun ketiga itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Err—apa kau ingat kalau kau pernah mengatakan ingin melihat binatang peliharaan milikku?" Harry menggangguk; teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka setelah pertandingan Quidditch antara Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor. "Kau mau melihatnya sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Yeah. _Well_—kalau kau ada waktu."

Harry terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Dengan Hagrid yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, Harry mengikuti pemuda itu. Alis Seeker Slytherin itu terangkat ketika menyadari Hagrid membawanya ke arah salah satu ruang bawah tanah.

"—Dia di sini," kata Hagrid sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari di ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Harry tersentak melihat seekor laba-laba berukuran besar ketika pintu lemari itu tersebut terbuka. "Aragog, seekor _Acromantula_. Memeliharanya sejak masih dalam telur"

Mau tidak mau, Harry meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat laba-laba berukuran sangat besar itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat kedelapan kaki hewan bernama Aragog tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Hagrid bisa membawa hewan semacam ini ke dalam Hogwarts? Harry pernah membaca tentang Acromantula dan ia tahu hewan itu menyukai darah manusia—kalau ia tidak salah.

"Err, Hagrid," bisik Harry kepada setengah raksasa yang sekarang sedang membelai Acromantula tersebut. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak memeliharanya di Hogwarts. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk hanya saja, akan lebih baik kalau Aragog dibiarkan hidup di luar. Jauh lebih baik, kurasa."

"Huh, tapi dia tidak jahat. Hanya makan potongan daging yang kubawa dari sisa makan malam."

Harry mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu. Tapi coba kaubayangkan kalau seseorang tahu kalau kau memelihara Acromantula. Pihak sekolah mungkin akan membunuhnya karena takut terjadi sesuatu di sini."

Harry melihat kening Hagrid berkerut. Kedua tangan besar setengah raksasa itu masih sibuk mengelus beberapa bagian tubuh Aragog. Saat melihat hal itu, Harry mengira kalau Hagrid tengah mengelus seekor anak anjing daripada seekor laba-laba berbulu.

"Aku rasa kau benar, Evans. Profesor di sini mungkin tidak akan senang. Kau tahu di mana aku bisa melepaskannya tanpa takut dia mati kelaparan?"

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut terdiam sejenak. "Aku rasa Hutan Terlarang bukan pilihan yang buruk," katanya.

Harry yang tidak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam segera memilih untuk kembali ke asramanya dengan alasan harus menghadiri kelas Astronomi—yang tentu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Hagrid benar-benar melepaskan binatang itu ke Hutan Terlarang. Harry sungguh tidak mau terlibat dengan hewan-hewan semacam itu setelah sebelumnya berhadapan dengan seekor Basilisk.

Murid tahun kelima itu menggumamkan mantra Tempus untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Ia mendesah pelan karena sepuluh menit lagi kelas Astronominya dimulai dan itu berarti ia hanya punya beberapa menit untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil peralatan. Harry mendadak berhenti di dekat koridor yang sepi ketika pandangannya menangkap dua sosok yang berdiri tepat di samping baju besi. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia melihat kilat berwarna keperakan yang mengarah padanya.

Detik berikutnya ia menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah terbaring kaku di atas lantai yang dingin.

"—Kau yakin dia orangnya?"

Wormtail melirik sekilas ke arah sosok mirip Mad Eye Moody di hadapannya sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak salah lagi. Dia memang Harry Potter. Kita harus kembali kalau tidak ingin membuat Dark Lord menunggu."

Barty Crouch Jr.—dalam wujud Mad Eye—hanya memutar bosan matanya yang masih normal sedangkan mata tiruannya bergerak ke segala arah. Dengan ayunan tongkat dan rapalan mantra yang meluncur dari bibirnya, ia mulai membuka portal waktu menuju ke masa di mana seharusnya mereka berada. Ketika sebuah lubang berwarna hitam menganga lebar dengan pendar kebiruan di sekeliling sisinya muncul di koridor tersebut, sosok Mad Eye palsu masuk ke dalamnya dengan kaki yang terpincang. Wormtail hanya bisa mengikuti pria itu sambil menggendong tubuh Harry yang membeku. Ketiga sosok itu segera menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya lubang hitam tadi.

**xoxoxo**

**24 Juni 1995**

Wormtail merasa seakan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri begitu kakinya menginjak permukaan tanah yang padat. Kedua pandangan pria itu mengarah ke sekitarnya; mendapati kalau sekarang ia berada di kuburan yang menjadi tempat di mana ritual untuk kebangkitan kembali Pangeran Kegelapan akan terjadi. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menyandarkan tubuh membeku Harry pada sebuah nisan dan mengikat kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan rapalan mantra singkat. Begitu merasa pemuda di hadapannya tidak akan bisa lari, ia bergumam merapalkan mantra; membuat tubuh pemuda itu kembali ke kondisi semula.

"—S-senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Harry Potter," ujar Wormtail tanpa memedulikan raut penuh tanya pemuda itu.

Harry... Potter?

Harry membatin mendengar sapaan pria mirip tikus di hadapannya. Ia mengenal pria itu. Tentu saja karena pria bernama Wormtail itu adalah orang yang sama yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengapa pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Harry Potter'? Dia Evans dan bukan Potter.

"Siapa—?"

Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Wormtail sudah lebih dahulu menyumpal bibirnya dengan sebuah benda berwarna hitam sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Harry hanya bisa mengerang tertahan dan tidak bisa berbicara karena sumpalan tersebut. Dengan pandangan mata yang kabur karena kacamatanya yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya, Harry mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Tempat ini adalah sebuah kuburan jika melihat nisan-nisan batu yang berderet rapi di tempat itu.

Tidak jauh dari nisan di mana dirinya terikat, Harry melihat sebuah buntalan jubah yang mungkin sejak tadi berada di sana. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit pada bekas lukanya dan ini bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia meringis pelan sambil menerka apa yang ada di balik buntalan tersebut. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau ia tidak perlu melihat apa yang ada di sana setelah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya luka di dahinya.

Suara gemerisik membuat Harry tersadar kembali. Kedua mata pemuda itu menyipit melihat dari mana asal suara tersebut. Dengan pandangan yang kabur ia melihat sosok Wormtail dan pria pincang yang sejak tadi menghilang entah ke mana datang sambil mendorong sebuah kuali berukuran besar yang terlihat penuh berisi air. Kedua pria itu meletakkan kuali tersebut tepat di dekat Harry.

Dalam diam Harry hanya mengamati apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan. Bagaimana sosok Wormtail yang berkutat dengan bagian bawah kuali dan sosok pria pincang itu yang berjalan ke arah buntalan jubah kemudian menggendong benda tersebut. Harry kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Wormtail; terkejut ketika melihat cairan di dalam kuali itu kini mulai mengeluarkan gelembung dan menggelegak disertai dengan bunga-bunga api kecil. Uap yang berasal dari kuali itu semakin menebal; membuat pandangan Harry semakin mengabur.

"—Sudah siap, Master." Harry mendengar Wormtail mendesis pelan. Pria pincang yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari Wormtail kemudian berjalan ke arah kuali dengan buntalan di tangannya. Sebelum menyerahkan benda di dalam buntalan tersebut kepada Wormtail, pria pincang itu menjatuhkan jubah yang menutupi benda apa pun itu; membuat Harry akan berteriak keras kalau saja mulutnya tidak disumpal.

Harry tidak pernah melihat sosok yang bahkan tidak mirip dengan manusia atau makhluk apa pun di dunia ini. Sangat jelek, berlendir dan bahkan lebih mengerikan dibanding Basilisk dan Aragog—lebih mengerikan lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Wormtail mulai memasukkan benda buruk rupa itu ke dalam kuali yang menggelegak.

Harry yang tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan di hadapannya hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan berusaha menulikan telinganya dari apa pun yang sedang terjadi di tempat ini. Ia baru membukanya kembali ketika merasakan perih di lengan kanannya. Kedua irisnya melebar melihat cairan kental berwarna kemerahan keluar dari luka akibat irisan pisau keperakan milik Wormtail.

"D-Darah dari musuh... diambil dengan paksa... kau akan... membangkitkan musuhmu."

Musuh? Harry membatin. Musuh apa?

Sudut mata Harry mengamati Wormtail yang memasukkan tetesan darahnya ke dalam sebuah tabung dan membawanya ke arah kuali tersebut; menuangkan ke dalam kuali. Dan ketika tugasnya selesai, Wormtail berlutut di atas tanah, terisak sambil memegangi tangannya yang terpotong. Pria pincang yang bersama Wormtail tidak melakukan apa pun. Pria itu bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan rekannya.

Kuali tersebut mulai mendidih, mengirimkan kilau keperakan ke segala arah. Harry tidak melihat apa pun yang terjadi sampai kabut mulai menyelimuti permukaan kuali. Di sana, di antara kabut, sesosok tubuh berdiri dari dalam kuali dan Harry sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang berlangsung di sini.

Harry tidak melihat jelas sosok yang terlihat seperti seorang pria. Ia meringis pelan menahan rasa sakit pada lengannya. Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk; mencoba mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari kegilaan yang sedang terjadi.

"—My... Lord. My L-Lord."

"Berikan tanganmu, Wormtail." Sebuah suara bernada dingin menyapa pendengaran Harry. Ia tidak repot-repot untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan ketiga orang di dekatnya. Ia juga tidak memedulikan rintihan dan permohonan dari Wormtail.

Sekali lagi, Harry merasakan luka di dahinya berdenyut sakit serta mendengar teriakan pilu Wormtail. Dengan kedua mata yang menyipit, Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara penyihir yang ber-Apparate. Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa sosok berjubah hitam bertudung dengan topeng di masing-masing wajah mereka muncul di tempat. Harry melihat salah satu dari orang-orang itu berlutut dan mencium ujung jubah pria yang baru saja muncul dari dalam kuali.

Harry tidak tahu mengapa dirinya terlibat dari hal aneh seperti ini.

Bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia berada di Menara Astronomi dan belajar kemudian pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam lalu menikmati sisa malam dengan bergelung diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman?

"—Harry Potter..." Harry dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala. Entah mengapa nama itu terasa sangat familiar baginya. Sepasang kilau _emerald_ miliknya menatap lekat ke arah siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria berdiri beberapa meter tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu tinggi, berkulit pucat dengan sepasang iris merah menatap bosan kepadanya. Harry tersentak ketika menyadari kalau pria itu tidak memiliki hidung. Wajah pria itu mirip dengan wajah ular. Perlahan, pria itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan tongkat teracung. "...Akhirnya kita bertemu. Selama hampir empat belas tahun aku menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu."

Pria itu kini berdiri di dekat Wormtail; menyuruh pria mirip tikus itu melepaskan sumpalan mulutnya. Harry tersedan kemudian terbatuk pelan.

"—Siapa kau?" Harry bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Pria mirip ular itu memainkan tongkat sihir di tangannya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam diri pria itu yang membuat Harry seperti mengenalnya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau kau bahkan tidak pernah mengenalku karena apa yang telah dilakukan Dumbledore. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Pangeran Kegelapan, orang yang akan membunuhmu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua ikatan tangan Harry terlepas dan membuatnya terduduk di atas tanah. Di belakang sosok pria mirip ular tersebut terdengar gumaman yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Harry.

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk berbicara di belakangku, Malfoy. Lestrange harusnya juga berada di sini. Sayang sekali mereka masih berada di Azkaban." Pria beriris merah itu mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan Death Eater yang mengelilinginya ke arah sosok pemuda yang terduduk di lantai. "Bangun, Potter. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu denganmu. Jangan bersikap kurang ajar padaku."

Harry tidak memedulikan perkataan pria itu. Ia bukanlah Potter. Orang itu pasti salah menduganya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Harry bisa melihat pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia meringis pelan ketika merasakan tarikan pada ujung rambutnya sehingga membuat kepalanya terdongak. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria itu. Napasnya tertahan begitu sepasang iris merah tersebut terpaku kepada kedua matanya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?" tanya Harry dengan napas tersengal. Ia menatap tidak mengerti kepada pria ular itu ketika melihat raut ketakutan di wajah pria di hadapannya. Segera saja cengkeraman pada rambutnya mengendur.

"Kau... kau!" Voldemort berseru lalu mundur beberapa langkah begitu melihat jelas wajah pemuda di hadapannya; membuat pengikutnya segera bergerak mendekatinya. "Mundur!" perintahnya. "Tidak... bagaimana mungkin?"

"M-My Lord...?"

Suara Lucius Malfoy membuat Pangeran Kegelapan tersentak. Ia segera mencari di mana sosok Wormtail berada dan mencengkeram bagian depan jubah pria itu begitu tangannya bisa mencapai Wormtail. "Aku menyuruhmu membawa Potter, Wormtail. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"D-Dia Potter, My L-Lord."

"Jangan berbohong padaku," desisnya.

Wormtail menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak, My Lord, aku tidak berbohong. D-dia memang Potter."

Voldemort tersentak. Topeng dingin dan angkuhnya hancur begitu saja. Ia kembali berpaling ke arah pemuda berambut berantakan yang masih terduduk tidak jauh darinya. Mengapa... mengapa orang itu ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya orang itu sudah mati? Ia sendirilah yang memeluk orang itu di saat terakhirnya.

"Tidak. Potter...? Evans...?" Suara Voldemort lebih berupa bisikan. Ia tidak menyadari kalau salah satu pengikutnya bergerak ke arah pemuda itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU, MACNAIR!" raung Voldemort yang segera melayangkan kutukan Cruciatus kepada salah satu Death Eater tersebut. Kedua mata nyalang Pangeran Kegelapan teredar ke semua pengikutnya. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

Tidak perlu perintah dua kali bagi para Death Eater tersebut. Dalam sekejap, para pengikutnya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya; menyisakan hanya dirinya dan pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan raut tidak mengerti. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu ada di sini?

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Voldemort segera ber-DisAparrate dari pemakaman yang berada di Little Hangleton itu; meninggalkan Harry yang segera ambruk di atas tanah. Pemuda itu sempat merasakan sentuhan dingin di wajahnya sebelum kegelapan memeluknya.

Ia hanya berharap kalau saat ini dirinya tengah bermimpi dan akan terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya di asrama Slytherin.

**To be continued**

.

.

Sedikit balasan review anon:

**Devil eye's**: oke, di sini Abraxas lahir tahun 1926. Sedangkan Lucius lahir 1954. Bisa dihitung sendiri berapa umur Abraxas ketika Draco lahir tahun 1980. Saya rasa Abraxas sudah cukup tua untuk menjadi seorang kakek. Fanfic ini memang sedikit membingungkan karena ada paradoks waktu. Tapi saya usahakan untuk menjelaskan sedetai-detailnya ^^a

**Rascal:** err—kegilaan Voldemort yang seperti apa maksudnya? Akan kekuasaan atau apa? Penyatuan 2 setting waktu sudah mulai di chapter ini walau nanti akan kembali dipisah karena plot bunny saya seperti itu #eh. Grey di sini bukan berarti Harry tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dan memilih hanya diam saja. 'Grey' sendiri bukankah pencampuran dari 'hitam' dan 'putih'? #smirk dan fanfic ini akan saya usahakan untuk ditamatkan walau belum tentu kapan.

:::

**A/N:** maaf update-nya sedikit lama. Ms. Office saya tiba-tiba tidak mau diajak kompromi padahal ada tugas yang saya harus segera kumpulkan, orz. Oke, mungkin chapter ini sedikit membingungkan. Penjelasannya ada di chapter selanjutnya jadi sabar saja :D

**Seperti biasa: kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau review diterima dengan senang hati.**


	16. This Is Not A Farewell

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore. A bit Angsty.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

_Italic_ = flashback

:::

**Chapter 15: This Is Not A Farewell**

**25 Juni 1995**

Turnamen Tri-Wizard telah usai kemarin malam dengan Cedric Diggory sebagai pemenangnya. Tidak ada juara yang meninggal seperti turnamen-turnamen yang pernah diselenggarakan sebelumnya. Dua juara lain—Fleur Delacour dan Viktor Krum—hanya mengalami luka di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Tidak ada yang serius tentu saja. Mereka keluar dengan selamat dari _maze_ yang dijadikan arena pertandingan setelah sebelumnya menghadapi makhluk-makhluk yang ada di labirin raksasa tersebut..

Dengan berakhirnya Turnamen Tri-Wizard tanpa kehilangan seorang pun setidaknya itu membuat Albus Dumbledore sedikit lega. Ya, hanya sedikit karena kemarin malam pula Lord Voldemort kembali bangkit dari 'kematiannya'. Albus tidak menyangka kalau Pangeran Kegelapan bisa menemukan di mana Harry berada. Belum lagi Cornelius Fudge—sang Menteri Sihir—yang ternyata memilih untuk tidak memercayai hal tersebut; membuat mereka pada akhirnya memilih jalan yang berbeda.

Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sedikit lengah selama ini. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Peter Pettigrew selama ini ternyata berada di Hogwarts dan mengamati seluruh gerak-geriknya. Pengikut Voldemort itu tanpa sepengetahuannya menyusup ke dalam kantor kepala sekolah dan memata-matainya sehingga semua rencana yang ia pikirkan selama ini tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang ia harapkan. Belum lagi buronan Azkaban—Barty Crouch Jr.—ternyata selama ini menyamar sebagai Alastor Moody dan bahkan mengajar di Hogwarts kemudian membantu Peter Pettigrew untuk menculik Harry dari masa Tom (Albus tahu setelah menginterogasi pria itu dengan Veritaserum).

Ia tidak menyangka hal itu sama sekali.

Namun, ia hanya manusia biasa. Setiap manusia—walau itu adalah seorang Albus Dumbledore sekalipun—pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan. Ia tidak memerediksikan kalau hal semacam ini akan berlangsung lebih cepat dari yang ia kira; tepat di bawah hidungnya.

Dan sebelum semua masalah yang terjadi semalam, ia sekarang harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang hampir empat belas tahun yang lalu ia tinggalkan di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan di London.

"—Potter sudah sadar."

Albus memutar kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Sosok Severus Snape tengah berdiri di depan pintu kantornya dengan penampilannya yang biasa—serba hitam. Albus tersenyum tipis sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan anak itu?" Severus berkata. Sepasang iris gelap milik pria itu mengamati sosok kepala sekolah Hogwarts. "Lupin dan Black tidak akan suka mendengar hal ini jika tahu Potter kembali dalam keadaan seperti sekarang."

Albus tidak menjawab. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Severus. Ia masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Sirius dan Remus ketika tahu kalau Harry tidak berada di rumah kerabatnya di Privet Drive ataupun Hogwarts tapi berada di masa yang berbeda.

"—_Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan, Albus_?" _tanya Remus dengan nada tidak percaya saat hari pertamanya tiba di sekolah ini untuk mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. "Kau membawa Harry ke tempat Pangeran Kegelapan? Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah gila atau tidak, Dumbledore."_

"_Aku ingin Harry mengubah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin James dan Lily kembali? Aku yakin Harry bisa melakukannya jika diberi kesempatan." Albus mengaitkan kedua tangannya di atas meja; mengabaikan tatapan tajam pria berambut cokelat madu di hadapannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, Remus?"_

"_Tapi tidak dengan cara yang sudah kaulakukan!" suara Remus Lupin meninggi. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Harry bisa saja terluka di sana? Albus, kau membawa anak itu ke dalam mulut singa—"_

"—_Terkadang mulut singa jauh lebih aman daripada di tempat lain," Albus memotong perkataan calon pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tersebut. Kedua iris biru cerah pria itu menatap sosok Fawkes di dekat rak kaca. "Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, Remus. Tapi aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. Berikan aku satu kesempatan. Kalau Harry memang tidak bisa merubah apa yang terjadi sekarang, kau bisa menjemputnya dari masa di mana dia kutinggalkan."_

"_Aku tidak tahu, Albus," desah Remus. "Ini benar-benar gila. Aku hanya bisa berharap Sirius tidak akan membunuhmu jika tahu hal ini."_

_Kedua mata Albus bersinar dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Maka jika hal itu terjadi, aku tahu kalau kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sirius melakukan hal itu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sejak dulu bisa mengontrol apa yang dilakukan James dan Sirius."_

"—Bagaimana keadaan Harry?" Albus bertanya ketika ia tersadar dari pikirannya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Albus melihat Severus menatapnya dengan bosan. "Aku tidak tahu," kata pria itu. "Pomfrey menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu karena kebetulan saat itu aku mengantarkan ramuan ke Hospital Wing—dan aku belum melihat anak itu sejak semalam. Sebaiknya kau melihat keadaannya dengan matamu sendiri, Albus."

Dumbledore mengabaikan ucapan tidak peduli yang dilontarkan Severus Snape padanya. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana tiba-tiba saja Severus menghilang ketika final Turnamen Tri-Wizard semalam lalu muncul kembali di luar gerbang Hogwarts dengan Harry yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa sempat menjelaskan apa pun, Severus langsung berlari ke arah Hospital Wing. Barulah ketika matron sekolah menangani pemuda itu, Severus datang menemuinya; tepat setelah Cedric Diggory keluar dari _maze_ dengan Piala Tri-Wizard di tangan murid Hufflepuff tersebut.

"Ah, kemarin aku belum sempat mendengar apa yang terjadi," ujar Dumbledore yang mencoba memecah keheningan di ruang kepala sekolah. Di belakang sosok Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut, lukisan-lukisan pendahulunya terlihat menyimak pembicaraan di antara kedua orang itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Voldemort?"

Severus Snape sedikit mengernyit mendengar bagaimana Dumbledore memanggil sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Dark Lord... aku tidak pernah melihatnya sepanik itu. Dia tampak sangat terkejut dan panik saat melihat wajah Potter. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun kepada anak itu. Dia sempat menanyai Wormtail apa pria itu tidak salah orang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dark Lord terlihat seperti mengenal Potter. Dia juga sempat meneriakkan kepada Death Eater agar tidak ada yang menyentuh anak itu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang telah kaulakukan?"

Dumbledore kembali memilih untuk tidak menjawab langsung. Dalam diam pria berjenggot keperakan itu mengulum senyum; membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Voldemort ketika melihat sosok Harry Potter; sosok yang sama dengan orang yang pernah dikenal oleh seorang Tom Riddle.

"Jadi Tom mengingat Harry?" tanya Albus kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa lagi yang dilakukan Voldemort kemarin malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah Dark Lord menyuruh kami—para Death Eater—untuk pergi, aku kembali ke tempat itu dan melihat Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menghilang dan Potter hampir pingsan. Dark Lord tidak menghubungi satu pun dari kami. Setidaknya belum."

"Ah, begitu." Albus Dumblerdore beranjak dari kursinya yang nyaman dan menyeberangi kantor kepala sekolah. Ia menyuruh Severus untuk mengikutinya. Pandangan pria itu teredar ke sekeliling koridor yang sekarang ia lewati. Euforia kemenangan Hogwarts di Turnamen Tri-Wizard masih berlangsung. Tentu saja karena hal itu baru terjadi semalam. Delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang pun masih berada di sini sampai upacara penutupan turnamen sekaligus penutupan tahun ajaran yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi selesai.

"Ini semakin menarik. Bukan begitu, Severus?" tanya Albus sambil mengerling ke arah pria berpenampilan serba hitam di sampingnya. "Sang Pangeran Kegelapan bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Sepertinya Tom akan menyesal karena menyuruh Peter untuk mencari Harry setelah tahu siapa pemuda itu. Dan mungkin hal ini tidak seburuk yang kukira."

**xoxoxo**

"—Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak?"

Harry melirik ke arah wanita bertubuh kurus yang baru saja bertanya padanya dan mengeleng singkat. Ia tidak merasa sakit. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja dan bahkan luka yang didapatnya dari Wormtail pada lengannya kini sudah tidak berbekas lagi.

"—Apa ada yang kauinginkan?"

Harry kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di mana aku?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sejak dirinya sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, ia langsung mengenali ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi yang ia lihat sebagai Hospital Wing—namun dengan dekorasi sedikit berbeda. Ia juga tidak melihat Madam Marsh di tempat ini. Hanya seorang wanita yang mengaku bernama Madam Pomfrey. Membuat Harry tidak yakin kalau ia berada di Hospital Wing.

"Kau di Hogwarts, Mr. Potter."

Ah, nama itu lagi. Mengapa orang-orang terus memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu? Pertama Wormtail lalu pria berwajah ular dan sekarang, wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya juga memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Siapa sebenarnya 'Harry Potter' yang disebut-sebut itu? Apa mereka mirip sehingga orang-orang salah mengenali dirinya?

Kalau mereka mirip, Harry akan menyalahkan orang itu karena membuatnya terlibat dalam situasi aneh ini. Kehidupan yang ia jalani sekarang saja sudah sering membuatnya sakit kepala apalagi jika ditambah dengan orang-orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menculiknya.

"Hogwarts?" Harry membeo. Pemuda itu tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke tempat ini. Bukankah semalam ia berada di sebuah kuburan yang entah berada di mana. "Di mana Madam Marsh? Apa dia sedang cuti?"

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar Hospital Wing. Ia baru menyadari kalau tidak ada sebuah tempat tidur yang tertutup kelambu di mana biasa Araminta masih terbaring karena apa yang dilakukan Basilisk beberapa waktu yang lalu. Harry pernah beberapa kali menjenguk gadis berambut panjang itu. Madam Marsh sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Araminta baru akan kembali seperti semula sekitar tiga bulan lagi.

"—Madam Marsh?" Kata-kata Pomfrey menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat dahi wanita itu berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaubicarakan, Mr. Potter. Seingatku Muriel tidak bekerja lagi di sini sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kurasa sebaiknya aku memeriksa kepalamu, Nak."

Harry terpaku sesaat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu. Matron sekolahnya tidak bekerja di sini lagi sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Tunggu, bukankah kurang dari seminggu yang lalu ia melihat wanita itu masih bekerja di sini karena mengantar Orion untuk meminta ramuan penurun panas? Ia yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Pomfrey menolak ketika wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk berbaring dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Potter'. Namaku Evans, Harry Evans dan aku baik-baik saja," desah Harry yang menolak ketika Pomfrey ingin menyentuhnya. "Bisakah aku pergi dari tempat ini? Aku ingin bertemu—"

"—Aku rasa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari sini, Mr. Potter," potong Pomfrey yang sekarang berkacak pinggang karena kelakuan keras kepala Harry. "Kepala Sekolah mengatakan dengan tegas kalau kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini sebelum dia berbicara kepadamu—ah, itu Kepala Sekolah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dengannya. Setelah itu aku baru akan memeriksamu kembali."

Ketika Madam Pomfrey menyebutkan tentang 'kepala sekolah', Harry berpikir untuk apa Dippet ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun ketika ia memutar kepalanya ke arah mana pandangan wanita itu tertuju, Harry tidak melihat seorang pria tua bertubuh kurus. Ia hanya melihat dua orang pria. Satu bertubuh agak gemuk dengan jenggot keperakan dan pakaiannya yang menyolok (jubah merah dengan motif polkadot hijau) dan seorang pria berambut berminyak dengan penampilan mirip kelelawar. Harry mengenal pria berjenggot keperakan itu sebagai Dumbledore—namun dalam versi yang lebih tua.

_What the hell—?_

"Ah, Harry Anakku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dumbledore—dalam versi yang lebih tua—bertanya.

"P-Profesor Dumbledore?" Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tapi—"

"Sepertinya Potter kebingungan dengan apa yang ada di sini, Albus," pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berbicara. "Sebaiknya kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Harry menatap tajam ke arah pria berpakaian hitam yang tidak ia kenal. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sebelum melihat sosok Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkat dan menciptakan sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur Harry. Pria itu mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Severus," kata Dumbledore sambil melirik ke arah pria tadi. "Bisa kau meninggalkan kami? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya."

Pria bernama Severus itu terlihat tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Severus menghela napas dan berlalu; meninggalkan dirinya dan Dumbledore di tempat itu. Harry dengan cepat menolehkan kepala ke arah pria di sampingnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"—Kau pasti bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Harry," kata Dumbledore. "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana agar kau tidak bingung dengan semua ini."

"'Awal' selalu menjadi permulaan yang baik, sir," kata Harry dengan enggan. Ia hanya ingin semua kesalahpahaman dan keanehan ini segera berakhir. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Tom.

"Ah ya, kau benar, Harry. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan siapa kau yang sebenarnya dan kisah tentang kedua orangtuamu."

Selama kurang lebih satu jam, Harry hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Dumbledore. Pria itu menceritakan siapa dia yang sebenarnya, bagaimana kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena seseorang membunuh mereka akibat dari sebuah ramalan, bagaimana ibunya menghalangi penyihir jahat itu untuk membiarkannya hidup dan bagaimana sampai akhirnya Dumbledore memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya ke tahun 1927—lima puluh empat tahun dari tahun ia hidup—untuk dibesarkan di panti asuhan daripada di rumah kerabatnya. Harry hanya setengah mendengar penjelasan Dumbledore karena pikirannya tertuju ke mana-mana. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar ketika Dumbledore menyebutkan siapa nama penyihir yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya.

Jadi dia bukanlah 'Harry Evans' namun 'Harry Potter'? Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup dari Kutukan Pembunuh karena perlindungan ibunya? Jadi teriakan wanita yang sering ia dengar di mimpinya adalah teriakan ibunya? Dan pria yang ditemuinya semalam adalah orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya?

"—Aku selalu berpikir kalau selama ini kedua orangtuaku menjadi korban Grindelwald sehingga meninggalkanku di panti asuhan Muggle." Harry menatap sosok Dumbledore yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Anda melakukan semua ini. Merlin, aku merasa kalau kepalaku akan pecah kalau mendengar kelanjutan cerita Anda. Ini terdengar gila."

"Semua orang juga mengatakan kalau ini adalah suatu kegilaan ketika aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke masa lalu, Anakku," desah Dumbledore sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegah apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat semalam, Voldemort kembali bangkit setelah kau mengalahkannya empat belas tahun yang lalu. Selama ini aku tidak memercayai kalau Voldemort hancur sepenuhnya. Ia mempunyai cara untuk tetap hidup walau tanpa tubuh dan sekarang," Dumbledore terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Harry, "ia kembali dengan tubuh yang baru. Hal inilah yang selama ini tidak kuinginkan untuk terjadi."

Kedua iris hijau Harry melebar. Ia terkejut bukan karena penyihir yang membunuh orangtuanya bangkit dan kembali. Ia terkejut karena nama yang diucapkan pria berjenggot keperakan itu.

Voldemort—?

Mendadak Harry teringat dengan perkamen milik Tom yang tidak sengaja ia lihat. Tom menulis nama itu sebagai anagram namanya. Apakah... tidak. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran mengenai Tom yang membunuh orangtuanya melintas di benak pemuda itu. pria mirip ular yang ditemuinya semalam tidak mungkin adalah orang yang sama dengan Tom. Mungkin saja pria itu menggunakan nama yang sama. Harry tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"—Aku percaya kalau jiwa Tom tidak sepenuhnya jahat karena itu aku mengirimmu ke masa lalu agar bisa merubahnya. Selama ini anak itu adalah anak yang kesepian dengan otak yang brilian. Terasingkan di panti asuhan hanya karena bakat yang dia miliki. Aku pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau seandainya Tom mempunyai seorang teman yang bisa mengerti dengan dirinya? Karena itulah aku membawamu ke masa lalu; mencegah Tom berbuat jahat seperti sekarang. Agar Lord Voldemort tidak pernah lahir."

Udara di sekitar Harry seakan-akan menguap tiba-tiba. Ia tanpa sadar menahan napasnya mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Dumbledore.

Jadi... jadi Tom memang orang yang ditemuinya semalam? Orang dengan wajah ular itu? Orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya.

Walau Harry berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore, jauh di dalam dirinya ia sadar kalau pria itu memang Tom. Ketika pertama kali melihat Voldemort di dalam mimpinya—dalam bentuk bayi mengerikan—ia memang merasa kalau sosok itu sangat familiar baginya. Ia mengenal sosok itu walau ia belum pernah melihatnya. Dan Harry tiba-tiba teringat kalau pria mirip ular itu semalam membisikkan namanya. Bukan 'Potter' tapi 'Evans'.

Voldemort mengenalnya...

"I-ini terdengar gila..." Harry mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Dumbledore. "Dia tidak mungkin Tom. Tom tidak mungkin membunuh orangtuaku. Katakan ini hanyalah kebohonganmu, Profesor!"

Dumbledore mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak akan berbohong dalam hal seperti ini, Anakku."

Harry mengerang pelan sambil mengacak helaian rambut hitamnya. Ia sungguh bingung. Ia ingin menemui Tom dan memastikan semua itu.

"K-kalau Anda membawaku ke masa lalu untuk mencegah Tom berbuat seperti sekarang, Anda sebaiknya segera mengembalikanku ke saat sebelum Wormtail membawaku. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri kalau apa yang Anda katakan bukanlah kebohongan. Tom tidak mungkin melakukan itu," kata Harry yang segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari Hospital Wing, Dumbledore sudah terlebih dahulu menahan bahunya.

"Aku ingin membawamu kembali ke sana, Harry," kata pria itu. Harry bisa melihat keresahan di wajah Dumbledore. "Tapi jika aku melakukan itu, kau akan kehilangan nyawa di sana, Anakku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Apa maksud—"

"—Kau meninggal, Anakku."

"K-kapan...?"

Dumbledore tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

**xoxoxo**

Kunjungan pertama Hogsmeade tahun Keenam.

Ia merasa kalau hari itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Masih segar di dalam ingatannya bagaimana dua hari sebelumnya ia bertengkar dengan pemuda itu mengenai ke mana ia pergi ketika liburan musim panas sampai pada akhirnya ia secara tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau ia baru saja membunuh ayah, kakek dan neneknya bulan Juli yang lalu.

"—_Kau membunuh mereka? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau pihak Kementerian tahu apa yang kaulakukan?"_

Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah pemuda itu ketika ia mengatakan kalau tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ia sudah membunuh tiga orang dan hal itu tidak bisa disangkal. Namun ia cukup pintar untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak kalau ialah yang telah melakukannya. Ia membuat pamannya—Morfin Gaunt—terlihat melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Tom Riddle senior dan kedua orangtuanya. Ia bahkan sempat mencuri cincin Marvolo sebelum ia meninggalkan Little Hangleton.

"—_Tidak ada orang yang akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal itu, Evans. Lagi pula mereka pantas menerimanya. Mereka membuat ibuku meninggal dan kemudian meninggalkanku di panti asuhan; membuat hidupku menderita."_

Ia mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu berteriak padanya; mengatakan kalau ia sudah gila. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin ia memang sudah tidak bisa berpikir waras lagi. Ia membenci ketiga orang itu karena telah membuat hidupnya seperti sekarang. Ia membenci Muggle.

Mereka bertengkar hebat. Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu marah—tentu saja. Namun ia tidak mengerti dengan kemarahan pemuda itu. Bukankah ia yang melakukan pembunuhan lalu mengapa orang itu yang marah?

"—_Aku sudah tidak mengenal siapa dirimu lagi, Tom!"_

Pemuda itu berteriak padanya lalu pergi dari kamar mereka dan tidak kembali saat malam tiba. Ia mendapati pemuda itu tertidur di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Seperti sikapnya yang biasa, ia tidak mau repot-repot membangunkan pemuda itu dan menyuruh untuk tidur di kamar mereka.

Dua hari kemudian, ketika kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, mereka masih bertengkar. Orang itu memang tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi ketika musim panas kepada orang lain. Namun bukan berarti suatu ketika pemuda itu akan membeberkan yang didengarnya. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan membusuk di Azkaban. Tanpa sadar, ia mengharapkan pemuda itu untuk tidak bisa membuka mulutnya lagi.

Keinginannya terkabul. Entah karena Takdir atau apa yang ia inginkan bisa terjadi kalau ia berusaha. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti biasanya; mengobrol dengan Orion Black dan Prince ketika pergi ke Hogsmeade. Tidak sekalipun orang itu menatapnya. Semuanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja sampai beberapa penyihir datang dan menyerang Hogsmeade.

Ia tidak perlu berpikir lama siapa penyihir-penyihir itu. Mereka adalah pengikut Grindelwald. Perang masih terjadi saat itu, ingat? Desa-desa diserang dan dibakar oleh penyihir hitam bukan hal yang tidak biasa lagi. Tapi menyerang Hogsmeade? Ini baru kali pertama terjadi.

Dan... semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Kekacauan terjadi di mana-mana. Penyihir-penyihir itu menyerang Hogsmeade; tidak peduli walau di sana masih banyak murid-murid Hogwarts yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana keadaan murid-murid lainnya karena ia sendiri sibuk menghindari kilatan-kilatan kutukan yang diluncurkan ke segala arah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang tengah mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya.

"—_Tom!"_

Ia mendengar orang itu meneriakkan namanya dan berbalik. Terkejut ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan ia tanpa sadar membalas pelukan tersebut. Kedua iris gelapnya melebar melihat sebuah sinar hijau cemerlang menghantam sosok yang tengah memeluknya. Tom tahu apa yang baru saja hampir mengenainya.

_Killing Curse_—Kutukan Pembunuh.

Dan Evans baru saja menerima kutukan itu untuk menolongnya.

Ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat tubuh tak bernyawa orang itu kini merosot ke tanah. Kedua matanya bergerak liar ke arah tubuh itu. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan kekacauan di sekelilingnya. Teriakan dan tawa mengerikan dari penyihir hitam di sekitarnya seolah-olah tidak bisa ia dengar. Ia baru tersadar ketika orang yang baru saja berniat membunuhnya kini mengacungkan tongkat kembali ke arahnya.

Ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa orang itu ingin membunuhnya.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ Dua suku kata itu meluncur lebih dulu dari bibirnya; mengarahkan tongkat miliknya ke arah pria itu. Ia melihat bagaimana Kutukan Pembunuh tersebut mengenai orang itu; membuat sosok tersebut tergeletak di atas tanah dan terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang yang mencoba melarikan diri.

Di saat orang-orang memilih untuk pergi dari Hogsmeade, ia tetap diam di sana. Mematung dengan pandangan yang terpaku ke arah sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di dekat kakinya. Ia berlutut—seolah-olah semua tenaganya menguap—ketika melihat wajah orang itu.

Tidak bergerak...

Tidak bernapas...

Sosok itu tidak berteriak ketika Kutukan Pembunuh mengenainya. Hanya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sampai jiwa itu meninggalkan tubuh fananya.

Ia pasti mengira kalau orang itu sedang tertidur kalau saja tidak menyadari tidak adanya detak jantung atau desah napas sosok tersebut. Ia terdiam—menatap lekat orang itu dengan mata yang terasa panas. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau rasa panas itu berasal dari air yang mengalir dari matanya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya seorang Tom Riddle merasa menyesal atas apa yang dimintanya.

"—_**Ada hal yang sedang kaupikirkan, Master?"**_

Suara desis pelan dari Nagini membuyarkan pikiran Voldemort. Kedua iris merah Pangeran Kegelapan itu menatap ke arah ular besar di dekat kaki tempat duduknya. Ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia melamun seperti ini.

Memikirkan orang yang tidak ditemuinya sejak hampir lima puluh satu tahun yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali dengan sosok yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Ia merasa kalau sekarang Takdir benar-benar tengah mempermainkannya. Mengapa Evans adalah Potter? Orang yang telah menghancurkannya empat belas tahun yang lalu?

"_**Bukan hal yang penting, Nagini,"**_ ujar pria berkulit pucat itu sembari mengayunkan tongkat miliknya ke arah pintu tua tidak jauh darinya. "Wormtail!"

Voldemort melihat pria gemuk mirip tikus itu berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Wormtail segera berlutut di dekat kakinya. Ia hanya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Ulurkan tanganmu."

Wormtail cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksud kata-katanya. Pria itu mengulurkan lengan kiri ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menggulung lengan jubah Wormtail sampai ke siku; memperlihatkan sebuah tato berwarna merah. Tato seekor tengkorak dengan ular yang keluar dari mulut tengkorak tersebut.

Tanda Kegelapan.

Voldemort menekankan ujung jemari pucatnya ke arah tanda tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya, para Death Eater yang tadi dipanggilnya kini sudah muncul di ruangan yang ia tempati sejak tadi malam; mengelilinginya dengan topeng di setiap wajah mereka.

"... Severus," ia mendesis pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke belasan orang di ruangan itu. Ia melihat seseorang bergerak keluar dari lingkaran dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Ah, di mana Barty? Aku ingin memberinya hadiah karena sudah membawa Ev—Potter ke hadapanku."

"Crouch tidak akan datang ke sini, My Lord." Dahi Voldemort berkerut mendengar perkataan Severus Snape. "Dumbledore mencurigai absennya Moody saat pertandingan final Tri-Wizard dan mencari di kantornya lalu menemukan Mad Eye yang asli dikurung di dalam peti. Sekembalinya Crouch dari kuburan, Dumbledore langsung menahan dan menginterogasinya. Memanggil pihak Kementerian sampai Fudge memutuskan memberi Crouch Kecupan Dementor."

Rahang Voldemort mengeras dengan kedua mata yang berkilat marah. "Jadi Dumbledore mengetahui aku sudah kembali?"

Severus menganggukkan kepala. Pandangan pria itu menatap lantai kayu di dekat lututnya. "_Yes_, My Lord. Dumbledore juga tahu kalau Crouch membawa Potter ke sini. Dia menjemput anak itu di kuburan dan membawanya ke Hogwarts."

Pengajar Ramuan itu bisa mendengar Pangeran Kegelapan mendesis marah. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia sendirilah yang membawa Potter ke Hogwarts—bukan Dumbledore. Kalau Pangeran Kegelapan tahu ia yang membawa pemuda itu ke Hogwarts, ia yakin posisinya sekarang dalam keadaan berbahaya apalagi setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kepala sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu. Voldemort tidak akan tahu kalau ia berbohong. Ia seorang _Occlumens_ yang handal.

"—Dumbledore," desis Voldemort. Ia marah kepada pria itu karena membawa Evans ke Hogwarts; tempat di mana ia tidak bisa masuk. "Mengapa pria tua itu tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal yang hanya akan membuatku semakin ingin membunuhnya?"

Ia tidak mengharapkan salah satu pengikutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Itu lebih baik. Pria pucat itu mengaitkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya. Mendengar kalau Barty Crouch Jr. diberi Kecupan Dementor kembali membuat darahnya mendidih. Padahal ia mengharapkan pria itu untuk berada di sini agar ia bisa mengetahui mantra apa yang dipakai Barty Crouch untuk membawa Evans ke masa ini. Wormtail sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan karena Barty Crouch mencari mantra itu sendirian. Ia ingin memastikan satu hal sehingga memerlukan cara untuk pergi melintasi waktu.

Voldemort ingin memerintahkan Lucius Malfoy untuk mencuri sebuah Pembalik Waktu sebelum ia ingat kalau benda itu hanya berfungsi untuk dua puluh empat jam padahal sekarang, ia perlu pergi ke beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada hal lain yang harus ia tahu.

Voldemort menatap sosok Severus Snape yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku, Severus," bisik Voldemort sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Dumbledore?"

**xoxoxo**

Dua hari berlalu setelah pembicaraan Harry dengan Dumbledore dan ia sudah diizinkan untuk keluar dari Hospital Wing. Ia bersyukur karena tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu. Ia ingin mencari udara segar dan mulai mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Namanya bukan Harry Evans, tapi Harry James Potter. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal ketika ia masih berumur satu tahun. Meninggal tepat saat malam Halloween karena sebuah ramalan tentang dirinya dan Voldemort. Dumbledore kemudian membawanya pergi ke tahun 1927 untuk merubah apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Oke, sampai di sini ia mengerti. Ia juga mengerti mengapa Voldemort (Harry menolak memanggil pria ular itu dengan nama 'Tom' karena ia merasa mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda) berniat membunuhnya. Oh, hanya dengan memikirkan hal ini saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Belum lagi ketika Dumbledore mengatakan jika ia kembali ke masa Tom, ia akan mati. Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain tetap di sini karena pria itu menolak untuk membawa Harry ke masa Tom.

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang miliknya teredar ke sekeliling. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ternyata ia berada di salah satu koridor-entah-di-mana dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya. Harry menggaruk kepala dengan kikuk sebelum berjalan kembali; mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang itu.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, bukan?

Hogwarts di tahun 1995 tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat di mana ia tinggal selama ini. Semua masih tetap sama. Hanya sekarang, ia tidak mengenali satu pun wajah murid-murid Hogwarts. Ia hanya mengenal Dumbledore dan McGonagall—yang tidak ia sangka akan menjadi seorang pengajar di Hogwarts. Sebersit pikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Bagaimana hidup dari orang-orang yang dulu dikenalnya? Apakah mereka masih hidup?

Baru tiga hari saja ia sudah merindukan Hogwarts-nya yang dulu. Ia merindukan kamarnya di asrama Slytherin, merindukan tim Quidditch.

Merindukan Tom. Sangat.

Ia mendesah pelan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tom akan menjadi seperti yang ia lihat tiga hari yang lalu. Apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu seperti sekarang? Ia masih sulit untuk percaya kalau Tom-nya adalah orang yang sama dengan pria bernama Voldemort itu.

"—Kau hanya menghalangi jalanku, _Mudblood_!"

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, Malfoy!"

Malfoy? Harry membatin. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara; melihat beberapa orang berdiri di depan pintu Aula Besar. Salah satu pemuda di sana terlihat mirip sekali dengan Abraxas Malfoy—rambut pirang platina dengan perawakan tinggi. Terlihat berdiri angkuh dengan dua pemuda bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Di hadapan sosok Malfoy tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut merah mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Harry ingin tahu apa hubungan Malfoy yang dilihatnya sekarang dengan Abraxas Malfoy.

"—Memang kau akan melakukan apa jika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Darah-Lumpur', Weasel? Kau bahkan tidak bisa merapalkan mantra dengan benar," Malfoy kembali berbicara dengan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda berambut merah; membuat wajah pemuda itu senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"_Shut the hell up, Malfoy!"_

"_Yeah, yeah_, teruslah menggertak tanpa perlawanan, Weasel. Kalian Darah-Pengkhianat memang tidak berguna."

"_Furnunculus!"_

Baik Harry dan orang-orang yang berada di depan Aula Besar seketika membelalakkan mata ketika tubuh pemuda berambut pirang platina itu terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut saat menyadari tongkal _Holy_ miliknya kini sudah teracung ke arah pemuda tadi. Semua mata mengarah kepadanya; membuat Harry segera menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan perlahan. Ia berniat untuk berbalik dari tempat ini sebelum melihat Malfoy berdiri dengan raut marah disertai beberapa bisul di wajah pemuda itu. Tongkat sihir teracung kepadanya.

"Kau!" Malfoy mendesis marah lalu melemparkan sebuah kutukan yang dengan refleks ditangkis Harry. Perang mantra di koridor pun berlangsung tanpa seorang pun yang yang berniat melerai. Semua orang lebih memilih untuk menghindar daripada terkena mantra nyasar gratis dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Ser—"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Mantra pelucutan senjata terdengar di koridor tersebut. Namun bukan berasal dari kedua pemuda tadi. Tongkat Harry dan Malfoy sudah terlepas dari genggaman mereka begitu seseorang merapalkan mantra tadi. Harry mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal suara. Di sana—di belakang sosok Malfoy—Minerva McGonagall berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan raut wajah yang marah.

"Mr. Malfoy!" seru wanita itu yang segera membuat Malfoy beringsut ke arah dua pemuda gemuk yang berdesakan di dekat pintu Aula Besar. "Di sini masih ada delegasi dari sekolah lain dan kau mempermalukan nama Hogwarts dengan perang mantra di koridor! Detensi, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Ta—"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'," desis McGonagall yang membuat Harry tergidik. Ia tersentak ketika wanita itu kini menatapnya. "Dan kau, Mr. Potter, Kepala Sekolah mencarimu. Ikut aku."

Harry menelan ludah paksa sembari mencari tongkat sihir miliknya yang terjatuh entah di mana. Oh, bagus sekali, batin Harry. Ini hari pertama kau keluar dari Hospital Wing dan sudah terlibat perang mantra dengan Malfoy. Bagus sekali, Harry.

"—I-ini..."

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu menatap sosok pemuda berwajah gugup yang baru saja mengulurkan tongkat sihir kepadanya. Harry tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan terima kasih kepada pemuda itu setelah menerima kembali tongkat sihirnya. Ia segera berbalik ke arah McGonagall yang kembali memanggilnya.

"—Potter? Maksudnya Potter yang 'itu'?"

"—Kau lihat luka di dahinya?"

"Yeah, keren!"

Harry yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan orang-orang yang dilewatinya memilih untuk menundukkan kepala. Dengan langkah lebar ia menyusul McGonagall yang sudah hampir berbalik di koridor; tidak menyadari sepasang iris kelabu yang menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Mr. E—maksudku Potter. Sungguh, aku harus mencoba membiasakan diri dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini," kata Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu ketika mereka berada di depan patung _gargoyle_. Harry hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sendiri masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Siapa yang ingin menemuiku?" Harry bertanya. Ia merasa heran karena ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa pun di masa ini.

"Ah, sepertinya Albus lupa memberitahumu. Sirius Black."

Kedua alis Harry bertaut satu sama lain. "Sirius?"

"Ya, ayah baptismu."

**To be continued**

.

,

**Author's note: **haha, Draco menyebalkan. Saya tahu. Saya hanya mencoba membuat Draco se-IC mungkin. Dan, kalau ada yang bingung untuk chapter ini, saya sarankan membacanya pelan-pelan atau baca 2 kali **#nyengir **Ah, terima kasih banyak untuk semua review, kritik dan saran yang diberikan. Maaf untuk reviewer anon, reviewnya tidak bisa saya balas sekarang karena jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sudah bisa dibaca di sini. Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih banyak **(PELUK SEMUA)**. I really appreciate that!

**Oke, review please and see you again in a few days!**


	17. Black, Lupin and No 12 Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 17: Black, Lupin and No. 12 Grimmauld Place**

**27 Juni 1995**

Sepasang iris abu-abu menatap tajam ke arah seorang pria berjenggot keperakan yang tampak duduk di kursi berlengan di ruangan tersebut. Seumur hidupnya, pemilik iris kelabu itu tidak pernah merasa marah sekaligus kesal kepada pria itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kesal dan marah jika satu-satunya anak baptisnya yang semestinya tinggal bersama Muggle dibawa ke masa di mana Pangeran Kegelapan melewatkan waktu remajanya? Orang itu pasti benar-benar sudah gila.

"—Kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Harry akan baik-baik saja," Sirius Black mendesis ke arah Dumbledore. "Kau akan menjamin keselamatan Harry walau berada di sana. Dan sekarang apa aku harus percaya padamu setelah kau mengatakan kalau Pangeran Kegelapan sudah kembali?"

"Aku tidak menduga kalau ini akan terjadi, Sirius." Albus Dumbledore yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca Daily Prophet yang terbuka di atas mejanya sedikit mendongakkan kepala. "Aku tidak menduga kalau selama ini Peter Pettigrew berada di Hogwarts dan mengawasi apa yang kulakukan."

Sirius mendecakkan lidah. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua alasan yang kaukatakan, Albus," ujarnya dengan geraman pelan. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Remus Lupin yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya. Selama ini ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan apa yang dilakukan pria di hadapannya.

Sirius Black masih ingat ketika satu tahun yang lalu—saat ia baru saja melarikan diri dari Azkaban setelah melihat sosok Animagus Wormtail di Daily Prophet—ia pergi ke Privet Drive untuk melihat keadaan Harry. Ia sangat terkejut karena tidak melihat sosok anak baptisnya berada di sana karena sewaktu ia mengambil sosok Harry di reruntuhan rumah anak itu, Hagrid mengatakan kalau Harry akan dibawa ke rumah kerabatnya. Ia tahu kalau Lily hanya mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang tinggal di sana.

Setelah tidak menemukan anak baptisnya di tempat Muggle itu, Sirius—dalam bentuk Animagus-nya—pergi ke Hogwarts. Hal yang sama juga ia temukan di tempat itu.

Harry tidak berada di sana dan bahkan, tidak ada satu pun hal yang menunjukkan Harry Potter ada di dunia ini.

Ketika ia baru tahu kalau Dumbledore membawa Harry ke tempat yang bahkan tidak ia sangka sama sekali dari Remus yang bekerja sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts, ia sangat marah. Ia ingin membawa Harry kembali ke masa di mana seharusnya anak itu berada. Namun Dumbledore tidak mengijinkannya. Pria tua itu juga menolak untuk memberitahu cara ke sana.

Sirius tentu saja tidak tinggal diam dan hanya menunggu. Sembari Remus mencari bagaimana untuk membawa Harry kembali, ia mengejar Wormtail. Ia ingin membersihkan namanya karena dituduh telah membunuh dua belas Muggle yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Peter Pettigrew. Betapa ia ingin membunuh pria itu karena membuatnya menghabiskan waktu yang sia-sia di penjara.

Di awal tahun 1994, ia hampir berhasil menangkap Wormtail kalau saja Snivellus tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan mantan Marauders itu melarikan diri karena perhatiannya teralihkan akibat Remus yang berubah menjadi _werewolf_. Ia sampai sekarang belum memaafkan Snivellus karena membuatnya hampir dijebloskan kembali ke Azkaban kalau saja ia tidak melarikan diri tepat pada waktunya.

Sejak saat itu, ia kembali menjalani hari-harinya dengan bersembunyi sampai kemarin malam ia mendapat kabar dari Dumbledore kalau Harry sudah kembali; begitu juga dengan Voldemort.

"—Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau untuk bertindak seperti itu lagi, Albus," ujar Sirius yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Dumbledore. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau kepala sekolah yang ia kenal sebagai sosok yang brilian dan merupakan penyihir hebat tega membawa Harry ke tempat Pangeran Kegelapan. Demi Jengggot Merlin, Harry bahkan baru berusia satu tahun ketika pria itu membawanya ke tempat apa-pun-namanya. "Harry adalah anak baptisku. Dia menjadi tanggungjawabku sejak James dan Lily meninggal. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya ke rumah Muggle itu. Harry akan tinggal bersamaku. Suka atau tidak."

"Sirius..."

Sepasang iris kelabu Sirius menyipit mendengar Remus memanggilnya. "Kau tidak setuju dengan keputusanku, Remus?" ia bertanya. Pria berambut cokelat madu di sampingnya tidak menjawab. "Ini adalah keputusanku. Aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggu selama hampir empat belas tahun unuk melihat Harry. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau menyetujui apa yang akan Albus lakukan."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu—"

"—Maka jangan protes, Moony." Sirius kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dumbledore. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kalau kau mengatakan tidak setuju dengan keputusanku."

Sirius melihat pria di hadapannya menarik napas panjang.

"Sirius...," kata Dumbledore sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "...Harry lebih aman kalau dia tinggal bersama dengan kerabatnya di Privet Drive. Setidaknya di sana Voldemort tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya karena perlindungan yang diberikan Lily. Dia akan aman di sana dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa aku akan mengirim Harry ke masa Tom lagi karena aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku kali ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa memercayai kata-katamu, Albus. Kau selalu bertindak seenaknya. Apa pernah kau berpikir kalau Harry bisa saja terluka di sana sebelum kau membawanya ke tempat itu?"

"Harry selama ini baik-baik saja." Albus Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela kantornya. "Ia bahkan berhasil merubah masa lalu. Myrtle tidak meninggal karena Basilisk, Hagrid tidak dikeluarkan. Harry berhasil mengubah masa lalu menjadi hari yang lebih baik."

"Oh, persetan dengan semua hal yang kaukatakan, Albus Dumbledore!" seru Sirius yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Pria di hadapannya tampak tidak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengan siapa pun yang bernama Myrtle atau apa pun. Aku hanya ingin anak baptisku dan keputusanku untuk tinggal bersama Harry, kau tidak bisa mengubahnya. Aku sangat serius tentang hal itu."

**xoxoxo**

Harry sedikit terkejut saat mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah ruangan di hadapannya. Ia melirik sekilah ke arah McGonagall dan melihat wanita itu menaikkan alisnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali mendengar argumen-argumen dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Apa salah satu di antara orang-orang itu adalah ayah baptisnya?

Murid tahun kelima Slytherin itu masih tidak percaya mendengar bahwa ia memiliki seorang ayah baptis. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah ayah baptisnya. Apakah pria itu adalah orang yang baik atau orang yang dingin seperti Snape?

"—Kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk. Aku tidak suka mendengar mereka berargumen."

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti McGonagall yang memasuki ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapan mereka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat dari kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts adalah tiga sosok pria yang segera mengalihkan pandangan—melupakan argumen mereka—ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Harry terkejut ketika sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menangkap sosok pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di ruangan tersebut.

"O-Orion...?"

Ah tidak, batin Harry. Pria yang dilihatnya sekarang sangat mirip dengan Orion Black. Pria itu—yang ia yakini mungkin bernama Sirius—memang menyerupai sosok Orion dalam versi yang lebih dewasa. Hanya saja Orion tidak memiliki rambut sepanjang yang dimiliki Sirius serta tulang pipi yang tinggi. Pria yang dilihatnya sekarang juga tidak memiliki sorot mata sama dengan Orion. Mereka hanya memiliki kemiripan pada wajah.

"—Dia terlihat mirip sekali dengan James."

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pria mirip Orion ke arah siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Sepasang iris cokelat gelap menatap lekat ke arahnya. Harry hanya bisa menautkan kedua alis melihat penampilan pria itu. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat pucat menyerupai wajah orang yang sedang sakit dengan pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu terlihat lusuh dengan beberapa bagian yang seperti ditambal.

"—Yeah, dia memang mirip dengan James," kata pria yang mirip dengan Orion. Harry segera mundur beberapa langkah ketika pria berambut hitam itu mendekatinya dan berniat untuk menyentuh wajahnya. "Tapi kedua matanya mirip dengan mata Lily. Kaulihat, Moony?"

"Aku melihatnya dan sepertinya kau menakutinya, Padfoot."

Padfoot? Moony? Apa itu nama orang?

"Err—uh. Oke," pria yang dipanggil 'Padfoot' itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Harry baru menyadari kalau suasana tegang yang tadi ia rasakan ketika memasuki ruangan perlahan mencair. Ia mengerling ke arah sosok Dumbledore dan melihat pria itu hanya tersenyum. "_Well_, aku tidak ingin menakutimu. Tenang saja, kami tidak berniat menyakitimu, Prongslet."

Prongslet...?

"Namaku Harry, bukan Prongslet," Harry bergumam pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Padfoot—atau siapa pun namanya—dan menyadari kalau pria di hadapannya masih menatapnya. "Siapa kau?"

Padfoot terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. Pria itu membuka mulut namun kembali menutupnya. Padfoot mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Moony; membuat Harry menjadi tidak sabar.

"Err—aku Sirius Black," ujar pria itu setelah sosok Moony berada di dekat mereka. "Dan ini Remus Lupin. Aku adalah ayah baptismu. Kami berdua adalah teman lama ayahmu saat masih di Hogwarts. Yeah, semacam itu."

"Lupin? Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan John Lupin?" tanya Harry kepada sosok pria bernama Remus. Ia melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah pria itu.

"John... Lupin? Itu nama ayahku. Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

Harry memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria berambut cokelat madu di hadapannya ternyata adalah anak dari Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Memang, warna rambut kedua orang itu tidak berbeda.

"—Harry, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Remus. "Senang bertemu kalian," kata Harry. "Well, Mc—maksudku Profesor McGonagall mengatakan kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Kedua iris kelabu Sirius Black terpaku kepadanya. Harry bergerak gelisah karena tatapan Sirius. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sampai mendengar pria di hadapannya menghela napas panjang.

Sirius sendiri merasakan kecanggungan ketika bertemu dengan Harry. Anak baptisnya mengingatkannya kepada James, sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah meninggal. Ini adalah kali pertama ia bisa melihat secara langsung wajah Harry yang sudah menginjak remaja. Ia hampir melupakan bagaimana wajah Harry ketika masih bayi karena mendekam di Azkaban di mana para Dementor menyerap semua kebahagiaan yang pernah ia jalani. Kalau saja ia bukan Animagus, ia pasti tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Tentu saja ada yang penting, Harry," ujar Sirius pada akhirnya. "Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu denganmu dan sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk pergi. Kau tanggungjawab—"

"—Kita masih membicarakan hal ini, Sirius."

Sirius mengeram pelan; mengabaikan tatapan Albus Dumbledore padanya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Albus. Aku mendengar kalau kau memerlukan tempat sebagai markas Orde, bukan begitu?" Kedua mata Sirius kini berkilat penuh emosi. "Aku bisa menyediakanmu tempat dengan syarat Harry akan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang."

Dumbledore mendesah pelan. "Harry akan lebih aman bersama kerabatnya. Aku harus mengatakannya berapa kali agar kau mengerti?"

"Grimmauld Place juga tidak kalah aman jika dibandingkan rumah Muggle itu," kata Sirius dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Rumah itu kosong sejak ibuku meninggal, Albus."

**xoxoxo**

Grimmauld Place No. 12 adalah sebuah rumah besar dan megah namun terlihat sangat suram. Berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Muggle yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditemukan dengan mudah karena rumah itu berada di bawah pengaruh Mantra Fidelius. Harry hanya bisa menganga ketika Albus Dumbledore membawanya ke tempat ini dua hari setelah kunjungan Sirius dan Remus ke Hogwarts. Ia awalnya merasa aneh ketika Dumbledore mengatakan kalau rumah yang akan didatangi nanti adalah tempat tinggal Sirius sekaligus di mana Harry juga akan tinggal selama liburan musim panas karena seperti yang ia lihat, tidak ada rumah bernomor 12 di tempat ini. Barulah ketika sebuah bangunan muncul secara perlahan di antara rumah nomor 11 dan 13, Harry memercayai kata-kata Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut.

"—Dasar keturunan campuran yang tidak punya kehormatan! Kalian Darah-Pengkhianat berani memasuki tempat ini? Dasar tidak tahu diri! Rumah ini tidak pantas dimasuki oleh keturunan kalian yang kotor!"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia melihat Sirius keluar dari arah ruangan lain dan berjalan cepat ke arah ruangan dari mana asal suara teriakan barusan; tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Suara teriakan Sirius pun terdengar dari ruangan tersebut diselingi teriakan wanita yang ia dengar pertama kali.

"Siapa itu?" Harry mendongakkan kepala ke arah sosok Dumbledore di sampingnya. Dumbledore yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Harry menautkan alisnya. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti pria itu berjalan melalui koridor suram dengan penerangan yang minim. Ketika melewati ruangan dari mana suara teriakan tadi berasal, ia mencoba mengintip. Tersentak ketika tirai yang menutupi tempat itu terbuka dengan Sirius yang menampakkan wajah kesal. "Halo, Sirius."

"Ah, Harry!" Sirius berseru kecil sembari memeluknya. Ia bisa merasakan sendiri tubuhnya menegang karena sentuhan pria itu. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan Sirius. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu ke ruang makan. Sore, Albus."

"Sore, Sirius," Dumbledore membalas sapaan Sirius. "Apa Ibumu baik-baik saja?"

"Nah, kau tahu bagaimana Ibuku. Dia bukanlah wanita yang ramah. Sejak aku menjadikan tempat ini markas Orde, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan ketenangan dengan teriakannya. Tapi itu bukan masalah selama ia hanya bisa berteriak. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk Orde."

Harry sangat ingin ikut serta dalam pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa yang berjalan beberapa di depannya namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut setelah melihat kedua orang itu terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang sangat serius. Harry penasaran apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dalam diam, Harry mengikuti langkah kedua orang di depannya sampai mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dan membukanya.

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang Harry mengamati ruangan mirip dapur di hadapannya. Ia melihat seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk sedang sibuk dengan panci-panci yang mendesis. Di sebuah meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan, Harry mendapati beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang dengan _Daily Prophet_ di hadapan mereka. Seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dengan rambut berwarna ungu adalah yang pertama mendongakkan kepala mendengar kedatangan mereka. Sepasang mata biru wanita itu segera melebar ketika melihatnya.

"Kalian pasti bercanda! Apa itu 'dia'?" wanita itu memekik dan segera berlari ke arahnya; meninggalkan seorang pria berkulit gelap yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Semua orang di ruangan itu segera menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. "Harry Potter? Senang akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu! Aku Tonks, _by the way_."

Setelah Harry menjabat uluran tangan wanita bernama Tonks—yang nama sebenarnya adalah Nymphadora Tonks—beberapa orang di ruangan itu juga menghampirinya. Ia menyalami satu per satu orang-orang di ruangan itu. Arthur dan Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Bill Weasley adalah salah satu orang yang menyapanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang itu terlihat sangat antusias bertemu dengannya.

"—Kau terlihat sangat kurus, Nak. Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Tunggu sebentar."

Harry hanya bisa menurut saat Molly Weasley menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ujung meja makan. Di sebelahnya, Sirius hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Saat makan malam tiba, Harry melihat semakin banyak orang yang datang ke ruang makan. Salah satu di antaranya adalah pemuda berambut merah yang ia lihat dua hari lalu bertengkar dengan Malfoy. Di belakang pemuda itu ada beberapa orang lagi yang mempunyai perawakan sama—rambut merah menyala—dengan pemuda itu. Si Kembar—yang ternyata adalah anak Molly Weasley sekaligus kakak pemuda bernama Ronald—mendudukkan diri di sampingnya setelah Sirius memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Remus. Kedua kembar identik tersebut menanyainya bermacam-macam hal sampai Mrs. Weasley menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih kepada wanita itu.

"—Kau baik-baik saja, Prongslet? Aku melihat kau tidak bersemangat."

Harry memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepada Sirius yang sekarang mengantarkannya ke salah satu ruangan di rumah ini. Kedua matanya teredar ke ruangan yang dimaksudkan oleh Sirius; mendapati warna perak dan hijau mendominasi ruangan itu. Perabotan antik dan terlihat sangat tua menjadi pelengkap kamar tersebut. Di dekat kaki tempat tidur yang berukuran tiga kali tempat tidurnya di asrama Slytherin terdapat sebuah koper kecil.

"_Well_, sejak aku menempati kembali rumah ini, aku belum sempat membersihkannya. Semoga saja kau tidak keberatan dengan dekorasi rumah ini. Kau tahu, keluargaku hampir semua diseleksi masuk Slytherin jadi wajar saja kau akan mendapati dekorasi seperti ini di sini," Sirius menjelaskan sembari berjalan memasuki ruangan dan mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur. Harry bisa melihat raut kerinduan di wajah pria itu. "Dulunya kamar ini adalah kamar Regulus, adikku. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini setelah ibuku mengusirku dari rumah ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku merindukan tempat ini atau tidak."

Harry membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sebelum keinginannya diinterupsi oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kamarnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Bill Weasley muncul.

"Rapat Orde, Sirius," kata pria itu. Bill sempat tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum berlalu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan kembali kepada Sirius dan melihat pria berambut hitam itu sudah menegakkan diri. Harry mendengar ayah baptisnya menggerutu pelan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Harry." Sirius meremas pelan bahu kanannya. "Istirahatlah malam ini. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke Diagon Alley. Kau perlu pakaian dan mungkin buku-buku yang bisa kaubaca selama tinggal di sini. Anggap saja rumah ini adalah rumahmu."

Harry menatap punggung Sirius sebelum sosok pria itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia kemudian mendesah pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Walau Sirius mengatakan untuk menganggap rumah ini adalah rumahnya sendiri, Harry tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak merasa kalau dirinya pantas berada di tempat ini, di masa ini. Selama empat belas tahun ia tinggal di dunia yang berbeda dan tentu saja beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru tidak mudah baginya.

Selama beberapa hari tinggal di masa yang berbeda, Harry belum juga terbiasa. Ia mendesah pelan karena teringat dengan kehidupannya sebelum Wormtail membawanya ke masa ini.

Bagaimana keadaan Tom di sana? Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Apa Tom mencemaskan dirinya? Bagaimana dengan Vippra?

Suara ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Harry. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika sosok Ronald Weasley berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya itu tersenyum gugup kepadanya.

"Err—apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya pemuda itu.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu melihat Ronald Weasley menggaruk dagunya. Dengan gugup pemuda itu berjalan menyeberangi kamar tidur dan berdiri di hadapannya. Harry kembali menautkan alis karena pemuda itu tidak juga berbicara.

"_Well_," gumam Ronald setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padamu atas apa yang kaulakukan pada Malfoy. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan pelajaran seperti itu."

"Nah, bukan hal penting. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Malfoy memang brengsek. Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan lagi, Ronald?" Harry kembali bertanya dengan mengabaikan raut heran pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu apa yang hampir dilakukan Abraxas padanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ron. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku seperti itu. Apa kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu Harry? Kurasa kita seumuran. Aku murid tahun kelima nanti."

Harry tersenyum tipis ke arah Ron; memperbolehkan hal tersebut. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua berbicara untuk mengisi waktu setelah makan malam. Pemuda itu menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Mulai bagaimana Malfoy sering mengganggu Hermione—pacar Ron—hanya karena gadis itu keturunan Muggle sampai bagaimana keluarganya yang selama ini tinggal di The Burrow pindah ke rumah ini karena urusan Orde. Harry hanya tahu sedikit tentang apa itu Orde yang beberapa kali di dengarnya karena Ron juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Para orang dewasa di rumah ini tidak mengijinkan anak-anak di bawah umur untuk ikut dalam rapat yang dilakukan di ruang makan. Harry berpikir kalau Sirius mungkin mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"—Jadi apa yang dikatakan ibuku itu benar? Dumbledore membawamu ke masa Kau-Tahu-Siapa? _Blimey_, aku tidak bermaksud apa pun, _mate_, tapi itu gila. Kau tinggal di masa yang sama dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa? Apa kau juga bersekolah di tahun yang sama?"

_Bukan hanya bersekolah, Ron, kami bahkan satu kamar_, batin Harry. Ia tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya karena pemuda yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya pasti akan terkejut. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Ron dengan 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa'. Selama beberapa hari tinggal di Hogwarts, Dumbledore menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Pria berjenggot keperakan itu menceritakan segala hal tentang Voldemort, apa yang sudah dilakukannya sebelum malam ketika Voldemort menyerang keluarganya. Harry masih tetap belum percaya kalau Tom adalah orang yang sama dengan Voldemort.

Bagaimana mungkin Tom yang dikenalnya bisa menjadi sejahat itu?

Dumbledore mempunyai teori sendiri akan hal tersebut. Pria itu menduga kalau kematian dirinya di masa lalu telah membuat Tom berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Dumbledore ingin mencegah agar Voldemort lahir namun kalau harus membuat Harry meninggal, pria itu tidak bisa melakukannya. Dumbledore tidak ingin ada nyawa yang hilang lagi setelah apa yang selama ini terjadi.

Ketika ia bertanya kepada pria itu apa yang akan terjadi pada masa lalu jika dirinya tidak kembali ke masa Tom, Dumbledore menyebutkan sesuatu tentang paradoks waktu. Pria itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak kembali ke masa Tom, secara tiba-tiba, keberadaan Harry di masa itu akan dianggap menghilang seperti. Orang-orang akan menganggapnya menghilang karena ulah pengikut Grindelwald atau semacam itu.

Yang Harry tidak mengerti, mengapa McGonagall seolah-olah ketakutan ketika pertama kali melihatnya di Hospital Wing sehari sebelum kunjungan Sirius? Harry ingat sekali Minerva mengatakan kalau mengetahui tentang 'kematiannya'? Bukankah hal itu sangat aneh? Ia berada di sini sekarang, di masa yang berbeda. Sangat tidak masuk akal sekali ketika pengajar Transfigurasi itu mengatakan mengenai 'datang ke pemakaman Harry Evans'.

Oh, mengapa hal ini menjadi rumit sekali? Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan tentang segala kegilaan yang terjadi.

"—Kau oke, _mate_? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Yeah, hanya sakit kepala. Mungkin aku perlu istirahat. Keberatan jika kau meninggalkanku sekarang, Ron? Aku rasa kita bisa bicara lagi besok."

Pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya tampak sedikit cemas. Saat Harry kembali mengatakan kalau ia tidak ada-apa barulah Ron berniat meninggalkannya sendiri. Pemuda itu sempat menawarkan untuk mengambilkan ramuan yang tentu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh Harry. Setelah dirinya hanya ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar itu, Harry menghela napas panjang. Ia mentransfigurasikan jubah penyihir berwarna hitam yang dipakainya menjadi piyama tidur sembari membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur empuk dan mewah di kamar tidur yang dulunya milik adik Sirius tersebut. Setelah meletakkan kacamatanya di meja di samping tempat tidur, Harry mulai memejamkan matanya; mengabaikan suara-suara si kembar yang ia dengar di koridor tidak jauh darinya.

**xoxoxo**

Pangeran Kegelapan berdiri di depan sebuah cermin tua yang berada di Rumah Riddle—tempat di mana dulu ia membunuh ayah, kakek dan neneknya. Tempat ini juga merupakan tempat di mana pengikutnya berkumpul.

Para Death Eater.

"Mengapa... mengapa kau adalah Potter yang dulu menghancurkanku, Harry? Mengapa aku harus melihatmu lagi di sini? Di masa yang jauh berbeda, huh? Belum cukupkah penderitaan yang kauberikan ketika kau meninggalkanku?" pria berkulit pucat itu berkata. Kedua iris merahnya menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin tersebut. Bayangan yang sangat jauh berbeda dari dirinya ketika masih berada di Hogwarts.

Ia bukanlah Tom Riddle, seorang pemuda brilian yang menjadi panutan di Hogwarts. Ia yang sekarang hanyalah Lord Voldemort. Pangeran Kegelapan yang berniat untuk melenyapkan Muggle dan penyihir-penyihir yang menghalangi jalannya. Jiwa Tom Riddle hanyalah sedikit hal yang masih ia miliki setelah ia membagi jiwanya menjadi enam bagian.

"Jika kau adalah Potter, Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Membunuhku seperti ramalan yang dibuat untuk kita berdua?" Voldemort memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali membuka ketika bayangan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan iris hijau cemerlang melintas di benaknya. Ia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan pucatnya. "Aku bukan lagi Tom Riddle. Walau dulu kau menyelamatkanku dan menggantikanku untuk mati, ramalan yang dibuat untuk kita berdua tetaplah ramalan. Kau adalah lawanku, Harry dan akulah orang yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau membunuhku."

"Ironis sekali, bukan? Kau satu-satunya orang yang dulu sangat penting sekali untukku dan sekarang—" Voldemort tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika mendengar suara dari arah pintu di ruangan tersebut. Apa para pengikutnya tidak bisa mengerti dengan privasi? Sepasang iris merah pria itu mengamati daun pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut berantakan dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh dan compang-camping menghambur masuk.

"My L-Lord...," sapa wanita itu.

Butuh waktu bagi Voldemort untuk mengenali siapa yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Pria itu kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Selamat datang... Bella."

**xoxoxo**

Harry tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Kedua iris matanya melebar di tengah penerangan kamar yang minim. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada siapa pun di tempat ini. Tidak juga Voldemort atau wanita dengan wajah jahatnya. Hanya dirinya dan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Tapi benarkah hanya mimpi? Harry meragukan hal itu. Selama ini jika ia memimpikan Voldemort, itu berarti ia tidak hanya sekadar bermimpi biasa. Apalagi jika ia mengingat mimpi barusan, terasa sangat nyata. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sentuhan Voldemort seolah-olah pria itu menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Ia juga bisa mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata-kata Voldemort. Bagaimana ia merasakan kalau dirinyalah yang diajak berbicara dengan pria itu—bukan hanya pantulan cermin.

Harry mendesah pelan. Ia baru menyadari kalau tenggorokannya kering ketika ia hendak berdehem. Ia mengerang pelan dan menuruni tempat tidurnya; berniat untuk mengambil minuman di dapur.

"—Master Sirius berani membawa Darah-Kotor ke tempat ini. Nyonya sangat tidak senang. Darah-Pengkhianat, Manusia-Serigala, apalagi yang akan dibawa Master Sirius ke rumah ini?"

Harry menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara bisikan. Ia tersentak melihat sesosok makhluk yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar tempat teriakan wanita yang ia dengar tadi sore. Peri Rumah, tentu saja. Ia tahu kalau keluarga Black adalah salah satu keluarga tua di masyarakat sihir jadi wajar saja mereka memiliki Peri Rumah.

"—Kreacher melihat Darah-Campuran yang dibawa Master Sirius," Peri Rumah itu berbisik pelan ketika Harry melewatinya. Sama seperti Peri Rumah pada umumnya, makhluk yang dilihatnya sekarang bertubuh kecil dan bungkuk. Kedua mata besar Peri Rumah itu terus menerus mengamatinya. Harry berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Peri Rumah bernama Kreacher sebelum makhluk tersebut membuka tirai di hadapannya; membuat ia melihat sebuah lukisan seorang wanita.

"Siapa itu, Kreacher?" wanita bertubuh gemuk di dalam lukisan itu bertanya. Harry mau tidak mau menyipitkan mata lebih jelas untuk melihat wanita dalam lukisan itu. Ia bisa melihat raut horor yang sama dengan raut Minerva saat melihatnya. Wanita dalam lukisan itu tersentak sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya. "Ini tidak mungkin... sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali? Tidak. Evans... kau tidak mungkin orang itu."

**xoxoxo**

**Desember 1942**

Dua minggu...

Harry sudah menghilang selama dua minggu dan sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu. Berulang kali ia sudah mencoba mencari Harry dengan tongkat sihirnya namun seperti hasil sebelumnya, tongkat sihir miliknya hanya berputar-putar tanpa menunjukkan arah yang jelas padahal jika ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Vippra, tongkat sihirnya berfungsi dengan baik.

Tom hanya bisa melakukan pencarian secara manual. Ia mencari di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts namun tdak juga menemukan hasil. Pihak sekolah yang juga mengetahui prihal menghilangnya Evans, melakukan hal serupa. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada satu pun petunjuk yang bisa membawanya ke tempat pemuda itu berada.

Harry seolah-olah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Beberapa rumor beredar di Hogwarts tiga hari setelah Harry menghilang. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau mungkin saja pemuda itu menjadi korban penyihir hitam yang tidak sengaja menculiknya. Tom mengenyahkan bayangan mengenai Harry yang mungkin saja diculik lalu disiksa sampai mati.

"—_**Kalau boleh jujur, aku merindukan anak itu."**_

Tom mengabaikan kata-kata Vippra dan memilih untuk tetap diam. Sepasang iris gelap pria itu menatap langit-langit batu kamar tidurnya. Mendadak, apa yang Harry katakan kepadanya ketika mereka bertengkar dua minggu yang lalu lagi-lagi muncul di kepalanya seperti kaset yang rusak; membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa melupakan hal itu. Wajah kecewa pemuda tersebut selalu muncul di benaknya.

"—_**Apa kau tidak berniat mencari di tempat lain?"**_

Sang Prefek Slytherin itu mendesis marah ke arah Vippra yang menggelung diri di atas tempat tidur miliknya sementara ia sendiri berbaring di tempat tidur milik Harry. Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi sejak hari kedua pemuda itu menghilang. Tom akan memilih tidur di tempat tidur milik Harry. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mempunyai alasan jelas mengapa ia melakukan hal demikian. Hanya saja, ia merasa lebih tenang jika berbaring atau tidur di ranjang pemuda itu.

Tom mendesah pelan dan membenamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan bantal. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman saat menghirup aroma tempat tidur Harry; teringat dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"_Ya, kurasa kau tidak akan pernah peduli padaku. Aku yakin kalau kau bahkan tidak peduli jika aku menghilang dari hadapanmu."_

Mengapa Evans mengatakan hal semacam itu? Tom membatin. Apa ini ulah pemuda itu agar membuatnya menyesal dengan pertengkaran mereka? Kalau begitu, Harry sudah menang. Ia memang menyesal karena mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Oh, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini? Perasaan hampa yang ia rasakan setiap kali terbangun dan tidak melihat pemuda itu tidur di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia benci ketika harus selalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya untuk menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang ia tahu tidak mungkin ia temukan. Entah sejak kapan Tom berharap kalau tiba-tiba saja Harry muncul di hadapannya dan tersenyum kemudian memeluknya.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku, Evans?" bisik Tom kepada dirinya sendiri.

"—_**Kalau boleh aku mengusulkan padamu, Tom, kurasa sebaiknya kau bertanya di mana anak itu berada kepada Dumbles."**_ Tom mendecakkan lidah mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan Vippra kepada Dumbledore. _**"Aku merasa kalau pria itu tahu lebih banyak dari yang terlihat."**_

Hah! Jangan harap, Tom berkomentar dalam hati. Ia tidak mau meminta bantuan pria itu karena Tom tidak menyukai Dumbledore. Sejak bertemu dengan Dumbledore, Tom sudah merasakan kalau pria itu menyimpan hal yang ganjil yang membuatnya tidak mau berada di dekat Dumbledore.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Vippra ada benarnya. Tom masih ingat ketika ia melaporkan hilangnya Harry kepada Dippet, Dumbledore yang saat itu juga berada di kantor kepala sekolah tidak bereaksi apa pun padahal Dippet sendiri terlihat agak terkejut dan panik. Tom selama ini menduga kalau mungkin saja sifat pria itu memang tenang tapi mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Vippra memang benar. Dumbledore kadang-kadang terlihat tahu banyak dari apa yang terlihat. Bukankah pria itu juga tahu tentang Kamar Rahasia? Harry sendiri yang menceritakan tentang hal itu padanya Vippra dan ular peliharaannya menceritakan tersebut kepadanya.

"_**Ayo, kau ikut denganku,"**_ kata Tom sambil meraih tubuh bersisik Vippra. Ia tidak mengacuhkan desis marah yang diberikan ular betina itu padanya. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar asramanya menuju ke arah di mana pengajar Transfigurasi itu tinggal. Tidak sekalipun melirik ke sekitarnya. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan heran dari murid-murid Slytherin di ruang rekreasi yang melihatnya berlari.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu tempat tinggal Dumbledore, Tom mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari arah dalam. Saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia melihat sosok Dumbledore—dalam piyama ungu bercorak abstrak—yang sedang berdiri di depan perapian.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle," sapa pria itu yang membuat Tom mau tidak mau memutar kedua matanya. "Jarang sekali aku melihatmu mengunjungiku semalam ini. Apa kau mengalami kesulitan dengan—"

"—Di mana Evans?" potong Tom. Sepasang iris matanya menyipit melihat senyum di wajah Dumbledore yang perlahan menghilang. "Aku menduga kalau Anda tahu sesuatu tentang menghilangnya Evans, Profesor Dumbledore."

Kedua mata Dumbledore bersinar penuh ketertarikan dan Tom merasa muak dengan hal itu.

"Lalu, jika aku memang tahu di mana Evans sekarang, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Tom? Walau kau tahu pun, aku tidak bisa membantumu, kurasa."

Tom mendesis pelan. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Katakan di mana Harry."

"Mr. Evans... bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa Harry bahkan sudah tidak berada di masa ini lagi?"

**To be continued**

.

.

**Author's note: **maaf update-nya lama. Kehidupan kuliah semakin berat saja dan kondisi tubuh menurun karena cuaca buruk, orz. Chapter ini Tom mulai muncul dan saya bisa membuat TRHP lagi! Oke, tidak ada ramblingan panjang kali ini. Terima kasih banyak bagi readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review atau hanya membaca.

**Review please and see ya again after October 10, 2011!**


	18. Between Two Dimensions

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 18: Between Two Dimensions**

**30 Juni 1995**

Walburga Black.

Harry tidak henti-hentinya menatap tulisan yang terukir di sebuah papan tepat di bawah lukisan yang dilihatnya tadi tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mengenali nama tersebut. Bukankah Walburga Black adalah gadis yang menjadi teman satu angkatannya ketika masih berada di Hogwarts?

"Walburga...?" Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lukisan wanita di hadapannya. "Kau Walburga?"

"Kau mengenalku?" Walburga berbalik bertanya. Harry bisa melihat wanita dalam lukisan itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya; sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. "Yeah. Aku mengenalmu. Ini aku Evans. Harry Evans."

Kedua mata Walburga Black membulat sempurna dengan wajah yang perlahan memutih. Wanita itu hampir saja memekik kaget kalau saja ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Nada suara Walburga sedikit meninggi. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Nak. Walau wajahmu mirip dengan orang yang pernah kukenal, kau tidak mungkin dia. Evans meninggal lima puluh tahun yang lalu dan kau... kau pastinya hanya kebetulan memiliki wajah yang sama. Tidak. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Ya, pasti hanya mimpi. Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah hantu Evans. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Di rumahku?"

Harry mau tidak mau hanya menghela napas panjang. Ini adalah reaksi yang biasa ia dapat saat orang-orang yang dulu dikenalnya melihatnya kembali. Ia tidak menyalahkan mereka karena bersikap seperti itu. Namun yang Harry tidak mengerti adalah, mengapa Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall dan sekarang Walburga masih mempunyai ingatan bahwa ia telah meninggal di masa lalu? Bukankah kalau ia kembali ke masanya—seperti yang dikatakan Dumbledore—harusnya mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau ia meninggal di masa itu 'kan? Bukankah seharusnya hanya eksistensinya di masa lalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba karena ia kembali ke masanya? Apalagi setelah Dumbledore melarangnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu, sangat mustahil ia bisa meninggal di sana, bukan?

Kecuali... kecuali kalau ia kembali ke masa di mana Tom hidup lalu meninggal di masa itu.

"—Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, Walburga," kata Harry sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tapi ini memang aku. Harry Evans; orang yang kau kenal saat kau masih bersekolah di Hogwarts."

Harry sedikit tersentak ketika lukisan Walburga tiba-tiba saja mencondongkan diri dan mendesis marah.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Darah-Kotor." Kedua mata wanita itu menatap tajam kepada Harry. "Aku melihat sendiri Riddle membawa tubuh orang itu ke Hogwarts untuk dimakamkan. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana sosok tidak bernyawa Evans berada di pelukan Riddle. Apa kau mau mengatakan dia hidup kembali, huh? Tidak ada orang yang bisa hidup kembali setelah menerima Kutukan Pembunuh."

Harry sedikit tergidik mendapat tatapan tajam dari Walburga. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu kembali menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau wanita di hadapannya adalah wanita yang keras kepala dan bahkan sering kali enggan untuk mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Harry ingin Walburga memercayai kalau dirinya adalah Evans. Ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan yang pasti tidak ingin dijawab oleh Dumbledore.

"—Jika aku bukanlah Evans, lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa tahu sebuah kejadian yang terjadi di ruang rekreasi Slytherin saat Eileen Prince mencium Harry Evans karena kalah taruhan bermain _Exploding Snap_? Bukankah kejadian itu sudah sangat lama?"

Harry tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat wanita dalam lukisan di hadapannya tampak terkejut. Wajah wanita itu kembali berubah pucat dengan mulut yang membuka dan menutup seperti mulut ikan. Harry hanya diam dan mengamati ekspresi wajah Walburga.

"Apa aku perlu menceritakan hal lain agar membuatmu percaya bahwa aku adalah Evans yang sama yang kaukenal saat di Hogwarts?"

Walburga tampak terdiam sejenak kemudian mengganggukkan kepala. Harry pun menceritakan apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Bagaimana sewaktu tahun Ketiga mereka, Orion Black—yang saat itu adalah murid tahun pertama—pernah membuat kejahilan terhadap Apollyon Pringle—penjaga Hogwarts—dengan mengunci pria itu di toilet sekolah. Bagaimana dulu dirinya menjadi Seeker dan memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch melawan Gryffindor dan apa yang terjadi dengan Araminta Meliflua yang diserang Basilisk.

"—Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kalau kau adalah Evans, siapa yang kulihat dimakamkan? Kau tidak mungkin bangkit dari kubur, bukan? Dan lihat dirimu sekarang? Kau bahkan masih berwujud remaja berumur belasan tahun. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang." Walburga dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah di belakang Harry. "Kreacher! Kau harus membangunkanku sekarang sebelum aku menjadi gila. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, Walburga," desah Harry dengan putus asa. "Dengar, kau tidak sedang bermimpi dan ini adalah kenyataan. Sekarang aku perlu kau untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganku—maksudku Evans... err—pokoknya ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat tahun Kelimamu di Hogwarts. Kumohon, ada hal yang harus kupastikan."

Walburga tampak bersedekap. Kedua matanya menyipit memandang curiga ke arah Harry. "Dan mengapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?"

Harry mengerang pelan. Ia mengacak helaian rambut hitamnya dengan gerakan frustrasi. Ia baru menghentikan hal itu saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Seingatnya ia sempat mengambil tongkat sihir miliknya sebelum turun menuju dapur. Ia mendecakkan lidah ketika menemukan batangan memanjang itu di salah satu saku piyama yang ia pakai. Diacungkannya tongkat holly miliknya ke arah Walburga; membuat salah satu alis wanita itu terangkat.

"Lebih baik kau ceritakan segera atau aku akan membakar lukisanmu," ancam Harry walau tidak yakin ancamannya itu berhasil. Namun saat melihat raut horor di wajah wanita itu, Harry tahu kalau setidaknya ancamannya berhasil.

Walburga terdiam cukup lama sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Turunkan tongkat sihirmu dan aku akan menceritakan apa yang ingin kau tahu."

Harry segera menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Dari mana aku harus memulai?" tanya Walburga lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di belakangnya. Wanita itu menyisiri helaian rambut hitam panjangnya dengan tangan. "Ah, mungkin saat itu? Aku ingat saat tahun Kelima Evans menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana pemuda itu menghilang. Pihak sekolah sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah namun tidak ada yang menemukannya. Dia—"

"—Apa yang terjadi?"

Tatapan tajam dari Walburga membuat Harry segera menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan memotong kata-kataku, Nak,"desis wanita itu. "Seperti kataku tadi, Evans menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Banyak rumor beredar saat itu. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Evans pasti diculik oleh salah satu pengikut Grindelwald dan kemudian dibunuh. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau dia diserang oleh apa pun yang juga menyerang Araminta. Namun ada rumor yang lebih menghebohkan dari itu. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau Tom Riddle membunuh Evans. Ada yang melihat mereka bertengkar di dekat pinggir Danau Hitam tepat beberapa jam sebelum Evans menghilang."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Ingatan mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Tom kembali muncul. Padahal sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia tidak mengingat itu karena pikirannya teralihkan ke hal lain. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dada dan perutnya ketika mengingat tentang pemuda berambut gelap itu. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Tom.

"—Lalu hal yang mengejutkan terjadi setelah kami kembali dari liburan Natal." Harry tersentak sadar dari pikirannya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya melihat rona merah di wajah Walburga. "Evans tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali di Hogwarts setelah sebelumnya menghilang selama satu bulan lebih—dihitung dari dua minggu sebelum liburan Natal dan dua minggu saat liburan Natal itu sendiri—dan aku serta beberapa anak lain melihatnya kembali di ruang rekreasi Slytherin sedang... _well_, berciuman dengan Riddle."

Harry bersyukur karena saat ini ia tidak sedang minum atau makan karena ia yakin dirinya akan tersedak mendengar penuturan Walburga.

"A-apa!" seru Harry yang jelas membuat Walburga terlonjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Walburga mendengus pelan. "Riddle dan Evans berciuman, kau dengar?" kata wanita itu dengan nada kesal. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat interaksi mereka. Aku bisa melihat sorot mata tajam yang sering dilayangkan Riddle ketika Evans berbicara dengan orang lain terutama dengan Prince. Kalau kau berada di sana, kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah Riddle saat mendengar kalau Evans menghilang. Dia tidak pernah terlihat panik seperti itu. Membolos pelajaran dan bahkan jarang terlihat di ruang rekreasi hanya untuk mencari pemuda itu."

Harry hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya ke arah Walburga. Katakan ia baru saja saat dengar. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya dan Tom berciuman?

Ingatan apa yang pernah terjadi di Kamar Rahasia ketika Tom menciumnya untuk pertama kali seperti kembali berputar di depan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat beberapa derajat hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana bibir Tom bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Bagaimana napas Tom menerpa wajahnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat di tengah kesunyian di sekitarnya. _Blimey_, bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi aneh seperti ini hanya dengan mengingat hal itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia menginginkan hal itu terjadi? Kedua iris mata pemuda itu melebar memikirkan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Ia pasti sudah gila, bukan?

Tidak mungkin ia menginginkan Tom untuk menciumnya.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menyadari gerakan tangan dari Walburga. Ia berdeham pelan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut. Ini terdengar sama sekali tidak lucu ketika Walburga mengatakan hal aneh itu.

"Kau mau aku melanjutkan atau tidak?" Harry hanya mengangguk singkat atas pertanyaan wanita dalam lukisan di hadapannya. "_Well_, saat aku menanyakan ke mana Evans pergi setelah kau tahu, keadaan di ruang rekreasi yang serba canggung, baik Evans dan Riddle tidak mengatakan apa pun. Riddle melarang kami untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tidak ada yang melanggar perintah Riddle tentu saja. Murid-murid hanya bisa menduga ke mana perginya Evans. Mereka takut menanyakan hal itu."

Walburga terdiam sejenak; terlihat jelas sedang berpikir. "Tapi kalau kupikirkan lagi setelah mendengar apa yang kaukatakan tadi, Nak, aku rasa itu masuk akal. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau adalah Evans. Harry Evans yang sama dengan teman satu angkatanku."

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, Walburga. Aku dan Evans yang kaukenal adalah orang yang sama," desah Harry yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai berdebu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sekilas. Mengedikkan bahu saat tidak melihat sosok Peri Rumah Penggerutu di ruangan itu. "Mungkin ini memang terdengar gila tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dan apa itu? Kau membuatnya terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal walau bagiku yang hanya sebuah lukisan sekalipun."

Mau tidak mau, Harry tertawa pelan. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan tawa tersebut ketika tatapan tajam Walburga mengarah padanya. Ia kembali berdeham. Mungkin Walburga bisa sedikit membantunya kalau ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? Lagi pula ia lebih nyaman bersama wanita itu daripada orang-orang di rumah ini.

Dan akhirnya, selama satu jam Harry menceritakan semua hal yang sama yang diceritakan Dumbledore padanya. Ia sesekali mengulum senyum melihat raut tidak percaya di wajah Walburga. Pada awalnya wanita itu terlihat tidak memercayai apa pun yang ia katakan dan menganggapnya sudah gila sampai pada akhirnya ia mengatakan hal-hal kecil yang pernah terjadi di Hogwarts sepanjang yang ia ingat.

"—Dan sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana... bagaimana aku meninggal." Harry tidak sadar kalau sekarang dirinya menahan napas. Dumbledore tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkit tentang kematiannya dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana ia mati di masa lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau meninggal saat pengikut Grindelwald menyerang Hogsmeade," kata Walburga yang berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. "Beberapa murid Hogwarts menjadi korban seperti halnya dirimu. Ada yang melihat kalau kau menyelamatkan Riddle dari Kutukan Pembunuh sampai... sampai akhirnya Riddle membunuh orang yang membunuhmu. Kau meninggal karena hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Riddle seperti itu, Evans. Sorot matanya kosong. Ia bahkan tidak berkata apa pun walau Dippet berulang kali bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat pemakamanmu pun ia hanya diam. Tidak menangis. Hanya diam sambil memandang di mana kau dimakamkan. Dia seperti mayat berjalan. Seperti seonggok daging yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Dia bukan lagi Riddle yang sama yang kami kenal sebelumnya."

Walburga tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menarik napas panjang.

"Setelah kematianmu, Riddle seperti orang yang berbeda. Ia masih tetap menjadi anak kesayangan Slughorn dengan nilai-nilainya yang nyaris selalu sempurna. Ia bahkan menjadi Ketua Murid Laki-laki. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, ia bukanlah Riddle yang sama. Ia lebih memilih untuk membenamkan dirinya dengan buku-buku serta semakin menarik diri. Anak-anak Slytherin sangat jarang mendengar ia berbicara dengan orang lain. Dia selalu terlihat bersama ular peliharaannya."

Harry memeluk lututnya ketika membayangkan sosok Tom seperti gambaran Walburga. Sosok Tom yang ia bayangkan membuatnya bergidik. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Tom akan seperti itu jika ia meninggal. Ia tidak bermaksud besar kepala tentu saja. Entah mengapa mendengar penuturan Walburga tentang kondisi Tom membuat sesuatu di dadanya menghangat. Ia memang tidak menyukai Tom yang menarik diri dari orang lain namun—kalau boleh jujur—ia merasa senang karena ternyata Tom bersedih karena kematiannya. Setidaknya itu menunjukkan bahwa Tom peduli padanya. Tom bahkan berusaha mencari keberadaannya saat ia menghilang, bukan?

"—Dan saat kelulusan," suara Walburga menggema di ruangan itu, "Riddle tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Beberapa tahun kemudian kudengar kalau ia datang ke Hogwarts untuk melamar sebagai pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kau tahu Phineas Nigellus Black—Kakek buyutku?" Harry mengangguk; teringat dengan salah satu mantan Kepala Sekolah yang lukisannya berada di kantor Profesor Dippet. "Dia mengatakan padaku kalau Dippet menolak Riddle yang ingin menjadi pengajar. Setelah itu, Riddle menghilang dan muncul kembali di dunia sihir sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu; menggantikan Grindelwald menebar teror di dunia ini."

"Grindelwald dikalahkan?" Harry terdengar terkejut; mengalahkan keterkejutannya mengenai Tom yang berubah menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan.

Walburga mendengus pelan. "Kurasa kau tidak tahu. Dumbledore mengalahkan Grindelwald tahun 1945. Kau harus membaca Sejarah Sihir, Evans. Dumbledore mengalahkan pria itu dalam Duel Maut dan menjebloskan Grindelwald ke Nurmengard. Hanya itu saja yang kutahu."

Harry mencerna semua yang dikatakan Walburga. Mulai dari bagaimana kisah Tom sampai menjadi Voldemord dan Dumbledore yang mengalahkan Grindelwald. Mendadak, mimpi yang ia lihat mengenai Voldemort di depan cermin kembali melintas di kepalanya. Voldemort mengatakan sesuatu hal tentang dirinya yang membuat pria itu menderita. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas raut wajah pria itu. Terlihat sangat gelisah.

Mungkinkah karena kematiannya Tom berubah menjadi seperti sekarang? Ya, Tom berubah menjadi Voldemort karena dirinya. Akan lebih baik kalau ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Mungkin itu yang terbaik. Mungkin... mungkin memang lebih baik kalau mereka tidak perlu bertemu. Mungkin lebih baik jika Tom menganggapnya hanya menghilang secara tiba-tiba daripada melihatnya mati.

Biarlah eksistensinya di masa Tom tidak pernah ada.

Tapi apakah itu yang ia inginkan? Harry mendesah pelan. Sejak ia dibawa Wormtail ke masa ini, ia sudah menyadari betapa rindunya ia kepada Tom. Ia bahkan akan mencari sendiri cara untuk kembali ke masa lalu; bersama dengan Tom. Dan setelah ia mendengar cerita pemuda berambut gelap itu, ia menyadari kerinduannya semakin besar. Ia akan memberikan apa pun hanya agar bisa bertemu sekali saja dengan Tom.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja semuanya tidak lagi berarti baginya.

"—vans! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry secara otomatis menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia merindukan Tom. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana? Harry mendesah pelan. Ia tidak berkata apa pun ketika Walburga menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar karena saat ini masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Harry menurut. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai menuju kamar Regulus yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur; membiarkan kantuk menyerangkan tidak lama setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

**xoxoxo**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Harry dibangunkan dengan keributan yang berasal dari lantai bawah disertai dengan teriakan Walburga. Wanita itu tidak berubah, pikir Harry. Sambil mengerang pelan karena waktu tidur yang singkat, Harry berusaha bangun. Dalam diam ia berjalan menuju keributan; melihat si kembar, Ron dan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan piyama mereka masing-masing. Harry melayangkan tatapan ada-apa-ini kepada Ron.

"_Dunno_. Hanya mendengar suara teriakan Sirius dan anggota Orde dari dalam. Tidurmu nyenyak, _mate_?"

"Lumayan," jawab Harry sekenanya. Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut satu sama lain saat mendapati sosok si kembar yang terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangan mereka. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, pagi Harry—"

"—Kami sedang berusaha—"

"—Menguping apa yang sedang—"

"—Dilakukan Orde. Mau mencoba—"

"—Telinga Terjulur?"

Harry melihat sekilas benda yang berada di tangan Fred—atau George?—sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Benda apa pun itu, Harry tidak mau mencobanya setelah apa yang diceritakan Ron semalam mengenai kedua orang itu yang suka membuat benda-benda untuk lelucon. Ia memilih untuk mengamati apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu dengan benda yang ditunjukkan tadi.

Desah kecewa dari si kembar terdengar ketika Telinga Terjulur itu terpental ke dinding begitu salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan benda tersebut ke arah pintu dapur. Harry mendengar gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di samping Ron mendecakkan lidah.

"Lihat? Kalian tidak akan berhasil. Mum memasang beberapa mantra di pintu itu agar kita tidak bisa menguping."

"Diamlah, Ginny—"

"—Kau merusak kesenangan kami, kau tahu?"

Gadis bernama Ginny itu mencibir ke arah si kembar sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah lorong. Tidak ada satu pun dari si kembar atau Ron yang mengikuti gadis itu. Tidak lama setelah kepergian Ginny, pintu ruang dapur terbuka. Harry menelan ludah paksa saat melihat sosok pria yang paling pertama muncul dari dalam dapur. Salah satu mata pria itu bergerak ke segala arah sementara mata yang satu lagi terpaku padanya; lebih tepatnya ke wajahnya sendiri yang berakhir ke arah luka sambaran kilat di dahinya.

Harry tidak tahu mengapa pria itu ada di sini.

"Mr. Potter kurasa?" tanya pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan. Harry terkejut ketika pria itu menarik tangan kanannya dengan paksa untuk bersalaman. "Alastor Moody. Anggota Orde. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Dia bukan Barty Crouch. Kau tidak perlu takut padanya, Potter."

Suara Severus Snape yang berasal dari belakang sosok Moody membuat Harry segera menarik tangannya. Walau Snape sudah mengatakan kalau pria di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang sama dengan yang ia temui di kuburan bersama Wormtail, namun ia tidak bisa tidak merasa tegang, bukan?

Harry mengangguk dengan kikuk. Moody tidak berkata apa pun lagi setelah itu. Pria yang berjalan dengan salah satu kaki tiruan itu segera berlalu menuju pintu Grimmauld Place. Harry kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Snape sebelum suara Molly Weasley terdengar memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

"—Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Harry kepada Sirius yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Di depan sosok replika Orion itu lembaran yang Harry duga sebagai Daily Prophet terbuka lebar dan tampak tidak dipedulikan. Penasaran, Harry meraih lembaran koran tersebut dan membaca judul di halaman depan.

**PELARIAN BESAR-BESARAN DARI AZKABAN**

"Dia wanita yang sama."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Prongslet?"

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang Harry bertemu dengan sepasang iris abu-abu Sirius. Ia tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat karena perhatiannya teralihkan dengan apa yang diberitakan di Daily Prophet. Kedua mata pemuda itu bergerak cepat menyusuri setiap baris tulisan yang tercetak. Ia membaca berita tentang tahanan yang melarikan diri dari Azkaban dan terpaku kepada tiga buah nama paling atas dari daftar tahanan tersebut. Nama yang disebutkan sebagai nama-nama pengikut Voldemort yang paling berbahaya.

Lestrange.

Tubuhnya seketika menegang melihat satu nama yang dikenalnya. Rodolphus Lestrange.

Apakah orang yang melarikan diri itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Rodolphus yang dikenalnya semasa di Hogwarts? Rodolphus bergabung dengan Voldemort?

"Siapa wanita ini?" tanya Harry kepada Sirius sembari memperlihatkan foto bergerak seorang wanita berpenampilan berantakan dengan rambut awut-awutan yang sedang tertawa keras di balik jeruji besi. Harry bisa melihat salah satu alis ayah baptisnya terangkat.

"Oh!" seru Sirius yang melupakan begitu saja sarapannya; membuat beberapa pasang mata di ruangan tersebut terarah pada mereka. "Kenalkan, Harry. Wanita itu adalah Bellatrix Lestrange. _My dear cousin_."

"Sepupu?"

Sirius mengangguk. "Ayah Bellatrix adalah saudara kandung ayahku; menjadikan kami sepupu. Seandainya bisa, aku berharap kalau aku tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Bella. Dia seperti orang gila sekarang. Err—mengapa kita harus membicarakan sepupuku? Lebih baik kau segera sarapan dan bersiap-siap, Harry."

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Harry dengan nada tidak mengerti. Ia merasa tidak ada rencana yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menemui Dumbledore dan menanyakan beberapa hal.

Harry melirik ke arah Sirius dan melihat pria itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sirius dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Remus yang duduk di ujung meja. Pria berambut cokelat madu itu mendongakkan kepala seolah-olah merasa sedang diperhatikan. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Sirius.

"Keberatan kalau kami mengajakmu untuk berbelanja?" kata pria itu sambil menepuk punggung Harry.

**xoxoxo**

**Desember 1942**

"Mr. Evans... bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa Harry bahkan sudah tidak berada di masa ini lagi?"

Tom merasa seolah-olah seluruh udara di sekitarnya menguap entah ke mana. Ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang meningkat seiring bagaimana otaknya memproses kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa saat mendengar perkataan Dumbledore, seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Ia juga tidak bisa mendengar desis pelan yang dikeluarkan Vippra. Ia seolah-olah telah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"Harry mati...?"

Dua kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa kesadarannya yang pasti membuat Tom mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya; sekadar untuk meyakini kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi karena sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang pada kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, Tom. Harry tidak meninggal. Dia hanya... katakanlah kembali ke masa di mana seharusnya ia berada."

Tom tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Dumbledore hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang membuat Tom mengerang pelan. Mengapa pria itu tidak segera menghilangkan senyum bodoh itu sebelum ia sendirilah yang merobek bibir Dumbledore? Ia datang ke sini bukan untuk melihat senyum pria itu!

"Mengapa kau tidak duduk terlebih dahulu—"

"—Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk duduk dan minum teh dengan Anda, Dumbledore," desis Tom dengan nada dingin yang tidak perlu ia sembunyikan. "Katakan padaku di mana Evans jika ia tidak meninggal seperti yang kaukatakan. Di mana dia!"

"Ah, tidak sabar seperti biasa, Tom?" Dumbledore tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris gelap pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan malas ia mengayunkan tongkat miliknya untuk membuat sebuah teko teh melayang ke arahnya. Menuangkan isi di dalam teko tersebut ke sebuah cangkir dan meminum isinya. "Sebelum aku memberitahumu di mana Harry berada, aku ingin kau menjawab satu pertanyaanku, Mr. Riddle, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Tom memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras menahan kekesalannya kepada pengajar Transfigurasinya.

"Mengapa kau begitu ingin tahu di mana Harry berada? Bukankah setahuku kau tidak peduli padanya? Aku cukup mengenalmu, Tom. Kau bukanlah orang yang peduli terhadap orang lain. Lalu mengapa kau mau berbuat seperti ini? Mencari orang yang seharusnya bahkan tidak kaupedulikan."

Tom tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia masih terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Dumbledore. Pria itu benar. Mengapa ia ingin tahu di mana Harry berada? Mengapa ia mau merepotkan dirinya untuk menemukan pemuda itu? Bukankah selama ini ia justru ingin Harry tidak mengganggu kehidupannya? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia merasa senang karena tidak melihat pemuda itu?

Tapi mengapa ia melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

Mengapa ia ingin Harry kembali?

Dan lagi, mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang seolah-olah menghilang dan membuatnya selalu tidak bisa tidur? Ia seperti mempunyai sebuah lubang hitam di dadanya yang setiap hari semakin membesar; memerangkapnya dalam... kesendirian?

Tom tidak menyukai hal itu. Sangat tidak suka sampai ia ingin segera menghilangkan lubang hitam tersebut. Ia merasa jika Harry kembali, maka lubang hitam di dadanya akan menghilang namun ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu.

Dalam kemelut pikirannya, Tom sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan lekat yang ditujukan Dumbledore padanya. Ia tidak menyadari sebuah senyum yang tidak biasa terlukis di wajah pria itu.

"_Well_, aku rasa kau tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya sekarang, Mr. Riddle. Aku—"

"—Aku tidak tahu pasti apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu, Dumbledore." Tom memotong kata-kata pria di hadapannya. "Aku hanya tahu kalau aku harus membawa Evans kembali ke sini."

"Dan mengapa harus seperti itu, Tom?"

Tom mendecakkan lidah. "Apa itu penting, huh? Apa penting jika aku menginginkan Evans di sini! Apa penting aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu? Aku hanya ingin dia di sini! Sial! Mengapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Dumbledore tampak tidak terkejut saat Tom memukul meja kerjanya. Pria berjenggot kemerahan itu terlihat tenang sembari menyesap teh dari cangkir miliknya. Sepasang iris biru cerahnya bersinar penuh kegembiraan.

Dumbledore kembali meletakkan cangkir di atas meja kemudian mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau adalah anak yang menarik, Tom," kata Dumbledore. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau orang seperti dirimu bisa bersikap seperti ini kepada orang lain? Aku ingin tahu satu hal, Anakku. Apa Harry adalah orang yang penting bagimu?"

Tom terhenyak. Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Dumbledore. Ia terdiam memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Apa Harry penting baginya? _Hell_, ia tidak pernah menganggap seseorang itu penting. Ia tidak mempunyai perasaan semacam itu kepada orang lain. Ia adalah orang yang hanya mementingkan dan memercayai dirinya sendiri. Keberadaan orang lain hanyalah bidak-bidak catur yang bisa dengan mudah ia mainkan.

Namun... namun mengapa hatinya seolah-olah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Mengapa ia merasa kehilangan Harry jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan apa pun?

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan kepada pemuda itu?

"...A-aku tidak tahu. Aku—mengapa tidak kau sendiri yang memberi tahu jawabannya?" ujar Tom pada akhirnya. Terdengar jelas kata-kata pemuda itu menyiratkan keputusasaan. Ia membenci dirinya yang terlihat lemah seperti sekarang. Ia kesal kepada dirinya yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah semacam itu.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Ah, sayang sekali, Tom, bukan posisiku untuk memberi jawaban. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau menemukan jawaban itu sendiri? Benar begitu, bukan?"

Tom mendesis marah ke arah Dumbledore. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas namun pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tom menautkan kedua alisnya ketika Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke sisi lain ruangan kemudian menggumamkan kata-kata yang Tom kira adalah semacam mantra. Kedua matanya membulat menyadari sebuah lubang hitam yang muncul tidak jauh darinya.

"—Kau ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Evans, bukan?" tanya Dumbledore dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Aku akan membantumu ke sana dengan satu syarat. Aku ingin saat kau kembali, kau mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan. Kau bersedia, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom tidak langsung mengiyakan. "Ke mana persisnya tempat itu?" Ia berbalik bertanya sambil mengerling ke arah lubang gelap tanpa ujung tidak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak berencana untuk membawaku ke tempat aneh bukan, Profesor?"

"Ah, tergantung bagaimana persepsimu mengenai 'tempat yang aneh', Tom. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan keputusanku untuk membantumu menemui Harry. Aku juga tidak tahu di waktu mana lubang itu membawamu. Jadi." Dumbledore kembali menyesap tehnya. "Pergilah selagi aku berbaik hati. Aku tidak ingin acara minum tehku terganggu."

Tom tersenyum sinis kepada Dumbledore. Sekali lagi ia mengerling ke arah lubang aneh yang diciptakan pengajar Transfigurasinya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke arah lubang hitam tersebut. Di lehernya, Vippra tampak memandang curiga ke arah Dumbledore.

"—_**Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"**_ Vippra mendesis pelan setelah sejak tadi ia hanya diam mengamati. _**"Mengapa aku merasa kalau apa yang akan kaulakukan ini sangat buruk?"**_

Tom tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Vippra. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lubang hitam di hadapannya. Ia menyempatkan diri menengok ke belakang. Sedikit tersentak melihat sosok Dumbledore yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya sebelum lubang yang ia masuki perlahan tertutup.

Dumbedore perlahan menurunkan tangan kanannya ketika lubang antar dimensi waktu yang ia buat tertutup rapat. Helaan napas dari pria itu adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Tangan kanan pria itu perlahan terjulur ke arah teko teh di atas meja.

"Aku tahu kau melarangku untuk membawa Tom ke tempat Harry. Tapi seperti yang kautahu, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri, Albus," kata Dumbledore yang kata-katanya lebih ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

**xoxoxo**

**Juli 1995**

"—_**Bukankah ini Hogwarts?"**_

Pemilik sepasang iris gelap itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak perlu membenarkan pertanyaan retorikal ular peliharaannya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukankah ia barusan memasuki sebuah lubang aneh berwarna hitam dan tetap berjalan lurus sampai secercah cahaya yang membutakan mata menyelimutinya? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia berdiri di halaman Hogwarts?

"_**Aku rasa ini bukan Hogwarts,"**_ kata Tom setelah menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya.

"_**Lalu di mana kita? Aku akan menyalahkanmu karena membawaku ke tempat aneh, Tom."**_

Tom tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vippra karena ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana mereka berada. Memang, ia mengenali sekelilingnya sebagai halaman Hogwarts tapi, saat ia pergi ke kantor Dumbledore, salju turun dengan lebat. Ia melihat itu dari jendela milik pengajar Transfigurasinya. Ia juga masih ingat saat ia pergi, langit di luar sana menunjukkan langit malam hari. Tapi yang sekarang dilihatnya, tidak ada sedikit pun salju di halaman ini. Langit di atas kepalanya terlihat berbeda—cerah tanpa awan dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat. Membuat Tom tidak yakin kalau tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah Hogwarts yang sama.

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal tidak jauh darinya menyadarkan Tom dari pikirannya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah asal suara. Tersentak melihat sosok yang sekarang berjalan menghampirinya.

"—Selamat datang di masa depan, Tom."

**To be continued**

.

.

**Author's Note: **hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf karena baru bisa update. Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya pastikan dulu sebelum saya berani mempublish chapter ini, orz. Ah, semoga chapter ini tidak membingungkan dan terima kasih banyak atas semua review serta concrit yang diberikan. **Yosh! Review and concrit are still welcomed!**


	19. One Good Reason

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 19: One Good Reason**

**Juli 1995**

"—Selamat datang di masa depan, Tom."

Albus Dumbledore melihat sosok pemuda tidak jauh darinya tampak sangat terkejut. Tentu saja. Semua orang mungkin akan memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu ketika mereka berada di posisi yang sama dengan pemuda tersebut. Tom Riddle jelas sangat terkejut mendapati sosoknya yang seperti sekarang karena beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda itu bertemu dengan wujudnya yang masih memiliki jenggot kemerahan dan tampak lima puluh tahun lebih muda. Bukan sosoknya yang sudah tua seperti sekarang.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang kaulihat, Tom?" Albus bertanya. Dengan tidak mengacuhkan raut terkejut di wajah calon Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan itu, ia berjalan ke arah Tom. Berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu dengan senyum khas di wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana... bagaimana mungkin? Kau—"

"—Terlihat sangat tua?" Albus memotong kata-kata Tom; pemuda itu langsung menganggukkan kepala; entah sadar atau tidak. "Jawabannya sangat mudah, Tom. Karena seperti yang kukatakan barusan, di sini adalah masa depan. Jelas saja umur mulai menggerogotiku perlahan-lahan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Albus Dumbledore menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia tidak akan menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat Tom berdiri di halaman Hogwarts. Tentu saja karena ia tahu kalau pemuda itu akan datang ke sini setelah apa yang dilakukan dirinya di masa lalu. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar satu minggu lebih untuk Tom muncul di masa ini setelah tiba-tiba saja bayangan mengenai dirinya yang membantu Tom muncul di kepalanya. Ia juga sudah menyangka kalau dirinya di masa lalu akan membantu Tom untuk pergi ke masa depan jika seandainya pemuda itu menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan Harry. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah orang yang sama. Jalan pikiran mereka sama. Ia hanya menyayangkan kalau dirinya di masa lalu tidak mengindahkan ucapannya untuk tidak membantu Tom dalam bentuk apa pun.

Pemuda itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dirinya di masa lalu tidak mengetahui apa yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Tapi semua telah terjadi, bukan? Ia tetaplah seorang Albus Dumbledore; penyihir nyentrik yang tidak henti-hentinya mencoba melakukan apa pun untuk 'sesuatu yang lebih baik'.

"—Berhentilah tersenyum dan katakan apa yang terjadi! Kau mengatakan ini adalah masa depan? Kaupikir aku akan percaya dengan semua itu?"

"Keras kepala seperti biasa, Tom?" Albus melihat pemuda di hadapannya memutar bosan kedua mata. Ia seolah-olah tidak memedulikan kata-kata tidak sopan yang dilayangkan Tom padanya. Ia bukan orang yang tergila-gila dengan junjungan dan rasa hormat dari orang lain dan ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda itu. "Aku rasa kita tidak seharusnya berbicara di sini. Kita bisa bicara di kantorku, mungkin? Dan sebelum kau bertanya, setelah pembicaraan singkat kita, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Harry. kau tenang saja."

Mau tidak mau, Tom berjalan mengikuti sosok Dumbledore yang terlihat lebih tua memasuki kastil Hogwarts. Sepanjang perjalanannya, Tom mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia menyadari perubahan dekorasi di sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui. Semuanya terlihat berbeda. Ia masih ingat kalau ada sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang berada di anak tangga pertama yang akan ia naiki. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang berbeda. Yang ada adalah lukisan seorang pria memakai baju zirah dengan seekor kuda yang merumput di belakang sosok pria tersebut.

Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore mengenai ia yang sekarang berada di masa depan itu benar? Mungkinkah lubang hitam yang ia masuki barusan merupakan jalan menuju tempat dan waktu yang berbeda?

Kalau Dumbledore mengatakan akan membantunya ke tempat di mana Harry berada tidak salah membawanya, bukankah itu berarti kalau Harry Evans yang dikenalnya berasal dari masa depan? Itukah penyebabnya saat ia mencari pemuda itu tongkat sihirnya hanya berputar tanpa menunjukkan arah yang tepat? Karena Harry bahkan tidak berada di masanya?

Lalu... lalu tahun berapa ini?

"—Kalau ini adalah masa depan, tahun berapa sekarang?" tanya Tom tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dumbledore. Ia masih sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Tahun 1995, Tom. Juli 1995 lebih tepatnya."

Kedua iris gelap Tom seketika melebar. Pria tua yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Kalau ia benar-benar berada di tahun yang dikatakan Dumbledore, berarti itu lima puluh tahun lebih dari masa di mana ia hidup! Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di masa depan? Mungkinkah ia masih hidup di masa ini? Bagaimana dengan kehidupannya di masa ini? Bahagiakah?

Tom meragukan hal itu. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Hanya kebencian, kesendirian dan haus akan kekuatan yang selalu ia rasakan. Tom tanpa sadar mengerang pelan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa semuanya sangat aneh seperti sekarang?

Ia tidak mengalami gangguan dengan kepalanya, bukan?

"—Kita sudah sampai, Tom."

Ketika Dumbledore mengatakan ingin berbicara dengannya, Tom mengira kalau pria berjenggot keperakan itu akan membawanya ke kantor pengajar Transfigurasi yang ia datangi beberapa saat yang lalu. Alis kanan pemuda itu sedikit terangkat kala Dumbledore berhenti di depan sebuah patung _gargoyle_ raksasa. Seingatnya bukankah tempat yang ia datangi sekarang adalah kantor milik Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts?

"Ya, aku adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts sekarang, Tom. Armando sudah pensiun lebih dari empat dekade yang lalu."

"K-kau seorang kepala sekolah?"

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dari ekspresimu kau terlihat tidak menyangka aku akan menjadi kepala sekolah."

Tom tidak mau repot-repot menanggapi perkataan Dumbledore. Ia membiarkan pria tua itu menuntunnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah; mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja milik pria itu. Di belakang kursi kepala sekolah, ia bisa melihat raut terkejut dari lukisan-lukisan mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts terdahulu. Namun dari semua lukisan-lukisan tersebut, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat bertanya. Tom sedikit bersyukur karena hal itu.

"Ah, _lemon drop_, Tom?"

Tom mendengus pelan. Bagaimana mungkin pria di hadapannya ini bisa menawarinya permen Muggle di saat seperti sekarang? Ia datang ke tempat antah berantah ini untuk bertemu dengan Harry; bukan untuk duduk santai sambil memakan permen. Jangan katakan kalau pria di hadapannya ini akan menawarkan segelas teh padanya.

"Aku rasa—"

"—Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menikmati permen, bukan begitu, Tom?" Albus Dumbledore memotong kata-katanya. Tom mendecakkan lidahnya. Kedua tangan Pewaris Slytherin itu tersilang di depan dada sementara pandangannya menatap tajam ke arah Dumbledore. Kalau pria itu sudah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, lalu untuk apa perlu berbasa-basi? Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Harry dan membawa pemuda itu pulang. Tidak sulit, bukan?

"Kau tahu, Tom," kata Dumbledore untuk mengisi keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Telinga pria berjenggot keperakan itu bisa mendengar bisik pelan dari lukisan mantan Kepala Sekolah di belakangnya. "Ketika aku—maksudku diriku yang dulu memutuskan untuk membantumu ke masa depan, masa ini, kau membuat apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi kini terjadi dan bahkan tidak bisa dirubah. Tapi semua yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan kau alami."

"Apa—?"

Albus menghentikan perkataan Tom dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya ia untuk mengatakan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur terhadap masa lalu untuk mengubah apa yang terjadi sekarang dan 'Takdir' sangat tidak menyukai jika ada manusia yang bermain-main dengan waktu dan masa lalu. Albus tahu dan sadar akan hal itu setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Ariana—adik perempuannya—namun walau demikian, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mencampuri apa yang 'Takdir' perbuat. Ia melihat setidaknya ada celah untuk merubah masa lalu menjadi lebih baik walau konsekuensi yang ditanggungnya tidaklah ringan.

"_Well_, berhubung kau sudah di sini, Tom, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Harry? Aku yakin dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Dumbledore dengan senyum tipis di wajah pria itu.

**xoxoxo**

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua mata pemuda itu menatap langit-langit tinggi di kamarnya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini adalah hari keempat Mrs. Weasley mengajaknya untuk membersihkan seluruh sudut Grimmauld Place. Wanita itu bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk menyuruh si kembar, Ron, Ginny, Hermione—yang baru datang untuk menikmati sisa liburan musim panas kemarin sore—dan dirinya untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah seharian penuh. Ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya hampir remuk karena bertarung dengan _Pixie_ dan Jembalang di halaman rumah ini. Oh, membersihkan Grimmauld Place bahkan terasa lebih buruk dari membersihkan gudang di panti asuhan Wool.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Walburga membiarkan rumah keluarga Black sampai tidak terawat seperti sekarang.

"Peri rumah di rumah ini sudah tua. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Kreacher yang seperti itu, Evans? Lagi pula tidak ada yang menempati rumah ini sejak aku meninggal."

Nada sarkastik dari Walburga terngiang di kepalanya saat ia menanyakan alasannya tersebut kepada wanita dalam lukisan itu. Harry hanya bisa mendengus sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membersihkan ruangan tempat lukisan Walburga diletakkan. Ia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan heran Hermione Granger yang mendengar bagaimana Walburga memanggilnya. _Well_, walau di sini ia dikenal sebagai seorang Potter, Walburga tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengubah panggilan terhadap dirinya.

Bukan hal aneh lagi ketika menghuni Grimmauld Place mendapati dirinya mengobrol dengan kepala keluarga Black sebelum Sirius. Awalnya mereka semua—dan bahkan termasuk Sirius sendiri—heran mengapa ia bisa berbicara dengan wanita itu tanpa mendengar teriakan Walburga. Harry hanya tertawa pelan dan menjawab kalau dirinya dan Walburga—yang ternyata adalah istri Orion—adalah teman lama.

"—Harry."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Harry mengerutkan dahi mendapati sosok Ron yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah sapu terbang di tangan pemuda itu.

"Fred dan George mengusulkan untuk bermain Quidditch di halaman belakang. Mau ikut?"

Harry tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan Ron. Dengan cepat ia menyambar Firebolt—sapu terbang yang dibelikan Sirius ketika pergi ke Diagon Alley seminggu yang lalu—yang ia simpan di lemari kamar tersebut. Ia segera berlari kecil menuruni tangga rumah itu. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang sebelum telinganya menangkap suara lengkingan Walburga ketika seseorang memasuki rumah ini. Harry menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu sebelum tiba-tiba saja ia terhenyak.

Sapu terbang di tangan pemuda itu terjatuh di atas lantai dengan bunyi debam pelan. Harry tidak memedulikan hal itu karena sekarang ia terlalu sibuk menatap dua sosok orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Katakan ia sedang bermimpi. Katakan kalau ia pasti sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Katakan apa saja yang mampu menjelaskan apa yang sekarang sedang dilihatnya. Orang itu tidak mungkin berada di sini, bukan?

"T-Tom..." Suara Harry terdengar lebih menyerupai bisikan ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut gelap berdiri tepat di belakang sosok Dumbledore. Tom Riddle, pemuda yang tidak ditemuinya lebih dari tiga minggu itu terlihat menatap lekat ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ia tebak. Terkejut? Atau tidak percaya? Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok tersebut. "...bagaimana?"

Harry secara bergantian menatap ke arah Tom dan Dumbledore. Ia melihat pria berjenggot keperakan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahunya sebelum berlalu menuju dapur Grimmauld Place; meninggalkan hanya dirinya dan Tom di depan pintu.

"—Kau seperti sedang melihat hantu, Evans."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Tom. Ia sedang tidak bermimpi 'kan? Tom benar-benar ada di hadapannya 'kan? Dengan ragu Harry mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Tom kemudian membelai sisi kiri wajah pemuda itu. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan sensasi lembut dari kulit pemuda di hadapannya. Sensasi yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Tom ada di hadapannya. Nyata dan bahkan bukan bayangan semata.

Tapi... tapi bagaimana? Bukankah Tom tidak seharusnya berada di sini? Jangan katakan kalau Tom yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Voldemort yang meminum ramuan Polijus. Harry tersentak dari pikiran liarnya. Bukankah pemuda di hadapannya sekarang datang bersama Dumbledore? Sangat tidak masuk akal kalau kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut membawa Voldemort ke tempat ini. Itu sama saja artinya dengan masuk ke kandang buaya dengan suka rela.

"Kau benar-benar Tom?" Harry berbisik pelan; masih tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mendengar pemuda di hadapannya mendecakkan lidah.

"_The one and only_, Evans. Kaupikir aku ini siapa, huh? Kau—"

"—Harry!"

Harry otomatis menarik tangannya dari wajah Tom ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berlari menuju ke arahnya serta panggilan seseorang. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Ginny berlari dengan Hermione di belakang gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Kening gadis itu bertaut ketika melihat sapu terbang miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Kami menunggumu sejak tadi. Ron—" ujar Ginny begitu sampai di hadapannya. "—oh, kau kedatangan tamu? Siapa?"

Tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu menegang ketika tatapan kedua gadis di hadapannya mengarah kepada Tom. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka mengenali Tom sebagai Voldemort? Tidak. Jangan panik, Harry, batin pemuda itu. Ingat, tidak ada yang pernah melihat bagaimana sosok Pangeran Kegelapan setelah kebangkitannya malam itu. orang-orang di rumah ini hanya tahu Voldemort sudah kembali namun tidak ada yang pernah melihat sosoknya. Dan lagi, sosok Tom dan Voldemort yang sekarang sangat jauh berbeda.

"Err—dia temanku. Tom," ujar Harry dengan suara yang sedikit gugup. Ia mengerling ke arah Tom dan mendapati pemuda itu menatap heran ke arahnya. "Hanya Tom."

"Kau berteman dengan Slytherin?" Suara Hermione terdengar heran. Harry baru menyadari kalau ternyata Tom masih mengenakan seragam Slytherin dan bahkan lencana Prefek yang tersemat di bagian depan jubah pemuda itu. Gadis itu pasti menyadari kalau Tom bukanlah siswa Hogwarts—setidaknya bukan siswa dari tahun yang sama dengan mereka. "Kau serius, Harry? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini di Hogwarts. Dia benar-benar temanmu?"

Oh, terkadang Harry membenci orang-orang yang mempunyai daya observasi tinggi.

"Apa kau keberatan? Mengapa sepertinya kau terdengar tidak suka dengan hal itu? Evans adalah murid asrama Slytherin. Wajar saja kalau dia berteman dengan Slytherin, bukan?"

Harry bisa melihat raut terkejut di wajah Ginny dan Hermione. Ia sudah siap menjawab pertanyaan yang sepertinya ingin ditanyakan gadis berambut cokelat mengembang di hadapannya sebelum suara Mrs. Weasley terdengar memanggil mereka dari arah dapur. Harry dengan cepat mengatakan mereka seharusnya pergi ke dapur sembari menarik lengan Tom. Ia baru menyadari kalau sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.

Saat makan malam, Harry bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang di ruang makan walau tidak melihat secara langsung. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti sedang menatap sosok yang sekarang terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Harry sudah mendapatkan pertanyaan siapa pemuda di sampingnya dari Sirius. Ia hanya mengatakan kalau Tom adalah temannya tanpa berniat untuk menceritakan hal lainnya. Beruntung sekali Mrs. Weasley menyuruh semua orang untuk mulai makan dan menanyakan hal mengenai siapa Tom setelah makan malam usai. Sesekali Harry mengerling ke arah Dumbledore yang duduk tenang di tempat yang biasanya diduduki kepala keluarga Black.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria itu. Mengapa dan untuk apa Dumbledore membawa Tom ke masa ini? Apa pria itu sudah menceritakan semuanya? Bagaimana kalau misalnya Dumbledore sudah menceritakan tentang Voldemort kepada Tom? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika pemuda itu bertanya padanya? Harry yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih memilih untuk mengaduk makanan di atas piring tanpa berniat memakannya.

"—_WHAT THE HELL!"_

Semua mata di ruang makan langsung terarah kepada sosok Sirius yang baru saja berteriak. Harry mendongakkan kepala ke arah ayah baptisnya dan melihat pria berambut hitam itu melompat berdiri dengan tangan teracung ke arah Tom. Harry mengikuti ke mana arah telunjuk Sirius tertuju; melihat sebuah kepala ular yang terjulur dari dalam jubah yang dipakai Tom.

"Kau membawa Vippra bersamamu?" Harry bertanya kepada Tom. Ia terlalu terpaku kepada pemuda di sampingnya tanpa memedulikan kalau ular betina itu kini bergerak ke arah meja makan dan melahap sepotong paha ayam dari piring Tom. Ia baru sadar ketika Tonks mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah ular betina itu. "Tidak! Jangan lakukan apa pun! Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya!"

Tonks segera menurunkan tongkat sihirnya seperti apa yang dikatakan Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang sambil menarik tubuh bersisik Vippra dan meletakkannya perlahan di antara tempat duduknya dan Tom. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah ular betina itu namun tentu saja tidak diindahkan oleh Vippra. Ular berwarna hijau menyala tersebut terlalu sibuk menyantap potongan paha ayam.

"_**Ah, dengan begini aku tidak lapar lagi—oh, halo, Nak. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."**_

"Dia pasti tidak akan suka jika aku meninggalkannya sendirian di asrama sementara aku di sini bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa cerewetnya dia saat kau tidak ada di Hogwars," bisik Tom di sampingnya. Pandangan pemuda itu masih tetap terpaku ke arah makanan di atas meja. "Kurasa sebaiknya setelah ini kita harus bicara, Evans."

Harry mengiyakan dalam hati ajakan Tom. Ia sedikit penasaran apa yang ingin ditanyakan pemuda itu. Mungkinkah mengenai mengapa ia berada di sini? Oh, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa jika menanyakan hal semacam itu karena ia sendiri tidak tahu secara persis apa yang terjadi. Ia belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Dumbledore mengingat pria itu jarang terlihat di Grimmauld Place.

Setelah makan malam usai, beberapa orang yang masih berada di ruang makan mulai menanyai siapa Tom. Hanya—dengan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Tom—menjawab kalau pemuda itu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Beruntung, Dumbledore yang saat itu masih berada di sana menjelaskan kalau Tom adalah orang yang berasal dari masa yang sama di mana Harry dulu tinggal. Tidak ada satu pun dari dirinya dan Dumbledore mengungkit tentang siapa Tom Riddle yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang di rumah ini kalau tahu calon Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan saat ini berada di antara mereka dan bahkan menyantap makan malam dengan tenang.

"—_Well_." Hermione Granger bersuara setelah keheningan yang melanda selama beberapa saat di ruangan itu. "Apa itu benar, Harry, kalau kau adalah murid Slytherin sebelum ini?"

Harry tersedak pelan dari kegiatannya menyantap pie apel miliknya. Ia meringis pelan sambil meraih segelas Jus Labu dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu mengangkat alis kanannya menyadari kalau tiba-tiba saja suasana di ruang makan itu kembali hening. Ia bisa melihat Mrs. Weasley menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan piring di sudut ruangan. Sirius yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Remus pun menatapnya.

"Apa...?" tanya Harry. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang bereaksi seperti itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hermione. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Remus adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan tidak wajar di tempat itu. "Well, katakan aku baru saja salah dengar," kata Remus yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hermione. "Kau baru saja bertanya apa, Hermione? Harry diseleksi masuk Slytherin?"

"Yeah. Tom mengatakan hal itu sewaktu dia baru datang tadi."

Harry menautkan kedua alisnya ketika Sirius menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. "Err—aku memang masuk asrama Slytherin sebelum ini." Harry menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Seingatnya ia memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kehidupannya lebih detail mengingat tidak ada yang bertanya. "Apa ada masalah?"

"T-tentu saja ada, Prongslet," Sirius berkata dengan nada ragu. "Setahuku, keluarga Potter... _well_, selalu diseleksi masuk Gryffindor. Ayah, ibumu juga kakek dan nenekmu adalah Gryffindor. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kalau kau masuk asrama ular itu? Kau sedang bercanda 'kan? Karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Potter di Slytherin? Hah!"

"Sirius—"

"—Apa aneh jika aku diseleksi masuk Slytherin?" Harry mendesis pelan; memotong kata-kata Remus. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal ketika Sirius menyangkutpautkan di asrama mana ia berada dengan keluarganya. Apa yang salah dengan semua itu?

"B-bukan maksudku seperti itu, Harry. Hanya saja... hanya saja agak err—mengejutkan kau masuk Slytherin. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan."

Harry tanpa sadar bangkit berdiri sehinga membuat kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia keluar dari ruang makan; menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa kesal karena kata-kata Sirius. Ia masuk Slytherin atas keinginannya sendiri agar bisa bersama dengan Tom. Lagi pula apa salahnya dengan asrama itu? Tidak semua murid Slytherin itu licik seperti yang selalu dikatakan anak-anak Gryffindor, bukan?

"—Apa yang salah dengan orang-orang di rumah ini?" bisik Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

**xoxoxo**

Tom Riddle mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Harry yang menghilang di ujung teratas anak tangga ke arah orang-orang di ruangan ini. Kedua iris gelap miliknya menatap bergantian ke arah Hermione Granger dan pria bernama Sirius di ruangan tersebut. Ia mendengus pelan dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pergi dari ruangan ini setelah sebelumnya memungut tubuh Vippra dan melingkarkan ular itu di lehernya; tidak mengacuhkan raut tanya dari seorang wanita berambut merah jambu di ujung meja.

Setelah perbincangan singkatnya dengan Dumbledore di kantor kepala sekolah, pria itu akhirnya membawanya untuk bertemu Harry. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat peduli ke mana pria itu membawanya ber-Apparate. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Harry.

Dan saat ia melihat sosok itu, ia bisa merasakan kelegaan di dadanya. Ketika Harry menyentuh sisi wajahnya, ia bisa yakin kalau sosok di hadapannya itu adalah nyata. Bukan semacam ilusi yang dibuat-buat. Saat itu juga, sebuah pikiran menyeruak di kepalanya. Ia begitu ingin memeluk pemuda itu; memeluknya erat agar Harry tidak pergi. Tapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Mengapa ia harus melakukan hal seperti itu?

'_Kau lagi-lagi menyangkal apa yang kaurasakan, Tom.'_

Sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya. Mungkinkah itu suara hati kecilnya? Menyangkal? Menyangkal atas apa? Ia merasa kalau dirinya tidak sedang berusaha berbohong. Ia merasa kalau tidak ada yang harus ia sangkal.

"_Mengapa kau begitu ingin tahu di mana Harry berada? Bukankah setahuku kau tidak peduli padanya? Aku cukup mengenalmu, Tom. Kau bukanlah orang yang peduli terhadap orang lain. Lalu mengapa kau mau berbuat seperti ini? Mencari orang yang seharusnya bahkan tidak kaupedulikan."_

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu mendecakkan lidah ketika teringat dengan kata-kata Dumbledore. Mengapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dari pria itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya?

Tom menggelengkan kepalanya; berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah Vippra yang menggelung diri di lehernya ketika ia sampai di anak tangga paling teratas di mana ia melihat Harry untuk terakhir kalinya. Tom tidak tahu ke mana pemuda itu pergi. _Hell_, ia bahkan tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali mengingat ia bahkan baru dua jam lebih di sini.

"_**Aku mencium bau Harry. Lewat sini."**_

Tom yang sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan ular peliharaannya memilih untuk berjalan ke arah koridor yang ditunjuk Vippra dengan kepalanya sendiri. Dalam diam ia mengamati koridor yang ia lalui. Rumah ini terlihat sangat suram; bahkan lebih suram dari panti asuhan Wool. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan orang-orang itu betah tinggal di sini.

"_**Berhenti."**_

Pemuda berambut gelap tersebut mendesis marah kepada Vippra ketika ular betina itu mengeratkan tubuh pada lehernya. Ia mencoba melepaskan jeratan Vippa lalu menurunkan ular itu di atas lantai. Dilihatnya Vippra bergerak ke arah sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Sosok Harry yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat.

Tom menghela napas pelan sebelum memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan sedikit keras; hanya untuk menyadarkan Harry atas keberadaannya.

"—Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja, huh?" Tom bertanya ketika melihat wajah terkejut Harry. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang teredar ke sekeliling ruangan. Tom mendengus. "Pantas saja kau menghilang dan tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Rupanya kau lebih betah di sini."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Senyum sinis terpatri di wajah calon Pangeran Kegelapan itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Harry yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal. "Oh, benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau menghilang begitu saja sampai aku mau repot-repot pergi ke tempat seperti ini untuk—sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Tom mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan Harry padanya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan secara jujur kalau dirinya datang ke tempat ini untuk menjemput pemuda itu. Evans bisa-bisa menjadi besar kepala karenanya dan ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

"—_**Tom hanya malu mengatakan kalau dia mencemaskanmu, Nak."**_

Kalau saja Tom mempunyai pandangan membunuh seperti milik Basilisk, ia bisa menjamin kalau sekarang, di lantai kamar tersebut, tubuh Vippra pasti sudah terbujur kaku. Sayangnya, ia hanyalah penyihir dan bukan monster Slytherin sehingga tatapan membunuh yang ia layangkan sekarang tidak bereaksi apa-apa kepada Vippra. Ular betina itu tetap bisa bergerak dan sekarang bahkan terlihat menggelung diri di dekat kaki tempat tidur.

"Ah, seorang Tom Riddle bisa mencemaskan orang lain?"

Tom mengabaikan tawa pelan dari sosok Harry. "_Shut up, Evans_. Tidak ada yang lucu, kau tahu?"

"Hmm... aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau datang ke masa ini untuk menemuiku. _Well_, selamat datang di masa depan, Tom."

Tom bergumam pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan; menyadari kalau warna khas Slytherin mendominasi ruangan ini.

"—Jadi apa yang selama ini kukira adalah kenyataan? Kalau kau... kalau kau berasal dari masa depan?" tanya Tom tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah panji Slytherin yang didirikan di sudut ruangan. Ia merasakan gerakan di sampingnya. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Harry yang sekarang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Yeah, semacam itu," bisik pemuda di sampingnya. "Dumbledore menceritakan kalau aku dititipkan di panti asuhan saat umurku satu tahun. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan kalau semua yang terjadi sekarang adalah perbuatan pria itu. Aku... aku merasa kalau aku sedang dimanfaatkan olehnya."

"Dan mungkin seperti itu adanya, bukan?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari Harry. "_Well_, aku memang merasa seperti itu. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Aku bisa mengetahui siapa orangtuaku. Dari mana asal dan latar belakangku. Aku bahkan mempunyai seorang ayah baptis, kau tahu?"

Tom tidak tahu dirinya harus menampakkan eskpresi wajah seperti apa ketika melihat raut gembira dari pemuda di sampingnya. Harry mempunyai kehidupan sendiri di sini. Orang-orang di rumah ini sepertinya menyayangi pemuda itu. Muncul perasaan tidak nyaman ketika ia membayangkan Harry akan lebih baik jika berada di masa ini. Ia tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran semacam itu muncul dan ia sama sekali tidak suka. Ia tidak suka jika berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

Ia ingin hanya dirinya yang dipikirkan oleh Harry.

Mendadak, sesuatu seperti menampar dirinya. Mengapa ia baru sadar hal itu sekarang?

Ia tidak pernah suka jika ada orang lain menyentuh Harry. Ia tidak suka jika perhatian pemuda itu bukan untuknya. Ia tidak suka jika Harry memikirkan hal lain selain dirinya. Ia ingin agar Harry hanya melihat dirinya.

Selama ini Tom hanya menganggap kalau perasaan semacam itu hanyalah perasaan yang sama yang ia rasakan jika ada orang yang tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Perasaan merasa diabaikan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau itu adalah perasaan lain? Perasaan cemburu dan posesif seperti yang pernah dikatakan Vippra padanya?

Bukankah perasaan semacam itu hanya dimiliki jika seseorang mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada orang lain?

Suka misalnya?

Ya, mungkin perasaan inilah yang selalu disangkalnya selama ini dan baru ia sadari sekarang. Terlambatkah ia? Bagaimana jika ia bertanya kepada Harry agar pulang ke masa mereka hidup selama ini ternyata pemuda itu menolak? Bagaimanapun juga, kehidupan pemuda itu lebih baik di sini.

"—Apa kau suka tinggal di sini?" Tom bertanya. Ia menahan napasnya menunggu jawaban pemuda di sampingnya. Lubang hitam di hatinya terasa semakin membesar ketika Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku—"

"—Tapi aku lebih suka jika bersamamu."

Perlu waktu tiga detik bagi Tom untuk mencerna kata-kata Harry sebelum akhirnya ia menarik bagian depan kemeja hijau pucat yang dipakai pemuda itu dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan raut terkejut di wajah pemuda itu. ia tidak peduli jika nanti Harry akan mendorong tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan bibir Harry. Ingin merasakan sentuhan kulit pemuda itu pada kulitnya dan betapa terkejutnya Tom ketika Harry membalas ciuman tersebut.

Harry awalnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tom. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tom menciumnya untuk yang kedua kali. Tapi bukankah ia sudah pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Bukankah ia pernah memikirkan kalau ia ingin agar Tom menciumnya kembali?

Lalu mengapa mesti ia menyia-yiakan hal itu?

Harry bisa merasakan kalau ciuman Tom yang sekarang tidak seperti ciuman mereka di Kamar Rahasia—yang kasar dan mendominasi. Tom menyapukan bibir pada bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau Tom bisa sedikit lembut seperti sekarang; menenangkan dirinya seperti ini.

"—Apa ini yang kauinginkan, Harry?" Tom bertanya padanya ketika bibir mereka terpisah sangat dekat; memungkinkan dirinya untuk merasakan napas Tom pada wajahnya. Ia mengangguk singkat sebelum Tom menangkap bibirnya kembali. Harry hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan meremas bagian depan jubah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau Tom yang sekarang bersamanya adalah pria yang sama yang ia temui di pemakaman. Harry bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan membiarkan Tom berubah menjadi Voldemort.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tom. Ia tidak ingin Tom menjadi seperti itu; pria jahat berkulit pucat dengan wajahnya yang menyerupai ular. Voldemort tidak boleh lahir dan ia akan memastikan hal itu walau nyawanya sendiri adalah taruhannya.

Tubuh pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tersentak pelan ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dengan cepat ia menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Tom dan memegangi kepalanya. Ia menyadari kalau luka di dahinya tidak terasa membakar dan itu berarti Voldemort dan Tom tidak sedang marah. Ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah Tom; terkejut dengan sorot mata horor yang sekarang diperlihatkan pemuda itu.

"Tom...?"

"S-siapa pria barusan?"

Harry menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Tom. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang menerapkan _Legilimens_ padamu, Evans." Rahang pemuda itu menegang ketika mengingat apa yang ada di pikiran Harry. Ia melihat jelas kalau barusan Harry memikirkan seorang pria mirip ular dengan kulit pucatnya. Ia juga melihat pemandangan sebuah kuburan dengan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam memakai topeng yang mengelilingi Harry yang berlutut tidak berdaya di atas tanah. "Katakan padaku siapa pria itu dan mengapa kau memikirkannya?"

Harry mau tidak mau menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tom tidak boleh tahu tentang Voldemort. Tidak sedikitpun.

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu hanya memikirkan satu-satunya cara yang ia punya. Didorongnya tubuh Tom hingga tubuh pemuda itu terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia perlu mengalihkan perhatian Tom sehingga membuatnya mulai menyerang bibir pemuda itu. Tom tentunya bukan orang yang mudah untuk dialihkan perhatiannya. Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu merengkuh tubuh Harry kemudian membalikkan posisi sehingga sekarang dirinya yang barada di atas pemilik iris hijau cemerlang tersebut.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Evans," desis Tom. "Katakan siapa pria itu."

"A-aku tidak tahu maksudmu, Tom." Harry bersikeras mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Tom pada kedua lengannya. "Itu bukan hal yang penting."

Tom kembali mendesis. "Aku tidak akan melihatmu gelisah dan ketakutan seperti itu jika apa yang terjadi di kuburan yang kulihat bukanlah hal penting. Apa kau ingin aku sendiri yang mencari tahu? Kau tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang mencoba membaca pikiranmu."

Ya, Harry tahu. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh. Rasanya jika seseorang mencoba membaca pikiranmu bahkan sama dengan ketika ia bermimpi buruk dan menyebabkan luka di dahinya seperti terbakar. Harry tahu kalau Tom tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu menatap sepasang iris gelap milik Tom. Ia menghela napas panjang sembari menutup kedua matanya.

"_**Pria itu adalah kau, Tom. Itu adalah dirimu di masa depan,"**_ bisik Harry yang hanya bisa didengar oleh pemuda di atasnya.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Author's note: **saya kembali! Tidak tahu harus menulis apa di catatan author. Hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua review selama ini. Nah, TMR/HP-nya sudah saya tambah dan chapter depan mungkin Voldemort akan muncul. Oke, sementara saya mau kembali berkutat dengan tugas, review atau concritnya selalu ditunggu. Ja! See ya again, pals!


	20. Break Down and Lightless

**Author's note:** terima kasih banyak atas semua reviewnya serta sudah setia membaca sampai sekarang. 20 chapter? Wow! Semoga saja saya bisa menamatkan fanfiksi—ditambah epilognya—kurang dari 10 chapter lagi :D No rambling, just enjoy the story! (GRIN)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore. A bit angsty.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 20: Break Down and Lightless**

**Juli 1995**

Pangeran Kegelapan terlihat mengerutkan dahi dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Ia mendesis pelan ketika tiba-tiba saja bayangan masa lalu muncul di benaknya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bayangan mengenai dirinya di masa lalu yang mencium sosok Evans muncul kembali. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika mengingat bagaimana Evans membalas ciuman yang ia berikan. Bukankah ia tidak seharusnya mempunyai perasaan seperti ini? Ia sudah membagi jiwanya menjadi beberapa buah Horcrux; membuat ia tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Tapi... tapi mengapa ia harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi? Tidak cukupkah luka yang ia dapat di masa lalu?

Bukankah tujuannya membagi jiwanya menjadi Horcrux selain membuatnya terbebas dari kematian adalah untuk menghilangkan lubang hitam yang muncul di hatinya sejak kematian Evans?

"—_**Apa sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Master?"**_

Voldemort menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi menempel pada keningnya. Ketika kedua kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka, ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Nagini—ular peliharaannya—yang sedang menggelung diri dengan nyaman di dekat perapian. Kepala ular betina itu berdiri tegak dengan tatapan yang terarah padanya.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan tidak sedang ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Tidak. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya seorang diri. Ia ingin menyimpan kenangan-kenangan itu untuk dirinya saja.

Voldemort termenung. Kedua iris merah pria itu menatap nanar ke arah perapian yang menyala redup. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya masih merasakan perasaan selayaknya manusia biasa terhadap orang itu? Apakah ia harus membagi kembali jiwanya agar ia tidak perlu merasakan hal semacam ini lagi? Ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal menggelikan itu. Ia tidak membutuhkan hal itu karena masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan. Masih ada keinginan dan tujuan yang harus ia capai.

"_**Master—"**_

"—_**Aku baik-baik saja, Nagini,"**_ desis Voldemort yang terdengar tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah benar dirinya baik-baik saja? Ia tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. Voldemort tahu kalau dirinya jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Sejak 'kebangkitan'-nya, ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan Evans. Setiap harinya, ingatan-ingatan mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi dengan dirinya dan pemuda itu kembali muncul. Terkadang ia bahkan terbangun di tengah malam karena ingatan-ingatan itu.

Ingatan mengenai bagaimana Evans menyentuhnya...

Bagaimana sentuhan bibir pemuda itu pada bibirnya...

Seolah-olah apa yang terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu baru saja terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Ia harus segera menghilangkan semua kegilaan ini karena bagaimanapun, sosok Evans seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dalam hidupnya. Evans sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Ya, Voldemort mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Tapi... sekali lagi ada kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia sangkal. Walau ia ingat jelas bagaimana Evans meninggal, di masa ini, di saat ini, pemuda itu masih hidup. Evans adalah Potter; sosok yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi. Apakah itu berarti ia masih punya kesempatan?

Kesempatan yang dulu tidak bisa ia gunakan?

Voldemort mendadak tersadar dari pikirannya mendengar suara pintu yang berderit terbuka. Dengan enggan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada siapa pun tamu tidak diundang yang datang menemuinya. Saat ini ia tidak sedang ingin bertemu siapa pun. Kedua mata Pengeran Kegelapan menyipit ketika melihat sosok Bellatrix Lestrange muncul dari balik pintu. Penyihir wanita itu—tanpa diminta oleh Voldemort sendiri—berjalan mendekati pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

"—Seingatku aku tidak pernah memanggilmu, Bella."

Suara Voldemort yang berupa desis pelan membuat Bellatrix Lestranger sedikit bergidik. Penyihir wanita itu menyembunyikan sedikit rasa cemas yang ia rasakan karena tiba-tiba menghampur masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Pangeran Kegelapan di balik senyum yang ia perlihatkan.

"Hmm... aku hanya ingin menemui Anda, _Mr Lord_," jawab Bellatrix sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Pangeran Kegelapan. Wanita berambut berantakan itu berdiri di belakang kursi berlengan yang diduduki Voldemort dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah telinga pria beriris merah tersebut. "Anda perlu seseorang yang menemani, mungkin?"

Voldemort memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya ke arah Bellatrix sebelum mendesis pelan. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi bagaimana perasaan wanita itu terhadap dirinya. Semua pengikutnya dan bahkan suami Bellatrix sendiri—Rodolphus Lestrange—tahu mengenai cinta platonik wanita itu kepadanya.

Voldemort tentu saja tidak peduli karena ia tidak membutuhkan perasaan semacam itu. Sebelum dirinya dikalahkan oleh Potter empat belas tahun yang lalu, mereka memang mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sekadar 'Majikan dan Bawahan'. Ia mengakui hal itu. Namun hubungannya dengan Bellatrix hanyalah hubungan timbal-balik karena pada dasarnya ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa pun kepada wanita itu—bahkan kepada orang lain sekalipun. Ia membiarkan Bellatrix terperangkap dalam dunia delusi wanita itu sendiri hanya untuk mengontrol kegilaan yang dialami wanita tersebut. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Bellatrix bertindak di luar perintahnya, bukan?

Karena dibandingkan pengikutnya yang lain, Bellatrix Lestrange adalah pengikut yang paling loyal padanya.

Lagi pula, seorang Pangeran Kegelapan juga memerlukan sedikit hiburan. Bukan dengan menyiksa Muggle atau pengikutnya tentu saja.

Namun terkadang pula, Pangeran Kegelapan membenci perilaku Bellatrix yang seperti itu.

"—Aku tidak sedang ingin bermain-main denganmu, Bellatrix," ujar Voldemort dengan nada dingin. Ia tidak memedulikan wajah Bellatrix yang merengut kesal. "Daripada kau hanya datang untuk mengganggu waktuku bukankah lebih baik kau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan? Jangan menghabiskan waktuku."

"Tapi, My Lord—"

Suara Bellatrix Lestrange terputus ketika Pangeran Kegelapan menggumamkan Kutukan Cruciatus yang ditujukan kepadanya. Penyihir wanita itu berlutut di atas lantai kayu di ruangan itu sambil merintih pelan. Suara teriakan pilu terdengar dari Bellatrix saat Voldemort kembali memberinya Kutukan Cruciatus.

"—Jangan membantahku, Bellatrix," desis Voldemort dengan nada marah. Ia sangat tidak menyukai jika pengikutnya tidak memedulikan apa yang ia katakan. "Kau harusnya tahu di mana tempatmu. Kau tidak seharusnya membantah apa yang kukatakan. Tugasmu hanya mematuhi perintahku tanpa mempertanyakan alasan apa pun. Kau mengerti?"

Bellatrix mengangguk lemah; tidak berdaya akibat hukuman yang baru saja diberikan majikannya.

"_Y-Yes, My Lord,"_ ujar Bellatrix dengan nada terbata. Kepala wanita itu tertunduk menatap lantai kayu di dekat kakinya. Namun tidak seperti para pengikut Voldemort lainnya yang pasti segera mengerutkan nyali mereka ketika mendapat Kutukan Cruciatus, wanita itu tidak terlihat demikian. Di balik helaian rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, Belltarix tampak tersenyum; seolah-olah 'hukuman' yang diberikan Voldemort adalah sebuah hadiah baginya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu selain dirinya sendiri.

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Kau hanya menghabiskan waktuku di sini, Bella. Dan saat kau keluar dari ruangan ini, panggilkan Severus serta Lucius kemari. Aku lebih membutuhkan mereka saat ini."

Voldemort tidak berkata sepatah kata pun ketika Bellatrix perlahan mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya. Pria berkulit pucat itu menghela napas panjang sembari kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Belum sampai lima menit ia bersantai, pintu di ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun melihat sosok Severus Snape dan Lucius Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk.

"—Kemarilah, Severus, Lucius," ujar Voldemort dengan nada bosan. Kedua iris merahnya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kedua pria itu. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya untuk menyuruh kedua orang itu berdiri setelah sebelumnya mencium ujung jubah yang ia kenakan. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Katakan padaku, Lucius, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kucari di Departemen Misteri?"

Saat melihat raut wajah ketakutan kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut, Voldemort dengan cepat menyimpulkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia mendesis marah ke arah pria berambut pirang platina—yang jelas segera membuat Lucius Malfoy mundur beberapa langkah—sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengecewakanku, Lucius?" Suara Voldemort terdengar dingin dan bahkan terkesan berbisa. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu mengambil ramalan di Departemen Misteri tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Menyedihkan."

"T-Tapi, _My Lord_," kata Lucius dengan suara berbisik. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena ramalan yang Anda minta tidak bisa diambil dengan mudah. Hanya Anda dan Potter yang bisa melakukannya. Jika tidak—"

"—Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau aku sudah kembali, Lucius," potong Voldemort; mengabaikan alasan yang dikemukakan pria di hadapannya. "Aku tidak peduli cara apa yang kaupakai. Aku hanya ingin ramalan itu. Tidak peduli jika itu harus membuatmu kehilangan posisimu di Kementerian."

Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkan Lucius untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Begitu pria tersebut menghilang di balik pintu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Severus Snape yang sejak tadi terlihat hanya diam melihat bagaimana ia menekan Lucius. Sepasang iris merahnya menatap lekat ke arah pengajar Hogwarts tersebut.

"Apa ada yang ingin kausampaikan padaku, Severus?" Voldemort berjalan mendekati pria berambut klimis itu dan berdiri tepat di depan Severus. Ia bisa melihat pria di hadapannya segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak ada, My Lord."

Saat ini, Voldemort sangat ingin tertawa tepat di depan wajah Severus namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Sejak pria itu meminta dirinya untuk melepaskan nyawa Lily Evans—atau sejak Severus membuat kesalahan dengan hanya separuh mendengar ramalan tentang dirinya dan Potter?—ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau pria di hadapannya benar-benar bersumpah untuk mengabdi padanya. Sering kali ia berpikir kalau pekerjaan Severus sebagai agen ganda sewaktu-waktu bisa merubah pikiran pria itu untuk berpaling dari pihaknya. Kalau saja pria itu tidak berguna baginya sebagai mata-mata Dumbledore, tentu nyawa Severus Snape tidak akan bertahan sampai sekarang.

"—Ah, tidak ada?" Voldemort mengamati ekspresi wajah Severus. "Kau tidak mempunyai hal yang ingin kaukatakan atau kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya?"

Severus Snape memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Severus... Severus..." Pangeran Kegelapan berbalik dan berjalan ke arah jendela di tempat itu. Pandangannya mengarah langit cerah di luar sana. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini? Aku berpikir mengenai kesetiaanmu padaku. Atau apa boleh aku mengatakan kalau aku mulai tidak bisa memercayaimu lagi?

"My—"

Voldemort mengibaskan tangannya untuk membungkam mulut Severus. "Aku sering kali berpikir kalau bertahun-tahun yang kauhabiskan untuk memata-matai Dumbledore membuatmu perlahan-lahan menyeberang ke pihak lain, Severus."

Tubuh Severus Snape tersentak mendengar perkataan Voldemort. Ia menundukkan kepala namun ekor matanya tidak sekalipun meninggalkan sosok Pangeran Kegelapan tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, My Lord. Kesetiaanku hanya untukmu."

"Dan buktikan perkataanmu, Severus," desis Voldemort. "Aku ingin kau membuktikan hal itu dengan membawa Potter ke hadapanku. Kau pasti tahu di mana menemukan anak itu, bukan? Ah—jangan lupa membawa pemuda bernama Tom Riddle bersama Potter. Kami perlu sedikit berbicara."

**xoxoxo**

"_**Pria itu adalah kau, Tom. Itu adalah dirimu di masa depan."**_

Ketika Harry berkata seperti itu pada dirinya, ia menganggap kalau apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu hanyalah suatu omong kosong. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau dirinya bisa berubah drastis seperti itu.

Tom Riddle memejamkan kedua matanya; berusaha menghapus bayangan seorang pria kurus dan berkulit pucat seperti orang mati. Kedua mata merah pria itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Tom tergidik membayangkan wajah pria itu. Nyaris terlihat tidak memiliki hidung. Atau bolehkah ia mengatakan kalau pria itu mirip dengan ular?

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu berusaha membaca pikiran pemuda di hadapannya; mencari apakah semua itu hanya kebohongan untuk mengerjainya. Ia hanya bisa menatap horor ke arah wajah kesakitan Harry ketika menyadari kalau semua itu bukanlah kebohongan.

Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal semua itu. Pria mirip ular itu bernama Voldemort—nama yang dibuat dari anagram namanya sendiri.

Tapi... tapi bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa seperti itu di masa depan? Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga membuat dirinya berubah menjadi seperti itu? Dan lagi, di masa ini dirinya disebut sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"—Tom...?"

Tom Riddle mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Harry sudah menceritakan semua hal yang ingin ia tahu. Bagaimana dirinya hidup di masa ini. Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Bagaimana ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang mulai berkutat dengan Sihir Hitam. Tom mengakui kalau ia memang memiliki ketertarikan mengenai sihir semacam itu mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Slytherin dan bahkan keturunan Salazar. Tapi tidak sekalipun Tom pernah berpikir untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut dari itu. Mungkin saat ini ia sudah mulai gila karena membayangkan bagaimana dirinya hidup di masa depan.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Harry sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya dan bahkan saat ini tengah menyentuh wajahnya. Sepasang iris gelap pemuda itu bertemu dengan pandangan Harry. Namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Tom, lihat aku. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar nada serius dari Harry membuat Tom menuruti permintaan pemuda itu dengan enggan. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika kedua telapak tangan Harry tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

Tom menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kau mau mendengar jawabanku yang sejujurnya, tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Coba pikir apa yang kaurasakan jika tahu masa depanmu adalah seperti itu? Apa kau lupa dengan yang kaukatakan barusan, huh? Aku bahkan membunuh orangtuamu!" Nada suara Tom meninggi. Ia melihat Harry tampak bergerak tidak nyaman sembari menyentuh luka di dahi pemuda itu; membuatnya tersentak. "Luka itu... aku yang meninggalkan luka itu padamu, bukan?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tidak menjawab; lebih memilih untuk menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Dengar, Tom," Harry kembali berbicara setelah keheningan di antara mereka. "Apa yang terjadi di masa ini, masa depan, bisa berubah. Kau bisa mencegah dirimu untuk menjadi Voldemort. Kau bisa merubah hal itu. Kaudengar aku?"

Namun Tom tidak mendengarkan perkataan Harry. Calon Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan itu menghela napas frustrasi.

"Tom," Harry memanggil pemuda di hadapannya. Ia kembali mendekati sosok Tom sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah pemuda itu. Ia sungguh tidak pernah berharap kalau dirinya harus menceritakan semua hal tentang Voldemort kepada Tom. Tidak. Ia lebih memilih agar Tom sama sekali tidak perlu tahu dan bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin segera mengembalikan pemuda itu ke masa lalu tanpa mengetahui apa pun tentang masa depan. Biarlah hanya dirinya yang mengetahui ini semua.

Dalam hati Harry mengumpat. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena teringat dengan Voldemort. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan pria itu ketika Tom berada di sini; mencium dan memeluknya. Tapi apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Ia tahu kalau Tom tidak akan melepaskannya sampai ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Harry menarik napas panjang. Dengan ragu, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Tom.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan semua ini padamu, Tom," bisik Harry sembari menggenggam salah satu tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Tom sedikit tersentak. "Kalau kau tidak datang ke masa ini, kau tidak perlu tahu semua yang terjadi."

"Kau tidak suka aku berada di sini?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya; menyangkal pertanyaan Tom. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan untuk bertemu denganmu, Tom. Kau tidak tahu aku rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi kalau seperti ini jadinya..." Harry terdiam sejenak. "...lebih baik kau tetap berada di masamu."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mengabaikan desis marah Tom.

"Aku berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kau tahu? Ini mengenai masa depanku," ujar Tom dengan suara pelan. Pandangan pemuda itu terpaku ke arah pintu di ruangan tersebut. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh Harry; lebih memilih mencengkeram pinggiran tempat tidur dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Walau saat ini ia ingin memeluk pemuda di hadapannya, ia tidak bisa. Ia teringat bagaimana raut Harry saat menceritakan kalau dirinya di masa depan adalah orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtua pemuda itu. Mengapa Harry masih sangat peduli padanya padahal dirinyalah yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi yatim-piatu seperti sekarang?

"—Masa depan masih bisa dirubah, Tom. Dumbledore pernah mengatakan padaku kalau masa depan bukanlah hal yang pasti. Kau bisa merubah hal itu."

"Dumbledore, huh?" Tom mengumpat ketika Harry membicarakan pria itu itu. "Kau masih mendengarkan kata-kata pria itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu? Merlin, kau seharusnya berhenti mendengarkan Dumbledore! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya; dengan masih tidak mengubah posisinya saat ini. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan Dumbledore. Pria itu sudah seenaknya saja mengacaukan kehidupannya dengan membawanya ke masa lalu. Pria itu bahkan seolah-olah menganggapnya hanya sebuah bidak catur yang bisa digerakkan begitu saja.

"—Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap setenang ini setelah semua yang terjadi, Evans? Setelah tahu kalau aku adalah pembunuh kedua orangtuamu, setelah tahu kalau akulah penyebab utama mimpi buruk yang selalu kau alami, seharusnya kau tidak berada di dekatku. Kau bahkan seharusnya tidak peduli padaku. Tapi lihat apa yang kaulakukan sekarang. Kau menenangkanku seolah-olah apa yang kulakukan hanyalah keisengan seorang anak berumur lima tahun! Apa kau gila?"

Suara Tom membuyarkan lamunan Harry. Ia mendesah pelan sembari menegakkan tubuhnya; membuatnya bertemu dengan pandangan Tom. Pikirannya kembali mencerna apa yang baru saja ditanyakan pemuda itu padanya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia mengeram pelan dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram bagian depan jubah yang dikenakan Tom.

"Apa kau tidak dengar yang kukatakan barusan, Tom?" seru Harry. "Bukan kau yang melakukan semua itu tapi Voldemort! Kau dan dia adalah orang yang berbeda! Dirimu yang sekarang bukanlah orang yang membunuh orangtuaku! Kau bukan orang yang membunuh Muggle tua yang kulihat dalam mimpi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kalian berbeda. Sadarlah, Tom! Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau masa depan bisa berubah jika kau mau merubahnya. Itu tergantung kepadamu! Tapi jika kau masih merasa bersalah karena kematian kedua orangtuaku walaupun itu bukan perbuatanmu, maka berusahalah untuk merubah masa depan. Kembalilah ke masa di mana kau hidup dan mencegah Voldemort untuk lahir. Sial! Mengapa kau bisa bersikap seperti ini?"

"Karena kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Evans!"

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti darimu? Kau itu sangat keras kepala dan bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain!"

Bukannya menanggapi perkataan Harry, Tom memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain; membuat Harry melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada jubah pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan.

"Tidak seharusnya kita saling berteriak seperti ini," kata Harry setelah mencoba meredakan rasa kesal yang dialaminya terhadap Tom. "Beradu mulut seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Bukan begitu?"

Walau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, Tom mengiyakan pendapat Harry. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa bersikap aneh seperti ini setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di masa depannya. Harry benar. Masa depan bisa dirubah. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia memikirkan cara bagaimana agar dirinya tidak bisa berubah seperti itu?

"—_**Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan opera sabun kalian?"**_

Kedua pemuda di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah suara desis yang baru saja mereka dengar. Keduanya mendecakkan lidah bersamaan melihat sosok Vippra yang entah sejak kapan melingkarkan tubuh di salah satu tiang tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

"_**Kalian seperti sepasang suami-istri. Baru saja saling menyayangi—kalau aku boleh berkata seperti itu—satu sama lain tapi tidak lama saling berteriak dan bertengkar. Dasar remaja penuh hormon."**_

Harry, yang saat itu mengingat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Tom sebelum ini, bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan Vippra. Ia sama sekali melupakan keberadaan ular betina itu di ruangan ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengerling ke arah Tom; mendapati pemuda itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Oh, saat ini Harry sangat ingin menciptakan lubang di bawah kakinya sehingga ia bisa langsung menghilang dari hadapan Tom dan Vippra. Ia merutuk pelan menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum dirinya dan Tom terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai Voldemort.

Mengingat tentang... tentang ia yang baru saja berciuman dengan Tom.

Demi Jenggot Merlin, katakan kalau ia baru saja bermimpi. Katakan kalau Tom menciumnya—dan ia membalas ciuman itu—hanyalah suatu khayalan dan bukanlah kenyataan. Harry sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat ketika menyadari kalau ia menyukai ciuman tersebut. Wajahnya kembali memanas ketika mengingat bagaimana dirinya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman masa kecilnya.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

"—Kita perlu kembali ke masa lalu."

Harry tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepala mendengar Tom yang bertanya padanya. Ia berdeham pelan untuk menekan perasaan canggung yang ia alami sekarang. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan, bukan? Harry mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan?" Harry berbalik bertanya; mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Tom padanya.

"Kita perlu kembali ke masa lalu. Kau dengar itu?"

Harry mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Kembali ke masa lalu? Ya, Tom perlu segera kembali ke masa itu, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia memang tidak menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang bisa saja meninggal di masa lalu. Tom tidak perlu tahu hal itu, bukan? Kalau ia tidak kembali ke masa lalu, Tom tidak akan perlu melihat dirinya meninggal sehingga nantinya pemuda itu akan menjadi seperti yang diceritakan Walburga padanya.

Dadanya masih sering terasa sesak ketika membayangkan sorot mata Tom yang seolah-olah tanpa nyawa.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu bisa merasakan perasaan asing merayap di dadanya. Ia tidak suka jika harus memikirkan kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Yeah, kau perlu kembali ke masa lalu," kata Harry dengan suara nyaris berbisik; tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran Tom. "Di sini bukanlah tempat di mana kau hidup, Tom."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak berpikir kalau kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, bukan? Bukankah tadi dengan jelas sekali aku mendengar kau mengatakan lebih suka jika bersamaku?"

Harry mengerang pelan. "Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Tom," ujar Harry sambil berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. "Aku harus tinggal di sini karena ini adalah tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada."

"Maka aku juga akan tetap berada di sini."

"Tom—"

"—Dengarkan aku, Evans," kata Tom memotong perkataan Harry. "Aku mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri... _well_, untuk datang menemuiku dan bahkan membawamu pulang. Lalu sekarang, kau mengatakan kau akan tetap tinggal di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan? Kau tidak menghargai apa yang kulakukan?"

Harry menatap tidak percaya ke arah Tom. Pemuda di hadapannya tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Ingin tinggal di masa depan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan di masa lalu mereka? Tubuh Harry tersentak. Kalau Tom memutuskan sekarang ini ia akan tinggal di sini, bersamanya, bukankah berarti bahwa eksistensi Tom di masa lalu akan menghilang sama seperti keberadaannya? Bukankah itu juga berarti...

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu—tanpa berkata apa pun kepada Tom dan Vippra—segera turun dari atas tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memedulikan seruan Sirius yang memanggil namanya ketika melewati sosok pria beriris kelabu tersebut. Ia baru berhenti saat sampai di depan sebuah tirai yang menutupi ruangan di mana lukisan Walburga berada.

"—Walburga, apa kau ingat bagaimana aku meninggal?" Harry bertanya. Ia tanpa sadar menahan napas menunggu jawaban wanita itu.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu tempo hari? Kau meninggal karena terkena Kutukan Pembunuh."

Harry mencoba mengabaikan jawaban Walburga. Ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lain untuk membuktinya pemikiranya. "Apa setelah aku meninggal, sikap Tom berubah seperti apa yang kauceritakan padaku?

Pemuda itu bisa melihat Walburga menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang sudah kuceritakan padamu? Oh, apa kau terserang penyakit—hei, kau mau ke mana, Evans?"

Harry tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Walburga. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Masa lalu sama sekali tidak berubah. Walburga masih mengingat bagaimana ia meninggal. Bukankah itu berarti kalau dirinya dan Tom akan tetap kembali ke masa lalu? Masa di mana ia akan meninggal? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada yang berubah padahal Tom sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya di masa ini. Apa yang akan terjadi sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa lalu bersama Tom?

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Anakku."

Harry yang saat itu sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamarnya segera berhenti. Ia tidak terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Dumbledore yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah; seolah-olah tengah menunggunya. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan melihat sosok pria berjenggot keperakan itu saja membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa berpikir keras dengan semua hal yang terjadi sekarang ini, Profesor?" tanya Harry. Keputusasaan terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau tadi Dumbledore mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Walburga. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak bersikap seperti itu sementara Anda tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Anda membawa Tom ke masa ini!"

Senyum yang ditunjukkan Albus Dumbledore kepadanya membuat Harry menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria itu.

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan, Harry," ujar Dumbledore. "Aku dan diriku di masa lalu sepertinya memiliki sedikit pemikiran yang berbeda. Maksudku adalah, aku yang dulu adalah orang yang naif yang terkadang tidak tahu batas untuk mencoba sesuatu. Aku mengakui hal itu."

"Dan apa alasan Anda yang sebenarnya? Apa tujuan Anda dengan membawa Tom ke sini? _Hell_, saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Anda, Profesor."

"Aku tahu, Anakku. Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan. Tapi bisakah kau untuk bersabar mengajukan pertanyaan itu? Tapi kalau kau berkeras, mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal ini di salah satu ruangan. Tidak di tempat seperti ini."

**xoxoxo**

Albus Dumbledore mengajak pemuda yang saat ini berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya menuju sebuah ruangan kosong di lantai tiga Grimmauld Place. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihir di tangannya untuk menciptakan dua buah kursi berlengan di dekat perapian yang sudah ia nyalakan sebelumnya.

"Duduklah, Anakku," ujarnya kepada Harry. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu tampak ragu sejenak sebelum mengikuti gerakannya duduk di kursi berlengan yang ia siapkan. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kautanyakan padaku?"

Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat berpikir. "Tom mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan tinggal di masa ini. Tapi... tapi mengapa masa lalu tidak berubah? Walburga mengatakan aku tetap meninggal di masa lalu."

"Ah, Tom memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini? Menarik sekali," kata Albus. Kedua iris biru cerahnya memantulkan bayangan nyala api di perapian. "Mungkin... ini baru teoriku, Harry, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Aku sudah cukup terlalu ikut campur dalam apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sehingga diriku yang sekarang tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menjelajah ke masa depan. Teoriku adalah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terpaksa harus kembali ke masa lalu walau aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau akan meninggal di sana. Sayangnya, Anakku, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya."

Sudut mata Albus melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Pikirannya kembali kepada ingatan di mana dirinya yang dulu melihat bagaimana sosok Tom Riddle setelah kematian Harry. Ia sangat ingin mencegah agar Harry tidak kembali ke masa lalu dan membuat pemuda itu terbunuh. Tapi berapa kali pun ia mencoba semua kesempatan yang terpikir olehnya, Harry tetap meninggal di masa lalu.

"—Jadi walau aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di masa ini, ada suatu alasan yang membuatku akan tetap pergi ke masa lalu dan meninggal?"

Albus Dumbledore hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Walburga mengatakan kalau aku meninggal di masa lalu karena terbunuh oleh pengikut Grindelwald," kata Harry lagi. "Dan dia juga menceritakan kalau Anda mengalahkan Grindelwald tahun 1945, dua tahun setelah aku meninggal. Apakah jika Anda bisa mengalahkan pria itu sebelum aku meninggal, masa lalu bisa dirubah?"

Dumbledore tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, Harry?" Dumbledore berbalik bertanya. "Aku sudah pernah melakukan hal itu bahkan sebelum kau menyadari apa yang terjadi, Anakku. Aku dan diriku di masa lalu sudah pernah mencoba mengalahkan Grindelwald sebelum sejarah yang terjadi sekarang. Aku juga sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak pergi ke Hogwarts di saat kejadian itu terjadi. Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan, tapi semua berakhir di satu ujung. Kematianmu di masa lalu tidak bisa dirubah kecuali kau tetap tinggal dan menjalani kehidupanmu di masa ini, Harry."

Kedua iris biru cerah pria itu bisa melihat raut tidak mengerti di wajah Harry.

"Begini, Anakku. Setiap kehidupan manusia dipenuhi oleh keputusan. Setiap keputusan yang diambil seseorang itu nantinya mengarahkan dan menuntun orang itu ke masa depan yang berbeda. Namun tidak jarang pula hanya berakhir di satu ujung. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke masa lalu, setiap jalan yang mengarah ke masa depan berubah seiring keputusan orang-orang yang dilibatkan di dalamnya. Kau mengerti?" Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Keputusanku membawamu ke masa lalu membuat hukum alam di dunia ini sedikit terganggu. Apa kau ingat kejadian Basilisk?"

"Ya, sir."

Albus menghela napas sejenak. "Seharusnya, jika aku tidak membawamu ke masa lalu, hanya Myrtle yang meninggal karena Basilisk. Tapi hal itu berubah. Prince dan Myrtle hampir menjadi korban. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi di dunia ini ada hukum yang tidak boleh kaulanggar. Saat kau menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa, kau tidak bisa mempertahankan nyawa yang lain secara sekaligus. Mungkin kau bisa menyamakannya dengan Hukum Kausalitas di dunia Muggle."

Harry mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan Dumbledore.

"Hukum alam, Harry, adalah hukum yang tidak bisa kita rubah seenaknya. Bahkan jika kita memaksanya, 'Kematian' akan bertindak sendiri. Saat kau menghentikan Tom membunuh Prince, dia membunuh Basilisk di saat bersamaan. Itu berarti, ada satu nyawa-walau nyawa itu adalah nyawa monster sekalipun—yang diselamatkan sementara nyawa yang lain hilang, bukan? Tapi nyawa Myrtle tidak ada yang menggantikannya, dan alam menginginkan nyawa pengganti."

"Anda mengatakan kalau nyawaku yang menganggtikan nyawa Myrtle?"

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum. "Eksistensimu di masa lalu mirip dengan sebuah anomali, Anakku. Kejadian aneh yang tidak seharusnya ada. Karena itulah hukum alam memilihmu untuk menggantikan nyawa Myrtle karena alam menganggap kaulah penyebab semua ketidakseimbangan di masa itu."

Dumbledore mengamati perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Harry. Ia hanya bisa bersimpati kepada pemuda itu. Dalam hati tentu ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"—Jadi, jika aku tidak kembali ke masa lalu, aku tidak akan mati. Bukankah itu yang ingin Anda sampaikan?" Dumbledore mengangguk. "Lalu, jika seandainya aku tidak kembali walau alasan apa pun yang mungkin terjadi di masa ini, siapa yang akan mati menggantikan nyawa Myrtle?"

Perlu waktu beberapa lama bagi Dumbledore untuk menjawab. "Tidakkah Walburga menceritakan mengapa kau sampai meninggal? Kau meninggal karena menyelamatkan Tom, bukan? Jadi jika kau tidak ada di masa lalu, maka..."

Harry tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan pria itu.

**To be continued**

Reviews? Yes, please...


	21. Two Persons With One Soul

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 21: Two Persons with One Soul**

**Juli 1995**

Ruangan itu terlihat lebih sunyi dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Bukan karena lukisan-lukisan mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts di ruangan itu tengah tertidur. Tidak. Semua lukisan itu memang terlihat memejamkan mata namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar tertidur. Walau hanya sekilas, terlihat jelas sosok Phinneas Nigellus Black mengintip di antara kelopak matanya; melirik sosok pria yang menjadi pemilik ruangan ini.

"—Jadi, Voldemort ingin bertemu dengan Harry dan Tom?" Albus Dumbledore bertanya kepada satu-satunya sosok lain di ruangan itu. Kedua iris biru cerahnya memandang ke arah luar jendela di mana tak satu pun bintang yang terlihat; awan gelap mengantung di langit tersebut.

Sosok Severus Snape yang sejak tadi menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi pinggiran Pensieve yang mengeluarkan pendar keperakan di dekat rak kaca sedikit mendongakkan kepala. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap dingin ke arah Dumbledore.

"Kau mendengar semua hal yang baru saja kukatakan dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak tuli, Albus," Snape berkata. "Pangeran Kegelapan ingin aku membawa Potter menemuinya. Kau mau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan dengan membawa Riddle—ya, aku mengenali siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang kau bawa ke Grimmauld Place. Apa kau sudah gila?"

Dumbledore hanya tertawa pelan. "Mungkin aku memang sudah gila, Severus. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Nah, bukankah sebaiknya kita tidak perlu membahas semua hal yang telah kulakukan, bukan? Saat ini urusan Voldemort jauh lebih penting."

Mau tidak mau, Severus Snape mengeram pelan. Buku-buku jemarinya yang mencengkram pinggiran Pensieve sedikit memutih. Ia dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain ketika pandangan Dumbledore bertemu dengannya.

Sampai kapanpun, seorang Severus Snape tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Dumbledore. Sejak awal—ketika pria berjenggot keperakan itu mengutarakan keputusannya untuk membawa Potter ke masa lalu—ia tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tega membawa bayi berumur satu tahun pergi ke tempat yang tidak dikenal di mana calon Pangeran Kegelapan tumbuh? Bukankan itu sangat tidak masuk akal?

Dan sekarang, pria itu malah membawa calon Pangeran Kegelapan ke masa ini. Bahkan membawanya ke markas Orde.

Severus memang tahu kalau pemuda yang dibawa Dumbledore adalah Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan. Pria itu memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun mengenai masa lalu Pangeran Kegelapan kepadanya. Namun, ia masih ingat kalau dulu ibunya pernah menceritakan mengenal siapa Voldemort ketika masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Severus mengingat nama yang disebutkan ibunya. Ia memang sempat ragu ketika Dumbledore memperkenalkan pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di halaman Hogwarts kepadanya. Ketika pria itu menyebutkan nama 'Tom Riddle' dan Severus melihat lebih teliti wajah pemuda tersebut, ia tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya.

"—Aku tidak mengerti," Severus membuka suara, "bagaimana Pangeran Kegelapan tahu kalau dirinya di masa lalu berada di masa ini? Dan bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku bisa membawa Potter ke hadapannya?"

"Ah, Paradoks waktu, Severus. Saat aku membawa Tom dari masa lalu, secara langsung bisa mengacaukan ruang dan waktu. Hal itu menyebabkan apa yang dialami Tom di masa ini, secara otomatis pikiran Voldemort akan memroses ingatan dari apa yang dilihat, didengar dan dirasakan Tom di masa ini. Aku justru akan heran jika Voldemort tidak menyadari kalau dirinya di masa lalu berada di masa ini. Karena hal itu jugalah aku melarangmu untuk pergi ke Grimmauld Place. Aku tidak ingin Tom tahu kalau kau terlibat lebih jauh dengan Orde. Penyamaranmu bisa saja terbongkar jika melihatmu berada di sana."

Pengajar Ramuan itu mendengus pelan. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau mereka berbagi pikiran? Kalau memang seperti itu bukankah saat kau membawa Riddle ke Grimmauld Place sama saja artinya dengan mengatakan kepada Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri di mana markas Orde?"

Dumbledore menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Mereka masih memiliki pikiran dan kehendak masing-masing. Apa yang dilakukan Tom itu adalah kehendaknya sendiri. Tidak ada hubungan dengan Voldemort. Maksudku adalah, Severus, Tom dan Voldemort awalnya berasal dari satu orang yang sama; satu jiwa yang sama. Jadi apa pun yang dilakukan Tom, akan berimbas pada Voldemort. Namun tidak berlaku sebaliknya karena eksistensi Tom di masa ini seharusnya tidak ada. Eksistensi Tom adalah eksistensi Voldemort di masa lalu. Dan lagi, aku sudah menerapkan Jampi-Jampi Memori kepada Tom sesaat setelah ia masuk ke Grimmauld Place."

Severus tanpa sadar memijat keningnya. Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore karena hal seperti ini bukanlah keahliannya. Namun setidaknya ia cukup mengerti.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berjalan mendekati sosok kepala sekolahnya dengan langkah kaki tanpa suara. Berhenti di depan meja Dumbledore. Tidak terlihat ekspresi apa pun di wajah pengajar Ramuan itu.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya aku membawa Riddle bertemu dengan Pangeran Kegelapan?" Severus berkata. Kedua mata pria itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap Dumbledore.

"_Well_," Dumbledore bersuara. "Tidak ada yang akan terjadi. Mereka tidak akan mati jika bertemu satu sama lain. Kalau dua orang dengan jiwa yang sama bertemu satu sama lain dan mati, apa yang akan terjadi padaku karena selama ini aku bertemu dengan diriku di masa lalu?"

Severus enggan untuk menjawab. Ia memang tahu kalau selama lebih dari empat belas tahun ini Dumbledore memang sering menjelajahi waktu dan bertemu dengan diri pria itu di masa lalu. Dumbledore pernah menceritakan padanya kalau ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi sekarang kepada Dumbledore di masa lalu tepat sebelum pria itu ingin mengirim Potter ke tempat di mana Pangeran Kegelapan tumbuh.

"—Jadi, kau berencana untuk membiarkanku membawa Potter dan Riddle ke hadapan Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Severus sedikit terkejut ketika gelengan dari Dumbledore menjawab pertanyaannya. "Awalnya aku memang membiarkan Voldemort bertemu dengan Harry dan Tom. Aku sudah memperkirakan hal itu setelah kau menceritakan bagaimana terkejutnya Voldemort melihat Harry, Severus," kata Dumbledore yang sekarang mendudukkan diri di kursinya. "Tapi setelah mendengar bahwa saat ini Voldemort ingin mendapatkan ramalan dari Kementerian, lebih baik kau tidak melakukannya."

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat; menunggu Dumbledore melanjutkan.

"Barusan kau mengatakan padaku kalau Pangeran Kegelapan ingin mendapatkan ramalan di Departemen Misteri, bukan? Seandainya... seandainya Voldemort mengetahui isi ramalan itu, pikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pertama kali, Severus." Dumbledore mengerling ke arahnya. Ia menyadari kalau tubuhnya tersentak; teringat dengan kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya dulu. "Apa kaupikir Voldemort akan melepaskan Harry setelah tahu isi ramalan yang sesungguhnya? Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau Voldemort tidak akan membunuh Harry saat itu juga."

Severus mendesis marah. "Maka jangan biarkan Pangeran Kegelapan mendapat ramalan itu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Severus. Kaupikir aku tidak melakukan apa pun? Aku sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk berjaga di Departemen Misteri tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau Voldemort bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk masuk ke sana."

**xoxoxo**

Tom terbangun di pagi itu dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak nyaman. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis ke wajah pemuda itu. Ia mengeram pelan ketika merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras lagi.

Ini adalah kali keempat ia mengalami rasa nyeri di dadanya sejak kedatangannya ke masa depan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu masih ingat kapan semua rasa sakit ini bermula. Ia masih ingat dua hari setelah ia sampai di masa depan, dirinya terbangun dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia bahkan sampai membangunkan Evans yang tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Tentu saja Tom tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya mengatakan kalau dirinya tengah bermimpi buruk. Ia mengatakannya tentu saja bukan karena Evans akan mengejeknya karena hal itu. Tidak. Ia hanya tidak suka jika ada orang-orang melayangkan tatapan simpati kepadanya.

Rasa nyeri di dadanya membuat Tom tersadar. Ia meringis pelan sembari meremas bagian depan piyama milik Evans yang dipinjamkan kepadanya. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu terpejam erat; mencoba menghentikan deru napas yang entah sejak kapan memburu seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tom baru bisa menghembuskan napas lega ketika rasa sakit sekaligus nyeri di dadanya sedikit mereda. Ia melirik lewat sudut matanya ke arah sosok Evans yang terlihat masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di sampingnya. Ia kembali menghela napas sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Mungkin sedikit udara segar mampu menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tom mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar koridor di mana ia berdiri. Rumah ini terlihat sangat lenggang. Tentu saja, batin Tom. Bukankah sekarang masih terlalu pagi bagi para penghuni rumah ini untuk bangun? Lagi pula ia lebih suka keadaan yang seperti ini di mana ia tidak perlu mendengar keributan yang dilakukan si kembar dari keluarga Weasley. Ia juga tidak perlu mendengar ocehan wanita bertubuh gemuk yang dipanggil Evans dengan nama 'Mrs. Weasley' atau gadis berambut cokelat mengembang yang tidak henti-hentinya bertanya padanya. Tom mengerang memikirkan apa saja yang ditanyakan gadis itu beberapa hari terakhir.

"—Kau tidak perlu kembali secepat ini, bukan? Ini masih sangat pagi, kau tahu?"

Salah satu alis Tom terangkat saat samar-samar mendengar percakapan dari arah sebuah kamar tidak jauh darinya yang diikuti suara pintu berderit terbuka. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap sosok pria yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sepasang iris kelabu milik Sirius melebar ketika menyadari keberadaannya.

"Oh, _well_—apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Tom?"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendengus pelan. "Hanya sedang mencari udara segar," katanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah pintu di mana sebelumnya Sirius keluar sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sirius. Pria itu terlihat masih memakai piyama tidurnya dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Tom mau tidak mau menyeringai kecil. "Dan kalau boleh kutahu, apa yang kaulakukan di dini hari seperti ini, Mr. Black? Bukankah kamar itu adalah kamar yang ditempati Mr. Lupin kalau aku tidak salah?"

Tom bisa melihat kedua mata pria di hadapannya kembali melebar. Ia kembali mendengus sebelum berjalan melewati sosok yang dikenalkan Evans sebagai ayah baptisnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak berniat untuk menceritakan apa pun kepada Evans. Lagi pula apa pun yang kaulakukan dengan Mr. Lupin, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Tanpa melihat pun, Tom bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sirius kepadanya. Sejak kedatangannya ke tempat ini, pria itu memang tidak terlalu menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Tentu saja Tom tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau orang-orang di rumah ini menerima kehadirannya. Selama Evans masih ingin ia di sini dan Dumbledore tidak berniat membawanya kembali ke masanya, ia tidak keberatan.

"—Mengapa kau masih memanggil Harry dengan nama 'Evans'?"

Tom yang saat itu berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan keluarga Black—di mana selama ini ia menghabiskan waktu—menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia membalikkan tubuh sehingga bisa melihat kembali Sirius. Salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat.

"_Well, _kau pasti tahu sendiri siapa nama Harry yang sebenarnya, bukan? Nama 'Evans' adalah nama gadis ibunya. Kau seharusnya tidak—"

"—Aku tahu," potong Tom. Terdengar jelas kebosanan dari nada suaranya. "Evans sudah menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi bagiku, nama belakang bukanlah masalah bagiku, Mr. Black. Potter atau Evans tidak ada hubungannya, bukan? Lagi pula dia tetap seorang Evans di mataku. Tidak peduli siapa dia di sini."

Tom tidak mau repot-repot menunggu tanggapan pria di hadapannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju koridor yang sudah ia kenali dengan baik. Memang, Harry sudah menceritakan semuanya. Pemuda itu sudah menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Siapa orangtua pemuda itu dan apa yang terjadi di sini. Namun seperti apa yang dikatakannya kepada Sirius, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dan peduli bagaimana latar belakang Harry. Lagi pula hal itu bukanlah urusannya, bukan?

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menutup pintu perpustakaan keluarga Black dengan perlahan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu di belakangnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Baru saja ia hendak pergi ke arah salah satu rak, ia kembali merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Tom mendesis pelan sambil memegangi dadanya; meremas bagian depan piyama sutra yang dipakainya sekeras mungkin.

Pemuda itu menjerit tertahan ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Tom membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari keningnya namun tidak ia pedulikan. Ia kembali mendesis sembari mendekatkan lutut ke dadanya sebelum merasakan sensasi hangat dari hidungnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Tom menyentuh hidungnya; membelalak ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat di tangannya.

_Apa yang tengah terjadi?_ Tom membatin. Dengan kedua tangan, ia berusaha menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Mengumpat di tengah rasa sakit yang dideranya karena ia tidak membawa tongkat sihir sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menggunakan ujung lengan piyama yang dikenakannya untuk menghapus darah tersebut.

"Sial!" maki Tom ketika menyadari seberapa banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah. Ia kembali mengumpat ketika pandangannya mulai terlihat kabur. Haruskah ia pergi menemui seseorang dan membantunya? Tidak, Tom membantah. Tidak perlu ada yang melihat apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia tidak membutuhkan simpati orang-orang yang melihat keadaannya. Sama seperti beberapa hari terakhir, sakit di dadanya pasti akan reda dengan sendirinya dan ia akan baik-baik saja.

Tom mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada daun pintu dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangan kanannya masih meremas bagian depan piyama yang ia kenakan. Saat sakit di dadanya sudah sedikit mereda, ia menghempuskan napas lega; tidak memedulikan noda-noda darah di pakaiannya.

Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati ketika rasa sakit itu sudah menghilang. Ia menempelkan tangannya pada dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tom kembali menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu di ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkah kaki tanpa suara menuju kamar tidur yang ditempatinya dengan Harry selama beberapa hari terakhir mengingat tidak ada kamar yang cukup layak ditempati lagi di sini. Ketika menyadari pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu masih tertidur, Tom segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi; terdiam di depan cermin di tempat itu.

Ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memucat. Rambut gelapnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Di bagian kerah piyama yang dipakainya, Tom bisa melihat bercak-bercak kemerahan. Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaiannya kemudian membasuh wajah. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat keadaannya yang seperti sekarang. Tidak Evansatau juga Vippra yang selama beberapa hari terakhir pergi entah ke mana.

Ketika ia melihat keadaannya yang sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tadi, Tom berjalan ke arah kamar tidur; mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur. Sepasang iris gelapnya mengamati sosok Harry di dekatnya. Harry Evans terlihat seperti tanpa pertahanan ketika tertidur. Napas pemuda itu teratur dengan kepala yang terbenam pada bantal. Sekilas, Tom bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajah pemuda itu, dan tanpa bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Tom mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Harry sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu.

Bibir Tom menyapu bibir milik Harry; membuat tubuh pemiliknya sedikit bergetar. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Harry membalas ciuman tersebut sambil mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tubuhnya lakukan. Bukankah hal seperti ini sangat tidak sopan? Entah apa yang dipikirkan Harry jika pemuda itu terbangun karena apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hmm... Tom?"

Tom segera menjauhkan wajahnya ketika mendapati sepasang iris hijau cemerlang menatap heran ke arahnya. "Bangun, Evans. Kau tertidur seperti Troll," ujarnya dengan nada bosan.

Terdengar erangan pelan dari Harry sebelum pemuda itu berbisik. "Memangnya kau pernah melihat bagaimana Troll tidur, huh?"

"Tidak, tapi aku pernah membaca di buku." Tom menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Harry. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyadari kalau Harry menarik selimutnya kembali dan kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Apa kau mau Mrs. Weasley yang membangunkanmu?"

Tom mendengar erangan protes dari Harry. Dengan enggan, pemuda itu menegakkan diri; meraih kacamata yang berada di atas meja. Tom menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Harry ketika menyadari pandangan pemuda itu yang terarah padanya.

"Tom? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tom memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau—"

"—Aku baik-baik saja." Tom memotong kata-kata Harry sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ia sempat berhenti di ambang pintu untuk mengatakan kalau sebaiknya Harry cepat turun untuk sarapan sebelum Sirius yang menjemput pemuda itu ke sini. Tanpa berniat menunggu Harry, Tom berjalan ke arah dapur; mendapati Mrs. Weasley sudah berkutat dengan panci dan peralatan dapur. Ia menganggukkan kepala singkat ke arah Remus yang terlihat sibuk dengan surat kabar di tangannya sebelum mendudukkan diri di ujung meja makan.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Tom akan duduk di tempat yang sama untuk sarapan sebelum akhirnya pergi ke perpustakaan dan mengurung diri di sana sementara orang-orang dewasa di rumah ini sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Kadang, Mrs. Weasley akan memintanya untuk ikut membersihkan beberapa sudut rumah bersama anak-anak wanita tersebut. Tom melakukan hal itu dengan setengah hati karena pada dasarnya ia tidak suka membersihkan rumah. Namun apa boleh buat, bukan? Ia tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Mrs. Weasley ketika kesal.

Tom bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini. Bagaimana setiap harinya ada saja orang-orang yang belum pernah dilihatnya datang ke sini lalu bersama dengan Dumbledore mengurung diri selama beberapa jam di ruang makan untuk membicarakan entah-apa-itu. Ia pernah mendengar Ronald Weasley membicarakan tentang apa yang dilakukan Orde Phoenix di tempat ini; melawan Voldemort dan para pengikutnya, Pelahap Maut.

Kadang, Tom ingin tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana wajah terkejut orang-orang di rumah ini ketika tahu kalau di masa depan dirinyalah yang menjadi Voldemort; Pangeran Kegelapan yang dilawan mereka sekarang. Mungkinkah orang-orang di rumah ini akan langsung membunuhnya jika tahu siapa dirinya? Tom sangat ingin mengetahui hal itu.

Namun sayangnya, baik Dumbledore dan Harry melarangnya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang siapa ia sebenarnya. Di sini, ia hanya dikenal sebagai 'Tom', pemuda yang datang dari masa lalu karena suatu alasan.

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat sang Pewaris Slytherin itu sedikit tersentak. Ia mendongak ke arah sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah meja. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan Harry padanya.

"—Tidak biasanya kau melamun, Tom," kata Harry yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Tom hanya mendengus pelan sembari menopangkan dagu. Tidak lama setelah semua penghuni di rumah ini berkumpul di meja makan, Mrs. Weasley segera menghidangkan sarapan mereka. Dengan enggan, Tom menyantap sarapannya; mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan heran yang masih dilayangkan Harry kepadanya.

Tom baru saja menyuapkan beberapa sendok makanan ke mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk pelan. Sendok perak di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh di atas lantai; menimbulkan suara denting yang cukup pelan. Ia mendesis keras ketika merasakan sensasi yang sama yang dirasakannya tadi pagi. Nyeri dan sakit di waktu yang bersamaan di dadanya. Tom kembali terbatuk—dan kali ini lebih keras—sehingga menyebabkan semua mata di ruangan itu terarah padanya.

"TOM!"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menepis tangan yang hendak menyentuhnya. Ia meremas keras jubah yang dipakainya sembari terbatuk. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang di ruangan itu mendekatinya melalui pandangan mata yang mulai berair.

"—Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tom mendengar suara Sirius Black.

"—A-apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Lagi-lagi, Tom terbatuk. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Ia bisa mendengar pekik histeris dari seseorang begitu menengadahkan tangan. Kedua irisnya melebar melihat gumpalan darah di telapak tangannya; merembes turun di antara sela-sela jemarinya. Tom kembali meringis pelan. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Harry sebelum kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Ia tidak lagi mendengar atau merasakan apa pun setelahnya.

**xoxoxo**

"—Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Harry mengabaikan begitu saja pertanyaan Sirius yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Dumbledore. Pandangannya terpaku kepada sosok Tom yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Madam Pomfrey yang sedang memeriksa tubuh pemuda itu. Ia sungguh tidak mempunyai ide mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Tom. Bayangan mengenai tubuh Tom yang hampir saja terjatuh di atas lantai kalau Remus tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu masih terputar di kepalanya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Tom sebelum menghubungi Dumbledore untuk membawa Madam Pomfrey ke sini.

Melihat wajah Tom yang seperti sekarang membuat Harry berpikir kalau pemuda itu tengah tertidur. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat tenang namun sedikit pucat; sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya di ruang makan beberapa saat yang lalu. Helaian rambut gelap milik Tom terlihat menutupi kening pemuda itu. Harry bisa melihat gerakan naik-turun yang teratur di dada Tom; membuatnya sedikit yakin kalau saat ini pemuda itu bai-baik saja.

"—Aku tidak mengerti." Harry segera mendongakkan kepala begitu mendengar suara Madam Pomfrey. Matron Hogwarts tersebut terlihat menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya yang mengeluarkan pendar kehijauan di ujung tongkat tersebut ke seluruh tubuh Tom. "Aku memeriksanya namun tidak menemukan ada yang salah. Kondisi pemuda ini baik-baik saja, Kepala Sekolah."

"Kau yakin?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sangat yakin. Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka luar atau luka dalam. Aku juga sudah memeriksa apa pemuda ini terkena kutukan dan hasilnya nihil. Dia sehat."

"Lalu mengapa tadi aku melihatnya tampak kesakitan? Aku melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya." Harry angkat bicara. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap Madam Pomfrey dan Dumbledore secara bergantian. "Tidak mungkin kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi seperti itu kenyataannya, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey mengantongkan tongkat sihirnya. "Pemuda ini baik-baik saja."

"Kau berbohong padaku 'kan?" Harry melihat wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu mengapa kau bisa mengatakan Tom baik-baik saja sementara kondisinya seperti itu—"

"—Harry, Anakku, tenanglah."

Harry tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Dumbledore. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah pria berjenggot keperakan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap tenang seperti ini jika melihat kondisi Tom barusan? Kalau memang Tom baik-baik saja, mengapa Tom bisa seperti sekarang? Terbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Periksa dia lagi." Harry memerintahkan Madam Pomfrey namun wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Periksa. Dia. Lagi!"

"Tapi aku sudah memeriksanya sebanyak empat kali, Mr. Potter. Diagnosisku tidak salah dan aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Harry membuka mulut untuk berargumen dengan wanita itu sebelum merasakan remasan pelan di bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sirius entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Prongslet," kata Sirius. "Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika bersikap keras kepala seperti itu. Sekarang, duduk dan biarkan Pomfrey melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan."

Ia ingin membantah kata-kata Sirius namun urung ketika melihat tatapan pria beriris kelabu itu. Harry kemudian menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur di mana Tom terbaring; mendudukkan diri di sisi lain dengan pandangan yang tetap terpaku kepada wajah Tom. Ia tidak memedulikan apa yang dikatakan Pomfrey padanya.

"—Aku akan kembali lagi nanti malam. Jika sampai besok anak ini tidak juga sadarkan diri, kita terpaksa harus membawanya ke St. Mungo. Aku sungguh tidak mempunyai ide apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kepala Sekolah."

Harry menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Tom; menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening dan wajah pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Tom sedikit bergerak ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Sang Seeker Slytherin itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika pemuda di hadapannya tidak juga membuka mata.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tom? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja kondisinya seperti ini?

"—Tom akan baik-baik saja."

Harry menolehkan kepala ke arah sosok kepala sekolahnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau hanya dirinya dan Dumbledore di ruangan ini.

"Aku meminta Sirius keluar dari sini karena ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Anakku," kata Dumbledore yang seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Harry tidak berkomentar dan lebih memilih untuk kembali mengamati keadaan Tom. "Harry, aku mungkin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tom."

Sembilan kata yang meluncur dari bibir Dumbledore segera membuat Harry kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria berjenggot keperakan tersebut. Kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lain akibat tidak menangkap maksud pernyataan Dumbledore.

"Mungkin... mungkin aku bisa menduga apa yang terjadi pada Tom, Anakku. Aku sempat memikirkan ini saat Pomfrey mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Tom." Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkat sihir di tangannya dengan malas; mentransfigurasikan meja nakas di samping tempat tidur menjadi sebuah kursi duduk yang nyaman. Sepasang iris biru cerah pria itu sempat mengerling ke arah Tom sebelum kembali menatap Harry. "Apa kau ingat tentang pembicaraan kita sebelumnya, Anakku? Tentang mengapa kau dan Tom harus kembali ke masa lalu?"

Harry menganggukkan kepala sekilas. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa hal itu. Sejak tahu jika Tom akan mati jika dirinya tidak kembali ke masa lalu, Harry sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan pergi bersama Tom jika saat di mana pemuda itu harus kembali ke masa lalu tiba. Ia sudah mengatakan keputusannya kepada Dumbledore dan kepala sekolah itu hanya bisa menghela napas; sudah bisa menebak hal itu. Pria itu bahkan sempat berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di sini sementar Tom harus kembali. Setelah Harry kembali ke kamarnya, ia tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Tom walau pemuda itu menanyakan mengapa ia pergi dengan terburu-buru. Harry mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang ia ingat. Ia tahu dirinya berbohong namun apa boleh buat. Tom tidak boleh mengetahui tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu tentang hal ini selain dirinya dan Dumbledore.

"—Anda tidak berpikir kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan hal itu, bukan?" Harry bertanya. "Apa ini 'alasan' yang membuat Tom dan aku harus kembali ke masa lalu?"

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum tipis sembari memainkan jemari tangannya. "Ya, Harry, mungkin ini adalah penyebabnya. Teoriku adalah, keberadaan Tom di masa ini yang membuatnya seperti itu. Seperti yang kautahu, Tom adalah sosok Voldemort di masa lalu. Ia adalah masa lalu Pangeran Kegelapan yang artinya, mereka masih dihubungkan dengan jiwa yang sama. Harry, tidak ada satu jiwa yang bisa hidup dengan dua tubuh yang berbeda dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Suara Harry terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia menyadari dari nada suara Dumbledore yang terdengar serius, ada sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, Tom dan Voldemort dulunya adalah orang yang sama, namun tinggal di masa yang berbeda. Ketika Tom ke masa ini, mereka berbagi jiwa namun berada di dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Kondisi seperti itulah yang mungkin menyebabkan kondisi tubuh Tom seperti sekarang; perlahan-lahan memburuk karena pengaruh keberadaan tubuh yang satu lagi. Apa kau ingat sudah berapa hari Tom tinggal di sini?"

Harry terdiam sejenak. "Sembilan hari?"

"Ah, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari sudah selama ini," Dumbledore berkata sambil memainkan jenggot keperakannya. "Jujur saja, aku juga tidak begitu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan itu semua hanya teoriku saja. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Namun aku cukup bisa memastikan kalau semakin lama Tom berada di masa ini, semakin buruk bagi kondisi tubuhnya."

"Bagaimana...? Jadi kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau semakin lama Tom di sini, kesehatannya semakin memburuk?" Dumbledore mengangguk singkat. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu ada di dunia ini. Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Aku juga awalnya tidak mengerti dan tahu hal ini, Anakku." Dumbledore tampat terdiam sejenak; memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menghela napas. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau apa yang pernah kubaca dulu ternyata benar."

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Tom tetap berada di sini?"

"Kondisinya akan semakin lama semakin memburuk, Anakku. Eksistensi Tom di masa ini tidak seharusnya ada. Ia adalah masa lalu dari Voldemort sehingga keberadaan Voldemort lebih diutamakan di masa ini. Mungkin Tom bisa saja berjuang agar ia bisa saja terus hidup di masa ini, tapi tidak jika masih ada Voldemort. Dan lagi, kekuatan Voldemort sekarang sangat jauh dibandingkan Tom. Kau pasti tahu kalau Voldemort adalah penyihir yang hebat. Maafkan aku, Harry, aku rasa sebaiknya Tom memang harus segera kembali ke masa lalu."

Harry tahu kalau cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu kalau Tom harus segera kembali ke masanya; begitu juga dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Tom mati di sana walau itu berarti nyawanyalah sebagai gantinya. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengerling ke arah sosok Tom; mendapati pemuda itu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya bisa serumit ini. Kalau saja... kalau saja...

"—Ini semua salahmu," Harry mendesis tanpa sadar. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya berkilat penuh kemarahan ke arah Dumbledore. "Kalau saja kau tidak membawaku ke masa lalu, hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Kehidupanku tidak mungkin serumit ini jika kau membiarkannya seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Tom tidak mungkin seperti ini jika kau tidak membawanya ke masa ini. Semua hal yang terjadi adalah salahmu."

"Anakku—"

"—Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Dumbledore. Aku bukan anakku." Harry menggeretakkan giginya. Ia bisa merasakan sihir miliknya bergerak liar; membuat beberapa barang-barang di ruangan itu bergetar tidak terkendali. "Pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihat Anda di ruangan ini."

"Harry..."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong... tolong menjauh dariku, Profesor," Harry berkata dengan nada pasrah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain; menolak menatap pria itu. Setelah sosok Dumbledore menghilang di balik pintu, Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya di dekat sisi tubuh Tom dan berbisik pelan. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Tom. Semua ini bisa membuatku gila."

**To be continued**

...

**Author's note: **oke, saya tahu updatenya lama D: saya baru bisa mengerjakan fanfic ini setelah beberapa hari terakhir diberondong tugas kampus, orz. Mungkin update ke depan pun agak lama karena sebentar lagi UTS. Nah, lupakan sejenak author yang sedang stress ini, terima kasih banyak atas semua review atau saran-sarannya.

Review please and see you again err—next week? Okay, maybe a couple of days again LOL


	22. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore. A bit fluffy.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 22: The Prophecy**

**Juli 1995**

Ruang Ramalan, adalah sebuah ruangan mirip katedral, gelap dan sangat dingin. Ruangan tersebut disinari oleh api berwarna kebiruan yang dipasang di sekeliling tempat itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa ditemukan di Ruang Ramalan selain rak tinggi menjulang—sampai hampir menyentuh langit-langit—dan dipenuhi oleh ribuan bola-bola kaca (yang menyimpan rekaman ramalan) yang mengeluarkan pendar keperakan.

Di sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk ruangan di Departemen Misteri tersebut, terdapat rak-rak yang berjejer secara berurutan sesuai dengan nomor yang dipasang di salah satu sudut rak tersebut. Di sebelah kanan pun tidak jauh berbeda. Kalau rak sebelah kiri diberi nomor dari 1 sampai dengan 53, maka rak-rak yang berada di sebelah kanan diberi nomor dari 54 dan seterusnya. Semua bola kaca berukuran kecil yang diletakkan di rak-rak tersebut, terlindungi. Hanya orang-orang yang ditunjuk sebagai 'Pelindung' dan subjek daripada ramalan yang disimpan di dalam bola kristal tersebut yang bisa menyentuhnya. Selain daripada itu, bersiaplah menderita kegilaan secara tiba-tiba.

"—_Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat... dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh... dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan... dan salah satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan... Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh..."_

Kedua iris merah Pangeran Kegelapan tidak henti-hentinya menatap bola kaca di tangannya. Ia terus menerus mendengarkan rekaman ramalan itu tanpa memedulikan kalau nantinya para Auror Kementrian Sihir akan menyeruak masuk ke Departemen Misteri setelah ia membobol masuk ke tempat ini. Ia yang sudah merasa tidak sabar dengan cara kerja Lucius Malfoy akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang sendiri ke Kementerian Sihir tanpa memikirkan dua kali apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang sampai memergokinya di tempat ini.

Ia tidak peduli. Lagi pula, penyihir-penyihir yang sempat ditemuinya ketika ia menyusup ke tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada arti di matanya. Hanya dengan satu kali lambaian tongkat saja, penyihir-penyihir yang mungkin saja salah satu anggota Orde Phoenix sudah terbaring tidak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin. Mati? Mungkin saja. Atau jika beruntung, mereka hanya tidak sadarkan diri.

"—My Lord...?"

Pangeran Kegelapan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kepada siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Aku harap kau tidak memanggilku untuk urusan yang tidak penting, Bellatrix," desis Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange tidak tampak ketakutan ketika mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Malah, wanita dengan rambutnya yang berantakan tersebut bergerak mendekati Voldemort; berdiri tepat di samping pria berkulit pucat tersebut. Jemari panjang dan kurusnya terjulur ke arah bola keperakan yang berada di tangan Voldemort. Ia ingin menyentuh bola tersebut, namun tidak bisa dilakukannya karena ia tahu, apa yang terjadi jika menyentuh benda tersebut.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, My Lord," Bellatrix berbisik. Kedua mata wanita itu menyiratkan suatu kegilaan ketika ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya menyiksa salah satu anggota Orde sebelum membobol Departemen Misteri. "Kita harus pergi sebelum orang-orang Kementerian datang."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tidak bisa menghadapi anjing-anjing Fudge, Bellatrix. Itukah yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?"

Tubuh Bellatrix sedikit bergetar melihat bagaimana tatapan Pangeran Kegelapan kepadanya. "Tentu saja tidak, My Lord!" pekiknya. "Hanya saja—"

Voldemort sudah lebih dulu membungkam apa yang ingin dikatakan Bellatrix dengan lambaian tangannya. Kedua pandangan pria itu kembali ke arah bola ramalan di tangannya. Ia perlu berpikir mengenai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimana ramalan yang dibuat beberapa belas tahun lalu itu akan mempengaruhi takdirnya.

"_...dan salah satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan..."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Pangeran Kegelapan. Hanya dengan mendengar sekali saja, semua orang pasti sudah menduga apa yang dimaksudkan di balik kata-kata tersebut. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh tentu saja.

Kalau yang didengarnya barusan adalah seluruh ramalan yang hanya separuh didengar oleh Severus Snape sebelum ia membunuh keluarga Potter, itu berarti baik dirinya dan Potter tidak akan bisa hidup sementara yang satunya juga hidup, bukan? Bukankah itu artinya salah satu di antara mereka harus mati?

Dirinya atau Potter... salah satu dari mereka harus mati di tangan yang lainnya.

Voldemort termenung. Mengapa takdir tidak pernah berpihak padanya? Mengapa kehidupannya harus ironis seperti ini? Di saat ia dikejutkan kalau Evans dan Potter adalah orang yang sama, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan tentang ramalan yang bisa menentukan masa depannya. Bisakah ia membunuh Potter? Orang yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Atau bisakah ia membiarkan dirinya yang mati di tangan Potter?

Sungguh, betapa Voldemort sangat tidak menyukai pilihan yang rumit seperti ini.

Secara tidak terduga, tiba-tiba saja tubuh kurus Pangeran Kegelapan tersentak saat merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Pegangan pada bola keperakan di tangannya seketika terlepas. Kedua mata Pangeran Kegelapan membelalak sempurna menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sayangnya, ia tidak cukup cepat untuk menangkap kembali rekaman ramalan tersebut karena kedua tangannya terlalu sibuk mencengkeram bagian depan jubah hitam yang dipakainya sehingga membuat benda itu terjatuh di atas lantai Ruang Ramalan sebelum akhirnya menabrak salah satu kaki rak di tempat itu dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Voldemort hanya bisa menatap lekat ke arah kepingan rekaman ramalan tersebut sebelum kembali meringis pelan.

"My Lord!"

Pria mirip ular itu menepis tangan Bellatrix yang ingin menyentuhnya. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuh namun hanya berakhir dengan berlutut di atas lantai. Kembali, ia merasakan rasa nyeri itu. Semakin lama semakin merambat sehingga membuatnya tersedak karena napasnya tercekat. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari mengumpat pelan.

Voldemort mendesis tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan ragu, ia mengulurkan jemari pucatnya dan terkejut menyadari ada darah yang menempel di ujung jari tangannya.

**xoxoxo**

Harry terbangun dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Ringis pelan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu ketika berusaha merenggangkan tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit mengingat ia tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman seperti semalam? Tidur dengan kepala di pinggir tempat tidur sementara tubuhnya terduduk di sebuah kursi? Tidak heran jika lehernya terasa nyeri seperti sekarang.

"—Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Prongslet."

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal suara. Ia tidak menanggapi kata-kata Remus Lupin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tersebut. Harry lebih memilih untuk segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sosok pemuda yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Harry baru menyadari kalau ia masih menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda itu; berharap kalau Tom akan membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Kau perlu beristirahat, Harry." Ia merasakan Remus berjalan mendekatinya namun tidak sekalipun ia menatap pria berambut cokelat madu itu. "Sudah sejak kemarin kau berada di sini tanpa mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan heran jika suatu saat kaulah yang jatuh sakit. Tom tidak apa-apa, kau tahu? Tidak akan terjadi apa pun jika kau meninggalkannya walau sebentar."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Harry bisa mendengar helaan napas dari Remus. "Jangan keras kepala, Harry," kata pria itu sembari menyentuh pundaknya. "Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit hanya karena memikirkan Tom. Kalau aku tidak salah, kau bahkan belum menyentuh makananmu sejak kemarin, bukan? Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjaga Tom di sini."

Pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu menggeleng. "Aku—"

"—Jangan membantahku, Harry. Apa kau mau menemui Tom dengan keadaan yang seperti ini jika dia sadar nanti? _Come on_, Prongslet. Aku akan membiarkanmu berada di sini setelah kau memberi istirahat pada tubuhmu sendiri."

Harry mendongakkan kepala ke arah Remus dan menatap kesal pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Remus padanya jika melihat keadaan Tom? Pemuda itu belum sadar sejak kemarin! Bagaimana bisa Harry meninggalkan Tom sendirian? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu saat ia tidak berada di samping pemuda itu? Tidak tahukah Remus bagaimana cemasnya dirinya memikirkan keadaan Tom?

Harry membuka mulutnya dan berniat untuk berdebat dengan Remus sebelum melihat pandangan cemas yang diberikan pria itu. Harry mendesah sembari memijat keningnya. Ia paling tidak suka jika mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari orang lain.

"Oke. Terserah padamu saja. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi," kata Harry pada akhirnya. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Pemuda itu sempat mencuri pandang ke arah sosok Tom sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu; meninggalkan Remus dan Tom.

Di koridor yang ia lalui, Harry tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan keadaan Tom. Ia tahu kalau semakin lama Tom berada di masa ini, hal itu hanya akan memperparah keadaannya. Ia perlu memikirkan cara agar bisa mengembalikan dirinya dan Tom ke masa lalu. Masa di mana setidaknya keadaan Tom tidak menjadi seperti sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana? Harry menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu dapur. Ia bisa mendengar percakapan dari balik pintu tersebut; membuatnya enggan untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Bagaimana jika di dalam sana ada Dumbledore? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap kepada pria berjenggot keperakan itu setelah apa yang dikatakannya kepada Dumbledore semalam?

Oh, Harry benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia bersikap sepetti itu kepada Dumbledore. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan pria itu atas apa yang terjadi pada Tom. Bukankah Dumbledore melakukan semua ini untuk mengubah apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Lagi pula, hanya Dumbledore satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengembalikan dirinya dan Tom ke masa lalu, bukan? Bertengkar dengan pria itu hanya akan semakin mempersulit keadaan.

Harry menarik napas panjang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gagang pintu. Ruangan yang sejak tadi penuh dengan percakapan entah apa mendadak hening saat orang-orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya sebelum berjalan ke arah meja panjang di ruangan itu; mendudukkan diri di antara sosok Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Sirius Black. Ia sempat menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati sosok Dumbledore duduk di ujung meja makan dan sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Arthur Weasley. Harry dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika sepasang iris biru cerah pria itu tertuju kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, Nak. Sebaiknya segera makan makananmu dan membersihkan diri," Mrs. Weasley berkata kepadanya sambil meletakkan makan siang tepat di hadapannya. Harry menggumamkan terima kasih kepada wanita itu sebelum menyantap apa yang dibuatkan kepadanya. Ia tidak memedulikan Sirius Black yang sejak tadi menatapnya; seolah-olah ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Harry bukan orang yang tidak peka terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sejak memasuki ruang makan, ia sudah menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di sini. Semua orang dewasa di tempat ini seperti tengah bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri dan ia juga menyadari kalau tidak ada satu pun anak-anak lain di sini. Ia tidak melihat sosok Ron dan si kembar. Hermione serta Ginny pun tidak terlihat di manapun. Namun berhubung ia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa orang dewasa di ruangan ini untuk mengatakan apa yang tengah terjadi, Harry memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia bukanlah anggota Orde dan apa pun yang tengah dibicarakan di sini bukanlah urusannya.

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa kemarin malam membobol Departemen Misteri."

Kata-kata Sirius yang lebih berupa pertanyaan itu menghentikan kegiatan Harry menyantap makanannya. Sendok perak yang sejak tadi dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh di atas meja kayu. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang miliknya menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Sirius yang terlihat sibuk dengan lembaran Daily Prophet.

"Apa—"

"—Kita tidak boleh membicarakan hal itu sekarang, Sirius."

Harry melihat jelas raut tidak suka di wajah ayah baptisnya saat mendengar komentar dari Mrs. Weasley. Bukan suatu hal yang tidak wajar lagi jika melihat wanita itu dan Sirius sering terlibat perdebatan mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi di luar sana. Mrs. Weasley selalu menentang keras jika ada anggota Orde Phoenix membicarakan masalah yang menyangkut Voldemort di depan anak-anak.

Geraman pelan dari pria di sampingnya memaksa Harry untuk kembali menatap Sirius. "Mengapa kita tidak boleh membicarakan hal ini, Molly?" tanya pria itu. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya membiarkan anak-anak—terlebih Harry—tidak tahu apa pun mengenai apa yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang diambil Pangeran Kegelapan di Departemen Misteri berhubungan dengan Harry. Kau tidak—"

"—Sirius." Mrs. Weasley kembali memotong. Harry melihat kilat kekesalan di mata wanita bertubuh gemuk tersebut. Namun ia tidak memedulikan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah apa yang dikatakan Sirius Barusan.

Voldemort mengambil sesuatu di Departemen Misteri yang berhubungan dengannya?

Harry mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sirius. "Apa yang sedang kaubicarakan, Sirius?" desaknya. "Apa yang diambil Voldemort? Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, Anakku. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu kau cemaskan. Ayo, lanjutkan makan siangmu, Harry."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Mrs. Weasley. Ia masih tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok ayah baptisnya yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas kalau Sirius ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting sebelum pria itu mengalihkan pandangan. Harry mengikuti ke mana pandangan Sirius tertuju.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya kepada Harry, Dumbledore. Dia pantas untuk tahu apa yang harus dihadapinya."

**xoxoxo**

Albus Dumbledore tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun ketika Sirius Black berkata seperti itu. Pria tersebut hanya diam di tempat duduknya sembari memainkan jenggot keperakannya. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun merasa terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Iris biru cerah Dumbledore mengamati sosok pemuda yang duduk di samping Sirius. Ia mengamati Harry yang sekarang terlihat seperti menunggu dirinya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Dumbledore tetap bungkam. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dapur. Berhenti di ambang pintu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ikut denganku, Harry. Sepertinya kita memang perlu membicarakan beberapa hal."

Dumbledore tidak perlu melirik dari balik bahunya untuk tahu apakah Harry mengikutinya atau tidak. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki pemuda itu yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu perpustakaan keluarga Black, ia membuka pintu di hadapannya dan mempersilahkan Harry untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Sirius barusan, Anakku?" Dumbledore bertanya. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mentransfigurasikan kursi tua di ruangan itu menjadi sebuah sofa berlengan yang empuk. "_Well_...?"

Pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya mendesah pelan. "Aku rasa Anda tidak perlu bertanya hal seperti itu padaku, Profesor."

"Ah, sepertinya kau berbicara sedikit masuk akal, Harry. Kurasa sebaiknya kau duduk terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu kalau apa yang akan kuceritakan ini akan memerlukan waktu yang lumayan lama."

Dumbledore tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Harry tidak membantah kata-katanya. Ia mentransfigurasikan sebuah meja kecil menjadi sofa yang nyaman untuk pemuda itu sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dengan kedua tangan yang terkait satu sama lain. Desah napas terdengar dari sosok kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut; mencoba memikirkan dari mana ceritanya akan dimulai.

"...Apa kau ingat mengapa Voldemort mencoba membunuhmu saat kau masih berumur satu tahun, Harry?" Dumbledore memulai. Ia mendapati pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk. "Ya, karena sebuah ramalan yang dibuat oleh Profesor Trelawney—pengajar Ramalan di Hogwarts. Apa kau tahu isi ramalan itu?"

"Tidak."

Dumbledore menganggukkan kepala. Ya, ia sangat yakin kalau Harry tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai ramalan itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu keberadaan ramalan itu selain dirinya, Severus dan Sirius. Dan hanya dirinya yang mengetahui isi sepenuhnya dari ramalan tersebut karena ialah yang mendengar secara langsung ketika Sybill Patricia Trelawney membuat ramalan itu; ramalan antara Pangeran Kegelapan. Severus dan Sirius sendiri hanya mengetahui setengah isinya.

"Akhir tahun 1979, aku mewawancarai Profesor Trelawney untuk menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts. Awalnya aku memang tidak tertarik untuk mempekerjakannya mengingat aku tidak yakin apakah wanita itu bisa meramal atau tidak. Aku menerima mewawancarainya karena leluhur Sybill merupakan seorang _seer_ yang cukup terkenal. Ketika aku ingin mengakhiri wawancara itu, Sybill membuat sebuah ramalan yang menyangkut Pangeran Kegelapan dan orang yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"'—_Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat... dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh... dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan... dan salah satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan... Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh...'"_

Albus Dumbledore berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap lekat ke arah Harry dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu. Seperti dugaannya, Harry terlihat terkejut dan tidak mengerti.

"...Ramalan ini mengacu kepada Voldemort sendiri dan kau, Anakku," kata Dumbledore lagi. Ia memainkan jemari tangannya sementara kedua mata pria tua itu menatap langit-langit perpustakaan. "Kau terlahir di akhir bulan Juli dan kedua orangtuamu pernah tiga kali berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Sejujurnya, ada seorang anak lagi yang lahir di akhir bulan Juli dan kedua orangtuanya yang juga pernah tiga kali berhadapan dengan Voldemort."

"Siapa?" Harry bertanya kepadanya.

"Neville Longbottom. Kau mungkin belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Dumbledore menjawab. "Mr. Longbottom dilahirkan tanggal 30 Juli. Kedua orang tuanya—Frank dan Alice Longbottom—pernah berhadapan dengan Voldemort namun saat ini mereka berada di St. Mungo karena penyakit yang mereka derita setelah mengalami siksaan dari Bellatrix Lestrange. Namun, ada baiknya kita mengesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu."

Dumbledore kembali menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya kepada Harry. Mulai dari bagaimana pada akhirnya ramalan yang dibuat Trelawney terpenuhi karena Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri yang membuat ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan sampai pada akhirnya mengenai maksud dari 'salah satu tidak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan'.

"...Jadi maksud Anda aku dan Voldemort harus saling membunuh?" Suara Harry yang bernada tinggi sama sekali tidak membuat Dumbledore terkejut. "Bagaimana mungkin hal semacam itu harus terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin aku... aku harus membunuhnya?"

"Sejujurnya, Harry, aku akan mengatakan padamu kalau takdirmu tidak ditentukan oleh ramalan yang telah dibuat. Ramalan ini benar-benar terjadi karena respon Voldemort sendiri. Awalnya, Voldemort tidak mendengar sepenuhnya isi dari ramalan itu karena sesuatu hal dan ia langsung bereaksi setelah mendengar setengah isi ramalan; membuatnya mencoba membunuhmu empat belas tahun yang lalu. Dan ketika Voldemort ingin membunuhmu namun tidak berhasil karena perlindungan yang diberikan ibunya, ia meninggalkan tanda padamu. Dan... dan setelah semua yang terjadi, dengan sangat menyesal aku mengatakan kalau kau memang harus melakukannya."

Dumbledore melihat pemuda di dekatnya menyentuh bekas luka di dahi. "Ya, bekas luka itu adalah tanda yang diberikan Voldemort padamu; membuat bagian lain dari ramalan tersebut terpenuhi. Dan kau, Anakku, memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Dalam diam, Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Harry. Menceritakan hal ini sedikit sulit baginya. Jika ia mempunyai pilihan, tentu saja ia tidak akan menceritakan masalah ramalan ini sekarang. Dumbledore tahu kalau saat ini Harry memiliki masalah lain yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Namun, mengingat jika semalam Pangeran Kegelapan secara tiba-tiba menerobos memasuki Kementerian Sihir dan mencuri rekaman ramalan, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain; Harry harus mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai ramalan itu.

"Semalam Voldemort berhasil mengetahui isi ramalan tentang kalian," kata Dumbledore yang mencoba memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Sepasang iris birunya mendapati Harry tersentak. "Aku menduga kalau Pangeran Kegelapan berhasil mendengarkan seluruh isi ramalan tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya setelah mendengar semua itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia akan bertindak sesuai apa yang ada di ramalan itu atau tidak."

Selama beberapa lama, Dumbledore tidak mendapat reaksi apa pun dari Harry. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat seperti sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri; membuat sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut menduga-duga apa yang sedang dipikirkan Harry. Cukup lama keheningan melanda mereka sampai pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Dumbledore tidak bisa mengalihkan dirinya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

**xoxoxo**

"—Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Profesor." Harry menundukkan kepalanya; lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai kayu di bawah kakinya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi padaku, sir? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu banyak hal yang Anda sembunyikan dariku. Apa lagi yang harus kutahu mengenai hidupku? Takdirku?"

"Harry..."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya; mencoba tidak mendengarkan apa pun yang akan dikatakan Dumbledore. Selama ia berada di masa ini, tidak sekalipun dirinya tidak terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan pria tua itu. Selalu dan selalu, ia dibuat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi terhadap hidupnya. Mulai dari dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari masa yang sama dengan Tom sampai ia yang harus dikejutnya mengenai ramalan yang dibuat tentang dirinya. Belum cukupkah takdir mengacaukan kehidupannya?

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hidupku bisa serumit ini, sir," desah Harry. "Selama ini aku hanya berpikir kalau hidupku sangat biasa-biasa saja. Terlahir dari orangtua yang tidak kuketahui dan kemudian dibesarkan di panti asuhan sampai ketika Anda menceritakan kalau diriku dan Tom adalah seorang penyihir. Tidak sekalipun aku pernah memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa Anda tidak pernah berpikir bahwa semua hal yang pernah Anda ceritakan padaku membuatku menjadi gila? Aku hanya seorang penyihir biasa, Profesor, yang bahkan belum mempunyai pengalaman apa pun! Bagaimana mungkin Anda memberiku beban seperti ini?"

"Hal itu sungguh di luar kehendakku, Harry." Harry mengabaikan suara bisikan Dumbledore. "Saat aku mengirimmu ke masa lalu, aku berharap bisa merubah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku berharap kalau jika Tom setidaknya memiliki seorang teman yang sama seperti dirinya, itu akan membuatnya melupakan keinginan untuk menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan. Perkiraanku ternyata meleset dan membuat semuanya lebih rumit dari yang kuperkirakan. Mungkin... mungkin memang sebaiknya kalau kita tetap membiarkan hanya Tom yang kembali ke masanya sementara kau tetap—"

"—Lalu membiarkan Tom mati?" Harry setengah berteriak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Dumbledore. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Dumbledore bersikap seperti ini? Memang benar jika hanya Tom yang kembali ke masa lalu, maka dirinya akan tetap selamat. Tapi bukankah itu artinya Tomlah yang akan mati? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apa Dumbledore tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya jika Tom mati? Harry tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya harus menjalani hidup tanpa keberadaan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tom mati begitu saja."

"Tapi jika kau ikut kembali ke masa lalu, maka kau akan mati, Anakku. Berkali-kali aku sudah melihat hal yang serupa. Kau mati di masa lalu dan membuat Tom menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan. Sejarah akan kembali terulang. Begitu seterusnya. Itu sama saja kau menyia-nyiakan dirimu untuk menyelamatkan Tom."

"Aku akan memikirkan cara agar sejarah tidak akan terulang. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Tom tidak menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Aku takut hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil."

Erangan keluar dari bibir Harry. Berbicara mengenai hal seperti ini dengan Dumbledore sepertinya tidak akan mendapat titik temu. Bukankah sebelumnya Dumbledore tidak merasa keberatan jika ia memutuskan kembali ke masa lalu bersama Tom? Tapi mengapa sekarang malah sebaliknya? Jika saja... jika saja Dumbledore tidak bersikap seperti ini, tentu semuanya tidaklah serumit yang terlihat.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu menghela napas panjang. "Anda harus mengembalikanku dan juga Tom ke masa lalu, Profesor," Harry berkata. "Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Walburga mengenai aku yang kembali setelah liburan Natal, maka setidaknya kita masih punya waktu enam bulan sebelum aku mati, bukan? Kau di masa lalu pasti bisa memikirkan suatu cara untuk mencegah sejarah terulang."

"Harry..."

Sekali lagi Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Ia perlu kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Tom mengingat berapa lama ia pergi. Tanpa melihat ke arah Dumbledore, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal pada Anda, sir," ujar Harry di ambang pintu. "Dan jika Anda tidak keberatan, malam ini juga aku ingin Anda mengirimku dan Tom kembali ke masa lalu. Walau itu berarti aku akan membawa sosok Tom yang tidak sadarkan diri sekalipun."

"Tapi, Harry, kau perlu memikirkannnya lagi. Bagaimana jika Sirius dan Remus mendengar rencanamu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka?"

Harry mengerang frustrasi. "Apa Anda tahum, Profesor? Sejak aku datang ke masa ini, tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasa kalau tempat ini adalah rumahku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang nyaman yang sama ketika aku berada di panti asuhan. Memang, orang-orang di rumah ini bersikap baik padaku. Sirius dan Remus memperlakukan aku sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri. Aku punya teman—Hermione dan para Weasley. Aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu ketika melihat perhatian Mrs. Weasley. Tapi apa Anda tahu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau tempatku adalah di sini? Aku jauh lebih senang berada di masa sebelum aku datang ke tempat ini. Bisakah Anda mempertimbangkan hal itu?"

Harry yang tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak sekalipun ia memedulikan siapa saja yang dilewatinya ketika berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia juga tidak terlihat memedulikan panggilan Hermione atau pertanyaan Sirius yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"—Harry! Aku baru saja berniat mencarimu."

Dengan enggan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Keningnya berkerut melihat sosok Remus yang berdiri di hadapannya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau saat ini ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menjaga Tom, Remus. Aku—"

"—Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Prongslet. Tom sudah sadar dan menanyakan di mana kau berada."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Remus sebelum sosok pria berambut cokelat madu itu menggeser tubuhnya yang sedang tadi menghalangi pemandangan di dalam kamar. Kedua mata Harry membulat ketika menangkap sosok pemuda yang tadi ditinggalkannya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri kini terlihat menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala tempat tidur dengan salah satu tangan memegangi kepala. Harry mematung di tempatnya berdiri; berusaha memastikan kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?

"Tom."

Suara Harry yang nyaris berupa bisikan membuat dirinya seperti tengah bermimpi. Dengan langkah lebar, ia menyeberangi ruangan dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur. Kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya memandang sosok pemuda di hadapannya; seolah-olah ia ingin merekam bagaimana sosok pemuda itu. Harry dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Tom. Tersenyum tipis ketika ujung jemarinya benar-benar menyentuh wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau sadar."

Harry melihat salah satu alis pemuda di hadapannya terangkat. "Yeah. Apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa sangat—"

Harry tidak membiarkan Tom menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana keadaan Tom sekarang, ia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke arah Tom dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pucat pemuda itu; membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Tom tanpa peduli kalau orang itu tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Tom baik-baik saja.

"Oi, menjauh dariku, Evans. Kau menghalangi—sial!"

Desis kesakitan dari Tom membuat Harry segera melepaskan pelukannya. Harry segera menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Tom. "Tom...? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasakan sakit? Di mana? Apa aku perlu—"

"—Bisakah kau tidak menjejaliku dengan pertanyaan bodohmu, Evans?" Tom memotong kata-katanya; membuat Harry merenggut kesal. "Kau duduk di pangkuanku, Bodoh. Merlin, mengapa kau begitu ceroboh seperti ini, huh?"

Harry tidak bisa mencegah panas menyebar di wajahnya ketika ia menyadari kalau tadi secara tidak sengaja ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat pada pangkuan Tom. Wajahnya juga semakin memanas karena saat ini jarak wajahnya dan Tom berjarak sangat dekat.

Walau demikian, baik Harry dan Tom tidak yang berniat untuk menjauhkan diri. Keduanya diam di posisi mereka masing-masing sembari menatap lekat ke arah kedua mata lawan mereka. Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Tidak ada gerakan berarti yang dilakukan. Hanya diam dengan desah napas yang menjadi pengiring. Harry menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku senang karena kau sudah sadar, Tom," bisiknya pelan dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Tom; mengunci bibir pemuda itu dalam sebuah ciuman. Harry bisa merasakan tubuh Tom tersentak karena sentuhan tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Tom berhenti selama beberapa saat. Dengan ragu, ia menjauhkan wajahnya; memperbesar jarak di antara mereka. Ia tidak yakin apakah Tom menyukai apa yang ia lakukan. Namun ketika merasakan tarikan pada bagian depan pakaian miliknya lalu diikuti dengan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya, Harry tahu kalau pikirannya salah. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Harry untuk membalas ciuman yang diberikan Tom padanya.

**To be continued**

.

.

Err—oke, setelah satu bulan lebih tidak ada update, akhirnya saya kembali dari hiatus. Update kali ini sebagai bentuk terima kasih bagi reader yang sudah menominasikan fanfiksi ini di IFA 2011. Lumayan tidak percaya ketika diberitahu kalau fanfiksi ini masuk polling nominasi. Thanks a lot, pals!

Oke, review?


	23. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 22: Welcome Home**

**Juli 1995**

Remus Lupin berjalan menyusuri koridor Grimmauld Place. Hanya seorang diri sementara pikirannya berenang ke berbagai macam persoalan yang belakangan ini terjadi. Bibir pria berambut cokelat madu itu terkatup rapat; membentuk garis tipis. Perilaku yang tidak biasa ia lakukan. Sungguh sangat tidak mencerminkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak suka membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal tidak yang seharusnya.

Ia menghela napas. Mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gurat kelelahan tidak bisa hilang dari wajah pria itu; mencerminkan banyak hal yang telah dialaminya. Tentu saja, Remus tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Aktivitas Pelahap Maut dan Pangeran Kegelapan bukan hanya masalah yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ia masih harus memikirkan 'masalah kecil' yang dialaminya setiap bulan purnama. Rasa sakit akibat transformasi terakhirnya seminggu yang lalu belum mereda karena Severus Snape kehabisan persediaan ramuan Wolfsbane. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat transformasi tersebut.

Tentu saja ia tidak menyalahkan Severus Snape. Pengajar Ramuan Hogwarts tersebut tidak hanya mengurusi membuat ramuan Wolfsbane dan Remus mengerti akan hal itu.

Remus kembali menghela napas. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak pada daun pintu kamarnya sebelum berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang terkait di atas pahanya. Pandangan pria itu terpaku ke arah lantai kamar.

Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya sebelum memutuskan pergi tanpa suara dari kamar Harry untuk mencari Dumbledore dan mengatakan bahwa Tom sudah sadar. Remus yakin selebihnya akan ditangani oleh Dumbledore sendiri.

Mantan Pengajar Hogwarts itu termenung. Ia bukanlah orang yang tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Harry dan Tom. Ia menyadari hal itu bahkan ketika pertama ia melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua remaja itu. Bagaimana ia melihat wajah cemas Harry saat Tom tidak sadarkan diri atau ketika melihat perubahan suasana hati Harry karena keberadaan pemuda itu.

Namun ia sungguh tidak tahu kalau hubungan antara Tom dan Harry lebih dari yang ia duga. Ia hanya menduga kalau mereka seperti dua saudara; seperti Sirius dan James. Tidak lebih.

Tapi... saudara tidak mungkin berciuman, bukan? Teman tidak mungkin terlihat sangat intim seperti yang ia lihat barusan 'kan?

Dan lagi, baik Harry serta Tom masih sangat muda. Lima belas tahun jika ia tidak lupa.

Remus memang bukan orang yang tergolong menentang hubungan seperti itu. Ia tidak munafik jika menilik hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan Sirius sekarang.

"—Rupanya kau ada di sini. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, Moony."

Kepala Remus terdongak. Keningnya berkerut mendapati sosok Sirius berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pria itu berada di sana tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Remus mengangguk lemah. "Yeah," Remus bergumam pelan. Ia mengisyaratkan Sirius untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tersenyum samar saat mendengar tempat tidurnya berderit pelan. "Ada urusan apa mencariku, Padfoot? Apa ada masalah?"

Sirius menggeleng. "Nah, apa aku harus mencarimu jika ada masalah? Ayolah, aku tidak melihatmu sejak semalam. Kata Harry kau sedang menjaga Tom."

Remus menanggapi perkataan Sirius dengan anggukan pelan. Kedua matanya kini menatap dinding pudar kamarnya sebelum mendesah pelan. "Sirius...," panggilnya kepada Pewaris Keluarga Black tanpa melirik sedikipun. "Apa yang kaupikirkan mengenai Tom?"

Sirius sedikit mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan pris di sampingnya. "Tom? Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukai anak itu," kata Sirius sambil memegang dagunya. "Seolah-olah ada yang disembunyikannya. Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak tahu siapa Tom. Hanya tahu kalau dia berasal dari masa lalu dan mengenal Harry selama ini. Tapi mengingat Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apa pun dan membiarkannya tinggal di sini, aku juga tidak akan mengatakan apa pun. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti ini, Moony."

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal, Padfoot." Jemari tangan Remus bergerak menyisiri helaian rambutnya. "Hanya—bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Berbicara mengenai Tom, anak itu sudah sadar."

"Apa Harry sudah mendengar kabar ini?"

Remus mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Sirius. Namun ketika ia mengingat apa yang sempat dikatakan Harry kepada Tom sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar tidur Harry, senyumnya perlahan memudar. Raut serius tergambar di wajahnya.

"Remus...? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Remus mengabaikan pertanyaan Sirius. "Sirius, apa... apa pendapatmu jika Harry ingin meninggalkan kita?" bisik Remus.

**xoxoxo**

Wajah memerah dan napas yang memburu dari Harry adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Tom saat membuka matanya. Kedua iris gelapnya terpaku ke arah pemuda yang duduk di pangkuannya sebelum tertuju kepada bibir Harry yang membengkak; menyapukan ujung ibu jarinya pada bibir itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry tersentak dengan kedua mata yang otomatis terbuka. Tom tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sebelum menyadari kalau ia telah kembali mengunci bibir Harry dalam sebuah ciuman. Memagut bibir satu sama lain sampai tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang ingat bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Bibir itu lembut. Ya, sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat dirinya mencium Harry di Kamar Rahasia. Sama seperti ciuman-ciuman yang mereka lakukan sebelum ini. Namun bedanya, saat ini Harry adalah orang yang terlebih dahulu berinisiatif untuk menciumnya.

Tom bahkan tidak memedulikan dadanya yang sempat berdenyut nyeri. Ia membiarkan rasa sakit itu menghujam dada sampai hilang dengan sendirinya.

Saat pasokan udara menjadi masalah yang tidak bisa dielakkan, baik Tom dan Harry melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Ia masih bisa merasakan deru napas memburu dari Harry tepat di depan wajahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Tom sebelum pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Harry. Ia membiarkan jemarinya masih terkait di helaian rambut berantakan Harry; membuatnya tanpa sadar memainkan rambut pemuda itu.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya atau Harry. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya lebih memilih diam sambil mengatur napas. Ia tidak keberatan. Justru lebih menyukai keheningan ini.

Tom memejamkan matanya perlahan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sabun mandi yang menguar dari tubuh Harry; membuat pemuda itu merinding atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menyukai aroma tubuh Harry. Entah sejak kapan itu terjadi.

"Kau perlu istirahat, Tom," bisik Harry. Tom hanya mendengus namun tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia juga membiarkan Harry bermain-main dengan helaian rambut gelapnya. "Tom..."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Lupin sempat mengatakan kalau aku tidak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin," Tom berkata. Seingatnya, ia sempat merasakan sakit pada dadanya dan juga melihat darah di tangannya. Setelah itu, semuanya berubah gelap. Ia tidak ingat apa pun lagi sebelum membuka matanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Harry bergerak gelisah. Sang Seeker Slytherin itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tom. Ia menghela napas pelan saat kedua pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Tom; terlihat jelas tidak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan hal yang dikatakan Dumbledore atau tidak.

"Tom... ayo kita pulang." Suara Harry lebih berupa bisikan. Ia menangkap raut tidak mengerti di wajah Tom. "Aku ingin kita kembali ke masa lalu. Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Profesor Dumbledore dan ia mengiyakannya. Kita akan kembali malam ini."

"Huh? Kau sadar dengan yang kaukatakan, Evans?" tanya Tom. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda di hadapannya mengatakan ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Bukankah Harry berasal dari masa ini? Inilah rumahnya—bukan masa lalu. Lagi pula bukankah di sini pemuda itu memiliki seorang ayah baptis dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya? Tentu, di masa ini ada Voldemort. Tom tidak lupa akan hal itu. Namun bukankah di masanya dulu ada Grindelwald? Di manapun mereka berada sekarang, tidak satu pun ada tempat yang aman.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu ini terdengar mendadak. Tapi itu lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini. Aku—"

"—Apa yang sedang kausembunyikan, Evans?" potong Tom. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dagu Harry dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan sebelum aku mencari tahunya sendiri. Kau bukan orang yang bisa berbohong di hadapanku, Evans."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Namun Tom yang menahan dagunya tidak membiarkannya; membuat Harry mau tidak mau mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Pewaris Slytherin itu. Harry tahu Tom tidak akan melepaskannya sampai ia mengatakan apa yang diinginkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ini mengenai kesehatanmu, Tom," kata Harry dengan enggan. "Dumbledore mengatakan—menduga lebih tepatnya—mengenai penyebab mengapa kau tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Ia hanya mengatakan jika semakin lama kau berada di sini, kesehatanmu akan semakin memburuk. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, Tom. Karena itu aku berkeras untuk pulang. Ke Hogwarts di masa kita."

"Dumbledore, huh?" Tom mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pria tua itu selalu membuat semuanya rumit seperti ini. Ia mengatakan kalau kesehatanku memburuk karena berada di masa ini? Hah! Apa ia juga mengatakan jika aku tidak kembali ke masa lalu maka aku akan mati di sini?"

Harry memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya; membuat Tom yakin kalau dugaannya benar. Meninggal di masa ini? Tom tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nyawanya untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti.

"Jika itu memang yang sebaiknya dilakukan, maka ayo pulang."

"Apa kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu, Anakku?"

Kedua pemuda di ruangan itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal suara. Di ambang pintu, Albus Dumbledore berdiri sembari memainkan jenggot keperakannya. Sorot ramah tidak terlihat di kedua mata biru cemerlang pria itu. Harry yang menyadari posisinya yang masih duduk di pangkuan Tom segera bergerak menjauhi pemuda itu; berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Tom dan Dumbledore yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Harry menghela napas. "Anda tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak akan merubah keputusanku, sir. Kami akan kembali."

Dumbledore terlihat berpikir keras sebelum mendesah. Pria berjenggot keperakan itu berjalan menyeberangi ruangan; berhenti di depan jendela yang terbuka. Tidak sekalipun Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Ia sedikit cemas jika Dumbledore mengatakan konsekuensi apa yang akan ditanggungnya jika kembali ke masa lalu. Ia—walau tidak yakin akan sikap Tom—tidak ingin Tom melarangnya untuk ikut. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada pemuda itu.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah merubah keputusanmu. Bukan begitu, Harry? Kau sangat keras kepala seperti kedua orangtuamu." Harry mau tidak mau tersenyum tipis. "Tapi bisakah kau tidak melupakan apa yang kita bicarakan sebelum ini? Bisakah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak bersikap gegabah, Harry?"

Harry mencoba tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tanya yang dilemparkan Tom padanya. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan apa pun yang ingin diajukan pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti, sir," bisik Harry.

Terdengar helaan napas Dumbledore di ruangan itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke masa lalu malam ini juga. Selama itu, nikmati waktu kalian berdua di masa ini. Dan kau, Harry," kata Dumbledore yang sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin kau sendiri yang berbicara mengenai keputusanku kepada Sirius dan Lupin. Aku rasa mereka tidak akan menerima keputusan ini jika bukan kau yang berbicara dengan mereka. Terutama Sirius. Ia bisa bersikap tidak seperti orang dewasa kebanyakan jika menyangkut masalahmu."

**xoxoxo**

Teriakan protes, pertanyaan yang diawali dengan 'mengapa' dan 'bagaimana' adalah hal yang didengar Harry saat membicarakan kalau dirinya akan kembali ke masa lalu. Harry berkali-kali harus berusaha meredam emosi yang terlalu berlebihan dari seorang Sirius Black.

"—Sirius, bisakah kau diam sebentar dan dengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan, Harry?" Suara Remus yang setengah berteriak membuat Sirius bungkam seribu bahasa. Harry berterimakasih dalam diam kepada pria berambut cokelat madu itu. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Sirius selalu memotong kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan; menolak mendengarkan apa pun alasannya.

"Kadang-kadang kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti pria kebanyakan. Entah bagaimana aku bisa tahan berada di dekatmu, Padfoot."

"Tentu saja karena kau menyayangiku, Moony," gerutu Sirius yang segera memilih tutup mulut ketika Remus melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Oke, oke. Sekarang aku akan diam seperti seekor anjing penurut dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Prongslet—walau tentu saja aku sudah menduga apa yang ingin dikatatakannya. Prongslet, bisakah kau mengurungkan niatmu? Tidak—"

"—Sirius...," Remus menggeram pelan.

"Oke! Aku diam!" teriak Sirius. Pria beriris kelabu itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Harry hanya bisa menghela napas panjang atas sikap kekanak-kanakan ayah baptisnya.

"Sirius, aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai keputusanku. Tapi bisakah untuk sekali ini kau mengerti? Aku harus kembali ke masa lalu. Ada hal yang harus kaulakukan di sana. Jika aku bisa melakukannya dengan benar, aku bisa mengubah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Mum dan Dad lagi?"

Harry tahu bagaimana perasaan Sirius kepada kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana masih menyesalnya pria itu karena ialah yang sudah menyarankan Dumbledore agar Pettigrew yang menjadi Pemegang Kunci tempat persembunyian ayah dan ibunya. Sirius masih menyesal dan Harry tahu kalau hal itu bisa digunakannya agar Sirius mengerti. Ia tidak ingin ayah baptisnya sampai mencari cara untuk menemuinya di masa lalu—seperti yang sempat Remus katakan padanya—dan membuat semuanya berantakan. Ialah yang harus mengakhiri semua ini.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu James dan Lily lagi. Tapi membiarkanmu tinggal di masa yang sama dengan Pangeran Kegelapan? Bukankah di masa lalu juga ada Grindelwald? Apa aku akan tenang jika tahu kalau anak baptisku tinggal di tempat berbahaya seperti itu? Tidak. Kau tidak akan kembali ke sana. Mengapa tidak Tom saja yang kembali seorang diri? Bukankah tempatnya memang di sana?" Sirius berkeras.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Sirius." Harry mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur milik Sirius; menatap kedua pria di ruangan itu yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Tidakkah kau lihat kalau selama ini aku baik-baik saja? Lagi pula apa pun yang kaukatakan, tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku akan kembali dengan atau tanpa ijinmu. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu kalau ini adalah malam terakhirku di tempat ini."

"Harry..."

Harry mengabaikan panggilan Sirius. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan kesunyian melanda ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Harry menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Mendesah pelan.

"Aku... aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku. Tapi ini adalah keputusanku," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu; meninggalkan Remus dan Sirius dengan pikiran mereka. Masih ada hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Dia hanya anak laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun, Moony." Suara Sirius adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu sepeninggal Harry. "Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Apa yang akan kukatakan kepada James dan Lily jika aku bertemu dengan mereka nanti? Mereka pasti akan membunuhku karena tidak menjaga Harry."

Remus hanya tersenyum tipis. Menggenggam telapak tangan pria beriris kelabu di sampingnya. "Terkadang kita harus membiarkan seseorang mengambil keputusannya sendiri walau itu bertentangan dengan kehendak kita, Sirius. Mungkin ini adalah cara Harry. Kita tidak selamanya membuatnya mendengarkan apa yang kita inginkan. Ia perlu tumbuh dan mungkin... mungkin hanya inilah caranya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, kau tahu?" Sirius mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan tangan Remus yang tidak menggenggam tangannya membelai salah satu sisi wajahnya. "Aku benci saat diriku tidak berguna bahkan untuk anak baptisku sendiri."

Remus kembali tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sirius dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Aku tahu dan mengerti itu," bisiknya sebelum meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

"—_**Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**_

Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terkejut mendengar desis pelan dari arah ujung anak tangga. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepala; kembali terkejut ketika melihat seekor ular berwarna hijau menyala menatapnya. Sungguh, akibat berbagai hal yang terjadi, ia melupakan keberadaan ular betina itu.

"_**Vippra! Kau pergi ke mana saja?"**_

"_**Tidak pergi ke tempat yang jauh tentu saja, Bocah,"**_ Vippra mendesis kepadanya. Ular betina itu terlihat tidak protes saat ia mengalungkan tubuh ular itu pada lehernya. _**"Aku bosan terkurung di sini dan memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling di sekitar sini. Ah, apa aa sesuatu yang menarik selama aku pergi? Aku harap tidak ada karena aku tidak mau ketinggalan tontonan yang menarik. Tapi jika hal itu mengenai kau dan Tom yang sedang bermain opera sabun, aku tidak tertarik."**_

Harry tidak bisa mencegah wajahnya memanas karena komentar Vippra. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Tom dengan Vippra sebagai penonton yang tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya. Sampai sekarang, Harry masih belum melupakan kejadian itu. _Well_, setidaknya Harry yakin kalau hewan peliharaannya tidak akan menceritakan hal itu kepada siapa pun.

"_**Err—"**_ Harry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. _**"—Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Vippra."**_

Sepasang iris merah ular betina itu terpaku padanya. _**"Yeah. Aku... aku dan Tom memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa lalu."**_

"_**Benarkah? Kapan? Oh, aku sudah bosan setengah mati di sini, Bocah. Tidak melakukan apa pun itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Walau sekolah mirip istana itu juga tidak kalau membosankan, tapi lebih baik dibandingkan berada di sini..."**_

Harry tertawa pelan. Ia tidak mendengarkan racauan Vippra mengenai Grimmauld Place. Walau ia sedikit merasakan bersalah atas keputusan yang ia buat, Harry tidak menyesalinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Tom mati jika dirinya tidak kembali ke masa lalu. Tom adalah orang yang berarti untuknya dan ia akan melakukan berbagai cara agar semua itu tidak terjadi.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya; mendapati sosok Tom yang sedang berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding dan sosok Dumbledore yang berdiri di depan perapian. Kedua orang itu segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu ia memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Harry bisa melihat salah satu alis Tom terangkat ketika mendapati Vippra yang menggelung diri di lehernya.

"_**Dia ingat jalan pulang rupanya."**_ Tom melayangkan nada sarkastik itu kepada Vippra. _**"Kupikir kita tidak akan membawanya pulang."**_

"_**Jangan harap kau meninggalkanku di tempat ini, Tom!"**_ Vippra mendesis marah; membuat Tom mendengus pelan untuk membalasnya.

"Bagaimana reaksi Sirius dan Remus, Harry?"

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana reaksi Sirius yang sama sekali tidak menyetujui apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia juga yakin kalau ayah baptisnya tidak akan datang ke sini. "Bisa Anda mengantar kami sekarang, Profesor?" tanya Harry. Ia mengerling ke arah Tom dan melihat pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh, berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang datar. Dumbledore mengganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada para Weasley?"

Harry menggeleng. "Sampaikan saja permintaan maafku karena tidak sempat mengatakannya. Ah, katakan juga aku berterimakasih atas semua yang mereka lakukan selama aku di sini. Aku merasa seperti memiliki sebuah keluarga."

Albus Dumbledore tersentum tipis dan mulai menggumamkan mantera yang ia hafal di luar kepalanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, sebuah lubang hitam dengan pendar di sisinya segera muncul begitu kata dari mantera terakhir selesai ia ucapkan. Harry yang melihat Tom memasuki lubang hitam tersebut tanpa terlihat ragu pun segera mengikutinya.

"Harry...?" panggil Dumbledore; membuatnya berhenti beberapa langkah di ambang lubang tersebut. "Ada baiknya kau membicarakan hal yang sempat kukatakan kepada dirimu di masa lalu. Mungkin saja kita bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku tahu, sir. Terima kasih," kata Harry ketika perlahan-lahan lubang hitam itu menutup. Sebelum lubang di hadapannya menutup sempurna, Harry sempat melihat sosok Sirius dan juga Remus muncul di balik pintu; memanggil namanya.

**xoxoxo**

**Januari 1943**

"—Selamat datang kembali, Tom."

Albus Dumbledore menyapa sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang muncul dari lubang hitam di kantornya. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut. Tentu. Ia sudah sering melihat lubang hitam tersebut muncul tiba-tiba dengan seorang pria berjenggot keperakan melangkah dari dalam lubang itu.

"Profesor," sapa Tom. Pemuda itu melihat dari bahunya ke arah lubang tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok lain muncul dari sana sebelum lubang itu menutup sepenuhnya.

"Apakah perjalanan kalian menyenangkan? Ayo, duduklah. Kalian bisa menceritakan apa saja yang kalian lihat di masa depan sambil mencoba daun teh baru yang kudapat dari kenalanku. Atau kau mau mencoba permen yang baru kubeli dari salah satu toko Muggle, Tom?"

"Aku rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencoba teh atau permen, Profesor." Tom tersenyum mencemooh. "Aku ingin kembali ke asrama jika Anda tidak keberatan. Permisi, Profesor."

"Ah, terlalu serius seperti biasa, Tom? Sekali-kali kau harus bersikap santai, Anakku. Tidak ada yang melarangmu melakukannya."

Walau kata-katanya tidak diacuhkan oleh Prefek Slytherin itu, Dumbledore tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Tom keluar dari ruangannya. "Ah, Harry," panggil Dumbledore melihat pemuda berkacamata itu ingin mengikuti ke mana Tom pergi. "Bisakah kau tetap tinggal sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Harry menurut—walau sedikit ragu—dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan meja kerja Dumbledore. Ia berusaha mengabaikan Vippra yang bergerak gelisah di lehernya. Harry tahu kalau ular betina tersebut ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Suara derik dari kayu yang terbakar di perapian serta gemericik air ketika Dumbledore menuangkan teh dari teko ke dalam cangkir menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Melalui kacamata bulan separuhnya, Dumbledore berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menunggu pemuda itu untuk berbicara. Namun sampai ia selesai menyiapkan teh, Harry memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Pasti kau merasa aneh setelah melihatku dan juga diriku di masa depan," kata Dumbledore memecah kesunyian. "Apa kau tidak merasakan hal itu, Harry? Setelah tadi kau melihat diriku yang sudah tua dan sekarang melihat aku yang lima puluh tahun lebih muda, apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Err—aneh dan membingungkan."

Albus Dumbledore tertawa pelan; membuat teko di tangannya bergoyang. "Aku tahu. Aku bahkan lebih merasa aneh melihat diriku di masa depan. Apa aku sama nyentriknya dengan diriku yang sekarang? Ah, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, Anakku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba membuatmu sedikit lebih santai."

Albus Dumbledore menyesap teh dari cangkir miliknya dan kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya satu sama lain. Kedua iris biru cerahnya bersinar memantulkan pendar kemerahan dari kobaran api yang ditatapnya.

"Aku menduga kau pasti tahu apa konsekuensi yang akan kau dapat jika kembali ke masa ini, bukan? Kau akan mati dan hal itu mungkin saja tidak bisa dirubah. Tapi, Harry, jika kau mati maka jalan Tom untuk menjadi Voldemort tidak akan bisa dihindari. Masa depan akan sama seperti yang kaulihat."

"Aku tahu hal itu, sir. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali. Baik di masa ini atau masa yang satu lagi." Harry terlihat gelisah. Mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Jika aku tidak kembali, maka Tom yang akan mati."

"Keputusan yang sulit, kurasa." Albus mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku pun juga pernah berada di posisi yang mungkin sama denganmu. Di satu sisi, kita harus menyelamatkan orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah sementara di sisi lain kita merasa berat untuk melukai orang yang berarti bagi kita."

"Apa Anda sedang membicarakan Gellert Grindelwald, sir?"

Kalau saja Albus Dumbledore tidak cukup baik menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang di balik senyum jenaka pria itu, Harry pasti akan melihat keterkejutan di wajah Pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut.

"Aku mendengar hubungan Anda dengan Grindelwald dari desas-desus yang beredar. Apakah... apakah benar jika Anda mengenal orang itu? Dan—"

"—Ya, Anakku, aku mengenalnya. Bahkan sangat mengenal baik," potong Albus terlebih dahulu. "Kami dulunya berteman sebelum perbedaan ideologi memisahkan jalan kami. Gellert adalah penyihir yang hebat. Sayang, dia memilih menggunakan kemampuannya untuk hal lain."

"Tapi bukankah Anda berhasil mengalahkannya? Maksudku... aku mendengar dari Walburga kalau Anda mengalahkannya tahun 1945. Err—berbicara masalah tahun? Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Dumbledore tersenyum. "4 Januari 1943, Harry. Hari ini siswa Hogwarts akan kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade. Kau tenang saja. Tidak banyak hal yang terlewat sementara kau pergi. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku belum mengalahkan Gellert, Anakku. Setidaknya belum."

"Lalu apa yang menahan Anda melakukannya? Bukankah selama ini Anda memiliki banyak sekali waktu untuk melakukan hal itu? Mengapa sampai menunggu selama itu?" Harry memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan namun Albus terlihat tidak ingin menjawabnya. Pengajar itu hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menyesap teh. "Bagaimana seandainya jika Anda mengalahkan Grindelwald sebelum kunjungan Hogsmeade di tahum Keenamku, sir? Apa hal itu akan merubah yang akan terjadi?"

"Maksudmu mengenai serangan itu?" Harry menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu, Anakku. Mungkin masa depan akan sedikit berubah. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan masalah yang menyangkut dirimu."

"Bisakah Anda mencobanya?"

Albus terdiam. Mencoba mengalahkan Gellert di saat yang bukan seharusnya? Dirinya di masa depan memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang hal ini. Tidak sekalipun dirinya yang satu lagi mengungkitnya. Dirinya hanya mengatakan kalau ialah yang akan mengalahkan Gellert namun tidak mengatakan hasilnya. Apakah Gellert akan mati di tangannya? Karena alasan itulah selama ini Albus merasa ragu untuk menghentikan apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Gellert adalah orang pertama yang mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Orang yang benar-benar dianggapnya sebagai seorang teman dan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

"Sir...?"

Sang Pengajar Transfigurasi itu mengerjapkan matanya; memfokuskan perhatian kepada Harry. "Mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya mencoba," katanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Ya, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba hal itu. Bukankah semua yang terjadi sekarang adalah tangggungjawabnya? Ialah yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya sampai terlibat dalam kerumitan seperti ini. Kalau saja enam tahun yang lalu ia tidak bertemu dengan dirinya di masa depan dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, mungkin saja semua ini tidak akan serumit sekarang. Keputusannya untuk mengelabui Dippet dan membuat seolah-olah Harry Evans adalah penyihir yang eksistensinya memang seharusnya ada di masa ini (dengan mengutak-atik perkamen yang akan ditulisi oleh Pena Bulu Ajaib) memang sudah tidak bisa ia perbaiki. Harry masuk ke Hogwarts sudah terjadi. Namun setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit memperbaiki apa yang terjadi, bukan?

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu, Harry," kata Dumbledore. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat sejenak sementara aku akan menemui Kepala Sekolah dan mengatakan kalau kau dan Tom kembali. Mungkin aku juga akan sedikit mengarang cerita agar tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini. Tidak banyak yang akan percaya kalau kau mengatakan dirimu sedang menjelajah waktu. Mereka mungkin akan segera mengirim kita untuk diperiksakan ke St. Mungo. Bukan begitu?"

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah cukup lelah atas apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"—_**Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi."**_ Suara Vippra adalah satu-satunya yang ia dengar saat dirinya berjalan melintasi koridor menuju asrama Slytherin. Saat melintasi Aula Besar, ia mendengar suara gelak tawa dari sana. Harry tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk menyadari kalau siswa Hogwarts sudah tiba di sekolah ini dan sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Harry penasaran apakah Tom berada di Aula Besar atau di asrama. Namun menyadari kalau ia akan mendapat banyak pertanyaan jika muncul di Aula Besar sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. _**"Apa yang dimaksudkan pria tua itu dengan kau akan mati, Bocah?"**_

Harry merasakan tubuhnya tersentak ketika Vippra mengeratkan gelungan pada lehernya. _**"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan,"**_ desis Harry; mencoba untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan ular betina itu.

"_**Oh, jangan mencoba bersikap tidak mengerti, Bocah! Aku ada di sana dan mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan yang kalian lakukan. Aku tahu aku hanya seekor reptil, tapi aku tidak sedungu para tikus, Nak. Katakan sekarang atau aku akan bertanya langsung kepada Tom. Setidaknya ia mau menceritakannya—"**_

"—_**Tom tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi."**_ Nada suara Harry yang terdengar mengancam membuat Vippra terheran-heran. _**"Dia tidak boleh tahu apa pun mengenai hal ini, Vippra. Aku akan menceritakannya asal kau mau menutup mulutmu."**_

"_**Baiklah. Ceritakan semuanya."**_

Harry tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui. Selama tiga puluh menit lebih, ia menceritakan semuanya kepada ular betina tersebut. Hanya mendapati sepasang iris merah menyala Vippra tidak berkedip menatapnya.

"_**Itu... terdengar gila."**_

Harry tertawa hambar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding batu sementara lututnya ditekuk. Ia tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang berhembus di koridor tersebut. _**"Aku tahu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu hal ini. Kau mengerti? Aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu jika Tom sampai tahu."**_

"_**Hei!"**_

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu tidak memedulikan ancaman Vippra yang mengatakan akan menggigitnya sebelum ia berhasil menguliti ular betina itu. Dipungutnya tubuh Vippra dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ketika memasuki ruang rekreasi, ia baru menyadari betapa rindunya ia terhadap asramanya. Ia merindukan bermain _Exploding Snap_ bersama Orion dan Walburga. Merindukan permainan Quidditch. Ia merindukan semuanya.

"_Welcome home, Harry,"_ bisiknya kepada diri sendiri. Tersenyum saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Tom yang duduk di kursi tunggal di depan perapian. Kemeja hijau toska yang dipakai pemuda itu sebelumnya kini sudah diganti dengan jubah penyihir sederhana. Harry tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena pandangan Tom terpaku ke arah perapian; membuatnya segera berjalan mendekati Tom. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan dengan diam di depan perapian, Tom?"

Tom mendongakkan kepalanya. Harry sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Tom menatap tajam kepadanya. Ia tidak mengerti arti dari ekspresi yang sedang diperlihatkan Tom saat ini sehingga membuatnya menautkan alis. Ia ingin bertanya namun ketika membuka mulut, ia merasakan tarikan pada lengan kanannya; membuat dirinya tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak jatuh ke pangkuan Tom atau mencegah dirinya melarikan diri ketika Tom mencoba memerangkap bibirnya.

Suara desis protes dari Vippra karena dilempar begitu saja oleh Tom ke atas bantal duduk adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Harry. Ia merasakan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dilepas sebelum merasakan tekanan pada sisi wajah dan lehernya. Harry bahkan tidak sempat menghirup udara karena Tom sudah kembali membungkam bibirnya.

Harry meremas bagian depan jubah milik Tom saat paru-parunya memprotes. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja Tom memciumnya seperti ini. Ciuman itu tidak lembut—Harry menyadarinya—atau tidak seperti yang biasanya. Tom terkesan marah dari ciuman yang diberikannya dan Harry tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Tom bersikap seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tom!" Harry berseru begitu Tom melepaskan pagutannya. Kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas dari sepasang iris gelap di hadapannya. Harry hanya bisa meringis ketika Tom mencengkeram erat lehernya dan menarik wajahnya ke wajah Tom; meninggalkan jarak yang tidak sampai sejengkal. Tom mendesis kepadanya.

"_**Apa lagi yang kausembunyikan dariku, Evans? Mau berbagi denganku?"**_ desis Tom tepat sebelum Harry mendengar suara-suara yang datang dari arah pintu ruang rekreasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, pekik dari Walburga yang memanggil namanya adalah hal yang ia dengar.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Author's note: **Horay! Akhirnya update. Terima kasih bagi reader yang sampai sekarang masih sabar menunggu update-an dari saya. Kuliah semakin menjadi dan sebentar lagi saya ada ujian akhir, orz. Maaf review untuk anon tidak bisa saya balas satu per satu. Tapi terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Terima kasih juga atas review di fanfiksi **Unexpected Christmas**. Sekuel dan trikuelnya masih saya kerjakan #peluk-peluk.

Oke, update terakhir di penghujung tahun sekaligus ucapan ulangtahun untuk Tom. Sampai jumpa tahun depan, pals :D

**Happy New Year 2012 and Happy Birthday to Tom Riddle Jr.!**


	24. Never Let You Die

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 24: Never Let You Die**

**Januari 1943**

Tom sering kali tidak pernah mengerti mengapa hidupnya selalu rumit seperti ini. Mengapa ia tidak dilahirkan di dalam keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Punya dua orangtua yang mengasihinya, punya sebuah rumah sederhana yang bisa gunakan sebagai tempat berlindung. Atau mungkin mempunyai satu atau dua orang saudara? Ya, Tom berpikir mengenai semua itu di saat sekarang. Ia berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya punya kehidupan sederhana—normal; bukan kehidupan sebagai seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle yang dikenal semua orang.

Tom memang tidak membenci sihir. _Hell_, ia menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Sihir... adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Tom bayangkan hadir di dalam hidupnya. Tapi... tapi mengapa saat ini ia tidak pernah berharap mempunyai bakat semacam itu? Ia berharap untuk tidak terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir apalagi Pewaris Slytherin sekalipun jika semuanya tidak pernah berjalan sebagaimana yang ia harapkan.

Sungguh, Tom merasa bimbang apakah ia menyukai bakatnya itu.

Jemari Pewaris Slytherin itu terulur ke wajah Harry sebelum ia menariknya dengan ragu; menuai tatapan tidak mengerti dari sosok tersebut.

"... Apa kau marah, Tom?"

Marah? Tom tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apakah sekarang dirinya harus marah atau menampilkan ekspresi lain kepada sosok itu. Sedih? Tidak. Tom tidak mengenal perasaan semacam itu. Ia tidak akan sedih hanya karena hal seperti ini. Ia juga tidak sedang kesal. Marahkah dirinya? Mungkin saja, Tapi kemarahan itu tidak ia tujukan kepada sosok di hadapannya. Ia marah lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah karena menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Tom... katakan sesuatu. Jangan hanya diam seperti ini."

Namun tidak satu pun kata terucap dari bibirnya. Tom tetap bungkam; membiarkan keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya sekarang karena dirinya tahu, ia bukanlah orang yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan atau semacamnya.

Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kita harus menemui Dumbledore." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah menyeret Harry memasuki kamar mereka di asrama Slytherin, ia memikirkan satu hal yang masuk akal. "Kita harus pergi menemuinya dan memulangkanmu ke masa depan."

"Aku tidak mau. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau aku tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkanmu di sini, Tom? Jika aku kembali ke masaku, kau akan mati. Kau dengar?"

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Lagi dan lagi—sejak dua jam yang lalu—mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam seperti ini. Tidak satu pun dari dirinya atau Harry yang mengalah; membuat semua pembicaraan di antara mereka hanya berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Tom tentu tidak menyukai hal itu. Ia tidak suka jika tidak ada satu pun solusi dari masalah mereka.

Tom benci dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Evans. Tidak dengan alasan seperti itu." Tom mendesis; membiarkan seluruh amarahnya menguar begitu saja. Sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa memercayai apa yang dikatakan Harry padanya. Rahasia yang tidak sengaja didengar olehnya saat ingin meninggalkan kantor Dumbledore.

Harry akan mati—Tom mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu—dan Harry berusaha menyembunyikan hal tersebut darinya sampai saat itu tiba. Tidak pernahkah Harry berpikir kalau keputusan itu adalah hal yang salah? Mengingat hal itu, darah di dalam dirinya kembali mendidih. Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa bersikap nekat dan sok pahlawan seperti seorang Gryffindor?

Berniat mengorbankan diri untuknya? Apakah Harry sudah tidak punya pikiran yang waras lagi?

Tom merasakan bagian depan jubahnya ditarik. Kedua iris kelabu itu menatap sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat jubahnya. Ia menelusuri tangan itu; mendapati Harry sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Kematianku sudah tidak bisa dicegah, Tom," bisik pemuda itu. "Walau apa pun yang kulakukan, aku akan tetap mati. Percuma saja jika kau meminta Dumbledore untuk mengirimku ke masaku. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk kembali kepadamu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkanmu mati."

"Dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, Evans."

"Jadi kau mau kalau dirimu yang harus mati?" Harry setengah berteriak. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Tom."

Tom tertegun. Apakah ia ingin mati? Kata-kata Harry terngiang di kepalanya. Tom tahu kalau ia tidak ingin mati. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada Kematian semudah itu. Memang benar jika semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini pasti akan menemui sebuah 'akhir'. Ya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak Hukum Alam.

Selama hidupnya, Tom sudah pernah melihat kematian. Bagaimana orang-orang mati karena perang yang terjadi antara pihak Sekutu dan Jepang. Bagaimana para gelandangan di London yang mati karena kelaparan. Tom melihat semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan ia... ia tidak pernah menyukai hal itu. Ia tidak ingin mati dan Tom mengakuinya. Ia tidak ingin mati sebelum apa yang diinginkanya bisa digenggam oleh tangannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, ia harus memilih apakah membiarkan Harry atau dirinya mati di dunia ini.

Tom benci memilih suatu pulihan yang tidak menguntungkannya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan cara agar tidak satu pun dari kita mati. Tidak kau ataupun aku," tandasnya tanpa memedulikan sorot mata yang diberikan Harry padanya.

**( )**

"—_So_, Evans, mau berbagi sesuatu yang tidak kami tahu?"

Harry mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya melihat Walburga Black terkikik pelan di balik telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut gadis itu atau sudut bibir yang terangkat menyerupai seringai lebar dari Cygnus Black saat mereka berkumpul di Ruang Rekreasi setelah pelajaran mereka hari ini selesai. Harry tahu kalau sejak kemarin ketiga orang di sekelilingnya—termasuk Orion Black—sudah ingin menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan. Terima kasih kepada Walburga di masa depan yang memberitahunya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan, Walburga. Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Profesor Dumbledore di Aula Besar kemarin pagi?" tanya Harry yang mencoba menyelesaikan esai Ramuan miliknya sebelum secara tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik buku di pangkuannya dan melempar buku itu ke sudut ruangan. "Hei! Tidak sopan melakukan hal itu! Aku sedang mencoba belajar."

"Nah, kau tidak perlu buku-bukumu sekarang, Evans. Yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang adalah menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Jangan pikir kami akan memercayai bualan Dumbledore mengenai kerabatmu yang datang untuk menjemputmu ke Hogwarts karena khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Hanya orang bodoh yang memercayai yang dikatakan pria tua itu." Kali ini Cygnus membuka suara. "Kusarankan kau menceritakannya segera. Dan lagi, apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sudah membuat kami cemas dengan menghilang seperti itu? Kau bahkan membuat Prince meledakkan kualinya sendiri karena terkejut mendengar kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang."

Eileen Prince, yang sejak duduk di belakang Cygnus dengan buku di pangkuannya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah gadis itu; memukul kepala Cygnus Black dengan buku di tangannya.

Cygnus meringis; melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Eileen.

"Yeah. Kau juga harus menceritakan padaku mengenai apa yang kami lihat dua hari yang lalu. Jangan menghindar, Evans. Aku jelas-jelas melihat kau yang duduk di pangkuan Riddle. Terlihat sangat intim di mataku, kau tahu? Apa kau tahu kalau ada gosip beredar di antara murid-murid Slytherin mengenai kalian?"

"_Shut up, Black," _erang Harry yang segera membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua telapak tangan. Malu? Tidak. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang malu hanya karena terlihat bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Jangan harap. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Walburga yang ingin menanyakan apa pun. "Semua itu bukan urusanmu."

Walburga Black tertawa pelan; menyukai saat dirinya menggoda Evans. "Jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengasumsikan kalau hubunganmu dengan Riddle lebih dari sekadar teman masa kecil, bukan? Teman tidak mungkin bersikap intim apalagi berciuman. Ah, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Teman masa kecil yang menjadi kekasih. Romantis sekali, bukan?"

"Kami tidak seperti itu." Tapi Walburga tidak mendengarkannya; malah mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk berbincang dengan Lucretia sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Harry mengerang dan membiarkan gadis itu begitu saja. Sepertinya percuma saja jika dirinya mencoba membela diri di hadapan Walburga. "Aku rasa sebaiknya aku mencari tempat lain daripada mendengarmu bergosip mengenai diriku dan Tom, Black."

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kosong di perpustakaan. Menyibukkan diri menulis esai pada perkamen di atas meja. Sesekali pemuda beriris hijau itu mengedarkan pandangan; memeriksa apakah Tom berada di sini atau tidak. Entah mengapa, sejak kemarin Harry selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu. Tom selalu menghilang setelah pelajaran berakhir dan baru kembali jika tugas prefek-nya berlangsung. Harry bahkan tidak sering melihat Tom saat di Aula Besar. Ia menyadari kalau Tom tidak terlihat saat makan siang.

Cemas? Tentu saja. Harry berpikir kalau menghilangnya Tom karena pemuda itu sedang mencari cara untuk merubah masa depan. Tom tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya—begitu juga dengan Vippra. Harry pernah sekali bertanya kemarin dan Tom hanya menjawab kalau pemuda itu hanya sedang melakukan penelitian tentang sesuatu. Ia tidak memaksa lagi setelahnya; tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka hanya akan berakhir dengan perdebatan dan Harry tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka kalau Tom akan mengetahui kebenaran mengenai kematiannya secepat ini. Ia tidak pernah ingin Tom tahu sampai akhir. Ia berencana hanya akan meminta sesuatu kepada pemuda itu. Meminta hal yang mungkin bisa membuat masa depan berubah. Ia masih tetap bersikukuh agar Tom tidak menjadi Voldemort. Tidak. Tom pantas mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik.

Tom pantas memiliki seseorang yang mencintai pemuda itu dan bahkan memiliki keluarga. Bukan menjadi penyihir kejam yang takut akan kematian. Kematian bukanlah musuh tapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dielakkan untuk terjadi. Mungkin... mungkin Harry bisa membujuk Araminta untuk mendampingi Tom; membuat pemuda itu tidak pernah kesepian. Kalau ia tidak salah, sebentar lagi gadis itu akan sembuh dari serangan Basilisk, bukan? Setidaknya Harry masih mempunyai sedikit waktu. Setahunya, Araminta Meliflua menyukai Tom. Ya. Mungkin rencananya bisa berhasil.

"... Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan banyak hal, Evans."

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada Eileen Prince yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana. "Ah, hanya memikirkan beberapa hal yang tidak penting," ujarnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Salah satu alis Eileen terangkat. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Pertanyaan yang bodoh sekali, Evans. Tentu saja untuk belajar. Aku ke sini bukan untuk tidur atau melamun. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Harry mengangguk cepat, menggeser beberapa buku-buku di sekitarnya untuk memberikan tempat bagi Eileen. Untuk beberapa saat selanjutnya, tidak satu pun dari Eileen atau dirinya yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara ujung pena bulu yang digoreskan di atas permukaan perkamen atau lembar demi lembar buku yang dibuka. Harry bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ekor mata Eileen selalu melirik ke arahnya; mengamati setiap gerakan yang ia buat.

"Evans... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Err—tidak ada yang pernah melarangmu untuk bertanya, Eileen. Tanyakan saja." Tidak sekalipun Harry mengerling ke arah Eileen; terlalu sibuk menyalin beberapa baris kalimat pada buku di hadapannya ke perkamen. Ia baru saja ingin membubuhkan catatan kaki pada baris terakhir esai miliknya sebelum Eileen bertanya sesuatu—

"Apa kau dan Tom berkencan?"

—dan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan menulis; membiarkan tinta hitam menetes dari ujung pena bulu miliknya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Uh?"

"M-Maksudku, apa yang dikatakan Walburga itu benar? Bahwa kalian berkencan atau setidaknya, apa kau menyukai Tom?"

Harry berkedip beberapa kali sebelum meletakkan pena bulu di tangannya di atas meja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Eileen; menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang di sampingnya sampai ia bisa melihat rona merah merambat di wajah gadis itu. Ia mendesah pelan.

"_Well_," Harry berujar dan terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kami tidak berkencan. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu. Kami memang pernah berciuman beberapa kali tapi tidak ada satu pun dariku atau Tom yang pernah memikirkan kalau hubungan kami sampai seperti itu. Mungkin karena masih banyak hal yang perlu kami pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Ini aneh, bukan?"

Eileen menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini aneh atau tidak. Tapi... apa kau menyukai Tom?"

Menyukai Tom? Harry tahu kalau satu bagian hatinya memang menyukai pemuda itu lebih dari sekadar teman masa kecil. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Tom mencium dan menyentuhnya hanya karena mereka adalah teman. Tidak. Harry mengenal sekali perasaannya kepada pemuda itu dan senyum yang ia berikan kepada Eileen sekarang sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. Lagi pula ia bukanlah Hufflepuff yang perlu mengatakan dengan jelas sesuatu di dalam pikirannya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau menanyakan hal seperti ini?" Harry terlihat cemas saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah teman sekelasnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Eileen?"

Eileen mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Riddle. Mungkin seharusnya aku—" Eileen dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "—bukan apa-apa. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu belajarmu, Evans. Kurasa..."

Suara Eileen tenggelem bersamaan dengan bibir gadis itu yang terkatup rapat. Harry sungguh tidak mempunyai ide apa pun atas sikap yang sekarang diperlihatkan Eileen. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu sebaik Araminta yang merupakan sahabat Eileen. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan seorang gadis. _Hell_, ia bahkan sering bingung dengan perubahan sikap perempuan di sekitarnya sampai menganggap kalau wanita adalah makhluk yang rumit daripada komposisi ramuan yang harus dibuatnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku." Harry berkeras walau menyadari Eileen menolak tawarannya. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja tadi. Apakah ada kata-kataku yang—oh! Mungkinkah... mungkinkah kalau kau menyukai Tom?"

Gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya terlihat bingung sejenak. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Eileen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak!" Eileen berseru dan segera menutup mulutnya. "Aku tidak menyukai Riddle. _Well_, aku... aku menyukaimu, Harry."

"Uh... uh... kau menyukaiku?" Harry terlihat terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau Eileen mempunyai perasaan kepadanya apalagi mengutarakannya di saat seperti sekarang. Kedua iris hijau miliknya terpaku sejenak ke sepasang iris gelap Eileen sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku—"

"—Aku tahu," potong Eileen. "Tapi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Harry. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi jika kau menyukai orang lain, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berkencan sekali padaku. Aku hanya... well, mengatakan apa yang kurasakan. Apa kita masih berteman setelah ini? Dan jangan mencoba bersikap kalau apa yang kukatakan membuatmu ingin menjaga jarak dariku atau mengasihaniku."

"Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu, kau tahu?" Harry tertawa canggung. Namun ekspresi di wajahnya segera berubah serius. "Err—aku... terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku. Tapi kurasa aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk gadis sepertimu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku? Well, tidak ada yang akan pernah tahu, kurasa."

Eileen tersenyum sembari membereskan barang-barang miliknya yang ada di atas meja. "Terima kasih, Evans. Ah, bisa kau tidak menceritakan pengakuanku kepada Riddle? Aku tidak suka jika dia melayangkan tatapan yang sama seperti ketika aku... um... menciummu dulu."

Harry mengangguk; masih merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Dilihatnya Eileen mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Harry sebelum memanggil gadis itu. Eileen menoleh; menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei! Maukah pergi denganku ke Hogsmeade saat kunjungan selanjutnya? Hanya sebagai teman tentu saja."

Gadis dari keluarga Prince itu terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Tentu."

**( )**

**Juni 1943**

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat sampai Harry sendiri pun tidak menyadari hari berlalu hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Ia tidak menyadarinya mengingat betapa banyak tugas yang diberikan pengajar Hogwarts demi meyakinkan para murid tahun kelima mempunyai banyak bekal ilmu untuk menghadapi ujian O.W.L mereka tahun ini. Belum lagi pertandingan Quidditch yang memasuki babak final antara Slytherin dan Ravenclaw membuat Harry harus merelakan waktu belajarnya untuk berlatih sampai menjelang jam malam. Dan Harry bahkan sampai tidak menyadari semakin sempit waktu yang ia punya di dunia ini. Setelah liburan musim panas dan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts untuk tahun keenam, Harry akan segera dihadapkan pada kematiannya sendiri.

Selama lima bulan terakhir, tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti terjadi. Harry berusaha menggunakan waktu yang tersisa dengan sebaik-baiknya. Bermain Quidditch, belajar dan bahkan melakukan apa yang sewajarnya ia lakukan di tengah-tengah tugas yang menumpuk. Dan Tom, walau bersikap seolah-olah pembicaraan mereka di malam kepulangannya ke Hogwarts tidak pernah terjadi, bukan berarti pemuda itu tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Tom selalu menghabiskan diri di perpustakaan. Harry juga menyadari kalau Tom semakin menarik diri darinya. Mereka masih sering bertukar ciuman di saat-saat tertentu, tidur di atas ranjang yang sama ketika Harry bermimpi buruk, mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sarkastik atas kecerobohan yang ia buat. Semua memang terlihat sama di mata orang lain. Ya. Tidak seorang pun yang menyadari hal itu selain Harry. Ia tahu Tom tengah melakukan sesuatu dan Harry takut jika Tom melakukan hal yang hanya akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang buruk.

Selama itu juga, baik Harry dan Dumbledore selalu menyibukkan diri untuk mencari cara agar ia tidak mati. Namun sejak ia kembali dari masa depan, Harry sudah menyerah untuk melakukan hal itu walaupun Dumbledore berkeras bahwa mungkin saja mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Lawan mereka adalah Takdir dan Kematian itu sendiri.

"—Apa kau tidak penasaran ke mana perginya Dumbledore belakangan terakhir?" Lucretia bertanya kepadanya saat makan siang sebelum ujian Sejarah Sihir mereka dimulai. "Bukankah ini sudah tiga minggu lebih Dumbledore tidak terlihat di Hogwarts?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sama tidak tahunya ke mana Dumbledore menghilang selama ini. Diliriknya meja panjang para pengajar Hogwarts; mendapati sosok asing yang sejak tiga minggu lalu menggantikan Dumbledore mengajar Transfigurasi. Profesor Alan Foster— nama pengajar pengganti tersebut.

"Apa kalian berpikiran sama denganku kalau mungkin saja sekarang Dumbledore sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadari Dark Lord? Beberapa rumor terdengar kalau hanya Dumbledore yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan Dark Lord."

"Jangan bercanda, Cygnus." Lucretia menyeruput Jus Labu dari piala miliknya sebelum menatap salah satu keturunan Balck yang duduk di seberang meja. "Mungkin memang benar kalau Dumbledore tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan Grindelwald. Tapi mengalahkan Dark Lord? Aku meragukan hal itu. Ibuku mengatakan kalau Dark Lord sangat kuat."

Harry hanya setengah mendengar pembicaraan-pembicaraan di sekitarnya. Pikiran pemuda itu tertuju kepada apa yang sedang dilakukan Dumbledore. Apakah pria itu benar-benar akan mengalahkan Grindelwald? Harry tahu, Dumbledore seharusnya mengalahkan Grindelwald satu setengah sampai dua tahun lagi. Apakah dengan mencoba mengalahkan Dark Lord sekarang setidaknya mampu memperbesar persentase dirinya untuk hidup?

Ia tidak tahu. Dumbledore sendiri pun tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, Harry menyadari kalau banyak sekali hal yang tidak ia tahu dan membuatnya ragu untuk melakukan apa pun.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sepanjang meja asrama Slytherin. Lagi dan lagi, Harry tidak terlihat sosok Tom di manapun.

**( )**

"—Ah, Tom, Anakku! Apa ada sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan sehingga datang menemuiku? Come... come... duduklah."

Tom Riddle menyunggingkan senyum ramah—namun hanya pura-pura—kepada sosok Horace Slughorn. Tanpa repot-repot menolak, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa tidak jauh dari sosok Slughorn yang sedang duduk santai. Pria mirip anjing laut itu menyesap sesuatu dari piala yang diletakkan di atas meja. Mendesah pelan atas rasa nikmat yang menjalari tenggorokannya. Ketika cairan di dalam piala itu sudah tidak bersisa, Slughorn menuangkan sesuatu dari borol di samping piala. Sebotol wine? Tom berpikir sebelum menyeringai tipis.

"Ah, anggur dari Broomstick memang cocok di saat santai seperti ini." Slughorn tertawa pelan. "Apa kau ingin mencicipinya, Tom? Mungkin sedikit hiburan di tengah depresi ujian O.W.L?"

Tom menggeleng. "No, sir. Belum cukup umur untuk minuman seperti itu."

"Hmm... selalu taat pada peraturan? Bagus sekali, Anakku. Ah, apa ada sesuatu yang kubantu? Sungguh tidak biasa kau datang ingin bicara denganku. Apa kau mengalami kesulitan pelajaranmu? Tapi aku ragu mengenai hal itu. Kudengar kalau kau berhasil menyelesaikan ujian O.W.L dengan baik dan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti."

Sekali lagi Tom menggeleng. "Bukan mengenai ujian, sir. Aku datang ingin bertanya sesuatu, Profesor," kata Tom; berharap kalau pria di hadapannya adalah orang yang tepat yang mampu menjawab pertanyaanya.

"_Ask away, then, m'boy_. Bertanyalah... tidak ada yang melarangmu."

"Sir, aku hanya sedikit ingin tahu. Apa Anda tahu mengenai... Horcrux?"

Slughorn tidak henti-henti menatapnya. Telapak tangan besar pria itu menggenggam piala berisi anggur dengan erat. Tom hampir putus asa dan beranggapan kalau Slughorn tidak tahu apa pun mengenai Horcrux.

"Apa ini proyek Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Anakku? Atau mungkin ada pertanyaan mengenai hal itu saat ujian?"

Dengan ragu Tom menggeleng. "Tidak, sir. Aku sempat membaca sekilas namun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Apa Anda bisa menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Sang Pengajar Ramuan itu kembali menyesap minuman di tangannya. Sesekali melirik Tom dari balik piala. Ia menggeleng pelan karena pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu banyak minum anggur malam ini. "Ah. Tentu saja kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun jika mencarinya di seluruh pelosok perpustakaan Hogwarts, Tom. Horcrux... adalah objek yang gelap. Sangat gelap menurutku. _Well_, Horcrux bukanlah objek yang bisa kau pelajari dengan mudah, Tom. Horcrux adalah objek yang digunakan untuk menyimpan jiwa; membuat pembuatnya bisa dikatakan tidak bisa mati. Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin."

"Aku masih belum mengerti, sir," Tom berkata. Slughorn cukup mabuk sehingga tidak bisa menangkap kilat ketertarikan di mata gelap pemuda itu.

"_Well_, kau perlu membagi jiwamu," jelas Slughorn, "dan menyembunyikannya pada sebuah objek di luar daripada bagian tubuhmu. Maka, apabila tubuhmu diserang dan dihancurkan, kau tidak akan bisa mati karena kau memiliki bagian jiwa lain yang masih tersisa. Perlu banyak hal untuk membuat Horcrux dan hal itu sangat sulit."

Dan selama setengah jam kemudian, Tom tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan kepada Slughorn segala sesuatu mengenai Horcrux. Bagaimana cara membuatnya dan apa saja konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya. Tom tertawa dalam hati; tidak menyangka kalau Slughorn akan memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan dengan sangat mudah.

"... Apa seseorang bisa membuat tujuh Horcrux, sir?"

Tidak disangka bagi Tom, Slughorn berteriak padanya. "Tujuh, Tom? Merlin! Apa kau sudah gila?" Slughorn berdiri dan tidak sengaja menyenggol meja di sampingnya; membuat botol anggur terjatuh di atas lantai. "Apa tidak cukup dengan membunuh satu orang? Dan lagi... membagi jiwa menjadi tujuh bagian? Apa kau ingin menjadi monster, Tom?"

"Tidak, sir. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menduga saja. Aku tidak akan—"

Kibasan tangan Slughorn memaksa Tom untuk bungkam. Iris berair pria itu terpaku padanya. "Kita tidak akan membicarakan mengenai hal ini lagi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu mengenai apa yang baru saja kau tanyakan. Merlin, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal seperti ini padamu. Aku pasti sudah mabuk. Kau... kau, Tom, berjanjilah tidak akan menceritakan hal ini. Kau mengerti?"

Dan Tom mengangguk patuh. Namun dalam hati tentu saja ia tidak berpikir yang sama dengan Slughorn.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu berjalan dalam diam menuju kamarnya di asrama Slytherin. Matanya berkilat penuh kesenangan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan buku-buku di Seksi Terlarang, ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan bagaimana cara menghindari Kematian.

"Evans..." Tom memanggil; melihat Harry belum tidur dan sekarang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur dengan Vippra menggelung diri di atas selimut. Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, bertanya dalam diam melalui tatapan mata. "Aku menemukan cara agar kau tidak perlu mati."

Harry terlihat tertarik. Pemuda itu menutup buku di pangkuannya dan menegakkan tubuh. Tom berjalan mendekati Harry; mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku untuk mati, Tom. Hentikan apa yang kaulakukan selama ini."

Namun Tom menggeleng. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada sisi wajah Harry. Iris gelapnya menatap lurus ke mata Harry. Ingin mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mungkin. Kematian bisa dikelabui bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Horcrux," Tom berbisik. "Kita hanya perlu membuat dua Horcrux. Masing-masing untuk kita dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang Kematian lagi. Kau dengar? Hidup abadi bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil.

**To be continued**

**( )**

**[A/N]: **sedikit balasan review untuk **Lala**, well, cerita ini memang sedikit rumit dan ah, untuk pair straight (HarryEileen), saya tidak bisa memunculkan banyak, tapi diusahakan ada hint-nya. Mungkin di chapter ini sudah kelihatan belum? Dan untuk **Erochimaru**: siapa bilang tidak ada obrolan Tom/Harry/Voldy? Ada kok, cuma tidak dimunculkan di masanya Harry #nyengir ya, tunggu saja deh. Dalam satu atau dua chapter bakalan ada, orz. **JongKey0823**: selamat datang di sini dan semoga sampai sekarang tidak bosan membaca fanfiksi ini. Sudah dilanjutkan~

So, maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya? Sementara saya lanjut ngetik lagi coretmumpungliburancoret, reviewnya ditunggu. Dan terima kasih banyak atas review chapter sebelumnya #pelukcium.

Jaa~


	25. Horcruxes and Another Visitor

**Author's note:** really really sorry for the delay. No rambling, please enjoy and thank you for the awesome reviews!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore. Some dialogues in this chapter between Dumbledore and Voldemort taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Battle of the Departement of Mysteries).

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 25: Horcruxes and Another Visitor**

**Oktober 1995**

Shrieking Shack sudah terkenal di seluruh komunitas dunia sihir sebagai tempat paling menakutkan dan berhantu di Inggris. Setiap malam bulan purnama selalu terdengar suara-suara aneh dari bangunan tidak berpenghuni itu. Padahal fakta sebenarnya, pondok tersebut adalah tempat bagi Remus Lupin bersembunyi di masa transformasinya. Bukan suatu kebetulan jika Shrieking Shack dibangun bertepatan ketika Remus Lupin akan masuk ke Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore muncul tiba-tiba di tengah udara kosong tepat di garis terluar wilayah Shrieking Shack. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa memasuki tempat ini dari luar. Hanya bisa masuk melewati jalan rahasia di bawah Whomping Willow. Namun menilik bahwa ialah yang menciptakan penghalang tersebut, tentu mudah baginya untuk menghilangkan sejenak penghalang yang mengelilingi pondok itu dan memungkinkannya memasuki tempat tersebut sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sang Kepala Sekolah itu mengayunkan tongkatnya sebelum berjalan memasuki halaman Shrieking Shack. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun ia kedinginan di tengah udara musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim semi. Tidak sekalipun ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling. Kedua iris biru cerahnya terpaku ke bangunan terbengkalai di depannya. Ketika sampai di dalam, Albus hanya diam dan menunggu di beberapa meter dari pintu masuk; seolah-olah ada seseorang yang akan datang ke tempat ini.

Namun siapa orang itu? Siapa yang tengah ditunggunya di malam Halloween seperti saat ini?

"—Ah, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan benar-benar datang ke sini." Dumbledore mengerling ke arah sosok berjubah hitam yang beberapa saat yang lalu muncul di depan pintu Shrieking Shack. Ia bisa melihat kedua iris merah menatap tajam kepadanya; seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya hanya dengan sebuah pandangan. Dumbledore tersenyum. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, Tom."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama Muggle itu lagi, Dumbledore." Lord Voldemort—Tom Riddle, Dia-yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut, atau bagaimanapun orang lain memberikan nama padanya—mengumpat di balik tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu berjalan memasuki Shrieking Shack, berhenti di depan sebuah bekas perapian yang tertutup debu tebal. "Aku sudah menanggalan nama itu sejak menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan."

Mata biru cerah Albus Dumbledore berkilat aneh. "Tapi di mataku kau tetaplah Tom Riddle yang kukenal, Tom. Seorang anak laki-laki jenius dan kesepian yang mencoba melamar menjadi seorang pengajar di Hogwarts. Kau tetaplah seperti itu di mataku walau apapun bentukmu sekarang."

Voldemort mendesis marah kepada sosok pria tua tidak jauh darinya. Jemari tangan pucatnya memainkan tongkat sihir terbuat dari _yew _di tangannya; seperti ingin berniat melayangkan beberapa kutukan kepada Dumbledore. Namun ia tahu kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya tidak akan membawa hasil yang baik untuknya; membuat sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu mencoba untuk menenangkan amarahnya kepada Dumbledore.

Suara gerakan tiba-tiba segera membuat Voldemort memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Dumbledore; hanya diam ketika menyadari kalau pria tua itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu dinding kayu yang beberapa bagiannya telah berlubang; memainkan helaian jenggot keperakan sebelum menatap ke arahnya.

"Kurasa ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama. Bukan begitu, Tom?" tanya Dumbledore. Ia tidak mengacuhkan desis pelan yang dilontarkan Voldemort sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu? Kau tidak berniat untuk segera membunuhku, Dumbledore?" ejek Voldemort sembari memainkan tongkat sihir di tangannya. "Terdengar sangat brutal, bukankah begitu?"

Kedua mata Dumbledore kembali berkilat aneh. "Kita berdua sangat tahu masih ada jalan lain untuk menghancurkan seorang manusia, Tom. Hanya mengambil hidupmu tidak akan memuaskanku, aku akui."

"Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding kematian, Dumbledore!" Voldemort berseru marah. Tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa mereka membicarakan hal seperti ini. Membicarakan mengenai kematian yang sudah berulang kali ia hindari. Lagi dan lagi akan dilakukannya bahkan sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun mengenai dirinya. Bahkan sampai ia tidak mengenal siapa itu 'Tom Riddle' sekalipun.

Entah mengapa, Dumbledore masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tuanya. "Kau cukup salah. Memang, kegagalanmu untuk memahami bahwa ada hal-hal lebih buruk daripada kematian selalu menjadi kelemahan terbesarmu. Bukan begitu, Tom? Kau terlalu takut akan kematianmu sendiri." Dumbledore mengerling ke arah Pangeran Kegelapan. Tanpa melihat pun dirinya tahu bagaimana pandangan pria itu terhadapnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia baru saja menekan sebuah tombol yang mampu membuat Voldemort kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri. Membuat seolah-olah dirinya baru saja menaburkan garam pada sebuah luka yang masih menganga lebar. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Takut akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari setiap makhluk di dunia ini."

"Tutup mulutmu, Pria Tua!" hardik Voldemort. Kedua iris merahnya berkilat marah dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke arah Dumbledore. "Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar kau menguliahiku mengenai apa yang telah kupilih. Kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Tidak. Sekali lagi kau salah. Aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. Termasuk menyelamatkan orang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupmu. Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan sehingga menyuruh Severus datang kepadaku, bukan? Aku menduga kau pasti sudah sangat putus asa, Tom. Sangat putus asanya sampai kau memerlukan bantuanku."

Tidak tahu mengapa, untuk kali ini sang Pangeran Kegelapan tidak membantah; hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya sementara tidak henti-hentinya menatap tajam sosok kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Ia sedang putus asa dan pria itulah satu-satunya yang bisa membantunya sekarang. Bukan Severus Snape ataupun Lucius Malfoy.

"Dan jika kau benar, apa kau akan membantuku, huh?"

Dumbledore kembali tersenyum. Terlihat jelas ada maksud tersembunyi di balik senyum yang ia perlihatkan sekarang. "Tentu," ujarnya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau minta dariku. Tapi sebelum itu, ada hal yang harus kita kumpulkan terlebih dahulu."

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Voldemort dengan cepat bertanya; tanpa menyadari kalau pertanyaan itu akan mempengaruhi masa depannya. Kedua iris merah miliknya segera melebar begitu Dumbledore mengatakan apa yang harus dikumpulkannya. Apa pria tua itu sedang bercanda? Voldemort membatin. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu?

Bagaimana mungkin Dumbledore tahu kalau dirinya mempunyai Horcrux dan menginginkannya untuk mengumpulkan semua belahan jiwanya?

**( )**

**Juni 1943**

"... Horcrux," Tom berbisik. "Kita hanya perlu membuat dua Horcrux. Masing-masing untuk kita dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang Kematian lagi. Kau dengar? Hidup abadi bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil."

Harry menatap tidak percaya dengan kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya yang melebar sempurna. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menangkap dan memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tom kepadanya. Berkali-kali pula ia menganggap kalau apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut gelap itu adalah sebuah omong kosong? Horcrux? Hidup abadi? Apa Tom sedang bercanda?

"Hidup abadi maksudmu, huh?" Harry berbisik. "Kau pasti sedang bercanda. Tidak ada makhluk yang bisa hidup abadi di dunia ini, Tom?"

Harry melihat Tom memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Tentu saja hal itu sangat mungkin. Apa kau lupa kalau vampire adalah contoh makhluk yang bisa hidup abadi, huh? Penyihir pun bisa melakukannya dan aku tahu caranya. Aku hanya perlu..."

Namun Tom tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Horcrux? Tom ingat perkataan Slughorn. Ia ingat kalau pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia memerlukan jiwa lain untuk membelah jiwanya dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah wadah. Ya. Tom harus membunuh seseorang agar bisa menciptakan sebuah Horcrux. Akan tetapi, apa Evans akan mau menerima konsekuensinya? Terlebih jika dirinya harus membunuh seseorang.

"... Apa? Apa yang harus kauperlukan?" Evans bertanya; membuat Tom tersadar dan kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Lagi pula, apa itu Horcrux? Aku tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya."

Tanpa sadar, Tom menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi menempel pada wajah Evans. Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, duduk di sudut tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada lantai kamar asramanya. Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda itu sebelum ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mundur sekarang. Di saat dirinya mengetahui bagaimana cara mengelabui kematian, ia tidak ingin mundur semudah ini. Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Evans menganggapnya adalah orang yang tidak berperasaan jika ingin hidup dengan mengambil nyawa orang lain. Asalkan mereka bisa hidup, apapun akan dilakukannya.

Dan Tom pun menceritakan apa yang telah dibicarakannya dengan Slughorn sebelum ini. Ia bisa melihat kedua pupil Harry melebar mendengarkan setiap penjelasan yang keluar di bibirnya. Ia juga bisa melihat tubuh pemuda itu menegang dengan tatapan horor tertuju kepadanya.

"... Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Tom!" teriak Harry tanpa memedulikan jika seseorang bisa mendengar teriakannya dari luar. Ya. Harry menganggap Tom sudah gila dan tidak waras. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Tom memberitahunya hal mengerikan semacam itu. "Kau ingin hidup abadi dengan... dengan nyawa orang lain? Apa kau sadar jika kau bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh? Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan apa yang sedang kaurencanakan! Merlin, kau pasti sudah benar-benar gila!"

"Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak mati, Evans!" Tom berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya. "Kau tidak perlu mati hanya karena alasan seperti itu! Apa kau tidak menyayangi nyawamu sendiri, huh? Kaulah yang sudah gila dan tidak waras."

Harry mendesis marah. _**"Tidak dengan jalan seperti itu, Tom. I'm not a bloody murderer!"**_

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi kepada Tom, Harry membalikkan tubuh dan berlari meninggalkan kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Tom. Ia juga tidak mengacuhkan panggilan dari Tom yang ditujukan untuknya. Harry memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan Tom sampai pemuda itu benar-benar bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Seberapa inginnya Harry untuk hidup bersama Tom, ia tidak akan menerima tawaran gila pemuda itu. Tidak jika sepanjang hidupnya ia harus dihantui oleh bayang-bayang bahwa ia pernah membunuh seseorang untuk hidup abadi.

"_**... Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu, Tom?"**_

Tom mengerling sekilas ke arah Vippra yang tiba-tiba bersuara setelah kepergian Evans beberapa saat yang lalu. Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendesah pelan sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju kepada langit-langit batu di atas kepalanya. _**"Jangan membicarakan apa yang baru saja kau lihat denganku, Vippra,"**_ desisnya. _**"Tidak sekarang."**_

"_**Lalu kapan? Sampai kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh?" **_tungkas ular betina yang sejak tadi masih menggelung diri di atas bantal. Ular betina itu tidak sengaja terbangun setelah mendengar pembicaraan Harry dan Tom; membuat Vippra itu mendengarkan. _**"Aku setuju dengan Harry. Kau memang sudah gila. Hidup abadi? Apa kau serius dengan hal itu?"**_

"_**Kapan aku tidak pernah serius dengan apapun yang kulakukan, huh?"**_

Vippra kembali mendesis. _**"Tapi dengan membunuh? Aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang tidak baik. Namun aku tidak tahu jika sisi dirimu ini sangat mengerikan seperti itu."**_

Tom tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. _**"Aku bisa melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuanku, Vippra. Termasuk jika harus membunuh sekalipun."**_

Vippra tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Tom bersyukur akan hal itu. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan hewan peliharaannya mengenai perihal Horcrux. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti mengapa Evans menolak tawarannya. Bukankah dengan ini mereka tidak perlu memikirkan mengenai Kematian yang selalu mengikuti langkah mereka? Dengan ini ia tidak perlu kehilangan Evans. Ia tidak perlu pemuda itu merelakan nyawa untuk menolongnya. Bukankah tidak ada yang dirugikan? Mereka hanya perlu membunuh dua orang saja. Tidak perlu lebih dari itu. Tom sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Evans tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya. Apakah pemuda itu tidak ingin bersamanya?

"Sialan!" umpat Tom sembari memukul tempat tidurnya. Mungkin sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Evans.

**( )**

Harry sungguh tidak menyadari seberapa jauh kakinya sudah membawanya pergi dari kamar asramanya. Hanya ingin berada di tempat yang jauh dari Tom untuk sementara adalah hal yang dipikirkannya saat itu sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau kakinya sudah membawanya ke ujung tangga di Menara Astronomi. Desah napas pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memburu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin dan mulai mengatur napasnya. Memejamkan mata ketika paru-parunya mengerang protes. Dan begitu Harry merasakan detak jantungnya sedikit mereda, tubuhnya merosot sehingga membuatnya terduduk pada lantai batu yang dingin. Ia tidak memedulikan keringat yang sekarang membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Harry menyuarakan pertanyaan itu di kepalanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencegah Tom membuat Horcrux? Harry tahu, berapa kalipun ia mengatakan tidak ingin membuat Horcrux, Tom tidak akan langsung menuruti perkataannya. Tom adalah orang yang keras kepala. Apapun yang diinginkan Tom, pemuda itu akan melakukan apapun agar hal itu terwujud. Tom tidak peduli konsekuensi apa yang harus ditanggung nantinya. Harry sangat mengenal Tom Riddle yang seperti itu.

Sang Seeker Slytherin itu mendesah pelan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Mengatakan kepada Dumbledore mengenai apa yang direncanakan Tom? Tetapi bukankah pengajar Transfigurasi itu tidak sedang berada di Hogwarts tiga minggu belakangan ini? Lalu siapa yang bisa membantunya? Ia tidak ingin Tom sampai melakukan hal buruk semacam membunuh seperti apa yang diceritakan pemuda itu. Tidak. Harry tidak akan membiarkan Tom sampai berubah menjadi Voldemort.

"... Whoa! Evans! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Kepala pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang yang tadinya tertunduk perlahan terangkat. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari keberadaan sosok Orion Black yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya dan seperti baru saja keluarg dari Menara Astronomi. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu sama terkejutnya dengannya; tidak menyangka akan melihat teman asramanya di tempat ini.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini di... jam seperti ini, Orion?" tanya Harry. Gerakan di belakang Orion membuat Harry mengintip dari balik kaki pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia kembali menaikkan sebelah alis menyadari siapa sosok di belakang Orion yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu Menara Astronomi. "Dan... apa yang kaulakukan bersama Walburga di tempat seperti ini, Orion?"

Pertanyaan yang terkesan polos dan datar dari Harry membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah kedua orang itu. Harry hanya bisa memutar bosan kedua matanya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun alasan yang dikemukakan kedua orang itu.

"Lupakan. Kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun kepadaku," ujar Harry dengan cepat. Ia bisa mendengar decak pelan dari Walburga sebelum gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan pandangan yang mengarah padanya. Entah mengapa, kening gadis keturunan keluarga Black itu berkerut. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, huh?"

Walburga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," ujarnya sembari membersihkan debu yang menempel di bahu jubah penyihirnya. "Aku hanya heran tidak melihat kau bersama Riddle apalagi di saat seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kalian bertengkar lagi. Merlin, kalian bertengkar jauh lebih sering dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tuaku."

"_Oh, just shut the hell up, Black,"_ Harry mengerang dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar gadis itu membicarakan hubungannya dengan Tom. "Aku tidak perlu mendengarmu bergosip mengenai Tom dan aku."

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, maka katakan mengapa kau berada di sini saat jam malam hampir berakhir," Walburga bersikeras. "Kau tidak punya alasan sampai berada jauh dari asrama Slytherin, kau tahu? Kecuali jika kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu. _Come on! Tell me!_"

Tatapan sinis dari Harry adalah balasan yang bisa diberikannya kepada gadis itu sebelum pemuda itu kembali mendesah pelan; tidak menyadari kalau Orion dan Walburga saling bertukar pandang atau sikapnya. Lewat sudut matanya, Harry mengerling ke arah kedua orang itu. Walburga dan Orion... selama dua-tiga tahun belakangan ini mereka memang cukup dekat kedua orang itu bahkan tidak berkomentar negatif mengenai hubungannya dengan Tom. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah saudara yang kekerabatannya cukup dekat dan sedang berkencan satu sama lain. _Incest?_ Itulah komentar Harry ketika mendengar Orion yang berkencan dengan Walburga. Ia masih ingat seberapa keras gadis itu memukul kepalanya dengan buku ramuan.

Pikiran mengenai ingin menceritakan masalahnya sekarang melintas di kepala Harry. Tapi apakah hal itu adalah keputusan yang tepat? Bukankah jika ia mengatakan perihal Horcrux, ia perlu menceritakan semuanya dari awal? Mengenai siapa dirinya dan dari mana ia berasal? Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda itu. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal penting seperti ini kepada kedua orang itu. Bukan karena Harry tidak yakin kalau Orion dan Walburga bisa menjaga rahasia. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang terlibat dengan kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Dan lagi, jika mereka tahu mengenai Tom yang menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan, ia tidak ingin Walburga memengaruhi Tom. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah tahu kalau di masa depan keluarga Black adalah salah satu pendukung Voldemort. Tidak. Itu adalah pilihan yang buruk; membuat Harry pada akhirnya hanya mendesah pelan dan mengatakan kalau tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kedua orang itu, Harry kembali berjalan menuju asramanya.

Mungkin ia harus menunggu setelah Dumbledore kembali.

**( )**

**Juli 1943**

"—Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku?"

Harry mengerling sekilas ke arah Tom dan melihat pemuda itu berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan pakaian dan perlengkapan sekolah yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Harry tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan apa yang dikerjakannya sebelum ini; dengan kesal memasukkan semua pakaian dan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam peti dan berniat untuk pergi ke Aula Besar sebelum Tom mencengkeram lengannya. Desis kesakitan keluar dari bibir Seeker Slytherin itu ketika merasakan tubuhnya menghantam dinding batu yang dingin. Kedua matanya berkilat marah.

"Jangan mengabaikanku begitu saja, Evans," desis Tom; menahan tubuhnya untuk pergi dan membuat pemberontakannya ingin lepas dari kungkungan Tom menjadi sia-sia. "Aku tidak suka jika kau mengabaikanku seperti sekarang. Kau bahkan tidak bicara lagi padaku selama seminggu lebih. Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan, Evans?"

Harry menggeram. "Hanya ingin menyadarkanmu kalau tidak selamanya aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu, Tom!" Harry berteriak sembari berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Rahang sang Pewaris Slytherin itu mengeras. Menggeretakkan giginya menyadari apa maksud dari kata-kata Evans kepadanya. Sungguh, tidak bisakah pemuda itu menerima tawarannya untuk membuat sebuah Horcrux dan bukannya bersikap keras kepala seperti sekarang? Ia sungguh tidak suka jika Evans mendiamkan dirinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Hell! Pemuda itu bahkan sepertinya enggan untuk melirik dan menatapnya. Tom tidak suka. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Evans yang seperti ini.

"Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Tom!" Nada suara Harry kembali meninggi. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua pembicaraan mengenai Horcrux. Ia sudah lelah memikirkan kalau mereka harus membunuh seseorang untuk membuat benda terkutuk itu. "Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan saja aku mati dengan tenang dan jalani hidupmu? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua pembicaraan ini! Semua orang suatu saat nanti akan menghadapi kematian mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. _Dammit_!"

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mengerah. Tidak. Akan. Pernah! Kau dengar aku, Evans! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati walau aku harus melumuri dan mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh seseorang. Tidak jika aku harus kehilanganmu."

Jika saja Tom bisa melihat jelas arti di balik tatapan yang diberikan Evans kepadanya, ia akan melihat bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat terluka. Harry tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau Tom akan membunuh untuk menolongnya. Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk merubah keputusan pemuda itu? Padahal... padahal Harry sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya yang tersisa bersama Tom; bukan terlibat dalam pembicaraan berat yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir baik. Tidak ingatkan Tom kalau waktunya yang masih tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa bulan?

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menghela napas panjang dan dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Beruntung jika saat ini Tom tidak melawan; memberikan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding batu. Pandangannya terpaku sejenak ke arah Tom sebelum membuang muka ke samping.

"Keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah," bisik Harry yang masih menolak menatap pemuda berambut gelap itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui usulmu untuk membuat Horcrux bahkan jika kau memaksanya kepadaku. Just leave it, Tom. Biarkan aku menerima takdirku seperti seharusnya."

Dan sama seperti pembicaraan mereka seminggu yang lalu, Harry meninggalkan Tom tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Ia mengabaikan beberapa murid Hogwarts yang dilewatinya saat berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Ia juga tidak mengacuhkan sapaan yang diberikan Eileen padanya; membuat gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Sempat sekali Harry melihat Orion dan Walburga mencuri pandang dari seberang meja. Namun Harry tidak mengatakan apapun; lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah meja panjang di mana hampir semua pengajar Hogwarts sudah menempati kursi mereka masing-masing. Ya. Hampir semua kecuali Dumbledore yang tidak terlihat di manapun. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Tom ke Aula Besar sebelum mendudukkan diri di ujung meja asrama Slytherin.

Upacara penutupan tahun ajaran berlangsung dengan cepat karena Harry tidak terlalu memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada acara tersebut. Telinganya hanya setengah menangkap pidato yang diberikan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang mengatakan kalau nilai O.W.L murid tahun kelima akan dikirimkan saat pertengahan bulan Agustus. Harry tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Sungguh. Ia bahkan memikirkan kalau dirinya tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk tahun keenamnya. Bukankah ia akan mati? Di manapun ia berada, nasibnya sudah ditetapkan.

"—Mr. Evans! Hei, Mr. Evans!"

Harry dengan malas membalikkan tubuhnya yang ketika itu berjalan di antara lautan murid-murid Hogwarts yang ingin kembali ke asrama mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang sebelum Hogwarts Express berangkat satu setengah jam lagi. Keningnya berkerut mendapati Profesor Galatea Merrythought melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kau berjalan seperti tidak memedulikan sekitarmu, Mr. Evans," ujar pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu setelah sampai di hadapannya. "Kepala Sekolah memintamu untuk datang ke kantornya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu di saat seperti ini. aku hanya diminta untuk mencarimu. Kau akan tahu begitu tiba di sana."

"_Thank you, Professor,"_ ujar Harry sepeninggal Profesor Merrythought. Ia yang tidak mengerti mengapa Profesor Dippet tiba-tiba memanggilnya hanya bisa menuruti perkataan wanita itu. Dalam diam berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari asrama Sytherin. Sorot heran terlihat jelas di wajah Harry ketika mendapati Tom yang berdiri di depan patung gargoyle—jalan masuk menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Tom juga terlihat tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Harry hanya sempat melihat kalau pemuda itu masih kesal dengan pembicaraan terakhir yang mereka lakukan sebelum upacara penutupan. Harry mendesah pelan; dalam diam mengikuti ke mana Tom berjalan. Sempat terdiam di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat lumpur sementara menunggu kepala sekolah membukakan pintu.

"Ah! Mr. Riddle! Mr. Evans! Aku sudah menunggu kalian. Masuklah," kata Profesor Dippet dari balik meja kepala sekolah. Pria itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang duduk di depannya sebelum tersenyum. "Kau beruntung kedua orang yang kau cari belum berangkat, Mr. Riddle. Hampir saja kau tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka."

Tanpa sadar, Harry sudah bertukar pandang bingung ke arah Tom. Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya atas perkataan kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Ada yang mencari mereka? Siapa? Tidakkah ia salah mendengar kalau Profesor Dippet baru saja menyebut... Mr. Riddle?

Beruntung, pertanyaan di kepala Harry segera terjawab begitu sosok yang diajak berbicara oleh pria tua itu menegakkan dan membalikkan tubuh sehingga Harry bisa melihat jelas sosok tersebut. Kedua iris hijaunya membulat sempurna karena terkejut; tanpa sadar menahan napasnya sendiri ketika pandangannya bertemu sepasang iris merah dari pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Mengapa orang itu ada di sini?

"Selamat siang, Harry, Tom," ujar pria itu. Seringai tipis tersungging di wajah pucat mirip ular tersebut. Ini pasti hanya sebuah mimpi. Ya. Hanya mimpi.

**Voldemort** tidak mungkin berada di masa ini dan sedang berdiri di kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts dengan seringai terpatri di wajah pucat itu.

**To be continued**

**( )**

Review?


	26. Kill Or Be Killed

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore, OOC!Angsty!Voldemort (sorry!). Regulus tidak pernah mencuri Horcrux milik Voldemort, oke?

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 26: Kill Or be Killed**

**Juli 1943**

Harry seolah-olah kehilangan semua pasokan udara di sekitarnya ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang tadi berbicara dengan Profesor Dippet. Tidak. Bukan karena ia merasakan nyeri dan sakit pada bekas luka mirip sambaran kilat yang terpatri di dahinya. Justru sebaliknya, ia tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun. Ia tidak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya jika ia bertemu dengan Voldemort, rasa sakit itu justru menyerangnya?

"Bagaimana...?" Harry berbisik pelan. Ya. Bagaimana pria mirip ular itu bisa berada di masa ini? Bagaimana cara Voldemort untuk sampai di masa yang sama dengannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu muncul di kepalanya. Namun, tidak satupun yang terucap selain kata 'bagaimana'. Ia masih sangat terkejut melihat Tom di masa depan berada tepat di depan matanya; menyunggingkan seringai hanya hanya bisa diartikan oleh Voldemort sendiri. Apakah pria itu datang untuk membunuhnya? Seperti yang dikatakan ramalan?

"**KAU!"**

Tubuh sang Seeker Slytherin itu kontan tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang di sampingnya berteriak. Ah, Harry sampai melupakan keberadaan Tom yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut gelap itu merogoh tongkat sihir dari balik jubah penyihir yang dikenakannya dan mengacungkan benda tersebut ke arah Voldemort. Namun sebelum Tom dapat menyuarakan sebuah mantra, Voldemort selangkah lebih cepat. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu hanya menghentakkan pelan tongkat sihir miliknya sendiri dan melucuti tongkat sihir Tom; membuat benda itu melayang sejenak di udara sebelum terhempas di dekat kaki rak di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak sopan mengacungkan tongkat sihir seperti itu kepada seseorang, Tom," ujar Voldemort dengan nada santai. Sepasang iris merahnya kali itu terpaku ke arah Harry. "Dan kau, Harry, jangan lakukan apapun. Kita tidak perlu bertemu dan berakhir dengan perang mantra."

Harry yang ketika itu sudah setengah mengulurkan tangannya di balik jubah penyihir yang dikenakannya berhenti seketika. Tangan kanannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang menatap lekat pada sosok Voldemort. Di belakang pria itu, Harry bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Profesor Dippet. Ia juga bisa mendengar lukisan mantan kepala sekolah di belakang Dippet yang terlihat sibuk berbisik-bisik membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dippet terlihat bingung. Ya. Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang pernah mengharapkan kalau akan terjadi perang mantra di kantormu, bukan?

"... Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?" sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut bertanya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin menyerang Mr. Riddle, Tom."

Voldemort memasukkan tongkat sihir miliknya di balik jubah sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Dippet. "Kesalahanku, Kepala Sekolah," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang ramah. "Kurasa Tom dan Harry tidak begitu suka dengan kedatanganku. Bagaimanapun, aku bukanlah wali yang baik, kurasa. Tidak pernah menemui mereka sebelumnya adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Bagaimanapun, kedua orang tua mereka menitipkan mereka padaku. Perlu waktu lama untuk menceritakan secara detailnya."

Harry hanya bisa bertukar pandang kepada Tom yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu juga terlihat sama bingungnya dengan apa yang dikatakan Voldemort barusan. Wali? _Hell_! Harry tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Voldemort adalah walinya! Kebohongan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria itu?

Profesor Dippet mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, kurasa aku cukup mengerti. Sebagai seorang wali yang tidak bertemu setelah lima belas tahun, kurasa mereka tidak mungkin dengan mudah kedatanganmu yang mendadak seperti ini. _Come... come_, Harry, Tom. Apa seperti itu salam terhadap wali kalian sendiri?"

_What. The. Hell!_

Harry hanya bisa menatap bingung sosok kepala sekolahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Voldemort. Tidak tahukah pria itu kalau sosok di hadapannya sekarang adalah sosok Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan? Voldemort adalah penyihir hitam yang bahkan telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya! Untuk apa Dippet membiarkan Voldemort memasuki Hogwarts? Sial! Di saat seperti ini Dumbledore tidak ada di Hogwarts. Bagaimana jika Voldemort menyerang murid-murid dan bahkan pengajar di Hogwarts?

"... Mengapa orang itu berada di sini?" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Voldemort melucuti tongkat sihirnya, Tom angkat bicara. Rahang sang Prefek Slytherin itu mengeras; teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan Voldemort tadi. Ya. Tom tahu siapa pria berkulit pucat tanpa hidung tersebut. Masih segar di ingatannya saat pertama kali melihat pria itu di ingatan Evans. Orang itu bukanlah Mr. Riddle. Tapi Voldemort. Tom langsung mengenalinya karena ia merasakan suatu dorongan aneh ketika melihat sepasang kilau merah mirip darah itu. Bagaimanapun juga, pria yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok dirinya di masa depan. Mereka adalah satu orang yang sama. Dirinya yang telah menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan; menggantikan tempat Grindelwald. Tom tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tidak suka setiap kali menyadari tatapan Voldemort yang mencuri pandang ke arah Evans.

Apa yang sebenarnya pria itu inginkan dengan datang ke masa ini? Masa yang sama dengannya? Untuk membunuh Evans? Tidak. Jika hal itu terjadi, Tom tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi walau ia harus membunuh dirinya yang datang dari masa depan.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mengajak Mr. Riddle berkeliling tempat ini, Tom?" Perkataan Dippet membuyarkan pemikiran sang Pewaris Slytherin itu. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Dippet sebelum menggeretakkan giginya. "Kurasa Mr. Riddle sangat ingin mendengar banyak hal yang sudah kalian habiskan selama lima tahun. Bukankah begitu, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom sangat ingin mengatakan kalau tidak ada hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Namun ketika ia menyuarakan pemikirannya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu merasakan Evans menggenggam erat telapak tangan kirinya. Tom menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat pemuda di sampingnya menggelengkan kepala sebelum mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya dan berbisik.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, Tom," bisik Harry. "Diam dan turuti saja apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah. Aku rasa... aku rasa Voldemort tidak bermaksud jahat."

Kening Tom berkerut. Evans pasti sedang bercanda, bukan? "Apa kau sudah gila? Dia itu Voldemort, Evans. Apalagi yang diinginkannya datang ke masa ini selain membunuhmu?" desis Tom tanpa melihat ke arah Evans. Ia bisa melihat kalau Voldemort sesekali melirik ke arah mereka selagi berbicara dengan Dippet.

"Tapi luka di dahiku tidak sakit. Lagi pula..." Harry terdiam sejenak sambil mencuri pandang pada sosok Voldemort. "... orang itu terlihat berbeda dengan Voldemort yang pernah kutemui dulu. Dia... aku seperti melihat dirimu di sana."

"_**Aku bukan orang itu, Evans,"**_ Tom mendesis pelan.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu, Tom. Tapi bisa kita mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah? Ada beberapa—tidak. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Voldemort."

Dan pada akhirnya—walau dengan keraguan dan keengganan—Tom menyetujui perkataan Dippet. Tidak sekalipun Tom melepaskan pandangan pada dirinya di masa depan yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya sepeninggalnya dari kantor kepala sekolah. Tom sempat mendengar Harry mengumpat pelan ketika Dippet mengatakan kalau mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mengenai keberangkatan Hogwarts Express menuju London. Mr. Riddle—Voldemort—meyakinkan pria itu kalau mereka akan kembali ke Hogwarts dengan _portkey_ yang disiapkan Voldemort. Harry sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Dippet terlihat selalu mengiyakan perkataan Voldemort.

"... Ah, apa aku pernah menyebutkan kalau aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tom? Aku yakin kalau kau sudah tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan?"

Tom Riddle hanya mengernyitkan kening mendengar Voldemort yang tiba-tiba berbicara setelah sebelumnya mengajak mereka memasuki sebuah kelas kosong yang tidak terpakai karena tahun ajaran berakhir. Tongkat _yew_ miliknya tergenggam erat di balik saku celananya. Hanya ingin bersiap-siap jika ada yang terjadi. Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah Evans. Ia mendapati pemuda di sampingnya tidak henti-hentinya menatap Voldemort.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Harry bertanya; menggantikan apa yang ingin dikatakan Tom. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini kemudian mengaku sebagai wali kami? Apa... apa kau datang ke sini untuk membunuhku?"

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu menatap sosok Voldemort yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia sangat tahu kalau sosok itu adalah orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Sosok yang sama yang ia lihat bangkit dari sebuah kuali menggelegak saat dirinya berada di masanya—masa depan. Ia bisa merasakan perbedaan besar antara Voldemort yang pertama kali dilihatnya dengan Voldemort di hadapannya. Harry tidak tahu mengapa suara di dalam dirinya mengatakan kalau Voldemort yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Voldemort yang lain. Berbeda namun tetap sama. Harry sungguh tidak mengerti.

"... Membunuhmu? Mengapa aku harus melakukannya, Ev—Potter?" tanya Voldemort; membuat Harry mengernyit ketika bagaimana pria itu memanggilnya. Ia masih tidak terbiasa atas nama keluarga yang seharusnya disandangnya. "Karena sebuah ramalan yang dibuat untuk kita? Kaupikir aku akan mengikuti apa yang dibuat oleh ramalan bodoh itu? Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa mengaturku, Potter."

"Dan apa tujuanmu ke sini? Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke masa ini?"

Voldemort hanya menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya atas pertanyaan Tom. "Tidak sabar seperti biasa, Tom?" Voldemort berujar. "Mengapa kau tidak memikirkan sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Well, bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah orang yang sama bukan? Kita berbagi jiwa yang sama."

Tom kembali mendesis; tanda bahwa ia tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Voldemort. Tom tidak akan pernah mau disamakan dengan pria mirip ular itu walau mereka adalah orang yang sama sekalipun. Tidak. Tom tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya berwujud seperti itu. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sehingga dirinya di masa depan berubah sedemikian jauhnya?

Voldemort tiba-tiba saja tertawa; mengirimkan getar aneh yang membuat tubuh Tom bergetar pelan. "Bagaimana jika tujuanku datang ke masa lalu seperti ini adalah untuk menolong kalian?" tanya Voldemort tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Tom dan Harry. "Bagaimana jika seseorang menawarkan bantuan kepadaku sehingga membuatku bisa mengubah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan ketika diriku masih seorang pemuda yang menginginkan kekuatan? Apa kalian akan mempercayai apa yang kukatakan, huh?"

"Aku... aku tidak percaya kepadamu."

Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Pangeran Kegelapan. "Benarkah demikian, Potter? Apa kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku bisa menyelamatkanmu tanpa harus membuat Horcrux?" tanya Voldemort. Pria itu bisa melihat sekilas keterkejutan di wajah Tom. "Jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu, Tom. _We are the same person—the same soul—after all_. Aku bisa tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan selangkah ke depan karena aku adalah masa depanmu."

Tom mau tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya memang terkejut. Namun bukan karena Voldemort mengetahui perihal mengenai Horcrux. Ia terkejut karena ada cara lain untuk menghindari Evans dari kematian. Haruskah ia mempercayai kata-kata pria itu? Tapi... tapi apa yang dikatakan Voldemort memang ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun ia menolaknya, memang benar jika mereka adalah orang yang sama. Jiwa yang sama. Bukankah selama ini ia hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan melakukan apa saja agar Evans tidak mati? Ia bahkan sudah bertekad untuk membelah jiwanya dengan konsekuensi melakukan sihir yang paling hitam sekalipun.

"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan?" Tom bertanya setelah mengabaikan bisikan Evans yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak dengan cepat mempercayai apa yang ditawarkan Voldemort. 'Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari kematian!' adalah kalimat yang diteriakkan Evans kepadanya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan selain membuat Horcrux?"

Sudut bibir Voldemort terangkat membentuk seringai. Seketika itu juga Harry merasakan rasa sakit yang membakar pada bekas luka di dahinya. Kedua iris pemuda itu melebar melihat Voldemort mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Tom.

"Kita hanya perlu membunuhmu, Tom. _Avada Kedavra!_" seru Voldemort. Kilau yang sama dengan iris _emerald_ milik Harry dengan cepat melaju ke arah Tom.

**( )**

**Flashback**

**Oktober 1995**

Voldemort bukankah orang yang suka membagi rahasia yang dimilikinya kepada orang lain. Tidak kepada siapa pun walau Severus Snape sekalipun. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang memanfaatkan rahasia itu untuk menghancurkannya. Namun sekarang, sepertinya sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu harus membeberkan rahasia terdalamnya. Dan orang yang beruntung itu tidak lain adalah Albus Dumbledore. Ya. Sekarang ini ia akan mengatakan kepada pria tua itu mengenai Horcrux; benda hitam yang sudah membuatnya hidup abadi.

Sudah benarkah keputusan yang dibuatnya?

"Lima...?" Suara Dumbledore terdengar sayup-sayup di tengah deburan ombak yang mengelilingi mereka. "Kau membuat lima Horcrux? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan membagi jiwamu sebanyak itu."

Voldemort tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Dumbledore. Pria beriris seperti warna darah itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah gua gelap dan dalam yang terletak di daerah pesisir pantai yang pernah dikunjunginya ketika masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Rentetan mantra keluar dari bibirnya disertai dengan ayunan tangan yang rumit. Tempat ini. Voldemort sudah tidak lama ke sini setelah menyembunyikan salah satu Horcrux miliknya. Ia mengenal setiap perintang yang terpasang di tempat ini karena dirinyalah yang membuatnya. Inferi, anti-apparation, dan bahkan minuman beracun adalah sihir yang ia pasang untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu yang datang ke tempat ini.

Begitu semua sihir di tempat itu dihentikan, Voldemort meraih Horcrux yang disimpannya di tengah-tengah danau. Ia bisa merasakan kalung peninggalan ibunya berdetak pelan di tangannya. Jiwanya mengenali apa yang tersembunyi di balik liontin kalung Slytherin itu. Timbul keraguan di dalam diri Voldemort. Apakah keputusannya sudah tepat? Ya, pikirannya berkata. Bukankah hanya ini cara satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

Semuanya masih bisa berubah.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan membelai ukiran ular yang terpasang pada kalung itu sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Dumbledore. Pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menerimanya, meletakkan di atas sebuah batu. Tangan pria tua itu mengulurkan pedang Gryffindor; peninggalan Godric Gryffindor yang diinginkannya sebagai salah satu wadah jiwanya. Ironis. Justru pedang itulah yang kini akan menghancurkan Horcrux miliknya.

Voldemort tidak merasakan apapun begitu ia memerintahkan kalung tersebut terbuka. Ia tidak merasakan sakit saat Dumbledore menghancurkannya. Hanya desir aneh sebelum jiwa Horcrux itu kembali kepadanya; menyisakan sebuah kalung biasa tanpa arti. Hal yang sama juga dirasakannya ketika Dumbledore menghancurkan Tiara Ravenclaw, Piala Hufflepuff dan cincin Gaunt. Hanya ketika Dumbledore membunuh Nagini, ia merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Aliran sihir di sekitarnya berubah menjadi tidak tentu. Dadanya sesak ketika dirinya mengingat perasaan-perasaan yang dulu pernah dilupakannya; terkunci rapat-rapat pada Horcrux-Horcrux miliknya. Perasaan mengenai bagaimana ia melihat Evans terbunuh di hadapannya dan menyisakan tubuh tanpa nyawa yang perlahan mendingin membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencengkeram erat dadanya. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin mengoyak tubuhnya dan menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

Ia benci perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan inilah yang selalu ingin ia hilangkan dari dirinya. Tidak apa-apa jika tubuhnya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Setidaknya hal itu justru jauh lebih baik dari apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sakit...

Kesepian...

Ia tidak menginginkan perasaan yang hanya membuatnya lemah.

"... Kau sudah semakin mendekati jiwa manusiamu. Apa kau merasakannya, Tom? Apa kau merasakan bagaimana seluruh jiwa yang kau cabik menjadi Horcrux kini kembali menyatu padamu?"

Voldemort tidak mengiyakan atau membantah. Ia hanya diam sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Perburuan Horcrux ini seperti menghabiskan seluruh tenaga yang ada pada dirinya. Ia lelah. Sangat. Ia sangat ingin berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan meredakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Namun ia tahu. Ia tahu kalau semuanya belum berakhir. Masih ada hal yang harus dilakukannya. Dan ini adalah bagian yang terakhir sebelum apa yang diinginkannya tercapai.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan semua Horcrux milikku," desis Voldemort, "apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau aku semakin mendekati jiwa manusiaku? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki Horcrux lagi, Dumbledore!"

Voldemort tidak tahu mengapa pria itu itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau masih punya satu Horcrux lagi. Horcrux yang tidak sengaja kau buat ketika kau mencoba membunuh Harry empat belas tahun yang lalu. Apa kau tidak merasakan bahwa kau belum utuh sepenuhnya?"

Voldemort yang tidak mau mempertanyakan mengapa Dumbledore begitu tahu mengenai Horcrux-nya lebih dari dirinya sendiri hanya bisa mendengarkan penjelasan dan teori pria itu. Sang Pengeran Kegelapan menatap tidak percaya pada sosok kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut. Ia mempunyai Horcrux lain yang tidak disadarinya?

"... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Voldemort sembari berusaha mencerna dugaan yang disampaikan pria itu.

"Kau harus membunuhnya. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kaulakukan," ujar Dumbledore tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Pria itu menggumankan rentetan mantra sebelum memunculkan sebuah lubang berwarna hitam yang terlihat tanpa ujung. "_Kill him, Tom_."

**End of flashback.**

**( )**

**Juli 1943**

Semuanya terlihat seperti gerakan film yang dilambatkan di mata Tom. Dengan gerakan lambat ia melihat Voldemort mengacungkan tongkat sihir kepadanya dan meneriakkan Kutukan Pembunuh yang ditujukan untuknya. Dengan gerakan yang sama pula, kedua iris gelapnya menangkap gerakan dari sampingnya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali melihat bagaimana Evans berdiri di depannya, menghalangi pandangannya pada sosok Voldemort sekaligus menerima Kutukan Pembunuh yang seharusnya ditujukan kepadanya. Otaknya seakan-akan berhenti bekerja saat itu juga. Tidak ada satu pun reaksi yang diberikan sang Pewaris Slytherin itu ketika melihat sosok Evans yang terkena Kutukan Pembunuh sebelum tubuh pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang; mengenai bagian depan tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan merosot sebelum tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kelas yang dingin.

Mengapa? Mengapa Evans berbaring di lantai kelas yang dingin? Mengapa Evans tidak bergerak walau ia sudah mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata? Mengapa Evans tidak bernapas? Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi? Mengapa—

Bibir Pewaris Slytherin itu bergetar ketika membisikkan nama pemuda di pelukannya. Jemari tangannya juga ikut bergetar saat ia menggeraknya jemarinya ke wajah Evans; menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda itu. Sepasang kelopak mata Evans terpejam erat. Tidak terlihat ada gerakan dari pemuda di pelukannya. Tubuh pemuda itu masih terasa hangat. Ia masih bisa melihat rona merah di beberapa bagian permukaan tubuh Evans; membuktinya masih ada darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah pemuda itu. Tapi mengapa Evans tidak bernapas?

"... Siapa yang menyangka jika ada sifat Gryffindor di balik jubah Slytherin yang dipakainya. Selalu bersikap spontan tanpa berpikir dua kali. Slytherin yang ceroboh, kurasa."

Kalau saja Tom memiliki tatapan membunuh milik Basilisk, mungkin saat ini juga ia akan melihat satu lagi sosok yang terbaring tidak bernyawa di atas lantai yang dingin. Namun nyatanya, Tom tidak memiliki hal itu; hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah sosok Voldemort yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mendesis sembari mengacungkan tongkat sihir miliknya ke arah Voldemort.

"_**Kau mengatakan kalau kau akan membantu agar Evans tetap hidup!"**_ desis Tom dalam Parseltongue tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah. _**"KAU BARU SAJA MEMBUNUHNYA!"**_

Voldemort hanya memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. "Aku memang mengatakan kalau aku akan membantunya untuk tetap hidup. Bukan salahku jika sifat Gryffindor milik kedua orang tuanya membuatnya maju untuk menyelamatkanmu, Tom Riddle. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena Potter menyelamatkanmu. Jika tidak, mungkin kaulah yang kini terbaring tidak bernyawa."

Bersyukur katanya? Voldemort seharusnya tahu jika selama ini dirinya sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencari bagaimana cara agar Evans bisa menghindari kematiannya. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya Evans terbaring di pelukannya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Semua usaha yang dilakukannya kini hanya sia-sia saja. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Evans... Harry... pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini; meninggal karena menyelamatkannya.

Mengapa... mengapa Takdir begitu kejam kepadanya? Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Tidak bisakah ia mengembalikan nyawa Evans?

Tom tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja seluruh tenaganya menguap entah ke mana. Tubuh pemuda itu tertunduk; seolah-olah tidak ada sedikit pun tenaga yang tersisa lagi. Ia bisa melihat kalau wajah Evans mengabur akibat air mata yang mulai terbentuk. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan mendekatkan tubuh Evans; menenggelamkan kepalanya pada helaian rambut hitam berantakan milik pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak. Bagaimanapun sesak yang dirasakannya sekarang, bagaimanapun otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, ia tidak ingin menangis.

"Harry...," bisik Tom di telinga pemuda di pelukannya; berharap jika Evans bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Akan tetapi, Tom tidak peduli. Ia sudah gagal. Ia sudah gagal menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Apa gunanya semua hal yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

"... Kau terlihat sangat lemah sekali, Tom." Voldemort menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangan kepada sosok dirinya di masa lalu yang tengah menangisi kematian Evans. Ia sudah pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Namun... harus ia akui, perasaan yang sama kembali dirasakannya setiap kali mengingat bagaimana Evans meninggal dan ialah yang membunuh pemuda itu. Tapi ada tujuan di balik semua hal yang dilakukannya. Ia tahu kalau Evans akan hidup. Ya. Hal itulah yang dikatakan Dumbledore kepadanya.

Saat ini, mereka hanya perlu menunggu. Hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti ini jika tidak melihatnya sendiri," Voldemort kembali berkata. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya di masa lalu tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. "Mungkin aku memang baru menyadari arti keberadaan Evans setelah kehilangannya. Setidaknya kau beruntung, Tom, kau masih bisa bersamanya."

"Dia mati, Idiot!" Tom berseru. Kali ini pemuda itu mendongak; menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang masih mencerminkan kalau dirinya di masa lalu adalah manusia biasa; bukan makhluk yang sudah membagi jiwanya menjadi enam Horcrux. "Apa kau lupa kaulah yang membunuhnya?"

"Tapi Evans akan hidup," ujar Voldemort dengan nada tenang. "Dia akan hidup. Begitu juga dirimu."

Namun belum sempat Voldemort mengatakan apa maksud di balik kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan, Pangeran Kegelapan itu merasakan sentakan aneh pada dadanya. Ia meringis dan tanpa sadar berlutut di atas lantai untuk menopang tubuhnya. Napas pria itu memburu dan sesekali terlihat tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Ia merasakan sihir di sekelilingnya berubah; hal yang sama dirasakannya setelah Dumbledore membunuh Nagini. Ya. Satu-satunya Horcrux yang tersisa kini telah musnah.

Voldemort tidak lagi makhluk yang abadi. Ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa. Tidak ada lagi Horcrux. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencegahnya dari kematian.

"... Well, selama datang kembali, Potter," desis Voldemort yang mencoba untuk berdiri. Pria itu masih memegangi erat dadanya yang berdenyut. Ia bisa melihat pandangan tidak mengerti di mata Tom yang ditujukan untuknya. Namun sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu hanya mengedikkan kepala dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk melihat ke arah Evans. Tidak ada yang menyadari sebelumnya kalau tubuh yang tadi kaku itu mulai bergerak. Dada Evans bergerak naik dan turun dengan perlahan sebelum sepasang kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup perlahan terbuka. Kedua mata pemuda itu sempat bergerak liar sebelum menyadari keberadaan Tom dan dirinya. "Senang kau kembali dari kematianmu."

Tom sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukankah sesaat yang lalu Evans tidak bergerak? Pemuda itu bahkan tidak bernapas! Lalu... lalu bagaimana sekarang Evans tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya kembali? Bukankah Evans sudah terkena Kutukan Pembunuh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Evans masih hidup?

"Tom...? Apa yang—"

Tom tidak membiarkan Evans menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Persetan mengenai apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Asalkan Evans hidup, ia tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Semua itu bisa dibicarakan lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Evans. Hanya Evans.

Tidak peduli sekarang ini Voldemort masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya atau Evans yang masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Tom menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Evans sebelum meraup bibir pemuda itu. Ia bisa mendengar Evans sempat tersentak pelan sebelum membalas setiap pagutan yang diberikannya. Tom hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan pemuda itu; meyakinkan dirinya kalau Evans memang masih hidup. Evans kembali kepadanya. Ia perlu memastikan dirinya sendiri; menyakinkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Evans bersamanya dan sekarang tengah membalas ciumannya.

"... Kau hidup," desah Tom ketika kedua bibir mereka tidak lagi terpagut satu sama lain. Kedua mata Harry sempat tidak terfokus selama beberapa saat sebelum membelalakkan matanya; teringat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Bukankah ia terkena Kutukan Pembunuh dari Voldemort? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia masih hidup? Dengan cepat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencari sosok Voldemort; melihat pria itu berdiri dengan tenang tidak jauh darinya.

"Mengapa—?"

"Mengapa kau masih hidup?" tanya Voldemort; Harry hanya mengangguk. "Karena kau adalah Horcrux. Horcrux milikku yang tidak sengaja kubuat saat aku mencoba membunuhmu. Pengorbanan yang dilakukan ibumu berhasil mencegahku untuk membunuhmu; membuat Kutukan Pembunuh berbalik menyerangku. Aku tidak bisa mati karena sebelumnya aku sudah membuat beberapa Horcrux. Ketika perlindungan ibumu melindungimu dan memusnahkan tubuhku, jiwaku tidak sengaja tercabik dan mencari sebuah wadah untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Kau... adalah satu-satunya wajah yang cocok di tempat itu."

"Aku... adalah Horcrux-mu?"

Voldemort mendecakkan lidah. "Kaupikir mengapa kau bisa berbicara dengan ular, huh? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki garis keturunan Salazar. Kaupikir mengapa bekas lukamu terasa sakit setiap kali ak—maksudku Tom marah atau merasakan emosi yang berlebihan? Karena kau memiliki jiwa kami di tubuhmu. Setidaknya itu teori yang dikatakan Dumbledore padaku."

"Dumbledore?" tanya Tom dan Harry bersamaan.

Harry hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Voldemort. Bagaimana Dumbledore membantu Voldemort untuk pergi ke masa ini, bagaimana pria itu juga menghancurkan semua Horcrux milik Voldemort sampai kepada bagaimana Voldemort merencanakan untuk membunuh Tom. Harry sungguh tidak percaya jika ia terpancing dengan mudah apa yang dilakukan Tom. Horcrux di dalam dirinya hanya bisa dihancurkan jika ia menyerahkan nyawanya untuk mati tanpa paksaan apapun; dengan begitu jiwa Voldemort di dalam dirinya bisa hancur. Dan dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Voldemort akan membunuh Tom, ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk melindungi pemuda itu.

Lalu apakah dengan seperti ini nyawanya sudah bisa diselamatkan? Apa ia sudah terhindar dari kematian?

"Nyawa Evans belum sepenuhnya aman," kata Voldemort seolah-olah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya; membuat Harry memfokuskan pandangan kepada Voldemort. "Ada satu hal yang harus kaulakukan. Dan hal itu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Apa—"

"—_Kill me, Harry."_

**To be continued**

**-o-**

**[a/n]: **saya update tergantung mood. So, jika ingin mood saya baik dan update cepat, silahkan tinggalkan review, oke? Terima kasih banyak atas review yang sudah diberikan **(HAGU)** dan untuk silent reader, tidak apa-apa lho, sekali-kali memberi komentar. Jujur, kadang melihat hits dan visitor yang segitu banyak dan tidak sebanding dengan ripiu membuat mood saya jatuh. I know. I'm being childish here. But sometimes, I wanna hear your opinion about this fanfiction =)

See you soon, Pals! Jaa~ #runsaway


	27. The Last Wish

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, AU/AR, OOC, typo, **BEWARE** with Time Paradoxes, Manipulative but not Evil!Dumbledore, OOC!Angsty!Voldemort. Major and Minor Death Chara.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 27: The Last Wish**

**Hogwarts, Juli 1943.**

"—_Kill me, Harry."_

Harry tidak mengerti mengapa Voldemort bisa mengatakan tiga kata itu dengan intonasi yang tenang dan seolah-olah menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah. Mengapa seseorang bisa mengatakan kata 'membunuh' atau 'dibunuh' dengan begitu mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan? Harry tahu membunuh bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Ada tanggung jawab besar di balik perbuatan seperti itu. Membunuh... mengambil nyawa orang lain. Harry tidak pernah memikirkan kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan kepada orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tidak. Harry hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya yang normal bersama Tom. Namun apakah dengan adanya sihir yang mengalir di dalam dirinya hal itu bisa dikatakan 'normal'? Apakah ia yang pergi ke sebuah kastil megah di daerah Skotlandia untuk belajar sihir bisa dikatakan hal yang normal? Harry sangat tahu jika hal itu tidaklah seperti yang diharapkannya. Sepertinya hidupnya sangat jauh dari kata 'normal'.

"Tidak. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh." Harry bisa mendengar Voldemort mendecakkan lidah. Ia bisa melihat tatapan tidak setuju dari Tom yang masih memeluk tubuhnya. Pemuda itu membuka mulut dan berniat memprotes namun Harry sudah lebih dulu mengisyaratkan Tom untuk diam. Ia tidak menyukai ide mengenai dirinya yang harus membunuh untuk hidup. Tidak sekalipun. "Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun."

"Termasuk orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, huh?" Voldemort tertawa mengejek. "Apa kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam mereka? Apa kau tidak ingin membuatku mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kulakukan kepada ayah dan ibumu?"

Bibir pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu terbuka sebelum menutupnya kembali. Benar. Sosok di hadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang sama yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tidakkah ia ingin membalaskan kematian mereka? Tidakkah ia ingin orang tuanya mendapat sebuah keadilan? Tapi... bukankah Harry tidak terlalu mengenal mereka? Sebelum ini, ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai siapa kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di London. Harry tidak pernah melihat bagaimana wajah ayah dan ibunya sebelum Sirius Black memperlihatkan foto kedua orang itu. Ia hanya pernah mendengar teriakan ibunya yang meminta Voldemort untuk tidak membunuhnya ketika masih bayi. Haruskah ia membunuh Voldemort sekarang? Demi orang tuanya?

"Aku tidak mau," bisik sang Seeker Slytherin itu pada akhirnya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap sosok Voldemort. "Kedua orang tuaku tidak akan kembali hidup jika aku membunuhmu, bukan? Tidak akan ada artinya—"

"—Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain dan sekali-kali pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Idiot!" seru Voldemort tiba-tiba; membuat Harry terkejut. Ia tidak menampakkan sedikit ketakutan pun ketika melihat bagaimana marahnya sang Pangeran Kegelapan. "Dengar, ada ramalan yang menyangkut kita berdua. Tidak ada yang di antara kita yang akan hidup sementara yang lain bertahan. Salah satu dari kita harus mati. Di manapun kau berada, baik di masa ini atau masa depan, kau akan menghadapi kematian, kau dengar? Jika kau masih berada di masa ini, kau akan mati karena keberadaanmu yang tidak seharusnya. Sedangkan jika kau berada di masa depan, kau dan aku harus saling berhadapan dan membunuh satu sama lain karena sebuah ramalan bodoh. Belum lagi jika kau kembali ke masamu, Tom—diriku di masa lalu—akan mati. Apa itu yang kauinginkan?"

Harry tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar penjelasan Voldemort. Ia tahu di manapun dirinya berada, sangat menentukan semua hal. Harry tidak ingin kembali ke masanya agar Tom tidak perlu meninggal. Namun dengan kematiannya, apakah ia bisa mencegah Tom berbuat sesuatu yang hanya berakhir menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan? Bukankah sekarang ini saja Tom berniat membunuh seseorang untuk membuat Horcrux?

"Aku di sini untuk menolong kalian," ujar Voldemort sembari mendesah pelan. "Kita berdua adalah paradoks, Potter. Kita tidak seharusnya berada di masa ini. Dengan membunuhku, kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri sekaligus memenuhi ramalan yang dibuat. Tidak ada yang dirugikan. Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang Gryffindor dan bersikaplah layaknya Slytherin, Potter!"

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Voldemort ada benarnya." Tom angkat bicara setelah sejak tadi lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang diberikannya kepada sosoknya di masa depan setelah melihat pria itu menyeringai. "Aku ingin kau hidup. Aku ingin kau bersamaku. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar kau tetap hidup. Lagi pula bukankah Voldemort sendiri yang menawarkan diri? Dia menginginkan kau membunuhnya."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak perlu membunuh, Tom," desis Harry dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Tom hanya bisa memijat keningnya. Tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu sangat keras kepala. "Jika aku berada di tempatmu, aku akan melakukannya agar aku bisa hidup walau hanya untuk satu minggu dan bahkan satu jam lebih lama. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus membunuh seseorang. Aku tidak peduli jika ada nyawa yang hilang di tanganku," jelas Tom dengan nada frustasi. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya kembali pada wajah Evans; melihat dengan jelas pemuda itu berpikir keras. "Dengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku ingin kau hidup, Evans. Aku... aku membutuhkanmu."

"Tom Riddle membutuhkanmu, Potter," ujar Voldemort dengan tatapan aneh yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh pria itu sendiri. "Dia memerlukanmu untuk tetap mempunyai pikiran yang jernih. Kau tidak ingin melihat masa depan yang sama lagi, bukan?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Bukan karena tidak ingin tapi karena ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya. Ia juga tidak berkomentar apapun ketika Voldemort menyuruhnya untuk berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum pria itu meninggalkan Tom dan dirinya di kelas yang kosong. Harry seolah-olah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari Tom mengajaknya kembali ke kamarnya di asrama Slytherin dan mendudukkannya di pinggir tempat tidur. Pandangannya lebih terpaku pada lantai batu di bawah kakinya.

Haruskah ia membunuh Voldemort? Harry masih tidak menyukai ide seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah membunuh sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti siapapun. Tidak seharusnya seseorang membunuh orang lain, bukan? Katakanlah Harry adalah orang yang tidak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan hal semacam itu. Ia tidak menyangkalnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan membunuh seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak. Harry tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu.

"... Kau harus membunuhnya walau hal itu bukanlah apa yang kauinginkan." Suara Tom menyapa pendengarannya. Harry tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai di bawah kakinya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Tom mendesah pelan sebelum melihat ujung sepatu milik Tom tertangkap matanya. Dengan enggan ia mendongakkan kepala; melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang dingin. "_Tell me, Evans_. Katakan padaku mengapa kau tidak ingin membunuh? Apa kau... tidak ingin bersamaku, huh?"

Harry menatap kedua iris gelap itu selama beberapa saat sebelum mendesah pelan; menyisiri rambutnya dengan tangan. Ia sempat merasakan gerakan di salah satu sisi tubuhnya dan mendapati Vippra berusaha melingkarkan tubuh di tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika sepasang mata merah ular betina itu menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku jika aku tidak bersamamu. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan di dunia ini, Tom," bisik Harry. "Tapi tidak dengan membuatku menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku tidak bisa melihat seseorang mati di tanganku. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti kalau hal seperti ini bukanlah apa yang kuinginkan?"

"Termasuk jika orang itu adalah orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuamu? Orang yang juga ingin membunuhmu?" Tom berbalik bertanya; membuat Harry kembali berpikir.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, bukan? Kedua orang tuaku tidak akan hidup kembali walau aku membunuh Voldemort. Kupikir... mereka juga tidak akan suka jika aku harus membunuh seseorang. Dan lagi... Voldemort adalah kau, Tom. Kau dan Voldemort adalah orang yang sama. Aku tidak merasa keberatan jika kau mem—"

Harry tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya setelah mendengar suara tamparan keras yang menggema di ruangan itu. Mata pemuda itu membelalak sempurna ketika merasakan panas di sisi kiri wajahnya. Dengan cepat menempelkan tangannya sendiri pada sisi wajahnya yang sekarang terasa perih. Matanya berkilat marah ke arah Tom. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Tom tiba-tiba saja menampar wajahnya sekeras ini. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Harry meringis pelan. Sangat beruntung sudut bibirnya tidak robek akibat tamparan keras pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu, Evans?" desis Tom dengan nada dingin yang tidak mau disembunyikan pemuda itu. Harry tersentak saat Tom meraih bagian depan seragam yang dikenakannya dan membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Tom. Apa maksud pemuda di hadapannya? Tentu saja ia sudah bangun dari tadi. Tidakkah Tom bisa melihatnya? "Jika kau belum bangun juga, aku akan menamparmu dua kali lipat lebih keras dari ini. Apa kau tahu? Apa kau tahu kalau kau bersikap sangat egois, huh? Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak pernah mementingkan dan menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku, Idiot!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Tom mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia cukup terkejut atas apa yang dilakukannya kepada Evans. Tom tidak pernah berniat untuk menampar Evans sebelum ini. Hanya saja... kata-kata pemuda itu yang bahkan tidak keberatan dibunuh olehnya membuat Tom marah. Tidak pernahkan Evans memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya setelah ia merendahkan harga dirinya dengan mengatakan kalau ia membutuhkan pemuda itu di sisinya?

"Kau egois," desis Tom yang masih belum melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Kau selalu berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa jika kau mati untukku. Tapi apa kau pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku jika kau meninggalkanku, hah! Saat pria itu merapalkan Kutukan Pembunuh ke arahmu, aku melihat kau tergeletak begitu saja. Tidak bernapas atau bergerak. Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Apa yang kurasakan ketika menganggap kau mati?" Tom berteriak marah. Tidak peduli tatapan yang dilayangkan Evans kepadanya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun, bahkan bernapas sekalipun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika kau terbaring tidak bernyawa seperti itu. Semuanya seperti tidak berarti lagi di mataku. Apa gunanya aku menjadi Pewaris Slytherin dan bahkan tahu bagaimana cara membuat Horcrux jika tidak bisa menolongmu? Aku merasa—_damn it_! Aku merasa akan lebih baik jika..."

Tom membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung begitu saja. Ia juga membiarkan cengkeraman tangannya mengendur dan menyebabkan Evans berdiri sedikit limpung. Tanpa sadar, Tom merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya; menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Evans dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang hampir saja menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tom tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya harus kehilangan Evans untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak sanggup memikirkan itu.

Sejak kapan ia bersikap seperti ini kepada teman masa kecilnya? Sejak kapan ia membiarkan Evans untuk memengaruhi kehidupannya sampai sejauh ini? Bukankah dulu ia selalu berusaha menjauhkan Evans dari kehidupannya? Ia tidak membutuhkan pemuda itu, bukan? Namun mengapa sekarang malah sebaliknya? Tom tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya hidup tanpa kehadiran Evans.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Evans di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu bergetar pelan sembari balas memeluknya. Tom tidak tahu apa maksud di balik permintaan maaf tersebut. Apakah Evans meminta maaf karena bersikap egois? Atau karena membuat dirinya bersikap sangat jauh dari sikapnya yang biasanya? Tom tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya menginginkan keberadaan Evans di sisinya.

Salahkah ia meminta sebuah hal yang mudah seperti itu? Salahkah ia jika menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri? Tidak bisakah ia merengkuh sebuah kebahagiaan walau sekecil apapun bentuknya?

Tidakkah ia diijinkan untuk bahagia?

**( )**

**Little Hangleton, Juli 1943.**

Rumah Riddle. Dalam ingatan Voldemort, rumah megah itu sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi sejak terakhir kali ia ke sini. Ia masih ingat bagaimana bangunan itu di dalam ingatannya. Tidak terawat dengan beberapa bagian atap yang hilang, kaca jendela yang pecah serta debu tebal yang menutupi hampir semua permukaan benda-benda di tempat itu. Bekas rumah ayah kandungnya tidak lagi terurus ketika ia membunuh Frank Bryce musim panas lalu.

Namun saat ini, Rumah Riddle yang ada di hadapannya masih sama seperti yang ia datangi saat musim panas di tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts. Rumah itu berdiri dengan megahnya di atas bukit; dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari desa tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Tembok-tembok batunya belum ditumbuhi tanaman merambat. Tidak ada kaca jendela yang pecah ataupun atap rumah yang hilang. Semuanya masih terawat karena nyatanya, rumah itu masih dihuni oleh Muggle. Muggle yang merupakan kerabat Tom Riddle. Muggle yang juga adalah keluarga dari pihak ayah kandungnya yang tidak menginginkan dirinya dan ibunya yang berstatus sebagai penyihir.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon di luar pagar Rumah Riddle; berdiri membelakangi matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sepasang iris merahnya menatap bangunan berlantai tiga itu dalam diam. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan jika ada Muggle yang melihat dirinya berdiam di sini sendirian. Tidak. Ia bisa dengan mudah membungkam mulut mereka dengan satu kali lambaian tongkat sihirnya.

Apa sebenarnya tujuannya datang ke tempat ini?

Tentu saja hanya Voldemort sendiri yang tahu.

Malam perlahan menyambut suasana Little Hangleton yang sepi. Bulan dengan perlahan muncul dan menggantikan matahari. Saat di mana semua maid yang bekerja di rumah itu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Voldemort tahu tidak akan ada yang melihatnya memasuki kediaman keluarga Riddle dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, kakinya melangkah melewati halaman rumah itu sebelum berhenti di depan pintu kayu tua berwarna hitam. Ia mengetuk satu kali sebelum akhirnya seorang wanita berusia pertengahan lima puluh membukakan pintu itu. Terasa segar dalam ingatan Voldemort kalau hal ini pernah dialaminya dulu.

"... Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Mary Riddle bertanya di antara celah daun pintu yang terbuka. Jelas sekali tidak menyukai kedatangan tamu yang sudah mengganggu waktu santainya. Wanita yang beberapa helaian rambutnya telah memutih itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap sosok bertudung yang hanya diam di hadapannya. Kedatangan seorang tamu di saat seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya. "Sir—"

"—Siapa itu, Mary?"

Mary Riddle mendengar panggilan dari suaminya. Wanita itu memutar kepalanya dan melihat Thomas Riddle berdiri di ujung lorong dengan surat kabar di tangannya. Hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyuruh suaminya untuk mendekat. Dalam diam mengamati bagaimana suaminya menanyakan hal serupa kepada tamu tidak diundang tersebut. Samar-samar ia mendengar sosok bertudung itu mendesis di balik tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Mary tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya bergetar pelan; tanpa sadar memeluk lengan suaminya dan menyeret pria itu menjauh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Thomas yang merasakan keanehan sikap istrinya. Mary menggeleng sebelum mencuri pandang pada sosok bertudung itu. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika sosok tersebut mengacungkan sebuah tongkat mirip ranting kayu ke arahnya. Sepasang iris biru pucatnya melebar melihat seberkas cahaya kehijauan muncul dari benda tersebut dan mengenainya.

Tidak ada teriakan yang keluar dari bibir Mary Riddle. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan pada tubuh wanita itu sebelum tubuh tersebut tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai dengan kedua mata yang terbuka—sorot keterkejutan tampak jelas di matanya. Tubuh itu tidak bernapas ataupun bergerak; sama seperti tubuh Thomas Riddle yang terbaring di samping tubuh wanita itu.

Seringai tersungging di wajah pucat Voldemort melihat kedua tubuh kakek dan nenek dari pihak ayahnya yang keturunan Muggle terbaring tidak bernyawa di atas lantai. Voldemort berjalan melewati pintu rumah yang terbuka sebelum menutupnya kembali. Jubah penyihirnya menyapu lantai kayu yang baru saja dipernis serta kedua tubuh tidak bernyawa yang dilangkahinya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencari keberadaan Tom Riddle Senior di rumah besar ini. Ia dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan ayah kandungnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang makan yang tengah menyantap makan malam terakhirnya. Sebelum pria sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Voldemort sudah terlebih dahulu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya; membisikkan Kutukan Pembunuh kepada pria itu. Tidak ada teriakan. Tidak ada permintaan pengampunan. Tidak ada penyesalan apapun, tubuh itu terjatuh dari kursinya dan terbaring di atas lantai dengan kondisi yang sama seperti dua Muggle yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Ketiga orang itu bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dirinya.

Voldemort tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Besok pagi, pelayan akan datang dan menemukan ketika anggota keluarga Riddle terbaring tidak bernyawa. Polisi akan dipanggil untuk menyelidiki kematian ketiga Muggle itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menemukan penyebab kematian ketiga anggota keluarga Riddle. Mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan sebuah bukti atau petunjuk apapun.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan tersenyum puas atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Rumah Riddle. Hampir saja ingin ber-_Apparate_ kembali ke Hogwarts jika saja matanya tidak menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri tidak jauh dari pagar rumah itu. Voldemort tanpa sadar mendecakkan lidah. Ia tidak mengharapkan keberadaan orang itu di sini.

"... Jangan mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang sudah kulakukan. Mereka pantas mati," kata Voldemort kepada sosok di hadapannya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya ketika tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari sosok itu. "Lagi pula mereka akan tetap menemui kematian mereka sendiri jika Tom mengetahui kebenaran tentang siapa dirinya."

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tua pemilik iris biru cerah itu. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang telah kaulakukan kepada keluargamu sendiri, Tom," ujar Dumbledore sembari mengaitkan jemari tangannya satu sama lain. "Pada akhirnya mereka juga harus mati. Siapapun yang membunuh mereka sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah sekarang."

Dumbledore mengerling sekilas ke arah sosok Voldemort. Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak kembali ke masa lalu setelah menyadari kalau ada yang berubah di masa lalu. Ada yang baru saja mengubah masa depan dan masa lalu dengan membunuh keluarga Riddle. Kalau sebelumnya Dumbledore tahu jika beberapa bulan yang akan datang Tom akan ke Little Hangleton dan membunuh ketiga anggota keluarga Riddle setelah mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya dari Morfin Gaunt. Namun masa depan yang diketahuinya sedikit berubah. Tom Riddle memang datang ke Little Hangleton dan bertemu dengan Morfin Gaunt—saudara Merope Gaunt sekaligus paman Tom—namun tidak sampai bertemu dan membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Riddle. Mereka sudah meninggal jauh sebelum Tom muda ke sini. Ya. Masa depan memang berubah. Namun tidak sepenuhnya. Tom Riddle bukan orang yang membunuh keluarga Riddle, akan tetapi Voldemort.

Namun setidaknya itu lebih baik. Ia berani bertaruh jika Harry tidak akan pernah membiarkan Tom untuk membunuh Muggle yang seharusnya menjadi keluarga pemuda itu; membuat anggota keluarga Riddle tidak akan menemui kematian mereka. Lagi dan lagi, orang yang seharusnya mati akan berakhir hidup. Dumbledore sangat mengenal pola itu dan ia tahu jika Takdir dan Hukum Alam tidak akan pernah suka jika ada yang melanggar hukum yang berlaku. Dengan Voldemort yang menggantikan membunuh keluarga Riddle, masa depan tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Setidaknya hal itu jauh lebih baik.

"Apa yang kulakukan membuat masa depan berubah?"

Dumbledore mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Tapi tidak ada kejadian yang berarti," ujar kepala sekolah tersebut sembari berjalan menjauhi Rumah Riddle; sempat mengerling sekilas bangunan rumah itu. "Hanya saja Morfin Gaunt tidak ditahan di Azkaban seperti yang seharusnya. Kementerian menganggap kematian keluarga Riddle sebagai akibat dari salah satu pengikut Grindelwald yang kebetulan berada di sini. Tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan sekarang. Saat ini, kau hanya perlu kembali ke Hogwarts dan bertemu Harry dan..."

"... Aku akan mati di tangannya?"

Dumbledore kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Sayangnya memang seperti itu, Tom," ia berkata dengan suara pelan. "Kau menginginkan masa depan yang berbeda dari apa yang kau alami di dunia kita, bukan? Kau menginginkan dirimu di masa lalu tidak menapaki jalan yang sama denganmu. Kau memilih hal itu dan sekarang kematianmulah sebagai bayarannya. Termasuk sebagai akhir dari ramalan yang dibuat untukmu dan Harry."

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan hanya bisa mendesis kepada sosok pria berjenggot itu. Mungkin sampai kapanpun ia akan terus membenci Dumbledore. Ia membenci Dumbledore karena pria itulah yang telah membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti sekarang. Jika saja pria tua itu tidak membawa Potter ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengannya, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengenal sosok itu. Ia tidak akan perlahan-lahan berubah karena keberadaan Potter sebagai Evans dan membuat dirinya di masa lalu seperti kehilangan arah akibat kematian pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan mau mengorbankan dirinya mati di masa ini dan menggantikan posisi Potter.

Tapi... tapi bagaimana seandainya jika Dumbledore tidak membawa Potter ke masa lalu? Apakah kehidupannya akan jauh lebih baik dari ini? Apakah jika Potter bukanlah Evans yang dikenalnya saat ini ia akan membunuh musuh yang ditetapkan oleh sebuah ramalan yang dibuat untuknya? Mungkin jika Potter bukanlah Evans, ia akan dengan mudah membunuh orang itu. Namun nyatanya, tidaklah semudah yang diinginkannya. Semuanya sangat jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya; membunuh Potter adalah hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya walau dengan itu ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

**( )**

**Hogwarts, Juli 1943.**

Sepasang iris merah seperti darah itu kini menatap bangunan kastil Hogwarts yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya dalam diam. Kastil yang tidak bisa dimasukinya lagi setelah ia menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun di tahun ini, hal itu belum terjadi. Ia belum menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan dan bahkan belum lulus. Dumbledore juga belum menjadi kepala sekolah. Voldemort tahu kalau mulai dari sinilah semuanya akan segera berubah. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelum bertemu Dumbledore di Shrieking Shack. Malam terakhir di mana ia menanggalkan semua keinginannya untuk menjadi penyihir hitam di dunia ini; berhenti dan mengubur jauh-jauh impian yang ia kejar setelah kematian Evans.

"... Ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirmu melihat dunia, Tom."

Voldemort tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Dumbledore yang berdiri di samping gerbang Hogwarts. Pria itu itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya. Ia tahu kalau ucapan perpisahan itu adalah sebagai salam terakhir dari kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Dumbledore. Voldemort juga tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Dumbledore pergi dari hadapannya. Dalam diam melangkahkan kaki menuju di mana dirinya di masa lalu dan Evans berada. Voldemort menyadari setiap langkahnya yang menapaki halaman Hogwarts dan lantai batu bangunan itu semakin membuatnya mendekati kematiannya sendiri.

Mungkin jika Bellatrix Lestrange mendengar dan tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, buronan Azkaban itu akan menganggapnya sebagai penyihir yang paling bodoh. Dirinya yang selama lima puluh tahun lebih selalu mencoba untuk hidup abadi dan hidup dengan kekuasaan di tangannya kini melepaskan semua kesempatan itu untuk seorang pemuda berumur lima belas tahun yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput kematian. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika pemuda itu adalah orang yang pernah berarti dalam kehidupannya? Lagi pula ia merasa berhutang nyawa kepada pemuda itu. Dan sekarang adalah saat baginya untuk membalas hutang tersebut; termasuk jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"... Aku rasa kau sudah menentukan keputusan apa yang sudah kaubuat. Bukan begitu, Potter?" tanya Voldemort setelah melihat sosok Potter dan dirinya yang dulu berdiri sedikit berjauhan di kelas kosong yang sama dengan di mana mereka berbicara sebelum ini. Tubuh Potter sedikit tersentak ketika ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Dengan sedikit ragu mengulurkan jemari pucatnya dan menyentuh wajah pemuda itu (Harry kembali tersentak karena sentuhannya). Sungguh, tidak ada yang tahu betapa seorang Voldemort rindu menyentuh wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu jika sang Pangeran Kegelapan akan melakukan apapun demi pemuda itu.

Jika saja saat ini Tom Riddle tidak sedang mencengkeram tangannya dan menahannya untuk menelusuri setiap jenkal wajah Potter, tentu saja saat ini juga Voldemort akan merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa bibir Potter setelah sekian lama berlalu. Namun geram pelan dari Tom Riddle membuat Voldemort mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berdeham pelan dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu; sempat mengerling kepada sosok Potter yang hanya diam dan tidak bergerak.

"Dan sekarang, akan lebih baik jika kau segera mengacungkan tongkat sihirmu kepadaku. Bukanlah sesuatu hal yang sulit, bukan?" tanya pria berkulit pucat itu.

Harry tidak menganggapi kata-kata Voldemort. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sampai jika dirinya terus melakukan hal itu, beberapa saat nanti bibirnya pasti akan robek. Harry tahu jika sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bimbang. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya akan keputusan yang diambilnya. Ya. Setelah mendengar bagaimana Tom berteriak kepadanya, ia tahu kalau ia memang sudah bersikap egois—ia tidak pernah berpikir demikian sebelumnya. Ia selalu berkata kalau ia akan melakukan apapun agar Tom hidup. Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengarkan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu. Ia bersikap keras kepala tanpa tahu jika sikap tersebut justru membuat semuanya akan menjadi lebih rumit. Harry menyadari kalau jauh di dalam dirinya, ia tidak ingin mati. Ia ingin bersama Tom. Ia ingin bersama pemuda itu. Harry hanya berpikir kalau hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi jika tidak bersama Tom; tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana sikap Tom nanti.

Mungkin ia memang orang yang egois.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal," bisik Harry namun masih bisa didengar kedua orang lain di ruangan itu. "Apakah jika aku membunuhmu, masa depan akan benar-benar berubah? Apa aku tidak akan mati seperti yang dikatakan Dumbledore? Apakah orang tuaku akan tetap hidup jika Tom tidak menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Voldemort untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu pasti," ujar pria berkulit pucat itu. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mungkin mereka hidup, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu karena aku bukanlah Tuhan. Aku hanya penyihir biasa, Potter. Kau hanya bisa tahu jika sudah melihatnya langsung dan kau perlu hidup untuk mengetahuinya. Apa kau ingin hidup dan melihat masa depan?"

Kali ini, tidak ada sorot keraguan di iris hijau cemerlang itu. Dengan pasti, Harry mengangguk; menggenggam erat telapak tangan Tom yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ya. Harry ingin melihat masa depan dengan Tom. Ia ingin melihat apakah masa depan benar-benar sudah berubah. Kali ini, ia tidak akan ragu.

Tongkat sihir dari _holly_ itu kini teracung kepada sosok Voldemort. Pangeran Kegelapan itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun ketika Potter mulai merapalkan Kutukan Pembunuh yang dipelajari pemuda itu dari Tom. Voldemort tahu kalau Potter tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. Ingatan mengenai Potter yang berhasil membunuh seekor laba-laba dengan Kutukan Pembunuh seperti berputar di depan matanya. Ia ingat bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat tidak suka, bagaimana kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu terlihat terluka. Voldemort mengingat semuanya dan sekarang, ia melihat sorot yang sama di mata pemuda itu. Ia melihat sinar yang senada dengan kedua iris mata Potter dengan cepat melaju ke arahnya bersamaan ketika rapalan kutukan itu terucap dari bibir Potter. Voldemort pernah terkena salah satu kutukan tidak termaafkan ini sebelumnya. Ya. Ketika ia ingin membunuh Potter yang masih bayi. Sekarang, kutukan itu kembali mengenainya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana ia merasakan jiwanya tercabik-cabik dan berakhir dalam bentuk mengerikan seperti parasit, kali ini ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia juga tidak merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya menghantam lantai kelas.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanyalah keheningan di sekitarnya. Setelah itu... semuanya gelap.

Itu adalah akhir dari kehidupan sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Akhir dari seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**To be continued**

-**o**-

**[a/n]:** dan dengan berat hati saya memberi tahu kalau chapter selanjutnya dari fanfiksi ini adalah epilognya. Yah, semoga saja tidak ada yang terlewat dari ke 27 chapter yang sudah saya buat. Wow! Ini fanfiksi terpanjang yang pernah saya kerjakan. Oke, terima kasih banyak atas semua review yang yang diberikan. Saya sangat menghargainya. #pelukciumsemua

As usual, reviews equal the next chapter. See you on epilogue, Pals!


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own the storyline, Vippra and of course, crazy idea.

**Warning(s):** **SLASH**, fluffy, Time Travel, alur cepat.

**Pairing: **Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. / Harry James Potter and others

:::

**Chapter 28: Epilogue**

**Juli 1983.**

Rumah... adalah sebuah tempat di mana kita bisa mendapatkan perlindungan. Tempat di mana kita menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu kita bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayangi. Rumah juga merupakan satu-satunya tempat di mana kita merasa aman.

Sejak ia bisa mengenal sekelilingnya, Harry menganggap kalau panti asuhan Wool adalah rumahnya. Tempatnya berlindung dan merasa aman dari apapun yang ada di luar sana. Tempat yang akan selalu ia anggap sebagai rumahnya walau suatu saat nanti ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika di mata hukum ia sudah dewasa dan mampu mencari pekerjaan sendiri. Sejak kecil Harry tidak pernah berpikir jika ada tempat lain yang dianggapnya sebagai rumah. Tidak sebelum Dumbledore datang menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya diterima di Hogwats; sebuah sekolah yang khusus menerima orang-orang sepertinya. Penyihir lebih tepatnya.

Hogwarts. Setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di bangunan kastil megah itu dan mengenyam pendidikan di sana, Harry menyadari kalau ia sudah mengganggap Hogwarts sebagai rumahnya. Di sana ia bukan hanya mengenal orang-orang yang menganggapnya teman. Ia juga mengenal orang-orang yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Ia merasa kalau di sanalah tempatnya berada. Bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Namun setelah dua tahun kelulusannya dari sekolah itu dan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam menggantikan Profesor Merrythought—sementara Tom menjadi pengajar Ramuan menggantikan Slughorn—sebuah rumah sederhana tidak jauh dari Hogsmeade adalah rumahnya. Tempat di mana setiap pagi ia akan mendapati sosok Tom yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan lengan pria itu memeluknya erat atau tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya jika tidak sedang mengajar di Hogwarts. Ya. Tempat itu adalah rumahnya sekarang.

"... James Potter! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan membiarkan Harry bermain sapu terbang sendirian! Merlin, bagaimana jika dia jatuh?"

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata mengamati sebuah keluarga kecil tidak jauh dari rumah mungil di daerah _Godric Hollow_. Dalam diam dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya di balik sebuah pohon, ia mengamati seorang anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun berteriak senang di atas sebuah sapu terbang mungil sementara sang ayah—seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata—tertawa dari teras rumah. Tidak memedulikan teriakan histeris istrinya yang memprotes pria itu. James Potter segera terdiam begitu sang istri—Lily Potter neé Evans—memukul bagian belakang kepala pria itu dan menyuruh untuk menghentikan anak laki-laki mereka yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa terjatuh dari sapu terbang mainan yang sedang ditunggangi anak berumur tiga tahun tersebut. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaannya. Kalaupun mereka menyadari keberadaannya, kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Pandangan mata yang senada dengan warna iris Lily Potter teralih dari kedua pasangan suami istri itu ke arah anak laki-laki yang mempunyai kemiripan rupa dengan James. Tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya mengamati anak itu. Harry Evans bisa melihat kesamaan wajah antara dirinya dan Harry Potter. Ia bisa melihat rambut hitam anak laki-laki itu mencuat ke segala arah sama seperti rambutnya. Mereka juga sama-sama mewarisi iris mata sang ibu. Tapi walau demikian, mereka tidak sepenuhnya memiliki kesamaan. Tidak ada luka menyerupai sambaran kilat di dahi anak laki-laki itu seperti yang terpatri di dahinya. Harry Potter bukanlah anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan tanpa pernah mengenal kedua orang tuanya. Anak laki-laki itu dibesarkan di tengah kedua orang tua yang masih hidup serta ayah baptis yang tidak dijebloskan ke Azkaban atas tuduhan membunuh Muggle. Anak itu juga tidak memiliki Horcrux di dalam dirinya.

Ya. Anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah anak laki-laki normal tanpa julukan Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Mereka berbeda dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Harry Potter mempunyai nasib serupa seperti dirinya. Ia ingin Harry Potter menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang anak laki-laki normal. Masuk Hogwarts saat usianya menginjak sebelas tahun, lulus dari sekolah sihir tersebut kemudian bekerja dan membentuk sebuah keluarga.

Harry ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Dumbledore di masa depan kepadanya ketika pria itu datang untuk mengambil tubuh Voldemort yang sudah tidak bernyawa setelah ia menanyakan apakah masa depan berubah dengan kematian sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia ingat bagaimana pria itu itu menjelaskan masa depan memang sudah berubah ke arah yang lebih baik; menyuruhnya untuk melihat sendiri untuk memastikan.

Perlu waktu enam tahun sejak kejadian di tahun kelima itu bagi Harry untuk menerima tawaran melihat masa depan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Setelah memantapkan dirinya, ia mendatangi Dumbledore yang sudah menjadi kepala sekolah setelah dua tahun berlalu sejak pria itu mengalahkan Grindelwald. Dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada, mengamati kedua sosok ayah ibunya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal serta sosok dirinya yang masih berusia tiga tahun. Ia juga ingat kalau Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa walaupun dirinya dan Harry Potter memiliki kesamaan wajah, mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Mereka memiliki jiwa yang berbeda. Harry bisa merasakan hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan tidak adanya ikatan di antara dirinya dan Harry Potter. Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Mereka mempunyai jalan hidup masing-masing. Ia akan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang Harry Evans dan hidup di masa yang sama dengan Tom.

Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda itu. Setidaknya dengan begini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bagaimana masa depan selanjutnya. Tugasnya untuk mengubah masa depan berakhir dengan seiring kematian sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Tidak ada Horcux lagi di dalam dirinya. Tidak ada jiwa lain yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya; membuat ia tidak bisa lagi berbicara dalam bahasa ular. Sedikit sedih ketika ia mengingat kalau dirinya tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengan Vippra seperti sebelumnya setelah Pangeran Kegelapan menghancurkan Horcrux di dalam dirinya.

Pangeran Kegelapan... Voldemort...

Harry tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya ketika ingatan mengenai bagaimana ia membunuh pria itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dan membisikkan Kutukan Pembunuh ke arah pria itu. Harry menyadari kalau saat itu ia menahan napasnya sendiri ketika melihat sosok Voldemort roboh dan menghantam lantai yang dingin. Pria itu tersenyum tipis kepadanya tanpa ada raut ragu di wajah pucat tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia baru saja membunuh Voldemort. Pria yang memiliki jiwa yang sama dengan Tom; membuatnya berpikir kalau ia baru saja membunuh Tom dan bukannya Voldemort. Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang untuk membiarkan dirinya hidup. Membunuh untuk hidup. Harry bersumpah kalau saat itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia akan membunuh seseorang.

"... Apa yang menahanmu terlalu lama di masa ini, Evans?"

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya; segera melupakan apa yang dirasakannya sebelum ini. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya melihat sosok Tom yang muncul dari pintu dimensi buatan Dumbledore. Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Harry memilih diam sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah rumah.

"Apa kau menyesal tidak bisa bersama mereka, huh?" tanya Tom setelah tahu ke mana pandangan Harry tertuju. Ia bisa melihat pria yang begitu mirip dengan Harry tengah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki sebelum memasuki rumah di mana seorang wanita berambut merah menunggu di depan pintu. Ketiga sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan daun pintu yang tertutup. Namun samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari anak laki-laki barusan. "Apa kau ingin bertemu langsung dengan mereka? Mereka adalah kedua orang tuamu, bukan?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala sebelum menarik napas panjang. "Tidak. Mereka mungkin memang orang tuaku. Ibu yang telah melahirkanku dan ayah yang telah menjaga kami. Tapi di masa ini, aku bukanlah anak laki-laki mereka. Aku adalah Harry Evans dan bukan Harry Potter. Selamanya akan seperti itu," Harry berkata sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Tom; menatap sepasang iris gelap milik pemuda itu. "Tempatku sekarang adalah di sisimu, bersamamu dan memastikan kalau masa depan ini akan tetap seperti yang seharusnya. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan apa yang kuterima sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

Harry mengangguk, meraih salah satu telapak tangan Tom dan mengaitkan jemari mereka sementara tangannya yang bebas menelusuri lekuk wajah Tom. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Tom sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Sentuhan lembut di bibir itu mengirimkan getar aneh pada tubuh Harry dan membuat pemuda itu perlahan menjauhkan kepalanya. Selama dua puluh dua tahun mengenal Tom Riddle dan hampir empat tahun hidup bersama dengan pemuda itu, Harry masih saja merasakan sensasi aneh setiap kali Tom menyentuhnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai sentuhan itu. Sebaliknya, Harry menyukai setiap kali Tom menyentuhnya, menciumnya dan bahkan memanja tubuhnya. Ia juga menyukai dirinya terbangun di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Tom atau ketika pemuda itu memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuknya.

"Kau adalah kehidupanku sekarang, kau tahu?" desah Harry sembari berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali kepada Tom. Ia membiarkan tangan Tom yang entah sejak kapan berada di lehernya menuntun kepalanya mendekati Tom dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melupakan sejenak sekelilingnya dalam pagutan dan cumbuan yang diberikan Tom kepadanya. Sekarang ini keberadaannya di dunia ini adalah untuk Tom. Ia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Ia tidak keberatan jika selama sisa hidupnya ia akan terus di sisi Tom.

"... Ayo kita kembali," bisik Tom kepadanya. Ia tidak membantah. Dalam diam mengikuti pemuda berambut gelap itu memasuki sebuah lubang gelap tanpa ujung tidak jauh darinya. Harry sempat menatap ke arah rumah yang berdiri di kawasan Godric Hollow sebelum lubang hitam itu menutup. Ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri; begitu juga halnya dengan Harry Potter.

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi sejak mereka mengubah masa depan. Harry mengingat semuanya seperti semua itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia masih ingat di musim panas tahun keenamnya, Tom mengajaknya pergi ke Little Hangleton setelah ia tidak sengaja mengatakan kepada Tom bahwa sepertinya Abraxas Malfoy mengetahui siapa keluarga Tom. Mereka datang ke sana dan bertemu dengan Morfin Gaunt serta mendengar siapa orang tua Tom. Sayang, mereka tidak bertemu dengan Tom Riddle Senior ketika Morfin Gaunt mengatakan kalau pria itu sudah meninggal. Tom tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak bereaksi apapun ketika tahu kalau ayahnya adalah seorang Muggle. Harry hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Tom di kamar mungil mereka di panti asuhan Wool sampai keesokan paginya dimana Tom mengatakan ia tidak peduli siapa orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kedua orang itu telah menelantarkannya. Apapun yang terjadi dengan mereka, semua itu bukan lagi urusannya.

Harry menghabiskan waktunya dengan menjadi pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam—pekerjaan yang tidak pernah dipikirkan akan ditawarkan untuknya. Ia melihat murid-murid Hogwarts datang dan pergi setiap tahunnya. Ia melihat teman-teman satu asrama dengannya mulai menata kehidupan mereka sendiri. Orion Black akhinya bertunangan dengan Walburga sebelum memutuskan menikah di tahun 1956 dan melahirkan Sirius Black dua tahun kemudian. Ia mendengar Eileen Prince menikahi Muggle bernama Tobias Snape dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Ia juga mendapati Minerva McGonagall menjadi salah satu pengajar di Hogwarts di tahun yang sama dengan pernikahan Orion dan Walburga.

Di tahun 1960, ia menyaksikan sendiri Molly Prewett dan Arthur Weasley diseleksi masuk ke asrama Gryffindor. Tentu saja terdengar sangat aneh ketika Molly Prewett memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Profesor' setelah sebelumnya ia mengenal wanita itu yang sering memanggil dengan nama depannya. Kedua orang itu tidak mengenalnya, bukan? Harry sempat teringat kalau dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika sosok yang sangat mirip Abraxas Malfoy menginjakkan kaki di Aula Besar Hogwarts lima tahun setelah kedatangan Molly dan Arthur Weasley. Lucius Malfoy benar-benar seperti replika Abraxas; membuat Tom waktu itu mendecakkan lidah di balik gelas pialanya. Seperti ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy juga berakhir di asrama Slytherin.

Lima tahun kemudian, Dumbledore memanggilnya ke ruang kepala sekolah dan mengatakan kalau tahun ajaran yang akan datang, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin dan bahkan Sirius Black akan memulai tahun ajaran mereka di Hogwarts. Dumbledore menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah ia akan tetap mengajar dengan kedua orang tuanya sebagai muridnya? Harry tahu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin muncul di kelas yang sama dengan mereka mengingat Harry dan James Potter memiliki kemiripan wajah. Ia juga merasa tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu kedua orang yang seharusnya menjadi kedua orang tuanya di masa depan jika Dumbledore tidak membawa dirinya yang masih bayi ke masa lalu. Tidak. Harry juga tidak ingin mereka menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"... Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan itu?" Tom bertanya kepadanya di suatu pagi setelah Harry mengatakan kalau ia akan berhenti mengajar di Hogwarts. "Kau menyukai pekerjaan ini, bukan?"

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah langit-langit kamarnya sebelum kembali menatap Tom. Ia bisa menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Tom setelah sekian lama berlalu. Sekarang, mereka bukan lagi anak laki-laki yang keras kepala dan lebih mementingkan emosi. Mereka sudah dewasa. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Tom, ia sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan sifat Tom yang terkadang tidak bisa ditebak. Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar dan berdebat hanya karena perbedaan pendapat. Harry tidak keberatan_. Well_, ia tidak akan keberatan mereka bertengkar jika pada akhirnya, di saat mereka berbaikan, mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di atas tempat tidur. Sekadar berbagi ciuman ataupun melakukan hal lainnya.

"Yeah. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan berhenti mengajar," ujar Harry yang sekarang memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Tom di atas tempat tidur mereka. "Kau bisa menggantikan posisiku. Bukankah kau lebih tertarik mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam daripada ramuan, huh?"

Harry melihat Tom memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Harry merasa bersyukur helaian selimut menutupi tubuh bagian bawah pria itu. Ia tidak ingin perhatiannya teralihkan hanya karena tubuh pria di hadapannya. Namun melihat tubuh bagian atas Tom yang tidak tertutup sehelai pakaian tentu saja masih bisa mengacaukan pikiran mantan pengajar Hogwarts tersebut.

"Hanya karena kedua orang tuamu akan memasuki Hogwarts? _Seriously_, Harry," ejek Tom. "Apa kau takut bertemu dengan mereka? Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dirimu. Lagi pula apa yang akan kaulakukan jia tidak mengajar? Aku tidak suka kau hanya berdiam diri di rumah."

Harry hanya mendesah pelan dan menyapukan jemari tangan pada helaian rambut berantakannya. Kedua tangannya kemudian disilangkan di belakang kepalanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka," bisik Harry sembari mengerling ke arah Tom. "Melihat mereka membuatku berpikir kalau mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi orang tua yang selalu kuinginkan. Dan mengenai pekerjaan, aku mendengar kalau Gringotts mencari seorang Pemunah Kutukan. Aku mungkin bisa mencobanya."

"_Idiot_," desis Tom yang dibalas seringai di wajah Harry sebelum pria beriris hijau cemerlang itu bergerak mendekati Tom dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pucat pria itu. Tidak memedulikan kalau gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Tom menindihnya. Harry hanya bisa mengerang saat pria itu mulai menciumi bibir dan setiap jengkal permukaan tubuhnya. Sekarang, ia tidak ingin memikirkan kalau keputusannya untuk berhenti mengajar membuatnya tidak akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Ya. Ia tidak ingin ada penyesalan di dirinya ketika menyadari kalau ia tidak akan bertemu dengan kedua sosok orang tuanya lagi. Tidak. Harry tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Ia tidak perlu menyesal selama Tom ada bersamanya. Tom akan selalu ada untuknya.

Karena saat ini, di manapun Tom berada adalah tempat di mana ia akan pulang. Tempat di mana orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai 'rumah'.

**The End**

-**o**-

**Last note:** setelah hampir lima belas bulan berkutat dengan fanfiksi ini, akhirnya tamat juga T^T #lapingus. Hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi reader yang masih tahan menunggu dan membaca sampai epilog ini. Terima kasih juga atas ke 400+ review yang sudah diberikan, termasuk fave, alert dan dukungan agar saya tidak menelantarkan fanfiksi ini #pelukcium. Maaf jika saja ada banyak kekurangan di fanfiksi ini. Saya juga manusia biasa, orz.

Yosh! Adakah yang mau meninggalkan review di chapter terakhir ini, Kawan? Dan sampai jumpa di proyek TRHP saya yang selanjutnya #kedip2

**Completed:** 04/05/2012.


End file.
